Siempre a tu lado
by Ilitia
Summary: Kazuki Y Juubei necesitan una niñera? como la encontraran? Azumi y sus comparaciones XD.. Ban y Ginji al fin seguros de su futuro? CAPI FINALLLLL EPILOGO LISTO ToT ... CAPI 25 ARRIBA! Mpreg
1. La Tristeza de mi Alma

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**La Tristeza de mi Alma**_

Aquella implacable lluvia no dejaba de caer, todavía se sentía una ironía en el clima, muy semejante al estado anímico de la persona que miraba como las gotas de lluvia recorrían el hermoso cristal de la ventana, un hondo suspiro lleno el lugar otra vez, pensaba que aun se puede tener ideas vagas del pasado y del presente, pero…. Del futuro no se puede decir nada. Tan indomable como la voluntad humana, tan oscuro y tímido como la noche, tan desconcertante pero tan sensual a la vez. Los dedos de su mano recorren aquel vidrio empañado en lágrimas de lluvia para terminar por reclinar la cabeza sobre el mismo, apenas si se escucho el tintineo de un cascabel en esa habitación solitaria y llena de recuerdos.

- ya va un mes…. – apretó contra si un pequeño calendario con rayones de marcador –

- señor Kazuki…. – la luz entra a raudales en esa oscura habitación y la figura de alguien se posa en el marco de la puerta –

- si? – seca algunas lagrimas para tratar de ocultar su dolor –

- todavía se siente mal? – se atrevió a entrar con una bandeja en las manos –

- me siento un poco mejor Ren – dejo el calendario sobre el marco de la ventana –

- entonces no desea tomar algo de te?, lo prepare yo misma – una tímida sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la chica –

- ya no… pero gracias – camino hasta la puerta y poso su mano sobre el hombro de ella – mejor iré a dar una vuelta por la fortaleza

- señor Kazuki… - se contuvo de decir lo que sentía, le dolía en el alma verlo llorar, deprimirse día tras día después de que Jubei se fue – usted se merece algo mucho mejor …

Ren camino hasta el marco de la ventana, noto de inmediato aquel calendario semi destruido que Kazuki guardaba con recelo, dejo la bandeja con el te todavía humeante sobre una pequeña mesa para tomar en sus manos el amasijo de hojas y anotaciones. Lo hojeo con interés hasta que hallo un gran corazón dibujado sobre un número específico del mes de febrero.

- 18 de febrero… porque seria tan importante esa fecha para el señor Kazuki? – intento recordar algo de ese día que ya había pasado hacia un mes –

Mientras esta chica seguía divagando sobre el calendario, el maestro de los hilos se había adentrado por la maraña de edificios y pasadizos que conforman la fortaleza ilimitada, mientras mas caminaba, mas se sentía en el pasado, aquel pasado de felicidad que no duro mas que unas semanas, aquel 18 de Febrero todo su mundo cambio para lo que el suponía una feliz relación, Jubei se había atrevido a revelarle sus sentimientos de la manera mas hermosa posible, sus almas se volvieron una esa noche, aquella noche en que seria la ultima también.

---------------------------------------------------

Dos cuerpos unidos por aquel extraño sentimiento de amor y pasión, las estrellas eran las únicas testigos de aquella entrega que se daba en la mas pura clandestinidad, los sonidos de placer y los acrecentados gemidos de la pareja era lo único que resonaba en todo aquel lugar aparentemente desierto. Las manos del descendiente de la escuela Kakei sujetaban con suavidad y firmeza aquellas ondulantes caderas que se movían acompasadas delante de el, la larga cabellera castaña desparramada por la delicada espalda que lo hacia sentir mas placer aun. El maestro de los hilos dejaba ver que daba mas que amor, que demostraba lo que era dar su primera vez al hombre que amaba, no importaba el dolor del momento, el sentir como su compañero se adentraba cada vez mas en su cuerpo de manera acompasada y mas enérgica, sentir aquellas manos acariciarle con locura y ternura, todo eso valía la pena, valía cada instante que le sentía gemir y decirle te amo.

- las palabras sobran…. – susurro Jubei al mirar como los labios de su amante se abrían para expresar algo en medio de esa pasión –

- no sobran, te amo… - logro articular entre aquella sensación de sentir como su amado compañero llegaba al clímax dentro de el –

- tienes…. razón – termito reclinado de la espalda de Kazuki para después acercarse y besar aquellos labios tentadores –

- hemos hecho una locura – acurruco su rostro contra el pecho de Jubei al sentir que se separaron –

- amarte no es una locura, locura seria no haberte dicho nunca lo que siento por ti Kazuki

- nunca nos separaremos, siempre estaremos unidos – entrelazo sus manos con las de Jubei –

- jamás te dejare, estaría loco si hago algo así mi amado Kazuki – beso su frente con ternura y cariño –

---------------------------------------------------

- MENTIRA!!!! MENTIROSO JUBEIIII!!! ERES UN MENTIROSO!!... – grito con todas sus fuerzas parado en el mismo lugar donde se habían entregado aquella noche –

Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse cual cascadas por las mejillas del maestro de los hilos, se sentía usado en todos los sentidos, que un puñal de traición se clavo en su corazón cuando Jubei se fue sin explicación alguna de Japón. Tuvo que arrodillarse para soportar aquellas terribles ganas de caer inconsciente por el dolor, hacia días que no comía bien por culpa de la depresión, su cuerpo le cobraba cada día de ayuno y llanto, cada noche de desvelo sentado en aquella ventana, y ha pesar de que Ren le acompañara no era igual, no era lo que deseaba, no quería que esa chica se imaginara cosas que no podían ser, el seguía amando a Jubei sobre todas las cosas, tenia una pequeña esperaza de que volviera y le dijera que paso, porque se fue así como así.

- Kazuki… déjame acercarme a ti…. – un joven de cabellera rubia veía toda aquella escena oculto entre los escondrijos de los edificios – déjame aliviar tu dolor

- Que haces aquí? – otra sombra interrumpió al chico –

- Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí, pero y tu? – miro a los ojos del recién llegado –

- No puedo verlo sufrir así – se abrazo a si mismo –

- Eres una niña ilusa

- Y tu un enamorado frustrado

- No juguemos a que los dos no sabemos que buscamos el mismo premio

- Se tu pasado ligado al señor Kazuki pero yo soy el presente

- Ren… tu eres igual a mi, un cero a la izquierda mientras la sombra de Jubei siga rondando a Kazuki

- Lo se

- Al menos se fue pero ahora la batalla es ganarse el amor de el

- Crees poder lograrlo Toshiki?

- Tengo tantas o mas posibilidades que tu

- Solo te pido una cosa, juega limpio – la chica desapareció al ver que el maestro de los hilos también se retiro del lugar –

- Eso es para niños inocentes, yo soy la persona que debió estar al lado de Kazuki desde hace años…. Muchos años

Las cartas están echadas, se dice que del árbol caído todos hacen leña, aquellas dos personas luchan por llegar al corazón de Kazuki, la ida de Jubei les abrió ese pequeño tramo que no saben cuanto durara. Pero a pesar de que el experto en las agujas desapareciera, su hermana si permanecía en la fortaleza ilimitada al lado de Makubex y todavía luchando por mantener la paz de los pisos bajos hasta la línea del cinturón, cada vez mas difícil de defender pero también mas complicado de explicar.

- Sakura? – el chico desprende la mirada de su computador para verla –

- Dime Makubex – sonrió levemente ante el llamado –

- Estas algo distraída desde hace unas semanas

- Sigo pensando sobre mi hermano – bajo la mirada con melancolía –

- Todavía no te contacta?

- No, desapareció por completo

- Dentro de la fortaleza ilimitada no esta

- Si lo se, pero igual me sorprende esa desaparición, estaba segura que se quedaría con nosotros y mas después de que….

- De que Kazuki decidió quedarse aquí

- No se como termino yéndose

- La paciencia es una virtud, si dejamos que el tiempo haga su trabajo quizás lo volvamos a ver

- Eso deseo

El salón quedo en silencio por un largo rato, aquel dúo permanecía en los computadores monitoreando los pasillos y recónditos del lugar, pero aquella aparente paz desapareció en un instante cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

- MAKUBEX!!

- Que sucede Emishi? – miro con asombro al recién llegado –

- Se robaron a mi novia!!! ToT

- …………

- no estamos para bromas pesadas Emishi ¬¬ - el chico dejo de prestarle atención con desgano –

- que digo la verdad!! – se arrodillo frente al peligris –

- no será que te dejo?

- Que es en serio!!, hace días que no la veo y según me dijo una amiga suya que la vieron con dos tipos extraños!!

- Emishi

- Voy a llamar a Shido y a Kazu para que me ayuden a encontrarla!!

- La única pista que tienes es que una supuesta amiga la vio con dos hombres?

- Si… - asiente repetidas veces con la cabeza –

- Estas seguro de esa información?

- Bueno….. – junta sus dedos como niño pequeño – según la amiga estaba muy oscuro y no esta segura que era ella

- Sabes algo Emishi

- Dime?

- Buscate otra novia y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo ¬¬

- No me crees Makubex!! – se aferra a la chaqueta del mismo – porque no me crees?

- Emishi hay muchas otras chicas lindas que podrían salir contigo, intenta eso

- Sakura…. Tan buena como siempre pero….. pero…. QUE CHICA QUERRIA SALIR CON ALGUIEN QUE LO APODEN EL BROMISTA DE LA SANGRE FRESCA!!

- Emishi vete ya!! – Makubex lo hace soltar su chaqueta –

- Debería cambiarme de apodo… quizás si me llamo Latin Lover…. No…. mejor la maquina del amor!!! ….. eso las asustaría….. ya se!!!

- EMISHIII!! – Makubex con venita latiendo en su frente –

- Ya me voy…. Esta bien ¬¬ - se encamina a la puerta del salón algo acongojado – una cosa mas

- Que?

- Deberías inventarte un programa que cree parejas por la ret, seria algo rentable… - cierra la puerta con rapidez al ver que un mouse de pc va directo contra el –

La vida siguió así, aunque alguien falte o que alguien sobre, la línea tiempo espacio continúa para los demás. Otro mes mas se fue de las manos para el maestro de los hilos, 30 días de tristeza continua, de no saber porque despierta cada mañana con amargura en su boca, ganas de devolver todo solo de pensar en Jubei y sus falsas promesas. Sin siquiera prestar atención a su alrededor se levanto de la cama, se vistió lentamente y paso a sentarse junto a la ventana, su único confidente a las horas de mal sueño y llanto.

- Permiso – la puerta se abrió y la figura conocida alguien le saludo –

- Buenos días Ren…

- Señor Kazuki, otra vez no va a salir a recorrer la fortaleza? – se acerco unos pasos hacia el –

- Dime algo Ren

- Si

- Porque insistes tanto en que no me quede aquí, me siento cómodo así

- No diga mentiras, usted se esta encerrando cada vez mas, sale menos y lo noto enfermo……. – no continuo sus palabras al ver como Kazuki se levantaba de la ventana y caminaba hacia ella –

En un momento todo parecía irreal, el maestro de los hilos la rodeo entre sus brazos, se aferro a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, un sentimiento mas calido de lo imaginado inundo su ser, al fin Kazuki le demostraba cariño?, en verdad era cariño?, quien sabe, pero no quería que ese instante terminara nunca.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi… - sonrió levemente sin dejar de abrazarla –

- Sabe que lo único que quiero es que se sienta mejor, que siga su vida

- También lo he pensado Ren, creo que debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso – la imagen de Jubei se desvaneció dolorosamente en su mente –

- Que tal si visita al señor Ginji, debe estar preocupado por usted

- Tienes razón… - se soltó de la chica con una expresión algo mas relajada –

- Señor Kazuki – Ren se atrevió a estirar su mano para tocar la de el –

- Dime

- A pesar de todo lo que le paso….. digo, la ida de…

- No tienes que decir su nombre, ya se que eso me ha maltratado mucho – apretó la mano de ella entre la suya –

- Lo que quería decirle es que sigue viéndose de alguna manera… como decirlo, es como si irradiara vida… - las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un leve carmesí –

- Ren, agradezco tu intento de mejorarme el animo, gracias

El maestro de los hilos soltó la mano de ella con suavidad, le sonrió una ultima vez para después salir de la habitación con el pensamiento de que Ren estaba mas que dispuesta a ayudarlo a olvidar al experto en las Agujas, pero, en lo mas hondo de su ser sabia que Jubei regresaría, algún día, en algún momento volverán a verse las caras y muchas cosas podrían pasar de aquí a ese día.

**Honkey** **Tonk Café **

La mañana en el café era común y corriente, nuestro famoso dúo de rescatadores estaban sentados en una de las mesas debatiendo el que hacer en un día como ese, Paul los miraba desde la barra con su acostumbrado diario entre manos, mientras que Natsumi intentaba no caer en las suplicas de Ginji por una tostada que iría a parar seguramente al estomago de su castaño compañero, toda aquella paz se detuvo al escuchar como la puerta se abría y un muy conocido personaje entraba al café con rostro angustiado.

- AQUÍ ESTANNNN!!! AL FINNNN!!

No hubo tiempo de hablar, en un segundo Ban tenia sobre su rostro numerosas fotos de alguna chica que no conocía pero que estaba muy bien dotada, mientras que Ginji fue arrinconado en uno de los asientos por un alterado Emishi que lloraba, se limpiaba la nariz y le mostraba mas fotos todavía, todo al mismo tiempo.

- No puedo creerlo….. seguro que no huyo de ti? – Ban mira las incontables fotos con escepticismo –

- Claro que no, nadie me cree!!... ni el mismo Makubex me presto atención!! – Emishi y otra tanda de lagrimas –

- Calma Emishi, nosotros te ayudaremos – Ginji le sonrió con amabilidad –

- Eso sonó a manada!!, yo no hago trabajos por caridad!! – Ban se cruzo de brazos muy serio –

- Pero Ban…

- QUE NO!!... además, porque no le pediste ayuda a tu amigo el chico Mono

- Eh….. vamos a decir que la vida de Shido con Madoka le da ciertas limitaciones…… U.U

- La cieguita tiene carácter!! – El castaño soltó una risotada con ironía –

- Ban, ayudemos a Emishi… por favor…. – Chibi Ginji con ojitos llorosos –

- NO Y PUNTO!! – Intenta quitarse al rubio del brazo donde se aferro –

- Yo si me ofrezco - La puerta del café se abrió y una figura muy conocida para todos entro –

- Buenos días señor Kazuki, tiempo sin verlo nn – Natsumi le miro con algo de asombro –

- El que faltaba…. Puedes quedarte con el trabajo de el – Ban soltó las fotos en la barra de mala gana –

- Esta bien Ban, pero no me dejaste decir que ahora todo esto será para Kazuki nada mas – Emishi saco un fajo de billetes bien grueso –

Y en menos de lo que Ginji logra perderse dentro de un edificio, Ban volvió a la mesa y tomo todas las fotos en sus manos negándole así que el maestro de los hilos las viera.

- No y que no haríamos el trabajo? – Ginji le miro confundido –

- El dinero manda!! – Ban sonrió como si nada mientras todos los miraban con gotitas en la cabeza –

- Emishi, por mi no hay problema de ayudarte en la búsqueda de esa señorita – Kazuki le miro con una sonrisa tranquila –

- ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO DESDE AFUERA CON TUS HILOS FENOMENO BASTARDO!! – Ban quiso pescarlo de la camisa pero Chibi Ginji se le atravesó rápidamente –

- Ya olvídalo Ban, además tu no querías el trabajo!!

- Los dos pueden ayudarme, necesito en verdad que encuentren a mi novia!! ToT – Emishi se aferro al pobre de Kazuki con fuerza –

- Seguro que la encontraremos…. No te preocupes nnU….

- Tan bueno….. como siempre Kazuki…. – seco sus lagrimas y lo miro algo intrigado al rostro – Kazuki, que te echaste en el rostro?

- MAQUILLAJE!! – Grito Ban desde una esquina –

- BAN!! – Ginji intento callarlo –

- No me hecho nada en el rostro!!... pero, porque la pregunta?

- No se, tiene algo, un no se que,….. que me perdonas la expresión pero se ve bien…. – Emishi le sonrió con simpatía –

- Yo también iba a decir lo mismo señor Emishi nn – Natsumi le miro atenta –

- En verdad que no tengo nada – el maestro de los hilos se llevo la mano al rostro con duda –

- Kazu……. Te vez bien! Como…. Radiante!! – Chibi Ginji se le acerca con ojitos destellantes y curiosos –

- YA DEJA LAS IDIOTECES!!! – Ban le da un jalón de orejas alejándolo del maestro de los hilos –

- No me digan mas eso, y mejor danos mas datos de la señorita perdida Emishi

- Señorita?... si es novia de este, lo primero que perdió fue lo de señorita XD

- Ban!! – Ginji lo miro molesto por sus comentarios fuera de lugar –

El Bromista de la Sangre Fresca les explico que su novia trabajaba para el y su servicio mal llamado "De Acompañantes", una de las noches que salio no regreso, tuvo datos de que la vieron con unos hombres que no eran sus clientes y desde ese entonces llevaba 1 mes desaparecida.

- entonces era "empleada" tuya?

- Si Ban U.U

- Y no dijo que se iba o que ya no quería estar contigo? – Kazu le miro dudoso –

- No….. ella prácticamente desapareció de la faz de la tierra!! ToT – toma una servilleta que Natsumi le paso –

- 800.000 yenes o no hay rescate

- QUE!! TANTO POR ENCONTRAR A UNA CHICA!!

- No y que es tu novia, que la quieres mucho y que mas babosadas has dicho!!, 800.000 yenes como oíste!!

- Esta bien….. pero la quiero de regreso viva y sana!!

- No hago milagros ¬¬

- Emishi si gustas a mi no me pagues

- Pero Kazuki…. Yo te quiero pagar por ayudarme

- OYEME!! LLORAS POR MI TARIFA Y A ESTE LE RUEGAS QUE TE COBRE!!

- Kazuki esta pasando un mal momento así que… - Emishi fue callado por el mismo maestro de los hilos –

- No digas mas, acepto que me pagues Emishi – suspiro con desgano, no quería que los demás supieran su situación y menos Ban –

- Les pagare al tener de regreso a mi querida Karin…… - una lagrimita mas y guarda su fajo de billetes en su chaqueta -

Ban acepto el trato pero le llamo mucho la atención eso que quiso decir Emishi y que Kazuki le evito de manera muy sutil, el castaño no se quedaría con esa duda, y menos si se trataba de algo que pudiera usar para molestar al maestro de los hilos.

- ya me voy…. – Emishi intento salir pero Ban lo detuvo –

- una pregunta mas, que pasa con el fenómeno hilandero? – una mirada maliciosa cruzo por su rostro –

- no puedo decir nada Ban

- esta bien, pero luego no te quejes si tu novia no llega viva

- eso es chantaje!!

- Entonces habla

- Ok….ok…. Jubei se desapareció de la fortaleza y dejo a Kazuki….

- Corte súbito!! XD

- No te rías!!, eso afecto mucho a Kazuki así que no digas nada que te dije ¬¬

- Se nota que lo afecto, tanto que anda de cacería otra vez – sonrió con malicia –

- Como que de cacería?

- No me digas que eso de andarse poniendo cosas en la cara no es para llamar la atención

- BAN!!!

Muy tarde, Ginji intento advertirlo pero nuestro pobre Get Backers estaba atado de pies y manos, su cuerpo colgaba de cabezo sujeto al techo del café, Kazuki había escuchado el mal sano comentario de Ban y su ya de por si inestable animo lo llevo a atacarlo.

- MALDITO FENOMENO!! ACASO QUIERES MORIR!! SULTAME!! – se sacudió iracundo entre los hilos –

- Retira tus palabras o te cortare en pedazos… - los ojos de Kazu lucían sin un ápice de retractarse, eran fríos y serios –

- Ban, retira lo que dijiste…. Kazuki habla muy en serio – Ginji sentencio con preocupación, hacia tiempo que no veía a su antiguo compañero actuar así –

- Yo mejor me voy…. – Emishi intento irse pero otros hilos le trancaron el paso –

- Emishi, es de muy mala educación hablar de otras personas a sus espaldas….. – la mirada de Kazu se torno mas fría aun –

- Perdón!! Perdón!! No pensé que estuvieses tan molesto por todo lo de Jubei U.U – Emishi intento retractarse rápidamente -

- Seguro que ensartaron, cocieron ….. y después lo dejo

- BAN!! ERES UN DESGRACIADO SIN RESPETO A LOS DEMAS!!

Kazuki levanto su cascabel dispuesto a apretar mas los hilos que ataban a Ban, pero se vio envuelto en un abrazo compasivo que lo hizo bajar la guardia de inmediato.

- disculpa a Ban, el es así… - Ginji le susurro al oído –

- Señor Ginji… yo… - una lagrima rodó por su mejilla –

- No sabia lo de Jubei, lo siento en verdad Kazu

- Ahora se volvió una niña llommmmmm…. – Ban fue callado por un periódico enrollado que Paul logro meterle en la boca antes de que arruinara todo otra vez –

- En verdad que no sabes cuando callarte ¬¬

Ginji logro apaciguar la ira de Kazuki, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía ese lado oscuro y despiadado del maestro de los hilos, solo en situaciones extremas hacia algo así, eso lo preocupo mas así que se sentó con el a solas para tratar de saber que mas pasaba en la vida de su antiguo compañero de batalla.

_**Continuara………..**_

AL FINNNNNNN!!!! Que divino es escribir!!, ya este pobre fic tenia un año sin terminar el primer capitulo U.U. les comento que esto da para rato, quiero que se sepan que será subido poquito a poco ya que mi actual vida no me permite mas, ahora hablemos del fic, esta medio dramático pero también tendrá humor, asegurado. Que será lo que le pasa a Kazuki?, porque esos ataques locos de humor, La depresión de la ida de Jubei lo estará trastornando?, volverá el susodicho?, pero mas importante, porque se fue?... esto y mas en el próximo capitulo!!. Besos a todos queridos lectores!!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Casa de Citas**_


	2. Casa de Citas

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Casa de Citas**_

Ginji sabía el sentimiento de cariño, protección y hermandad entre Kazuki y Jubei, pero como Ginji es Ginji, no estaba ni enterado de que ellos llegaron a algo más que amigos, una relación de amor que estaba oculta bajo el manto del cuidado y la herencia de ambos clanes Kakei y Fuchoin. El enterarse de la boca del maestro de los hilos que su querido Jubei se había marchado así no mas después de revelar sus sentimientos y haber jurado estar a su lado siempre, le hizo pensar al antiguo emperador relámpago que debía existir un porque realmente fuerte que separo a esa pareja de esa manera.

- no te preocupes Kazu, se que Jubei no es de irse sin un porque, el volverá ya veras... – Ginji le sonrió con ternura -

- eso intento creer pero ya van 2 meses que no se nada de el… y empiezo a pensar que no regresara

- muy bien par de viejas de vecindad, hora de trabajar!! – Ban golpeo la mesa donde ambos chicos conversaban –

- agradece que el señor Ginji este aquí…. Porque si no ya estarías muerto Ban

- bla, bla, bla…… ya déjate de amenazas y levanten sus trasero de esas sillas!!

- Esta bien Ban, Kazu hablaremos después con mas calma

- Mucho mejor, y Paul…… necesito un favor tuyo – el castaño se acerco a la barra con las fotos de la chica desaparecida en mano –

- Otro

- Como que otro!!, yo no te he pedido ningún favor hoy!!

- Y el que te acabo de hacer al callarte la boca y bajarte del techo ¬¬

- Eso no cuenta, y quiero que me busques información de ella, todo lo que me sirva de guía – coloco las fotos frete a Paul en la barra –

- Te costara dinero

- Cuanto?

- El 30 por ciento de tus ganancias en este rescate

- Tanto!! – golpeo el puño contra la barra –

- Entonces….

Soltó el periódico con calma y después de rebuscar en sus bolsillos Paul saco un bolígrafo y una hojita de papel donde anoto algo con rapidez para luego extender la hoja hacia Ban con una mirada maliciosa.

- Que es eso? – Ban tomo la hojita con duda y la leyó – que sea el 30 por ciento U.U

Luego de ello Paul se dedico a recabar toda la información habida de la "señorita" Karin, tenía un prontuario nada decente y por lo que se podía apreciar era una de las empleadas de Emishi que más ganancias le daba. Ban tomo todos los datos recabados por Paul para empezar su trabajo junto a Ginji y Kazuki, así salieron del Honkey Tonk con rumbo desconocido.

- jefe, que le escribió a Ban que lo hizo aceptar tan rápido lo que le pedía? – Natsumi con mirada curiosa -

- el monto de todo lo que me debe nn

- oooooohhhh……

La mañana se iba rápidamente, nuestros Get Backers y Kazuki estaban leyendo los datos recabados por Paul, quizás algo de su vida le diera pistas de su paradero o sus captores, supieron que la policía la había arrestado varias veces en redadas que se hacían en locales nocturnos donde el sexo por dinero era el tema, trabajaba para un hombre en especifico antes de ser captada por Emishi.

- esto si que es una historia sórdida… - Kazu mira los expedientes policiales de la chica –

- ni tanto, el idiota de Emishi fue muy inteligente en usar la Fortaleza como casa de Citas, allí ni la policía entraría a hacer redadas – Ban subió al auto seguro de su siguiente paso –

- que haremos entonces Ban?- Ginji tomo su puesto como copiloto –

- visitaremos el ultimo lugar donde trabajo la chica, quizás su antiguo jefe se molesto con Emishi por quitarle a las chicas y la clientela

- un robo de empleadas? – Kazuki se sentó atrás –

- ladrón que roba a ladrón….

El lugar al que iban quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, un verdadero desafió lograr llegar allí, la casa de citas que buscaban estaba tan bien oculta como una aguja en un pajar, pero gracias a la muy buena información de Paul, sabían como llegar pero el problema seria como entrar ya que solo los clientes fijos y uno que otro millonario se codeaban en ese tipo de lugares.

- plan a seguir? – Pregunto Kazu con un tono de duda –

- es un poco arriesgado pero creo que funcionara… - sonrió el castaño para sus adentros mientras conducía por la autopista –

- Alguna otra cosa interesante en los documentos de Paul?

- Demasiadas cosas horribles para mi gusto señor Ginji

- Oyeme en verdad que te da asco todo eso? ¬¬ - Ban miro por el retrovisor la cara desencajada del maestro de los hilos–

- Kazu… te vez pálido – Ginji volteo a verlo preocupado –

- No es nada….. aunque… - se llevo la mano a la frente notando como sudaba frió – Ban…. Para el auto…

- Como demonios voy a detenerme en medio de la autopista!!

- Ban….. en serio que detén el…. – Kazuki se llevo la mano a la boca con rapidez –

- No hagas lo que creo que harás!! – Ban miro aterrado por el retrovisor -

- PARA EL AUTO!!... – Una ancada le anuncio lo inevitable –

- MALDITO FENOMENO!! MI AUTOOOOOO!!!

Un frenazo en seco hizo que medio canal rápido se colapsara, Ban estaba a punto de asesinar al pobre de Kazuki, solo Ginji y su infinita paciencia lo evitaron. Media hora después y luego de una multa por detener el trafico sin razón "aparente", el trío de chicos esperaba en un pequeño café cerca del auto lavado donde termino el amado Chiquitín de Ban. El enfurecido dueño del vehículo se negó a entrar al café para evitar cumplir sus amenazas de asesinar a Kazuki, mientras que Ginji y el aludido esperaban sentados en una mesa del lugar.

- en serio que no quieres tomarte algo?

- No es necesario señor Ginji… ya me siento mejor – bajo la mirada algo avergonzado por lo sucedido –

- Seguro que fue algo que desayunaste, te cayo mal nn

- Si…. – pensó en decirle que había ocurrido varias veces mas pero no deseaba preocupar a Ginji –

- No te preocupes por Ban, es un amargado a veces

- Debería pagar la lavada al menos…

- Y un juego de asientos nuevos maldito fenómeno vomita autos!! – Ban apareció tras ellos de repente –

- Ban!!

- Ya cállate – saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió con rapidez – vamonos… hay trabajo que hacer

El resto del camino fue muy incomodo para Kazuki, por alguna extraña razón el auto lo mareaba, era un asco inconcebible que lo hacia sentirse mal, rogó que no volviera a ocurrir lo peor y agradeció enormemente el que Ban estuviese apurado por terminar ese trabajo. A pesar de todo llegaron a la Casa de Citas. Quedaba dentro de un enorme centro comercial, aunque fuera difícil de creer pero así era.

- Seguro que es aquí? – Ginji miro el enorme lugar con la cabeza fuera del auto –

- Primero, no quiero que ninguno de los dos arruine mis planes!!, segundo, haremos una pequeña parada para ir de tiendas….

- Tiendas? – Kazuki y Ginji se miraron mas confundidos aun –

Sin mas que decir Ban estaciono su amado auto lo mas cerca posible de una de las salidas del centro comercial, le pidió a sus dos acompañantes que no se les olvidara por nada en el mundo donde habían estacionado, paso siguiente entraron al enorme lugar donde Ban se dedico a mirar como buscando algo en especifico y lo encontró.

- Que hacemos en esta tienda tan elegante? – Ginji pregunto preocupado por las ideas de su compañero –

- Justo lo que necesitamos… - sonrió pretencioso para luego adentrarse al local –

- Creo que Ban quiere hacernos pasar por millonarios señor Ginji

- Esa idea no esta mal pero con que dinero vamos a pagar trajes tan caros!! – Chibi Ginji lloraba solo de ver las etiquetas de precios en algunas ropas –

El castaño recorrió medio local agarrando una que otra cosa, después de terminar les lanzo la ropa a Ginji y Kazuki.

- Pónganse eso

- Pero…

- Nada de peros fenómeno, debemos estar vestidos acorde al trabajo – Ban entro a los probadores con un traje en mano –

- Si Ban esta tan seguro será por algo – Ginji entro rápidamente atrás de el –

- Esto no me esta gustando nada…. – Kazu miro incomodo la ropa y entro –

Dentro de los probadores se definía una batalla a muerte entre Ginji y una corbata, por mas que el pobre quiso ponérsela y hacerle el nudo el mismo no lo conseguía, se canso de estirarla, darle vueltas y volver a estirarla sin lograr el nudo perfecto, mientras todo esto pasaba con el antiguo emperador relámpago, Kazuki no había tenido inconveniente en ponerse la ropa pero… tal parece que Ban se equivoco de talla al escoger los pantalones, lucho contra la prenda y no podía subirlos mas arriba de sus caderas, por un momento pensó que estaba algo relleno.

- esto tiene que tener mal la talla…. – susurro para si mientras se los volvía a quitar –

- fenómeno!! Ya estas vestido?

- Ya voy Ban…. – lo dijo en un tono algo enfadado –

- Y tu Ginji? – se acerco al probador donde estaba el rubio –

- Necesito ayuda….. – saco la cabeza por la puerta bañado en sudor –

- Ahora que idiota!! – termino por entrar al probador para saber que pasaba –

- No puedo anudarla ToT – señalo la corbata sobre su cuello mal anudada –

- En verdad que eres un inútil para vestirte!! …. – Ban tomo ambos extremos de la corbata en sus manos – esto se hace así…

Con la mirada atenta en las manos de Ban, Ginji logro observar como demonios se hacia un nudo de corbata, en verdad quedo sorprendido de los conocimientos y la educación que en algún pasado tuvo el castaño pero que ahora quien sabe a donde fueron a parar.

- listo… - termino el nudo con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo –

- gra…. – Ginji no pudo terminar de hablar porque cierto Castaño le estaba besando con rapidez – Ban…

- esa fue mi tarifa por lo de la corbata…. Ahora salgamos – acomodo sus lentes con suavidad –

- cuando dejaras de actuar así, tomando todo lo que te provoque cuando quieres…

- nunca, y pequeño idiota si te molesto tanto el beso regrésamelo

- no quise decir…..mmmmmm

Ban lo empujo dentro del probador y cerro la puerta tras el, esos arranques de deseo eran comunes en el, le excitaba la torpe inocencia que a veces tenia Ginji. Sus manos se pasearon a antojo por el cuerpo del rubio, su boca se fue deslizando desde aquellos labios hasta el cuello, poco a poco para tratar de alborotar a su compañero.

- alto… Ban!!... – trato de empujarlo lejos de el pero lo único que consiguió fue un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja –

- deja de negarte….. un poco de diversión antes de trabajar no cae nada mal…. – una de sus manos bajo hasta la hebilla del cinturón dispuesto a quitarla –

- esto… esto es un castigo verdad!! – logro sostener la mano de Ban antes de que desabrochara su pantalón –

- porque seria un castigo pequeño idiota? – aprovecho el descuido del rubio para tomarlo por la cintura y darle media vuelta –

- es… es por lo de Kazu…. – intento quitarse a su compañero de encima pero noto que Ban lo soltó – que paso?

- Acabas de quitarme todas las ganas que tenia!! – cerro los ojos con pesadez - termina de vestirte

- Pero es verdad Ban, tu solo querías liberar estrés conmigo!! – Chibi Ginji hace puchero enfadado –

- Y no es para menos que tu idiota amigo vomitara mi amado auto!! - golpeo la pared del probador –

- Tienes que entender a Kazu, esta pasando un momento difícil

- Difícil que lo dejara el pone agujas!! ….. para mi lo que le duele es que Jubei le hiciera cositas y se fuera

- BAN!!

- Y ya basta de hablar sobre el hilandero bastardo, me enferma

Mientras estos discutían sin si quiera bajar la voz, Kazuki escucho perfectamente todo, se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba, saber que Ginji le defendía por su loco estado anímico era una cosa, pero el que hasta Ban se burlara de su vida privada con Jubei pasaba del limite. Decidió dejarlo todo, salio rápidamente del probador antes que los Get Backers para perderse fuera de la tienda, sentía mucho dejar el trabajo que Emishi le pidió pero no estaba en la capacidad de hacerlo y menos junto a Ban que solo se regocijaba de su dolor. Camino sin rumbo por el centro comercial, tratando de dar tiempo a que Ginji y Ban se fueran y conociendo al castaño no tardaría mucho en irse a terminar el trabajo.

- No entiendo que paso con Kazu…. – Ginji con la mirada algo triste -

- Deja de compadecerte de el, seguro se fue a llorar a la fortaleza

- No puedes ser así de frió siempre Ban – se cruzo de brazos muy serio –

- Soy realista…. Además, seguro que la niña esa que viste de chico lo consuela

- Se llama Ren!!, no se como puedo estar contigo a veces Ban

- Me pregunto lo mismo – sonrió con sarcasmo –

- No te burles, acaso no estarías triste si yo me fuera sin decirte nada?

- Cállate ya idiota y vamos a trabajar – miro con seriedad a su compañero –

- Contéstame Ban

- No quiero responder eso

- Porque no?

- Porque no pasara

- Estas seguro?

- Mas que seguro….. – paso su mano libre por detrás del hombro de Ginji –

- Pero yo pensé que Kazuki y Jubei siempre estarían unidos y mira lo que paso U.U

- Nos estas comparando con un travestí y su doctorcito!! ¬¬

- Olvídalo…. – renegó Ginji con la cabeza –

Mientras, Kazuki seguía caminado por el lugar sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy, en verdad quería seguir su vida sin Jubei pero el amor es más grande que todas las ganas de hacer algo. Sin si quiera darse cuenta estaba mirando a una pareja sentada a las fueras de un pequeño café, conversaban tan alegremente con sus miradas fijas uno en el otro, disfrutaban de una gran copa de helado con una sola cucharita para los dos, era realmente empalagosa la escena pero así también eran el y Jubei hacia 2 meses atrás.

- helado…. – casi se tapa la boca ante las ganas que le dieron por comerse uno, inexplicablemente ya no era la pareja su centro de interés -

Llevo su mano a su estomago, tenia demasiadas ganas de comerse un helado, parecía ser imperante para estar tranquilo otra vez, renegó con la cabeza como queriendo quitarse la idea de la golosina fría. Camino mas rápido todavía, debía salir de ese centro comercial antes de terminar loco por sus extraños arranques, se dirigió rumbo a la salida pero decidió echar una ultima mirada atrás y sin darse cuenta se llevo por el medio a alguien, cayo sentado al mismo tiempo que el pobre desconocido que tropezó.

- esta bien… - Kazuki se trato de levantar lo mas rápido posible para ayudar a la chica que estaba en el suelo –

- creo que si… - sobo su trasero con suavidad – eres bien despistada, casi me llevas por el medio!!

- Despis…. – el rostro de Kazu no salía del asombro al ver a la chica -

- Para la próxima vez mira adelante – se levanto sola del piso y sacudió su diminuta minifalda negra –

- Espera – tomo de un brazo a la chica –

- Ahora que quieres?, no vez que llegare tarde a mi trabajo ¬¬

- Como te llamas?

- Ah…… ya se que quieres tu, pero mi vida estoy ocupada ahora…. – metió una mano en su escote y saco una tarjetita – llámame y haremos lo que quieras

- No… no quiero ningún servicio y no soy chica… - miro la tarjeta – Karin?

- Si… así me dicen

- Espera un momento, tu no trabajabas para un hombre llamado Emishi?

- Al fin me encontró!!... demonios seguro que tu eres una de sus nuevas adquisiciones!!... dile a ese bastardo que no lo quiero ver jamás y que si lo llegara a encontrar le volare los ·$$·&$ de una patada!! – miro con desafió a Kazu –

- Tu te fugaste?

- Claro!!, el imbecil ese no pagaba bien y de paso me estafaba!!. Hace un mes que trabajo por mi cuenta, de día en una tienda y de noche…. Tú sabes….

- Esto es increíble, en verdad Karin lo que pasa es que Emishi me contrato para que te encontráramos, según el tu fuiste secuestrada y esta muy mal por eso

- Le dolerá el bolsillo…

- No se que quieras hacer pero me gustaría que me acompañaras un momento

- Para que? ¬¬

- Ya veras y te aseguro que Emishi no volverá a molestarte mas nunca, prometido

- Trato hecho – extendió su mano en señal de aceptación –

A pesar de lo mal que estaba emocionalmente, Kazuki encontró sin querer a la chica perdida, sonrió para si al imaginar la cara que pondrá Ban al enterarse XD. Y se preguntaran que paso con nuestros Get Backers, diremos que no les iría muy bien dentro de la casa de citas.

- que bueno fue usar el Jagan para poder entran Ban!! – Ginji miraba con asombro el local –

- esos cretinos de seguridad fueron pan comido…. Pero ahora a buscar al dueño – se acomodo los lentes con una sonrisa sarcástica –

El lugar estaba a media luz, muy elegante para el tipo de cosas que se hacían allí, desde sexo, droga y alcohol para los hombres mas adinerados de la ciudad. Todo el suelo estaba tapizado de alfombras color vino tinto, asientos de cuero negro delimitaba las zonas donde las chicas se desvestían y hacían streepers. Al fondo una larga barra de madera caoba llena de todo tipo de bebidas y tragos exóticos, algunos hombres de negocio se entretenían bebiendo en ella y acompañados de chicas muy lindas y casi sin ropa. Ban camino sigiloso y tratando de buscar al dueño del local, mientras que Ginji se sonrojaba de mas en mas al ver a las chicas que pasaban por su lado desnudas sirviendo tragos y hasta ofreciéndole sus servicios.

- Ban….. esto me pone nervioso, se darán cuenta que no somos clientes de aquí!! – bajo la mirada hacia el suelo –

- Déjate de tonterías y llama a una de las camareras – sonrió con seguridad –

- Yo?

- Y quien mas…. – dejo de discutir al pasar una camarera a su lado – espera linda

- Dime? – la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes lo miro de arriba abajo – cliente nuevo?

- Digamos que si pero…. sabes estamos aquí por invitación del señor Akira, tu jefe, podrías decirnos donde esta su oficina? – saco un billete y lo coloco en el pequeño hilo dental de la chica –

- Señorita, no tiene frió? – interrumpió Chibi Ginji muy curioso –

- ANIMAL!! – Golpe directo al rostro del rubio y que lo dejo en el suelo – disculpa a mi amigo, tiene un leve retrazo mental ¬¬

- El señor Akira no recibe visitas aquí y si son sus amigos deberían saberlo – miro con duda a Ban –

- Y si uno mas de estos te refresca la memoria…. – caso otro billete y lo coloco en el hilo dental –

- Gracias pero no!! – se dio media vuelta para irse –

- Esperate perra!! Devuelveme mi dinero!! – intento sujetarle el brazo –

- Ban no grites! – Ginji logro evitar que agarrara a la chica -

- Esos eran los últimos billetes que teníamos!! ToT – dejo que la chica se marchara con su dinero –

- No te preocupes, mejor vamos a registrar el lugar nn

Ginji se dio a la tarea de abrir puerta por puerta que encontrara a su paso, mientras que Ban vigilaba la zona para evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían. Su búsqueda parecía frustrante y sin salida, no había rastros del dueño, solo y más que solo habitaciones donde los clientes hacían sus cosas con las chicas. El castaño estaba arto de pasar más de 2 horas en eso así que decidió interrogar a las chicas del lugar para ver si conocían a una tal Karin o a Emishi.

- Ban tu crees que digan algo, mira como nos trato la señorita rubia

- Esa perra solo quería dinero… vamos a ser mas cuidadosos esta vez nn

- Disculpe… - Ginji se acerco a una de las bailarinas sobre la tarima –

- Dime guapo?

- Conoces a Emishi – sonrió con tranquilidad –

- Emishi….

- Si, Emishi nn

- ESE MAL NACIDO!!! ACASO ERES AMIGO SUYO!!!

- Si porque?

- Mandale esto de mi parte!! – una patada certera de la bailarina al estomago de Ginji lo dejo en el suelo –

- Que haces animal!! – Ban se acerca a levantarlo del suelo –

- Huy…. Pega duro ToT

- Porque te golpeo!!

- Solo le pregunte si conocía a Emishi y me golpeo – soba su estomago con cuidado –

- Seguro que esa trabajaba para el también ¬¬

- Mejor pregunta por la chica U.U

- Esta bien

Ban intento acercase a otra bailarina pero lo que no noto fue que en un instante todas las mujeres del local los miraban con ganas de matarlos.

- Ban…

- Dime

- Es mejor salir de aquí – Chibi Ginji traga saliva asustado –

- Como un montón de chicas te va a detener!! – mirada desafiante hacia las féminas que cada vez los rodeaban mas –

- En serio que se ven peligrosas…. En especial aquella del látigo – señalo a una mujer de casi 2 metros de alto y vestida toda de cuero con látigo de púas en mano –

- Que seria lo que les hizo el animal de Emishi para que estén tan molestas? – tomo una pose defensiva –

- No quiero saberlo!!- Chibi Ginji se le monta en la cabeza a Ban al ver como las chicas corren hacia ellos –

Y creo que Ban y Ginji no querrán ver una mujer más en su vida, las bailarinas, desnudistas y hasta la señora que limpia los baños les dieron con todo, gritaban improperios contra Emishi, de que era un estafador, explotador y mas cosas que no podría poner aquí, los pobres de nuestros Get Backers no pudieron salvarse de la ira de las mujeres de la casa de citas.

_**Honkey Tonk**_

Kazuki se encontraba aquí sentado en la barra y tomando una taza de te mientras esperaba la llegada de Emishi, le comento que había logrado localizar a su "querida" Karin pero que debía ir para saber mas sobre ella.

- KARIN MI VIDA!! DONDE ESTAS!! – el bromista de la sangre fresca entra con un ramo de rosas en las manos –

- Hola señor Emishi – Natsumi lo recibe con una sonrisa –

- Y mi mujercita? – mira a todos lados dentro del café –

- Emishi tenemos que hablar – Kazuki le señalo el asiento a su lado –

- Donde esta mi amor?, no y que la encontraste? Y donde están Ban y Ginji?

- La señorita Karin esta bien, si la encontré aunque creo que fue por mera casualidad y no se nada del señor Ginji y Ban

- Pero y porque no la trajiste!! ToT – se aferra a las ropas del maestro de los hilos –

- Porque ella no quiere saber nada de ti ¬¬

- Y como es eso posible… - un tono de duda lo invade –

- No la secuestraron, ella decidió irse

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! OTRA MASSSSS NOOOOOOOO!!!

- Como que otra mas!! – Kazu lo miro con reproche –

- Eh…. Tenia la esperanza de que ella no se fuera por su propio pie como las 12 anteriores….

- Nos hiciste buscar a alguien que no quiere verte ni en pintura pensando que se la llevaron!! En verdad Emishi que no tienes perdón….

- Pero igual te voy a pagar, en serio señor Kazuki…. - saco su fajo de billetes de la chaqueta –

- No quiero que me des nada, ni siquiera intente buscarla solo tropecé con ella porque…. – en ese instante las ganas inexplicables de comer helado regresaron – aunque podrías comprarme algo

- Lo que sea que quieras!!

Emishi se encargo de comprarle el helado mas grande que encontró, no le importaba esa rara petición de Kazuki pero igual se sentía mal por mandarlos a buscar a alguien que estaba casi seguro que se fue por su propio pie, pero todos se preguntaban si Kazuki encontró a Karin, donde estaban metidos Ban y Ginji?.

- malditas zorras!! Que Emishi busque a su mujer el mismo!! – un iracundo Ban azotaba la puerta del café seguido de un pobre rubio que cojeaba –

No existían palabras para describir el estado físico de los Get Backers, pero intentémoslo XD, como leyeron, Ginji cojeaba al puro estilo de un pirata con pata de palo, sus ropas estaban todas sucias, llenas de labial, maquillaje y hasta aceita para el cuerpo, Ban se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias pero con algunos moretones, mordidas y hasta marcas de tacones en el rostro. Ambos chicos miraron a Kazuki que estaba muy cómodo sentado en la barra del café comiendo un gran helado y a su lado un Emishi que tenia cara de soltar una gran carcajada.

- porque demonios huiste!! – el castaño intenta acercarse a la barra –

- tranquilo Ban, igual no lograríamos nada con Kazu allí – Ginji le pone una mano sobre el hombro –

- AAAHHHHHH!!! ANIMAL NO ME TOQUES DONDE LA ZORRA ESA ME MORDIO!! – soba la herida con rabia -

- Zorra?... morder? …. Eh…… les dije que buscaran a mi novia no que se fueran de juerga!! XD – sonrió Emishi sin pena alguna –

- Maldito idiota!! Claro que buscamos a tu estupida mujer y mira como acabamos!!... todas tus antiguas amiguitas nos dieron una paliza!! – Ban lo sujeto de las ropas –

- Emishi todas esas señoritas estaban realmente molestas contigo, como nos costo salir de aquel lugar ToT – Chibi Ginji se sienta en la barra para sobar su pie – creo que me mordieron el tobillo

- Ban en verdad lo siento si me retire del rescate pero no me encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo – sentencio fríamente –

- Claro…. Después de vomitar mi auto!! – soltó a Emishi con rabia – y tu especie de chulo de segunda mas te vale pagarnos por lo que hicimos!!

- No puedo – renegó el bromista con serenidad –

- Como que no!!

- No puedo porque ya le pague al señor Kazuki por sus servicios que si cumplió a cabalidad a diferencia de ustedes!! – saco un sobre de su chaqueta – miren

Ban tomo el sobre con curiosidad, lo abrió y miro que adentro había una serie de fotos instantáneas donde aparecía la chica "perdida" sonriendo muy abrazada a Kazuki y una hoja donde se leía con puño y letra de la misma chica que estaba muy feliz sola y que no deseaba volver a ver a Emishi en lo que le reste de vida, además de amenazarlo con cortarle ciertas partes importantes para un hombre si volvía a intentar encontrarla. Ban dejo caer la carta al suelo mientras su mente intentaba procesar toda la información, el pobre quedo como en shot.

- Kazu tu la encontraste!!, que suerte!! – Chibi Ginji le felicita muy inocente –

- Así es señor Ginji nn

- Esto no puede ser…. No puede ser….. – Ban se sentó en el fondo del café rodeado de un aura negra –

- Si quieres les doy parte de mi paga

- No quiero dinero de ti, bastardo hilandero suartudo!!

- Entonces me comeré yo solo el helado

- ………….. – Ban cayo de lado con unas ganas enormes de suicidarse XD –

_**Continuara…………….**_

Como me costo terminar este capitulo, me medio tranque con la búsqueda de la chica, ya estaba por deshacer el capitulo cuando se me vino a la mente que Kazu la encontrara por casualidad y cambiando de tema, ya deben saber que le pasa a nuestro querido hilandero…. les advierto que todavía no se sabrá nada sino hasta que Jubei aparezca y el si que tiene las respuestas a varias cosas aquí, seguro será para el capi 4 o 5, ya veré que haré pero les espera mas cosas interesantes primero, Toshiki hará sus jugadas para conquistar al maestro de los hilos al igual que Ren, alguno lograra entrar a su dolido corazón? Y si Kazuki decide reiniciar su vida y olvidar a Jubei? Pero y Jubei que estará haciendo? esperen esto y mas en el proximo capitulo. Byeeeeee

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Déjame Hacerte Feliz**_


	3. Déjame Hacerte Feliz

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Déjame Hacerte Feliz**_

El frió de la madrugaba se adentraba por los intricados pasillos de la fortaleza, un viento helado era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel solitario lugar, apenas si pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y el maestro de los hilos recorría con preocupación los pasillos, sentía que algo andaba mal, que era seguido por una sombra molesta y nada disimulada para ocultar su existencia, giro la mirada por encima de aquella maraña de vigas inconclusas esperando descubrir algo.

- sal ahora….. – logro observar como una sombra se poso en una de las vigas sobre su cabeza –

- eres muy cauteloso…. – sonrió en medio de aquella penumbra –

- que haces siguiéndome? – llevo su mano cerca de sus cascabeles –

- en verdad creo que tu me seguías a mi – dio un salto para bajar de la viga –

Kazuki al fin miro a aquel desconocido que lo seguía, era un hombre alto y fornido, con un rostro descompuesto, sus ropas eran camufladas como si fuera a la guerra, sobre su hombro derecho llevaba un fusil de asalto que daba la impresión de que ese extraño hombre quería cazarlo como a una presa de safari.

- buscabas esto….. – el desconocido lanzo frente a Kazu un morral lleno de cables y cámaras de video –

- las cámaras de Makubex…. – ese morral le recordó el porque estaba a esas horas patrullando aquellos rincones de la fortaleza Ilimitada –

-----------------------------------

La luz casi fluorescente de los monitores era lo único que iluminaba aquel lugar, Makubex no dejaba su trabajo delante de las PC a pesar de los problemas que tuviera, Kazuki entro muy preocupado por el llamado del peligris tan tarde en la noche.

- Kazuki…. que bueno que llegaste – desvió la mirada por un momento del monitor –

- Ren me dio el recado, que sucede?

- Alguien esta saboteando mi sistema de cámaras de vigilancia, desde hace días las señales de más de 12 de ellas se perdieron…

- Son demasiadas al mismo tiempo para que sea una falla del sistema

- Opino igual, por eso quiero que revises todo el sistema de cámaras – volvió la vista hacia Sakura que estaba sentada cerca suyo – dale los mapas de la ubicación de toda la ret de vigilancia –

- En un momento… - la joven registro rápidamente su pc para imprimir un mapa –

- Apenas sepas algo por favor infórmame Kazuki

- Esta misma noche iré a revisar todo – tomo los mapas que la hermana de Juubei le extendió en sus manos – gracias Sakura

Tan rápido como entro intento salir de allí, ver a Sakura le recordaba la ida de Juubei, una dura realidad que posiblemente seguiría así por mucho tiempo más.

- Kazuki…. Espera!! – la chica le detuvo el paso antes de salir –

- Dime

- Creeme que yo no se donde esta mi hermano….. pero apenas sepa algo te prometo que te lo haré saber – una tímida sonrisa ilumino su rostro –

- No es necesario que trates de remendar algo que no es tu culpa Sakura – poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella –

- Esta bien y nunca olvides que Juubei te quiere aunque se haya ido….

-----------------------------------

Ni si quiera la hermana de Juubei sabia de su paradero, en algún momento se sintió preocupado por ello pero como su vida debía seguir prefirió enterrar ese pensamiento en lo mas hondo de su ser como lo había hecho por mas de 3 meses, en su mente ahora estaba el saber mas de ese ser desconocido que esta dañando el sistema de vigilancia que coloco Makubex.

- quien eres? – tomo entre sus dedos uno de sus cascabeles por precaución –

- solo dime numero 1…. Todo lo demás es información que no te interesara saber – paso su mano por el arnés que sostenía su fusil –

- esta bien, pero necesito esas cámaras de regreso

- igual no tienen reparación, un buen disparo a la lente debió dejarlas inservibles – sonrió con tranquilidad –

- armas…. estan prohibidas aquí en los pisos bajos, solo los ladrones las usan

- no soy un ladrón y eso de que las armas no se usen en los pisos bajos es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí…

- otro grupo que quiere imponérsele a las órdenes de Makubex?

- No queremos a un mocoso gobernando la fortaleza!! Sus normas son cosa de niños!!

- Makubex es el mas indicado para poner orden aquí, si no te gusta puedes irte

- Yo no me iré de aquí, mi bando dominara los pisos bajos hasta la línea del cinturón…. No es así muchachos!!

Repentinamente un grupo de jóvenes vestidos de verde olivo con capuchas rodearon al maestro de los hilos, alrededor de una decena esgrimían diferentes tipos de armas en sus manos, parecían un pelotón a punto de hacer un fusilamiento.

- mas armas…. – Kazu sintió algo de desventaja, podría atacar a varios a la vez pero el estar armados lo ponían en riesgo –

- nuestro primer fusilamiento… deseas decir tus ultimas palabras? – el hombre camino hacia atrás para dejarle libre el paso a sus compañeros –

- solo esto….

En un instante Kazuki uso su cascabel con el grupo de encapuchados, hizo una especia de telaraña donde quedaron atrapados, sus armas cayeron al suelo pesadamente ya que el descendiente de la escuela Fuchoin tuvo la destreza de sujetar las manos de todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

- no era mentira lo de las cosas extrañas que hacían las personas de aquí… pero…. Que tal una granada!!

Sin que Kazuki pudiese actuar, el llamado número 1 saco una granada del bolsillo de su pantalón, quito el seguro con los dientes y la arrojo hacia el maestro de los hilos seguro de que estallaría en mil pedazos. Una terrible explosión resonó entre los pasillos, escombros y un humo denso se esparció por todo el lugar.

- jajajajaja!! Adiós lanza hilos… - el hombre sonrió satisfecho por su labor pero en un instante cayo al suelo muerto –

- pelear contra alguien que tiene desventaja es humillante…. – la voz de una figura difusa se empezó a ver entre el humo negro –

Camino varios pasos hasta quedar cerca del maestro de los hilos, este yacía un poco aturdido en el suelo por la explosión, no supo como esa granada desvió su curso casi antes de llegar a el.

- estas bien? – tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse -

- Toshiki – miro con algo de asombro al rubio -

- Te sorprende verme – sujeto con firmeza su mano para levantarlo –

- Algo…. Pero, fuiste tu quien desvió la granada – sonrió aliviado –

- Necesitabas ayuda, nunca es bueno patrullar solo… o no recuerdas que ese era un consejo tuyo con todos los miembros de Elegancia?

- Un descuido… nada mas… - intento limpiar sus ropas llenas de tierra y escombros –

- Tu nunca tienes descuidos

Kazuki volvió a verlo con seriedad, todavía le sorprendía saber que Toshiki le conocía muy bien, no era raro que en el pasado Juubei le reprendiera por su apresuramiento en todo y su vitalidad desbordada contra el enemigo.

- no pierdes ese sentido de acabar totalmente con el enemigo – miro al hombre tendido en el suelo –

- dime si un desgraciado con esa mentalidad es útil aquí? – se agacho para quitarle el fusil –

- no… pero esa no era la mejor forma de acabarlo – miro preocupado al resto de los encapuchados –

- creo que Makubex debe saber todo esto

Luego de llevar ante Makubex al grupo que se enfrento contra Kazuki y Toshiki, llegaron a la conclusión que nunca hay paz para un lugar como la fortaleza, si no es los continuos robos, ventas de drogas, violaciones y demás atrocidades, son los pequeños grupos que desean tomar el mando que ocupa Makubex con algo de dificultad. El peligris se encargo de desterrar de la fortaleza a los 12 jóvenes encapuchados después de registrar sus rostros en su sistema de seguridad para así detectarlos a la hora de que decidan regresar.

- me preocupa que esto pase a mayores Makubex

- intente interrogarlos Kazuki, pero se negaron a dar información de su grupo o de donde provenía el armamento…. – el chico bajo la cabeza pensativo –

- al menos el cabecilla no dará más problemas…

- Toshiki, para la próxima no liquides a nadie, no me gusta matar a alguien sin necesidad

- Pero Makubex…

- Déjalo… - Kazuki poso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio antes de que se quejara –

- Me encargare de reponer las cámaras, gracias por todo

- De nada

Kazuki salio rápidamente del lugar seguido de un disgustado Toshiki, aquella queja de Makubex le recordaba tanto a Juubei. Ambos se encaminaron por los pasillos de la fortaleza para regresar a sus hogares.

- aquí nos separamos…. – Kazuki intento irse, solo deseaba dormir –

- espera – tomo la mano del maestro de los hilos con suavidad –

- Toshiki

- No hemos hablado hace meses….. – le miro a los ojos con ternura –

- Y de que deberíamos hablar?

- De nosotros

- No entiendo nada

- Kazuki, se que Juubei se fue y en verdad no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a eso luego de jurar a los 4 vientos que te cuidaría…. – cerro sus puños con rabia –

- No quiero hablar de eso Toshiki – bajo la mirada con tristeza –

- Debemos hablar de eso!!, no sabes lo que me duele saber que lo preferiste siempre!! – sujeto ambos brazos de Kazu –

- Espera… - intento soltarse pero el rubio estaba mas que molesto –

- No puedo esperar mas, he perdido años tratando de ser algo mas que un subordinado para ti….. – una de sus manos intento acariciar el rostro del maestro de los hilos –

- Lo siento mucho Toshiki pero – detuvo el intento del rubio – ahora no estoy para pensar en eso

- Entonces cuando!!... acaso esperaras a ese estupido siempre!! – se dio media vuelta con impotencia –

- No – bajo la mirada adolorido por el recuerdo de Juubei –

- Tienes el derecho de ser feliz, por favor Kazuki

- Toshiki, en verdad que aprecio el cariño que tienes hacia mi pero, date cuenta que solo es eso, cariño…. yo se que es así

- Pero yo te…. – uno de los dedos de Kazu silenciaron aquella palabra que mas de una vez la escucho de labios de Juubei –

- No digas cosas de las cuales no estas seguro

Una tímida sonrisa se poso en el rostro de Kazuki, sabía muy bien que su antiguo compañero en Elegancia no cesaría de seguirlo para que lo aceptara, pensó que quizás no era descabellado intentar olvidar al experto en las agujas pero no por ahora, su mente y corazón todavía no dejaban de desear el regreso de Juubei, volver a sentirlo a su lado, que sus cuidados y mimos se volvieran millones cada día, que le explicara su ida y quizás, solo quizás así lo perdonaría por irse.

- si necesitas hablar o tan solo compañía… recuerda que estaré a dos pasos de ti Kazuki

- lo se – camino con calma hacia uno de los pasillos desapareciendo de la vista del rubio –

- ya lo veras, te haré feliz Kazuki…. Seré lo mas importante para ti – una sonrisa decidida se apodero de Toshiki –

Casi amanecía y el maestro de los hilos ni siquiera se cambio de ropa luego de llegar a lo que llamaba hogar, miro aquel lugar con melancolía, sobre una pequeña mesa se podía ver un plato cubierto con un pequeño mantel, Ren había vuelto a hacerle el desayuno, esa chica tenia demasiadas ganas de mejorarle la vida. Camino hasta la mesa y levanto el mantel que cubría el plato, no tardo ni dos segundos en salir corriendo al baño, por mas que intento su mente le decía que era asqueroso todo lo que comiera a primeras horas del día, luego de dejar lo que había comido antes y hasta lo que no, se dejo caer sobre la cama, sus manos intentaban aliviar el malestar de estomago dándose suaves masajes pero la sensación de que estaba un poco relleno lo sorprendió, levanto su camisa pero su preocupación por el peso se desvió al sentir que además le dolía un costado, intento ver como un gran moretón oscurecía la delicada piel de su vientre desde la ultima costilla hasta mas abajo del ombligo.

- esa granada si llego a lastimarme…. – miro con seriedad el moretón – iré mas tarde donde el farmaceuta….

A pesar del incomodo dolor en el costado, se dejo llevar por el sueño, placido alivio para el cansado, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo dormir mas seguido, un sueño pesado lo invadía sin pedir permiso a cualquier hora del día, mientras que en las noches la falta de sueño lo acompañaba de vez en vez, unas veces por lo mal que se sentía del estomago, otras por los recuerdos de lo que fue la fugaz felicidad. En fin, las cosas no mejoraban para Kazuki a pesar de estar Ren a su lado y ahora un Toshiki que no le dejaría en paz.

La mañana se fue rápidamente, mientras Kazuki dormía placidamente en su cama, un sueño pesado le daba descanso pero en esa inconciencia no se percato que alguien entro a su habitación, miro a aquella criatura que dormía en posición fetal con las mismas ropas de la noche anterior, se acerco a la cama con paso lento pero decidido, vio como el reloj sobre una mesita junto a la cama ya casi marcaba las 2 de la tarde, suspiro con nostalgia, como recordando cosas bellas del pasado. Tomo valor para acariciar la larga cabellera que se desparramaba como olas sobre la arena, una gran sensación de abrazarle lo invadió, no era nuevo ese deseo de estrecharlo en sus brazos y decirle lo que sentía, mas de una vez se limito pero ahora todo parecía ser perfecto para si quiera robarle un beso al incauto durmiente.

- como aquella vez…. – acerco su rostro poco a poco hacia el de Kazuki -

Solo un poco mas y volvería a sentir aquellos labios, aquel ser que encontró mal herido por culpa de alguien que decía amarlo tanto, su olor le embriago y provoco una vez mas, su corazón se acelero a mil por hora, unos centímetros mas y ya….. Un pitido incomodo y casi estridente le impidió seguir su labor, levanto rápidamente un pequeño celular que sonaba insistente sobre la misma mesita de noche.

- Ren? – la mirada algo borrosa se poso sobre la chica que estaba parada como una estatua frente a la cama –

- Tu celular!! – extendió el aparato frente a Kazu –

- Gracias… - se tallo un poco los ojos para después tomarlo en sus manos y ver quien le dejo un mensaje -

- Estaba… estaba cerca de aquí y escuche tu celular… así que entre…. – bajo la mirada con vergüenza –

- Es un mensaje de la señorita Hevn, seguro necesita ayuda para un trabajo - cerro el celular con calma –

Miro algo curioso a Ren, parecía estar avergonzada por algo pero al intentar ponerse de pie para salir de la cama ese incomodo dolor en su costado regreso, llevo su mano al moretón tratando como de apaciguar la molestia.

- le pasa algo señor Kazuki? – le ayudo a sentarse en la cama –

- un simple moretón, anoche tuvimos un encuentro con una banda que intentaba destruir las cámaras de Makubex… - respiro profundo para opacar ese desagradable dolor –

- déjeme ver…. – intento levantar la camisa de Kazuki –

- no es necesario Ren, además debo ir al Honkey Tonk – se levanto algo mas aliviado –

- pero… puede tener una costilla fracturada… - miro preocupada como el maestro de los hilos seguía su camino hacia el baño –

- te aseguro que no, pero cuando regrese iré donde tu abuelo – volvió a verla con una calida sonrisa –

- esta bien…

Luego de un baño reparador y de estar seguro que podría hacer el trabajo que seguro le pediría la negociadora Hevn, Kazuki salio de la fortaleza ilimitada con rumbo al café. Y en ese lugar estaban como de costumbre nuestros queridos Get Backers, listos y más puestos que un zapato para sus clientes…. que no llegaban.

- di de una buena vez que haces aquí si no es para darnos un trabajo!! – Ban miro muy molesto a la negociadora –

- puedes dejar de atosigarme…. No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga aquí – desvió la mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera –

- señorita Hevn y cuando nos dará trabajo? Tenemos 2 semanas sin hacer uno ToT – Chibi Ginji la mira preocupado –

- el ultimo nos lo arruino el hilandero vomita autos!! – Ban golpeo con su puño la barra del café –

- no lo se…. Ha estado algo decaído el negocio

- buenas tardes – la puerta del café se abrió –

- Kazuuuuuu!!! – Ginji se levanto rápidamente para saludarle –

- YA SE!! ESTAS ESPERANDO A ESTE BASTARDO LANZA HILOS!! – el dedo de Ban señalo acusadoramente a Kazuki –

- Ban!! recuerda lo que te hizo Kazu por estar insultándolo!! – el rubio lo miro preocupado –

- Calma señor Ginji, no creo que Ban quiera repetir ese incidente

- …….. – el castaño solo desvió la mirada con fastidio –

- que bueno que llegaste Kazuki!! – Hevn le sonrió satisfecha –

- estoy a su disposición, que desea que haga? – se sentó al lado de la negociadora –

- Hevn eres una mmmmmm…. – la boca de Ban fue tapada por Ginji rápidamente –

- Recuerda Ban que ella nos da trabajos!! – destapo la boca de su compañero –

- Pues mira lo que hace!! Darle trabajos a otros!!

- Antes de que sigas diciendo tonterías, yo mande a venir a Kazuki porque necesito un informante!! No un recuperador!! – sonrió segura –

- Y que desea saber exactamente señorita Hevn?

- Kazu…. Tu puedes escuchar conversaciones a larga distancia sin ser detectado verdad?

- Así es, con mis hilos

- Solo es un chismoso de segunda… - remedo Ban desde su silla –

Kazuki ignoraba olímpicamente los mal sanos comentarios del poseedor del Jagan, ya no deseaba atarlo al techo con odio, solo quería que le dejaran trabajar en paz para poder seguir su vida, escucho atentamente la petición de la negociadora Hevn, esta deseaba saber sobre una cartera de posibles clientes, necesitaba tener la seguridad de que eran de confianza (_o sea que fueran buena paga_), solo debía ir recabar esa información, algo muy fácil a simple vista.

- no se preocupe señorita Hevn, haré lo que me pide – sonrió con seguridad –

- muchas gracias Kazuki, me salvas de caer en problemas monetarios…

- como los nuestros!!

- Cállate Ban – Ginji otra vez intentando apaciguar la ira de su pareja -

Apenas obtuvo los nombres y las direcciones de la cartera de clientes de la negociadora, Kazuki se dispuso a comer algo y tomar una taza de te para emprender su trabajo, con lo tarde que se levanto no pudo comer nada, su estomago rugía como una bestia hambrienta. Natsumi le sirvió un emparedado muy bien resuelto, el apetito que tenía parecía ir sobre lo que normalmente comía y no era mucho.

- se ve rico….. – Ginji casi babeando junto al plato de comida –

- quiere señor Ginji? – Kazu le extendió la mitad del emparedado con gusto –

- Gracias!! – intento tomarlo en sus manos pero alguien le gano – BAN!!!

- NADIE ALIMENTA AL IDIOTA ESTE!! SOLO YO!! – apretó el trozo de emparedado entre sus manos hasta volverlo una masa deforme –

- HUUUUUAAAAA!!! BAN MALO!!! TENGO HAMBREEEEE!!!! ToT – Chibi Ginji sollozaba muy triste sobre las piernas de Kazuki –

- Ban, te estas pasando….. – Kazu se levanto de su asiento con una mirada muy seria –

- Acaso quieres pelear hilandero bastardo – se acomodo los lentes con una calma mortal –

- No, y si a mi me da la gana de darle algo de comer a señor Ginji es problema mío y no tuyo!! – tomo el otro trozo de emparedado y se lo dio al rubio –

- No te atrevas!! – intento quitarle el otro trozo pero Chibi Ginji ya se lo había metido a la boca –

- Guacias…. Zasu….mmmmm….. eta gueno…. – hablaba con la boca llena y muy feliz –

- Esto es el colmo!! Primero mi auto, después mi trabajo y ahora hasta alimentas a mi idiota!! – sujeto a Ginji con rabia –

- Tu diota? – todos voltearon a verlo con duda –

- Eh….. – Ban hizo silencio rápidamente por lo que se le escapo -

- solo fue un pancito… nada mas nn – Ginji sonrió una vez mas muy contento –

- Ban te aseguro que solo quería darle algo de comida al señor Ginji, no sientas celos por ello nn – Kazuki bajo la guardia con una sonrisa serena –

- CELOS!! YO NO SIENTO CELOS Y MENOS DE ALGO COMO TU FENOMENO DE SEGUNDA LANZA HILOS VOMITA AUTOS!! – el rostro de Ban estaba entre rojo cólera y rojo vergüenza –

- Ban esta celoso… - Natsumi pregunto algo impresionada a su jefe –

- No me meto en eso…. – Paul volvió a mirar su periódico como si no había escuchada nada –

Toda aquella gracia causada por un emparedado pasó a segundo plano, ahora estaba en tela de juicio los celos de Ban hacia Kazuki por tenerle mucho aprecio a Ginji. El maestro de los hilos solo sonrió con gracia al descubrir que parte del trato que le tenia Ban hacia el era por ello, mientras que el castaño no dejaba de tratar de remendar lo que su boca soltó, pero todo aquello termino al alguien entrar al café sorprendiendo a mas de uno.

- no me lo creo…. – Ban volvió la mirada hacia la puerta –

- Juubei…..

_**Continuara………….**_

Jua!! Jua!! Jua!! ….. a que no se lo esperaban!!, y creo que mas de uno no le gusto eso que cortara este capi así, pero…. Asi es esto, no saben lo que me costo terminar este capitulo, mi bebe no me deja tiempo libre ToT, pobre de mi…. Pero soy feliz al poder subirlo!!. Sigamos al asunto del capitulo, Toshiki salio a la palestra y no dejara solo Kazuki… Ren se hace la mensa pero mucho que esta rondando al pobre Kazu también, vamos a ver como este ring pasa a ser casi un cuadrado amoroso XD….

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Dime Porque…**_


	4. Dime porque

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Dime Porque…**_

La atmósfera pesada y angustiante se apodero del Honkey Tonk, como si de dos pistoleros en medio de una calle del lejano oeste a punto de batirse en duelo se tratase, allí estaban Kazuki y Juubei, uno detenido en la entrada con un rostro de serenidad imbatible, sus lentes oscuros y su acostumbrada indumentaria, en medio un Ban que estaba que tocaba la campana como un referí de boxeo, pero, en la otra esquina se encontraba el maestro de los hilos, dolido en su alma, en su orgullo y en su corazón, su mirada perdida en aquel hombre que le robo su primera vez, sus sueños y su felicidad, que solo le dejo pesares y otras cosas mas.

- Natsumi… hay que ir a comprar pan…. – Paul intento salir de ese lugar antes que la guerra estallara –

- Pero si hay mucho…. – un jalon de su delantal la alejo de la barra –

- Entonces vamos al deposito!! – el pelirrojo la arrastro dentro de la habitación para dejar los problemas personales ajenos en donde debían estar –

- Yo me retiro…. – Hevn camino rápidamente fuera del café –

- Muevete Idiota!! – Ban camino donde Ginji con un rostro muy serio –

- Nos vamos también?

- Claro que no!! Esto se pondrá muy bueno!! – se sentó al fondo del café con la vista muy fija en la pareja –

- ……. – Chibi Ginji solo atino a sentarse al lado del castaño con nerviosismo –

- Kazuki…. – Juubei camino unos pasos hacia su querido mas que mejor amigo –

Aquel intento de acercarse fue frustrado por el sonido de una cachetada. La mano de Kazuki descargo toda su rabia en el rostro del experto en las agujas voladoras, sus cabellos cubrían aquellos ojos que deseaban estallar en llanto, un dolor viseral lo invadió por completo.

- no me hables….. – se abrazo a si mismo –

- pero… porque? – llevo su mano al rostro con tristeza –

- porque?... preguntas porque!!... YO DEBERIA HACER ESA PREGUNTA NO TU!! – una lagrima rodó sin cesar por la mejilla de Kazu –

- no comprendo que pasa…. Se que tarde en regresar pero tu lo sabias…

- adjudicarse amnesia no vale…. – susurro Ban divertido –

- saber que!!, que me dejaste solo!! Que te largaste apenas te di lo que querías!! – camino hacia Juubei con seguridad –

- esto es confuso, porque estas reprochándome por algo que ya sabias y yo nunca seria capaz de hacerte nada sin que tu lo desearas… - intento tomar las manos de Kazuki pero este se aparto rápidamente de el –

- aléjate de mí… y no quiero que vuelvas a decir mi nombre Juubei…. Si por 3 meses no existí para ti, ahora no vengas como si nada paso!!

El maestro de los hilos salio en rápida carrera fuera del café, sus lágrimas se derramaban con dolor y rabia, pensar que Juubei parecía indiferente por su ida, pero negar que lo dejo sin decirle nada era imperdonable, sin excusas, sin razones de poder. Mientras, el descendiente del Clan Kakei estaba confundido ante lo que paso, su mente intentaba procesar todas aquellas palabras que le decía el ser que tanto amaba.

- ve tras el Juubei!! – Ginji intento hacerlo salir de sus pensamientos –

- seguro que el hilandero le aflojo una muela con la cachetada!! XD

- Ban!! Este no es momento de búrlate de Juubei y menos de lo que paso!! – Chibi Ginji le miro con seriedad -

- Kazuki!! – el experto las agujas salio tras su amado compañero –

La fortaleza Ilimitada, su único refugio después de la tragedia de su clan, de que su vida diera un vuelco de 360 grados y ahora, otra vez se veía corriendo hacia ella lleno de lagrimas, de dolor y miedo, pero una cosa era diferente, no estaba Juubei a su lado tomándole de la mano y diciéndole que le protegería al costo que fuera. Se adentro rápidamente pasillo tras pasillo, corredor tras corredor hasta quedar en aquella terraza donde se entregaron por primera vez, aquel lugar donde mil cosas pasaron, paro su carrera al notar donde estaba, camino hacia el borde donde una simple verja de metal le separaba del vació, miro hacia abajo como con deseos de acabar con su dolor, quizás no debería estar mas allí, poso sus manos sobre el barandal al sentir que su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba mareado, seguro por la carrera, el no haber comido nada y el llanto.

- porque…. maldición porque!! – callo de rodillas abrazado al frió metal, sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas una vez mas –

Intento ponerse de pie otra vez, no quería ser visto por nadie de la fortaleza allí acurrucado llorando, el dolor en su costado se empezó a sentir mas vivo que nunca, pero a pesar de ello una calida sensación dentro de el lo saco de su dolor, algo que no supo explicar se movió dentro de el, con fuerza pero sin lastimarle. Poso una de sus manos sobre su vientre por debajo del ombligo, estaba sin palabras, solo intento descifrar lo que pasaba pero su cuerpo se lo impidió, sus ojos se perdieron entre la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

- KAZUKI!!... –Juubei logro verle tendido en el suelo pero… -

- No des un paso mas - la imagen de alguien bien conocido para el experto en las agujas le bloqueo el paso –

- Toshiki…. – su rostro no mostró ni un ápice de sorpresa –

- Volviste solo para hacerle eso!! – camino hacia Kazu sin dejar de vigilar a Juubei –

- Jamás lastimaría a Kazuki y tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie… - le siguió los pasos al rubio –

- Es tan hermoso… - hablo para si mientras lograba tomarlo en sus brazos – como pudiste lastimarlo tanto….

- Suéltalo…. – un tono seco y molesto salio de sus labios al ver como su antiguo compañero de Elegancia sujetaba protectoramente a Kazuki –

- Porque debería hacerlo? – se puso en pie con Kazuki en sus brazos –

- No te interesa, solo dámelo – extendió los brazos intentando tomarlo –

- Te recomiendo que te alejes!!, no dejare que lastimes mas a Kazuki…

- Acaso no vez que necesita ayuda, por alguna razón perdió el conocimiento!! Déjame verlo!! – su promesa de cuidarle como medico y como amante se hizo mas imperante en su mente –

- Ya no te necesita…. – camino hasta la orilla del edificio –

- Que pretendes!! – saco un juego de agujas blancas –

- Si me atacas, también atacaras a Kazuki…. – se poso sobre la verja de metal –

- Maldito…. No sabes hacer las cosas sin usar a los demás como objetos!! – levanto en alto el juego de agujas blancas –

- Quien uso como objeto a Kazuki fuiste tu!!

Sin decir nada mas, Toshiki se lanzo al vació con el inconsciente Kazuki en sus brazos, sus técnicas para manejar el viento a su antojo le ayudaron a caer sin contratiempos sobre un tejado a algunos metros bajo el, corrió tan rápido como pudo y desapareció de la vista de un impotente Juubei.

- no entiendo…. Que paso… - la mirada de Juubei se veía perdida entre los edificios, algo lo hizo desistir de seguir a Toshiki, quizás necesitaba saber mejor que paso durante estos 3 meses antes de intentar volver a acercarse a Kazuki -

Una tibia luz le hizo despertar, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento, abrió pesadamente los ojos, para notar como tenía una especie de vía en su brazo, aquel delgado tubo transparente estaba unido a una bolsa que parecía suero, froto sus ojos con sus manos y miro mejor el lugar donde estaba, lo conocía muy bien, ya antes había estado allí por razones medicas, bajo la mirada hacia su pecho y noto como estaba vendado, eso le trajo de regreso a la mente aquella sensación extraña pero agradable que sintió unos instantes. Se intento sentar poco a poco en la cama pero su intento fue frustrado por alguien que entro a la habitación.

- ya despertó, que bueno – la calida sonrisa de Ren lo hizo sonreír un instante –

- como llegue aquí? – volvió la mirada a la puerta de la habitación –

- el señor Toshiki te trajo… - un desagradable nudo se hizo en su garganta – esta afuera…

- ya veo, pero porque el suero y las vendas? – toco el vendaje con su mano –

- señor Kazuki llego deshidratado, se veía muy pálido y con respecto a las vendas, ese moretón que me comento le lastimo mucho… mas de lo que creía

- no había comido nada hoy…. Y lo de ayer lo…. – hizo silencio, no quería decir nada sobre sus dificultades para mantener la comida en su lugar –

- esto es el limite, que deje de comer por lo que paso!! – miro enfadada al maestro de los hilos –

- por favor Ren, no me digas lo que se, solo quiero irme – se levanto de la cama con rapidez –

- lo siento señor Kazuki, pero no puedo, no hasta que se sienta mejor – una de sus manos se poso sobre el rostro de el –

Kazuki volvió a la cama con desgano, no quería quedarse en un lugar donde sabia que Juubei lo encontraría con facilidad, miles de cosas dieron vuelta por su mente en ese instante, quizás debía abandonar la fortaleza y desaparecer, podría rehacer su vida lejos de ese lugar, pero cuando se hacia mas fuerte ese deseo otra vez la imagen de Juubei se le metía por la piel y le calaba hasta los huesos, suspiro derrotado, en algún momento debía confrontarlo y pedirle que le dijera la verdad, mientras su mente se debatía, Ren salio de la habitación para hablar con el rubio que esperaba sentado en una esquina del lugar.

- despertó?

- Si… - le lanzo una mirada retadora – que sucedió?

- Volvió…. Ese desgraciado regreso!! – golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano –

- Juubei Kakei regreso a la fortaleza

- Así es, después de 3 meses se apareció como si nada, tras Kazuki….. – rememoro como les vio entrar rápidamente –

- O sea que fue el quien le hizo terminar así al señor Kazuki?

- Eso creo, seguro se encontraron y discutieron, Kazuki estaba muy mal cuando lo vi, pero ese desgraciado apareció tras el y tuve que llevarme a Kazuki lejos de el

- Llego muy débil, solo así te atreviste a traérmelo…. Porque tu y yo sabemos que esto es solo una tregua….

- Por la salud de el … - desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación –

- Pero Juubei volverá a buscarlo, querrá solucionar sus problemas

- Eso ya es lo de menos, Kazuki esta herido en su corazón, dudo que lo acepte por mas excusas que le de

- No le creerá ninguna…. – Ren bajo la mirada segura de ello –

- Porque estas tan confiada con eso?

- Intuición

- Acaso sabes algo mas que yo no se!! – tomo de la chaqueta a la chica –

- Mas te vale soltarme!!... no se mas o menos que lo que sabes tu!! – sujeto entre sus manos los brazos de Toshiki –

- Estas saliéndote de nuestro pacto, si tu sabes algo mas niña tonta….. la pagaras muy caro… - soltó a Ren con desgano – veré a Kazuki….

El rubio se alejo hacia la habitación donde estaba el maestro de los hilos, su jugada se pondría en práctica, mientras Ren pensaba que su secreto no podría saberlo Toshiki y menos aun Kazuki, eso le llevaría a un desastre. Mientras….

- que demonios hacemos nosotros aquí!! – Ban era casi arrastrado dentro de la fortaleza –

- me asusto mucho lo que paso con Kazu y Juubei….. debemos saber que paso!! U.U

- idiota de segunda, yo no estoy interesado en saber si esos dos se pelearon a muerte o si el hilandero le termino de hacer una ortodoncia al pone agujas!! Aunque…. – imagen mental de Ban viendo a Juubei recoger sus muelas por toda la fortaleza Ilimitada – seria divertido nn

- Ban…. ¬¬

- Quita esa cara y vamos a ver donde están las muelas de Juubei!! – Ban siguió su camino muy sonriente –

El experto en las agujas voladoras termino su recorrido con Makubex, quizás el o su querida hermana podrían explicarle mejor lo que paso estos 3 meses en los que no estuvo y saber a donde llevo Toshiki a su querido mas que mejor amigo. Toco a la enorme puerta de metal que le separaba de la sala donde un peligris vigilaba todo lo que ocurría dentro de la fortaleza, la voz dulce de su hermana indicándole que pasara lo animo más.

- Makubex, Sakura…. – volvió la vista hacia los dos chicos –

- Juubei!! – mas rápido de lo pensado se le lanzo a los brazos de su hermano –

- Es bueno verte otra vez Juubei – el peligris sonrió calidamente –

- Cuando regresaste? – se soltó del abrazo de su hermano –

- Hoy …

- Y… donde estabas?, que paso? Porque te fuiste así como así hermano? – Sakura estaba urgida de razones que explicaran la ida de su hermano –

- Te responderé después, pero ahora quiero que por favor Makubex intentes localizar a Toshiki dentro de la fortaleza…. Por favor... – su voz se quebró ante esa petición casi desesperada –

- Lo haré... – no pregunto nada mas, solo volvió la vista a los computadores –

- Yo también te ayudare Makubex – Sakura se sentó rápidamente para monitorear los pisos bajos –

La espera no fue mucha, el programa de protección creado por el experto en computadoras detectaba a los elementos por sus características físicas así que Toshiki estaba en el banco de datos de Makubex, unos minutos casi interminables se volvieron nada al ver en uno de los monitores de Makubex a Toshiki entrando donde el farmaceuta.

- esa grabación es de hace mas de 20 minutos…. – Makubex volvió la mirada hacia Juubei –

- era todo lo que necesitaba saber – sonrió a medias, al menos había llevado a Kazu con la persona indicada –

- hermano….. no era Kazuki al que llevaba?

- Sakura, si quieres ve a hablar con Juubei a solas… creo que tiene que decirte muchas cosas

- Gracias Makubex – Juubei agradeció la discreción del peligris y salio rápidamente de la habitación acompañado de Sakura –

Los hermanos terminaron donde en un pasado vivieron Juubei y Kazuki pero que ahora solo era el lugar donde este ultimo pasaba sus horas en soledad y tristeza, vio como todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, aquellos muebles, la cama donde se despidió de el hacia 3 meses atrás y muchos recuerdos hermosos que ahora lo hacían pensar que algo andaba mal con Kazuki, el porque de su rechazo y el reproche de su ida.

- viste a Kazuki? – Sakura pregunto sin rodeos –

- Si…

- Te perdono?

- Porque tendría que perdonarme? – le miro con duda ante las palabras de su hermana –

- _**Nota de autora**__: en este fic como en el de Todo por un Cigarrillo, Juubei puede ver, se me hace mas fácil así nnU ) _

- Juubei tu le dejaste sin decir nada!!, acaso no fue así

- No, como dejaría yo a Kazuki sin decirle nada, por favor hermana tu me conoces, eso no lo haría jamás

- Pero Kazuki cree que te fuiste sin decirle nada – miro confundido a su hermano –

- Realmente no le dije nada…. Lo escribí….

---------------------------------------------------

Las sabanas blancas estaban revueltas, aquella primera vez fue como estar en el paraíso, haber muerto de felicidad, de éxtasis y revivir en brazos del amante dormido, Juubei miro a su rendido compañero, durmiendo inocente entre sus brazos, se sintió el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, estaba con la persona que mas amaba, la persona que juro proteger y cuidar sobre todas las cosas, el ser que entrego su pureza a el…..

- debo ser perfecto para ti…. – quito algunos mechones de cabellos que cubrían el rostro de Kazuki –

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado, apenas si habían llegado de aquel furtivo encuentro bajo las estrellas, no quería despertar a su amado compañero, sintió pena por el mismo, por lo que debía ser para mejorar, ser el mejor de todo su Clan, de todos sus antepasados, de todos los Kakei que protegieron a la familia Fuchoin generación tras generación, con su medicina milenaria, con sus cuidados, con su amor. En ese instante recordó como la tragedia marco sus familias, como su educación de medico se vio truncada por eso, que a pesar de saber mucho y de una educación impecable aun le falto saber mas sobre su misión, el cuidar a los Fuchoin era un misterio que se perdió en los anales de su familia, los secretos que hacia de eso una necesidad imperante le atraían.

- debo ser mejor, tú te mereces al mejor hombre a tu lado…. Y eso lo seré yo para ti Kazuki…. Lo seré… - miro con ternura una vez mas a Kazu, se vistió lentamente y camino hacia la mesa de noche – no será por mucho tiempo mi amor…

Luego de recoger algunas cosas, busco papel y pluma, se sentó en la sala y empezó a escribir una carta donde ponía mas de una razón para irse de su lado tan inesperadamente, esperaba que Kazuki le entendiera y juraba su regreso con mas que conocimientos en medicina, juraba que volvería para hacerle el ser mas feliz del mundo.

---------------------------------------------------

- Kazuki jamás me hablo de esa carta

- Nunca?

- No, solo esperaba día tras día a que tu regresaras – bajo la mirada pensativa –

- Pero yo se la deje a su lado, en la cama!! – una molesta impotencia le invadió –

- Se a de haber perdido, o no la vio…. pero Kazuki esta muy deprimido por lo que tu hiciste Juubei

- No lo creo, es que no pudo habérsele pasado por alto, yo la deje sobre mi almohada!!

- No se que mas decirte hermano pero creo que lo mas sano es que hablen – coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Juubei –

- No quiere saber nada de mi y ya se porque…. Debe pensar que lo traicione…. Que lo abandone después de todo lo que… por dios…. Jurara que me aproveche de el… - tapo su rostro con sus manos – esto es imperdonable… que le hice a Kazuki….

- Nada, tu no le hiciste nada que no se explique con esa carta que escribiste así que deja de sentirte mal por ti y ve a hablar con el…. Ya sabes donde esta – acaricio la cabeza de su hermano con ternura – se que te entenderá

- Ese desgraciado de Toshiki…. Maldito!! esta aprovechándose del dolo de Kazuki…. – camino muy molesto hacia la puerta de la casa – iré a buscarlos….

- Habla con el, yo mientras buscare esa carta, quizás este todavía por aquí….

- No dudaste ni un instante de mi Sakura

- Eres mi hermano y se que tus ideales y tu amor a Kazuki no te hacen mentir

- Gracias por confiar en mi

- Solo ve y reconcíliate con el, se lo merecen después de 3 meses de soledad – sonrió con ternura al ver como Juubei salio en busca de su amor –

Sakura se quedo pensativa frente a esa gran habitación, como una carta que según debió leer Kazuki no estaba?, algo había pasado, sabia que Juubei decía la verdad pero también sabia que el maestro de los hilos sufría por no saber de esa carta. Se encamino a la habitación con la seguridad de dar con ese papel tan importante para reconciliar a esa pareja. Mientras, Juubei se adentro hacia su destino, tenia que confrontar de una vez por todas a Toshiki, ese hombre siempre tenia que estar tras Kazuki… una y otra vez desde hace años atrás.

- como te sientes? – la voz suave de Toshiki saco a Kazuki de sus pensamientos –

- un poco mejor, pero…. Tu fuiste quien me trajo aquí verdad

- si, te encontré inconsciente… estabas bañado en lágrimas….

Sin si quiera pedir permiso se sentó junto a Kazuki en la cama, tomo su mano derecha entre las suyas para empezar a tejer su plan de conquista, estas palabras serian vitales para el.

- quien te hizo eso? – miro con seriedad a Kazu como si no sabia el porque de todo –

- Toshiki, ya habíamos hablado de esto… - se soltó del rubio con delicadeza – no quiero mas que tu amistad, entiendes?

- Pues yo te la he dado siempre pero…. No pude evitar enamorarme de ti!! – volvió a sujetar las manos de Kazu con mas fuerza – no me hagas esto….

- Toshiki, yo no te amo

- Amas a ese desgraciado que te hizo todo esto!!

- No mal interpretes las cosas….. por favor

- Solo se que ese maldito te tiene así!!, acaso no te das cuenta que te dejo!!, que se fue sin decirte nada!! Hasta cuando lo entenderás!! – se abrazo con fuerza a Kazuki – pongo mi corazón en tus manos…. Acéptame

- Yo… no puedo Toshiki…. –le miro a los ojos con tristeza – ojala pudiese olvidar todo y aceptarte pero no puedo….

- No es que no puedas es que no quieres!! – su rostro se acerco mas aun al del maestro de los hilos – porque no puedes?

- Te dolerá lo que diré… - bajo la mirada con pena –

- Que aun amas a ese estupido…. en verdad ya lo sabia y eso no me impide querer estar contigo todos los días…. Todas las noches…. A cada instante que tu recuerdo se cuela en mi mente, que tu olor me hace volverme loco…. que…

Su cuerpo se inclino unos centímetros mas, estaba tan cerca de besar los labios de Kazuki, tan cerca de mostrarle su amor, su casi obsesión hacia el… pero el destino da giros inesperados, el maestro de los hilos estaba estático, su mente parecía un caos, la llegada de Juubei, aquella sensación que lo invadió un instante muy hondo en sus entrañas, ese deseo de acabar todo y volver a empezar…. Que decidir?, que hacer?, cerro los ojos y sintió como otra vez aquel débil movimiento se hacia presente, como evitando que hiciera alguna locura por su confusión, como dando tiempo a lo inevitable… la voz de Ren los saco de sus pensamientos, se escuchaba enfadada y molesta pero en pocos instantes la puerta de la habitación se azoto con fuerza trayendo consigo a un molesto Juubei.

- esto se acaba ahora mismo…. – miro que su querido Kazuki estaba sentado en la cama y mantenía sus manos sobre su vientre aun impresionado por lo que pasaba, mientras que Toshiki no se alejo ni un milímetro de el –

- al fin te dignas a aparecer…. – el rubio sonrió seguro de su victoria -

_**Continuara………**_

Otra vez deje las cosas en un momento cumbre, que tal!! XD…. mejor dejo ese tema y nos concentramos en el fic, pues para que vean que Juubei si se despidió de Kazu pero esa "supuesta" carta nunca llego a las manos de Kazuki, donde esta? Como se perdió?, y si no se encuentra Kazuki le creerá?. Mejor sigamos porque ya ese ser que une sin siquiera saberlo a Kazu y Juubei esta dando sus primeros avisos de que existe, traerá mas preguntas y mas respuestas?. Gracias por leer y sigan esperando el próximo capi que este me salio a pedir de boca nn

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Una Caja de Madera**_


	5. Una Caja de Madera

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Una Caja de Madera**_

Dos personas se adentraban en el recóndito mundo de la fortaleza, como apoderado por la curiosidad y la preocupación Ginji seguía en la búsqueda de sus dos amigos y antiguos miembros de los Volts, mientras, Ban parecía ir pensando en como encontraría la pelea, seria que ya el hilandero le voló lo que le quedaba de boca a Juubei?, o al contrario se enfrascarían en una lucha de porques sin fin, lo mas importante era que las cosas entre ellos no andaban muy bien a la vista de Ginji.

- pero esto es una perdida de tiempo!! – remedo Ban al ver que estaban cerca de Makubex – acaso crees que esos dos se pondrían a discutir frente al niño computadora!!

- Por favor Ban, solo quiero saber mas, me preocupa todo esto…. – empujo con suavidad la enorme puerta que le separaba de su destino –

- Que mas da…. Al fin y al cabo estoy seguro que esos dos no regresan – se cruzo de brazos con tranquilidad –

- Makubex!! – un Ginji algo preocupado le saluda –

- Señor Ginji…. – el peligris se puso de pie rápidamente – y eso por aquí?

- Este idiota quiere hacerle de cupido al fenómeno y a su doctorcito ¬¬

- Mi hermano y Kazuki – se escucho la voz de Sakura desde la puerta de la habitación –

- Quería saber donde estaban….. es que Juubei volvió y se encontró con Kazu pero todo se puso feo…. – bajo la mirada recordado todo –

- Le doy la razón al fenómeno, si te hacen cositas y te dejan después… - encendió un cigarrillo con suma tranquilidad –

- Ban!! Ya deja de actuar como si te divirtiera todo esto

- Y así es….

- Calmese señor Ginji, Juubei paso por aquí y fue con Kazuki

- En serio Makubex!!

- Mi hermano fue a resolver el mal entendido

- Mal entendido? – Ginji miro curioso a la hermana de Juubei –

- Si, todo pareció ser un mal entendido, así que no deberíamos meternos mas en esto, ellos podrán resolverlo solos – sonrió segura de sus palabras –

- Lastima… no podré ver a Juubei recogiendo sus dientes – Ban hizo una fingida cara de tristeza –

- ………….

Mientras todo ocurría, donde el farmaceuta un enfrentamiento estaba por suceder, Kazuki salio de sus estupor para darse cuenta que tenia a dos seres que apreciaba enfrentándose por el, Juubei parecía arder en rabia, solo de entrar y ver aquella escena donde el rubio intentaba pasarse de la raya con su querido Kazu, mientras que Toshiki estaba muy confiado en que Kazuki no regresaría con el experto en las agujas.

- señor Kazuki!! – Ren entro rápidamente a la habitación –

- Ren por favor quitame esto… - Kazu señalo la vía en su brazo –

- Pero…

- Solo hazlo… - Juubei interrumpió a la chica –

- Acaso quieres volver a recaer, nosotros resolveremos estos fuera de aquí Kazuki – Toshiki detuvo la mano de Ren en su intento de quitarle la aguja –

- Podrían dejar todos de decidir por mi!! – de un solo jalón Kazu se quito la aguja y se puso de pie con cuidado –

- Kazuki…. – el rubio quiso ayudarlo pero el maestro de los hilos le rechazo –

- Pero señor Kazuki no esta bien, que trata de hacer? – Ren solo pudo mirar preocupada la escena –

- Todo estará bien… - le sonrió a la chica por un fugas instante – Juubei debemos hablar….

- Es lo que he tratado de hacer desde que llegue

- Que quieres hablar con un ser como este!! Acaso vas a perdonarle todo lo que paso!! – Toshiki se interpuso entre la puerta y Kazuki –

- El señor Toshiki tiene razón…. Por favor deje las cosas como están – Ren intento retenerle también –

- No puedo seguir adelante si no se como termino algo tan hermoso….. – la mirada vidriosa de Kazuki se cruzo con la de Juubei – quiero una explicación nada mas

- Y la tendrás – el descendiente del clan Kakei se aparto de la puerta para dejar salir a Kazu –

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación con calma, apenas desaparecieron del lugar, se hizo sentir la furia de Toshiki, golpeo con rabia la pared frente a el dejando una gran marca, sus posibilidades con Kazuki se iban por el caño si este perdonaba a Juubei, no sabia explicar las razones del maestro de los hilos para escucharle, después de mas de 3 meses de irse, de dejarle solo y de sufrir tanto, en verdad no sabia como Kazu quería seguir escuchándolo. Por su parte Ren solo sentía angustia, un temor por lo que podría decirle Juubei, su secreto seria revelado, pero por nada del mundo diría la verdad, solo y mas que solo confiaba en que su querido Kazuki no le creyera nada.

- maldito Juubei!! – otro golpe contra la pared resonó en le lugar –

- calmate…. – Ren se sentó pesadamente en la cama – todavía el señor Kazuki no decide nada….

- y tu estas tan segura de que no le creerá a quien sabe que excusas le diga? – bajo la mirada hacia la chica –

- eso espero….

- Esa seguridad me preocupa…. – la desconfianza se apodero una vez mas del rubio –

Tal parece que Kazuki quiere aunque sea saber las razones de Juubei para haberlo dejado por mas de 3 meses, sin explicaciones, sin razones ni porques, esto era lo único que rondaba por la mente del maestro de los hilos, mientras que un lugar neutral era lo que les hacia falta, sin mas nadie que aportase dudas a las razones o se interpusiera en sus porques, eso pensaba Juubei, como decirle que existía una carta, le creería?, y si su deseo era el no saber mas nada de el, que haría?, entre tantos pensamientos no se dio cuenta que siguió a Kazuki hasta aquel lugar tan recordado por ambos, quizás quería hacerle ver que si recordaba todas sus promesa y sus juramentos de no dejarle solo nunca.

- al menos no olvidaste que sucedió aquí? – Kazuki se acerco a los varándales de metal –

- como olvidar lo que paso entre nosotros aquella noche…. – intento acariciar el rostro de Kazu pero este lo evadió con molestia –

- no me toques…

- quieres saber porque me fui

- quiero saber porque me dejaste? Porque mentiste?, acaso no significo nada para ti todos estos años!! – una lagrima rodó por su rostro sin siquiera notarlo -

- no llores… porque nunca fue mi intención dejarte… solo que debía, tenia que ser perfecto para ti…

- Y LO ERAS!! ERAS PERFECTO HASTA ESE DIA!! – grito con rabia, como queriendo acallar a su antiguo compañero –

- Yo no me sentía así, no sabes cuanto luche para protegerte…. Para estar a tu lado y dar mi vida si era necesario… no sabes el dolor que sintió mi alma al tenerte en mis brazos…. Al darme cuenta que esa mañana no era lo mejor que debías tener….

- Fue mas fácil abandonarme…. – un hondo suspiro lo preparo para escuchar mas –

- Jamás te abandone, no se como pude irme sin hablarte a la cara…. Pero no te deje sin una razón, yo… te escribí una carta

- Mentira…

- te ruego que me creas Kazuki….

En un instante Juubei se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de Kazuki, reclino su cabeza contra la de su querido hilandero, sintió aquel aroma de su larga cabellera, sus brazos se enroscaron en su cintura como una camisa de fuerzas, aquel amor que sentía lo obligaba a explicarle todo, decirle lo mucho que le extraño en esos 3 meses, que solo fue para aprender mas, saber de sus origines y los de Kazuki, quería volver a sembrar aquella semilla de la unión de sus clanes, una nueva manera de protegerle, un nuevo modo de no dejarle nunca, en fin, una manera de ser perfecto para el.

- suéltame por favor…. – intento liberarse pero Juubei le dio media vuelta quedando cara a cara –

- yo me fui para mejorar mis técnicas en las agujas y saber más de nuestros pasados….

- Mentira

- Por dios Kazuki…. creeme, recorrí casi todo Japón solo para ser perfecto para ti…. Fue una cruzada

- No puedo creerte así de fácil…… no puedo!! – intento soltarse del abrazo pero fue en vano – deja de decir… mentiras…

- Tengo todos los tratados del Clan Kakei… te lo juro… encontré hasta el árbol genealógico de tus antepasados…. 500 años dentro de una caja de madera…

Kazuki bajo la guardia por un momento ante esas palabras, sabía que Juubei era persistente y que si era verdad lo de sus tratados tuvo que luchar enormemente para encontrarlos luego del incendio y todo aquel terror de su huida. Juubei noto como la tensión entre ambos disminuyo ante esas palabras, quizás si le mostraba la caja Kazu decidiría creerle.

- quieres ver los tratados?

- eso no cambiara todo lo que paso estos 3 meses….

- Kazuki mírame a los ojos – tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su amante – yo te escribí una carta… la deje a tu lado en la cama y no se como o porque no la leíste…. Pero si te deje mi amor y mi juramento de volver a tu lado apenas lograra mi cometido

- Pero…. – la duda lo invadió, sabia en lo mas profundo de su ser que Juubei no le mentía –

- Te ruego que vengas…. Vamos a ver la caja y hablamos lo que tu quieras… pregunta lo que gustes y yo te responderé con esto… - bajo sus manos para posarlas en su corazón –

- Juubei… - otra vez sus ojos se desbordaron de lagrimas, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de esperanza, la esperanza de que su amor no se quebró por completo –

- Sabes que te amo mas que a mi propia vida – recogió entre sus dedos algunas de aquellas gotas cristalinas que rodaban por las mejillas de su compañero –

Sin decir nada mas, sin poner dudas de por medio caminaron a su antiguo hogar, al fin se podía ver luz al final de ese oscuro túnel de mentiras y malos entendidos, pero a pesar de que Juubei sabe que Kazuki no le ha perdonado también sabe que lo hará, a su tiempo pero lo hará.

- Se están yendo juntos!! – Toshiki miraba la escena impotente desde un punto alto de los edificios –

- Ni lo de la carta perdida le hizo dudar de el…. – hablo para si Ren con tristeza –

- De que carta hablas?

- No te interesa… - se dio media vuelta para regresar donde su abuelo –

- Esperate niña estupida!! – sujeto con brusquedad el brazo de ella –

- Me lastimas!!... suéltame!!

- No vas a ningún lado sin decirme de que carta hablas!! – la precion que ejercía el rubio se hacia cada vez mas insoportable – habla….

- Toshiki… suéltame!!... me duele!! – chillo con lagrimas en los ojos –

- Mocosa tonta!!... no te la des de lista conmigo!! – intento tomar el otro brazo de Ren pero una ráfaga de electricidad le detuvo – Ginji….

- Suelta a Ren…. – la mirada de Ginji parecía muy molesta –

- Como quieras…. – soltó con brusquedad a la chica –

- Señor Ginji!! – corrió a los brazos del antiguo emperador relámpago –

- Quiero saber porque estabas maltratando a Ren?

- Que ella te lo diga…. – una sonrisa sarcástica ilumino a Toshiki –

- Ren? – bajo la mirada hacia ella –

- No me pida eso… por favor….

Sin decir nada más se soltó de Ginji y corrió dentro de los pasillos de la fortaleza ilimitada, sin mirar atrás, no quería que nadie supiera de lo que fue capaz de hacerle a la relación de Kazuki y Juubei, robar una carta que podría resolver un mal entendido, por ello no se separo del maestro de los hilos por todo ese tiempo, la culpa mas que el cariño le movía a cuidar de su soledad y evitar que Juubei se comunicara con el y le dijera lo de la carta.

- este lugar parece de locos… - Ban se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca con calma sin interrumpir la escena –

- que paso Toshiki? – Ginji se acerco muy serio al mencionado –

- nada… - desvió la mirada –

- otro mas atrás del hilandero bastardo…. A de ser de muy buen trasero…. AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! …..

En un segundo Ban parecía un foco de navidad, una gran descarga eléctrica cortesía de Ginji lo dejo casi chamuscado y con su cigarrillo hecho cenizas en la boca.

- porque dices esas cosas de Kazu!! - un Chibi Ginji muy enfadado se le guinda en el cuello a Ban –

- porque es la verdad estupida anguila eléctrica!! – toma entre sus manos a Chibi Ginji –

- Ban… no!!... deja!! … - Chibi Ginji es apretado entre los brazos del poseedor del Jagan –

- Estamos aquí metiéndonos donde nadie nos llamo por tu culpa!!... deja que ellos se maten por el vomita autos!! – suelta a un Chibi Ginji todo lleno de moretones –

- Kazu… es mi amigo!!... no me voy hasta saber que paso!! – soba sus cachetes con suavidad –

- Pues ya se te fue un informante – señala el lugar ahora vació donde estaba Toshiki parado –

- TOSHIKIIIIIIII!! VEN ACA!!! …. – Chibi Ginji intenta seguirlo pero es pescado por el chaleco –

- Calmate!!... esto es el colmo!!!... si tanto quieres saber que paso vamos a casa del pone agujas y terminemos esta estupida incursión!! – bajo la cabeza algo fastidiado –

- En serio Ban!! – ojitos brillosos iluminas a Ginji –

- Muevete antes de que me arrepienta de esto….

Mientras, Kazuki veía impresionado aquella caja que el descendiente del clan Kakei sostenía entre sus manos, era una caja de madera de cerezo, tallada por todos sus lados con símbolos del clan Fuchoin, del ancho y largo de una caja de zapatos. Juubei la puso en las manos de su amado compañero, sin decir nada mas solo se sentó a su lado en la cama y miro la reacción de Kazuki al abrirla, era un espectáculo para la vista, la hermosa decoración del interior daba a entender la verdadera elegancia y maestría del clan Fuchoin, el interior estaba totalmente tapizado de seda roja, pero a su vez tenia un paisaje típico de Japón, grullas, montañas cubiertas de nieve y una enorme luna llena que estaba en el reverso de la tapa. Sin pensarlo más Kazuki saco los pergaminos, los miro con melancolía, el sabia que estos habían pasado de generación en generación hasta que la fatalidad los perdió.

- ahora me crees…. – sostuvo junto a Kazuki los pergaminos –

- si…. – bajo la mirada hacia la caja una vez mas – Juubei tiene el símbolo de tu clan en el fondo….

- lo se, al abrirla lo note de inmediato… pero no había ningún pergamino referente a mi familia dentro de el… es raro

- quien sabe, pero…. – dejo los pergaminos en la cama – sobre la carta….

- Aun no crees que la escribí?

- No, en verdad no dudo ahora de que la escribieras pero…. No se como se perdió – suspiro intentado dar con una respuesta al acertijo –

- Olvidemos eso por un momento…. ahora lo que quiero es….

En un instante Juubei tomo entre sus brazos al maestro de los hilos, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, con todo aquello que tenía dentro de el retenido durante 3 meses de soledad, sintió aquel cuerpo tibio en sus brazos, quería besarle con pasión y hacerlo suyo una vez mas, su boca se acerco poco a poco a la de Kazuki, esperaba con ansias que no se negara y así fue, en un momento ambos estaban entregados en un ferviente beso, pasional, desesperado y hambriento. Necesitaban el uno del otro, como hacia tiempo atrás, una vez mas las manos de Juubei se enroscaron en la cintura de Kazuki, le movió suavemente hacia el centro de la cama causando que la caja de madera cayera al piso estrepitosamente.

- la caja… - logro articular Kazuki entre un millón de sensaciones que le causaba Juubei –

- olvida la caja…. no le paso nada… - recostó contra el colchón a aquel chico que amaba tanto – te extrañe…

- y yo a ti Juubei…. No sabes cuanto…. – beso con dulzura los labios de su amante –

- perdóname una vez mas por no haberte hablado de lo que iba a hacer… - sus ojos se centraron en las orbes castañas de Kazu –

- te perdono…. Pero me debes muchas noches de amor…. – las manos de Kazu se posaron alrededor del cuello de Juubei –

- quieres que seamos uno otra vez? – le susurro al oído con ternura –

- una y mil veces…. si – cerro los ojos para recibir un tierno beso en los labios –

Las aguas regresaban a su cause, dos seres que fueron unidos desde la tierna infancia volvían a estar juntos, una segunda vez, tan ansiada como la primera, tan seductora y traviesa, tan llena de sorpresas…. Las manos de Juubei se atrevieron por segunda vez a desnudar aquel cuerpo delgado y delicado, con suavidad deslizo la camisa del maestro de los hilos notando de inmediato las vendas, así que se detuvo de sus intenciones.

- que te paso? – toco con suavidad el costado de Kazu –

- no es nada…. Solo un moretón…. Estoy bien Juubei – le sonrió tratando de que olvidara el tema –

- seguro…. – volvió a recorrer con sus manos el vientre del maestro de los hilos, pero no como un amante, sino como un medico…. Serio y frió –

- Juubei… que haces? – sintió la mano de Juubei posarse con firmeza en sus caderas –

- Donde te golpeaste? – sus ojos se desviaron de las vendas hacia su bajo vientre –

- Aquí…. – señalo el vendaje – porque preguntas?

- Algo no esta bien…. – volvió a recorrer con sus manos el vientre de Kazuki –

- Juubei que pasa?... porque estas tan insistente con el golpe? – intento sentarse en la cama pero el experto en agujas no le dejo –

- Tienes inflamado el vientre…. Pero…. No te duele cuando te toco

- Esta bien… no me he sentido bien desde hace 2 meses…. He tenido problemas estomacales…. Nauseas…. Y si me ha dolido – logro sentarse al ver que Juubei se quedo callado y pensativo ante los síntomas – pero por lo demás estoy bien, solo fue culpa de la tristeza….

- No me gusta todo esto…. En verdad que no Kazuki…. – su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para tratar de darle explicación a lo que sintió –

- No hagas un drama de un moretón, por favor Juubei vamos a terminar lo que empezamos… - acaricio el rostro de su compañero –

Sin decir nada más el experto en las agujas voladoras se puso de pie, pero piso la caja de madera que minutos antes se había caído de las piernas de Kazuki, bajo la mirada sorprendido, la caja se había roto de una manera peculiar, la tapa inferior con el símbolo del clan Kakei salio despedida dejando al descubierto un verdadero fondo.

- se rompió… - Kazuki miro la caja con tristeza –

- no…. era un falso fondo – tomo en sus manos las 2 partes de la caja –

- falso fondo? – se sentó rápidamente junto a Juubei para verla mejor –

- tiene pergaminos dentro… - saco un grupo de hojas apiladas como un libro grueso pero pequeño –

- estaba oculto dentro de la caja, pero para que mi familia querría ocultar un libro? – Kazuki volvió la mirada hacia la portada de los pergaminos – el símbolo del Ying y el Yang

- dualidad…. Eso significa el símbolo – volvió la vista hacia Kazuki con serenidad – este símbolo también estaba en tu árbol genealógico, debe significar algo mas…. Quizás algo que sabían mis antepasados por ello estaba sellada bajo el símbolo de mi clan….

- Que esperamos para leer?

_**Continuara……………. **_

Ya me gane el premio al corte de momentos cumbres de oro XD……, como leyeron, Kazu y Juubei se contentaron!!... pero se quedaron con las ganitas de reconciliación, es que como buen medico Juubei debía notar algo diferente en su querido hilandero… y vaya que lo notaran nnU. Ren se robo la carta!! Algunos ya lo imaginaban pero de aquí en adelante también podrían pasar cosas que pongan a luchar por su amor a Kazu y Juubei, muy bien Ginji quiere mucho a sus amigos y les quiere echar una manito, esperemos que no llegue en momentos inoportunos XD. Ahora le dejo con lo que pasara en el próximo capi…. Byeeeee.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Dualidad?**_


	6. Dualidad?

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Dualidad?**_

Juubei olvido por un instante la extraña sintomatología de su querido hilandero, estaba realmente sorprendido por el secreto que encontraron dentro de la caja de madera, tenia tanta curiosidad de saber que había escrito allí dentro, tomo el puñado de hojas amarillentas y empezó a leer lo que parecía el prologo de un viejo libro. Kazuki por su parte se había puesto de pie y camino a la cocina para preparar un poco de te, por como veía a Juubei sabia que eso de leer esas hojas seria para rato.

un secreto de familia?... todavía trato de recordar mi infancia – renegó con la cabeza Kazu mientras estiraba su cuerpo hacia un gran tarro de hojas de te –

El agua hirviendo sobre la estufa le hizo girar la vista hacia ella, sin pensar mucho sirvió el te en unas pequeñas tazas y camino de vuelta a la habitación, el descendiente del clan Kakei estaba en el mismo sitio y sus ojos clavados en las paginas del viejo libro, apenas si percato la presencia de Kazuki en el lugar.

Juubei? – camino con calma hacia su compañero –

El mencionado solo dejo el libro sobre la cama, su vista parecía la de un halcón en cacería, miro tan seriamente a Kazuki que este sintió que algo no andaba bien, su cuerpo se tenso como una liga y nuevamente aquella sensación dentro de el lo hizo bajar la guardia frente a Juubei.

que sucede?

Sabes que es esto… - señalo el libro sobre la cama –

Dímelo tu, yo jamás pensé que mi familia ocultara algo y menos siendo yo el ultimo descendiente del clan – su cuerpo volvió a la calma al ver que Juubei dejo de mirarlo con esa seriedad medica -

Creo que tu mismo debería de leer esto…. Aunque es un tratado medico- paciente y la privacidad impera por ley, pero…..

Pero que Juubei? – dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche para sentarse –

No he terminado de leer ni la cuarta parte de esto y… - sin decir nada mas se levanto de la cama como poseído –

Que haces? – sintió como su compañero lo apretaba contra su cuerpo con mucha fuerza pero sin lastimarle –

Ya regreso… - se soltó de Kazu, tomo sus zapatos y salio de la habitación con el misterioso libro resguardado en sus manos –

Espera!! Juubei que demonios haces!! – un ya molesto Kazuki le persiguió hasta la salida –

Quédate aquí, voy a volver en menos de media hora – beso la frente del chico con suma ternura –

Pero…. – miro mas perplejo aun a Juubei –

Te aseguro que regreso… y ahora mas que nunca debo estar a tu lado… - una de sus manos se deslizo por la cintura de Kazuki hasta bajar poco a poco como acariciando su vientre – no tardo….

Juubei… - no pudo decir nada mas, estaba realmente impresionado de la actitud de su amante, pero lo mas extraño era ese arrebato de salir a buscar quien sabe que –

Por alguna extraña razón decidió hacerle caso a Juubei, regreso a la casa, sentía que ese extraño libro tenia la explicación a la salida de su querido compañero, camino poco a poco para cambiarse de ropas, se sentía realmente incomodo con los pantalones que llevaba, últimamente le apretaba todo. Rebusco con calma dentro de un pequeño closet hasta que hallo una antigüedad, una de las batas de seda que acostumbraba a llevar después del baño, la miro realmente feliz, deseaba estar lo mas cómodo posible y sin dejar de querer completar esa reconciliación con su querido Juubei, se cambio rápidamente para poder aunque sea tomar un poco del te que había preparado, volvió en sus pasos hasta la cama, se sentó pesadamente en ella y sorbió un poco del te, sin siquiera quererlo centro su vista en una solitaria hoja que todavía seguía en el suelo, con la caída debió desprenderse del resto que se llevo el descendiente del clan Kakei.

uno de los pergaminos…. – dejo la taza sobre la cama y se agacho a recogerla – Juubei no quería que lo leyera todavía…. Pero…

Tomo la amarillenta hoja en sus manos, solo tenia una de las caras escrita, para lo antigua que era se entendía muy bien la letra, desvió la mirada para no leer pero como la curiosidad mato al gato, volvió a verla para saber de que trataba.

la… - detuvo bruscamente su lectura al escuchar como tocaban a la puerta – Juubei…

Guardo rápidamente la hoja entre sus ropas y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle, con una enorme sonrisa le recibió, ya quería saber que tanto misterio se traía su compañero con esos pergaminos.

KAZUUUUUU!!! …. – un Chibi Ginji no le dio tiempo ni de decir a cuando ya se le había lanzado encima causando que ambos cayeran al suelo –

Señor…. Ginji…. Auuu… - sobo su espalda al golpearse contra el suelo de madera –

Animal de segunda, ven acá!! – de un solo jalón Ban se lo quito de encima –

Es... que estoy feliz de saber que estas bien!! ToT – lloraba a mares en las manos del castaño –

Déjate de idioteces ya!! – estiro los cachetes del rubio con saña –

Bannnnnn…. Duele!!! – logro soltarse del agarre de su compañero –

Señor Ginji…. Ban, me sorprende verlos por aquí…. – logro recuperar la compostura y ponerse de pie –

Es…. Es…. Que… y donde esta Juubei? – Chibi Ginji empezó a buscar y rebuscar por todo el pequeño apartamento – no me digas que no se volverán a hablar!! ToT

…….. – Ban solo atino a tomar una silla que por allí estaba y amarro al pobre Ginji a ella para que se calmara –

no era para tanto Ban…. ¬¬

creeme que será mejor así…. – saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo – pregunta pues!! A eso me hiciste venir aquí!!

Que quiere saber señor Ginji? – Kazu se agacho al rango de vista del rubio –

No dejes a Juubei…. Ustedes hacen una muy linda pareja!!... seguro que se fue por algo importante!! Perdónalo…. – ojitos de borrego a medio morir –

Señor Ginji…. - Kazuki solo atino a sonreír con una enorme gotota en su cabeza – todo esta bien entre Juubei y yo

EN SERIO!! …. – una enorme sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Ginji –

y entonces porque el pone agujas no esta aquí? – Ban pregunto en un tono de no te creo nada –

no es de tu incumbencia donde este ahora Juubei – una mirada realmente fría se cruzaron entre Kazu y el castaño –

pero regresara verdad?

Si señor Ginji…. El esta por volver – intento desatar los nudos que hizo Ban a la silla – ya puede quedarse tranquilo nn

Siento una leve insinuación de que nos vayamos….

Ban….

Ya se, estaban por reconciliarse!! – el castaño señalo la cama donde estaban las sabanas revueltas –

Maldita sea tus malos comentarios!! – Kazuki tomo uno de sus cascabeles entre sus dedos –

Kazuki… O.O – Ginji no había escuchado decir palabras tan duras de la boca del hilandero – Kazu… calmate…. pareces mas sensible que antes….

Como una quinceañera enamorada… - sonrió con sarcasmo Ban -

ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME INSULTAS!!

Sin mediar una palabra mas Kazuki se lanzo contra Ban, no sabia de donde se le había acumulado tanta rabia, unos meses atrás no le habría dado interés a todo esto pero no sabia porque ahora se sentía tan ofendido y sensible emocionalmente, lanzo un ataque que destrozo por la mitad la silla donde estaba Chibi Ginji _( lógico que el pobre rubio se salvo en la raya de ser cortado junto con la silla ), _Ban por su parte se defendió saltando hacia atrás pero choco contra un sofá y cayo como costal de cara al suelo.

MALDITO BASTARDO VOMITA AUTOS!! ROMPISTE MIS LENTES!!! …. – el pobre tomo entre sus dedos lo que quedo de aquellos sexys lentes violetas –

TE DIJE QUE NO ME INSULTARAS!! – otra ráfaga de hilos cruzo por delante de Ban quitándole lo que quedaba de sus lentes de las manos – la próxima vez serán tus manos….

BAN…. KAZU… DENTENGANSE!!! – el pobre Ginji corría de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques e intentando que esos dos se calmaran un poco –

ESOS LENTES ERAN UNICOS!! – sin pensarlo mucho Ban se lanzo de lleno contra Kazuki, quería venganza –

La trifulca parecía ir de mal en peor, ya no era una simple discusión, Ginji noto como la personalidad de ambos hebullia como en una batalla real, Kazuki había tomado una pose defensiva con sus cascabeles en una esquina de la sala, mientras que Ban se poso en la entrada y con su mano sedienta de venganza por sus amados lentes rotos, Ginji, pues el paresia referí en el medio de los dos tratando de calmar los ánimos.

te cortare la lengua si no te disculpas por todas y cada una de las ofensas que me has dicho!! – llevo uno de los cascabeles a su boca para sacar una fina hebra de hilo –

no lo haré…. Primero pagame mis lentes, la tapicería nueva de mi auto y todas las atribuciones que te tomas con este idiota!! – señalo a Ginji –

el señor Ginji es mi amigo!! – la rabia llego al punto cumbre de la paciencia poco estable de Kazuki –

Sin pensarlo se lanzo contra Ban otra vez, intento sujetar sus manos con los hilos pero este logro sujetar la mano de Kazuki con fuerza, ambos se miraron cara a cara, querían seguir su pelea pero la puerta del pequeño apartamento se abrió y un muy impresionado Juubei miro como su casa quedo después de toda aquella batalla, su vista se paseo por muebles rotos, sillas partidas a la mitad, un Chibi Ginji a punto de guindarse del cuello de Ban para que soltara a Kazuki, pero todo eso no le importo a Juubei, lo que lo hizo encolerizar fue ver como Ban sujetaba la mano de Kazu, este parecía adolorido, sudaba copiosamente mientras intentaba soltarse del castaño, allí fue que el descendiente del clan Kakei perdió los estribos.

QUE DEMONIOS LE HACES A KAZUKI!! – sin pensarlo mucho lanzo a las manos de Chibi Ginji una bolsita de papel que traía con el y desenfundo un juego de agujas blancas –

Hay no….. ToT – ahora eran 3 los que estaban por matarse mutuamente a ojos de Chibi Ginji –

ROMPIO MIS LENTES Y ATACO PRIMERO!! – no le dio importancia a que Juubei saco sus agujas –

ESTOY ARTO DE TUS INSULTOS!! – intento soltarse de Ban pero sintió como si se le iban todas las fuerzas –

KAZUKI!!! – Juubei corrió a sujetarlo pero Ban logro detener la caída del hilandero –

Tu novio esta demente!!! ¬¬ - dejo en brazos de Juubei a un inconsciente Kazuki –

Te matare si le pasa algo a Kazuki o al…. – se trago sus palabras al ver que su querido compañero abría los ojos – estas bien?

Que… paso? – intento ponerse de pie pero Juubei no le dejo –

Se le fueron los tiempos… - remedo Ban para si con molestia, su deuda por sus lentes la cobraría después –

No debiste atacar a Ban, no esta bien para ti que hagas eso…. – Juubei le intento hablar lo mas bajito posible –

Pero ese… no se porque demonios no te soporto!! – señalo con su dedo a Ban –

El sentimiento es mutuo… - se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse –

Deja las cosas así, mejor vamos para que te recuestes… - tomo en brazos al maestro de los hilos –

Puedo caminar Juubei…. – intento bajarse pero Juubei no le dejo –

Cuando te sientas mejor – camino hasta la habitación para depositarlo en la cama –

Juubei…. tu bolsita…. – Chibi Ginji abrió la bolsa con curiosidad, vio lo que había dentro y volvió a cerrarla –

Gracias señor Ginji – tomo la pequeña bolsa de papel en sus manos –

Adiós Kazu!! Que te mejores y perdón por lo de Ban U.U

Que perdón ni que perdón!! Todo esto es tu culpa!! – de un solo golpe el castaño mando fuera del apartamento a Chibi Ginji –

Ban salio murmurando mil maldiciones, que sus lentes eran únicos, que si eran caros o que si volvía a ver a Kazuki lo mataría lentamente, en fin lo de costumbre, pero Juubei estaba realmente preocupado por la escena que hizo Kazu, no pensó ver jamás a su querido hilandero batirse a duelo con Ban Midou, al contrario, pensaba que Kazuki era el ser mas equilibrado que existía. Kazuki se quedo quieto en la cama, no sabia de donde había salido tal rabia de su ser, era incomprensible, no le agradaba Midou pero jamás pensó en asesinarlo como hace un momento, recostó su cabeza de las almohadas pensando en que quizás se estaba volviendo loco.

aversión… esa es la palabra que buscas… - Juubei se sentó a los pies de la cama –

no exageres, eso es algo muy extremo – bajo la mirada hacia las sabanas –

extremo? Extremo lo que le hiciste a los muebles Kazuki – el tono de regaño no se hizo esperar –

discúlpame… es que ….. no se, estos meses mi cabeza es un caos…. Siento…siento muchas cosas con mas fuerza que nunca…. – una lagrima estaba a punto de resbalarse de sus ojos –

ya paso – beso los labios de su compañero con ternura –

porque te fuiste? – intento desviar el tema de la pelea –

necesitaba de algo para confirmar mis sospechas, pero veo que tu carácter me ayudo a estar seguro, estas realmente emocional

sospechas de que? – se sentó en la cama con mucha curiosidad – leíste algo en el libro que sea importante?

Muy importante, realmente importante – sonrió levemente –

Dímelo!!

Sabes lo que significa dualidad? – saco el libro de entre sus ropas y le mostró el símbolo del ying yang

Es la existencia de dos cosas diferentes en una misma persona u objeto

Algo así, al principio pensé que tenia que ver con las habilidades de tu clan, son algo únicas, como un hilo tan simple y débil puede poseer también fuerza y rapidez, como la apariencia externa delicada da paso a una mas mundana y salvaje, todo en una misma persona…

Nos criaron así, era una ley el ser delicado para poder ser diestro en la técnica de los hilos… pero esa delicadeza solo oculta la rudeza y peligro de los hilos

Ying y Yang

O sea que todo ese libro solo habla del porque las técnicas de los hilos?, no creo que algo que yo se, sea tema de ocultar

Esta dualidad es diferente, es orgánica, que la unión del masculino y femenino…. , leí que algunos antepasados tuyos la heredaron… y es pasada de generación en generación, mi clan se dio a la tarea de recabar y documentar ese peculiar gen que causaba ello, claro, ellos no sabían nada de genética para ese tiempo y solo sabían si algún miembro de los Fuchoin la heredaba si tenían hijos….

El rostro de Kazuki se curvo con incredulidad, estaba tratando de asimilar la información, entendió nada mas la mitad de la explicación ya que se perdió en el camino cuando Juubei le dijo lo de la unión masculina femenina en un solo cuerpo, pensó que estaba loco, como su familia tendría un defecto así y el no lo supiera nunca, renegó con la cabeza y miro una vez mas a Juubei, se veía tan serio con su explicación, muy convincente para la descabellada teoría que decía.

estas tratando de decirme que había antepasados míos que no eran ni hombres ni mujeres?

No, todos eran hombres pero que en su interior llevaban una parte femenina como el símbolo del Ying y el Yang…. – suspiro por lo bajo y miro la bolsita de papel, ahora si estaba convencido de que fue buena idea comprar eso –

Eso no puede ser verdad – renegó varias veces con su cabeza – dame los pergaminos… quiero leerlo yo mismo – extendió la mano pero Juubei le dio a cambio la pequeña bolsa de papel – estas jugando conmigo

Abre la bolsa

En serio Juubei que quiero leer esos papeles!! – lanzo la bolsa a un lado dejando ver que era lo que tenia dentro – Juubei….

Los ojos de Kazuki se abrieron en grande, mas sorprendido no podía estar al ver lo que la dichosa bolsa de papel tenia adentro, sus manos empezaron a sudar con nerviosismo, miro otra vez el rostro sereno de Juubei, en ese instante maldijo su pose de medico inquebrantable, tomo la caja y leyó su exterior con mucha incredulidad.

porque compraste esto?... – extendió la caja frente su amante –

por la misma razón que tu me haces muchas preguntas y yo no se como responder algo que me sorprendió de igual manera que a ti – sin pensarlo abrazo a Kazuki con mucha ternura – solo ve y hazla

pero… porque piensas que podría estarlo, si ni siquiera entiendo todo lo que pasa!! – su seño se frunció indignado –

los síntomas

fue por la depresión….

Soy medico y se muy bien que sentí al tocarte…. Tenia dudas pero ese libro me las disipo un poco…

El maestro de los hilos suspiro vencido, si quería que Juubei le diera una buena explicación debía hacer esa prueba, miro la caja otra vez, todavía se negaba a si mismo su destino, como demonios nadie le dijo lo que era en verdad, quizás su madre se lo revelaría en un futuro pero ella ya no esta, se sintió solo pero noto como la esperanza se desbordaba en la mirada de Juubei, quizás el parecía entender mejor las cosas y como que le agrado saber eso. Entro al baño con rapidez, abrió la caja y leyó las instrucciones, nunca se imagino estar haciendo algo así, realizo todos los pasos que indicaba la dichosa cajita, al final salio del baño con una pequeña paleta de plástico blanco en las manos y un rostro de incredulidad más grande del que tenía cuando entro al baño.

y fue? – Juubei le miro con tranquilidad –

positiva….

El silencio se hizo dueño del pequeño lugar, las miradas se centraron en aquel pequeño trozo de plástico, ambos miraban muy claramente dos rayitas rojas, certificando el resultado positivo de la prueba, sin decir nada mas el maestro de los hilos se sentó de lleno en el suelo, miro aquel desastre que había causado su repentina "aversión" a Ban Midou, en ese instante comprendió todo aquel conjunto de síntomas, las nauseas matutinas, los mareos, el cansancio, el sueño, hasta sus ataques de llanto y quizás solo quizás también ese odio inexplicable hacia el poseedor del Jagan. Juubei no quiso reprenderlo mas, solo se agacho a su lado y le rodeo entre sus brazos, el también tenia parte de culpa por lo que estaba pasando su amado compañero, pero que iban a saber que una noche de pasión entre ellos traería esa consecuencia.

que quieres hacer? – pregunto tímidamente al oído de Kazu -

Como que que quiero hacer Juubei!! – volvió la mirada hacia su pareja –

No lo se…. Yo no mando sobre ti, es tu cuerpo y decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyo…. – tomo entre sus manos las de Kazuki – dime

Dios… como me preguntas algo así Juubei, claro que lo tendremos!! – se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al experto en las agujas –

Pensé… que todo esto era mucho para ti…. Saber de esta manera algo de tu familia….

Olvídalo, te amo demasiado para ponerme a pensar en como paso esto o explicaciones medicas, solo quiero que estés conmigo siempre…. juntos para poder superar todo esto…

Siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado y ahora al lado de los dos, es mi deber cuidarlos y protegerlos… - se soltó del abrazo de Kazuki y bajo poco a poco su cabeza para poder besar aquel vientre que llevaba a su hijo –

Juubei…. – las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y la felicidad menos en los ojos de Kazuki –

Mientras estos futuros papas se enteraron de sus nuevas responsabilidades y de todo lo que les vendrá, Ginji y Ban estaban rumbo al Honkey Tonk, iban sin decir nada ya que Ban solo seguía muy metido en ver donde podía comprar otro par de lentes, no se iba a quedar sin ellos y Ginji solo sonreía de lo lindo pensando en que sus amigos se reconciliaron, no entendía muy bien porque empezó todo pero si estaba seguro que ellos volverían a ser felices juntos.

maldito fenómeno… le cobrare caro lo de mis lentes!! ToT – susurro por undécima vez para si mientras conducía–

Ban?

Dime…

Que bueno que todo termino bien entre ellos nn

Por un demonio no me hables de esos dos!! – apretó con fuerza el volante –

Pero es que…. Tengo una duda

Sobre que? – sentencio secamente –

Si… si Juubei esta con Kazuki…. Y los dos son chicos….

Que tratas de decir? – la mirada de Ban paso a ser algo curiosa por lo que decía el rubio –

para que Juubei querría una prueba de embarazo? – recordó lo que vio dentro de la bolsita de papel -

Como?

_**Continuara……….**_

JAJAJAJAJAJA!! …. Creo que la noticia del bebe se sabrá antes de lo pensado XD…. Si es que estos no desvían lo de la caja hacia otras teorías que complicarían las cosas mas de lo que podría ser, olviden eso, pero me encanto este capitulo!!, pero tengo que explicar o diría que aclarar algunas cositas, **1.- **esa aversión de Kazuki hacia Ban es por el embarazo, creanme que eso pasa, puede ser contra cosas u personas… _( yo le tome aversión a la salsa de tomate nnU )_, **2.-** dualidad : hermafrodita …. Sin mas que decir que solo esa fue mi teoría, **3.-** ese fulano libro trata sobre todo lo recabado por los antepasados de Juubei y como trascurre ese tipo de embarazos, después sabrán porque lo ocultaron. Espero haber respondido sus dudas y sobre los demás personajes, una Ren esconde cartas y un Toshiki obsesivo… pues no se quedaran tranquilos asegurado XD.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Saben guardar un secreto?**_


	7. Saben guardar un secreto?

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Saben guardar un secreto?**_

Ban volvió la mirada con asombro hacia su compañero, no esperaba que fuera esa la pregunta de Ginji y menos aun que un hombre como Juubei tuviese ese tipo de cosas en su poder, allí fue donde la mente del poseedor del Jagan empezó a pensar con malicia, según el, tenia el dicho de "piensa mal y acertaras", craso error porque las razones de que esa cajita este con Juubei ni se las imaginaria Ban Midou…

estas seguro que lo que viste fue una prueba de embarazo?…. ¬¬

creo que si – Ginji se llevo el dedo al mentón en pose pensativa – si…

uno no termina de conocer a la gente – sonrió por el pensamiento mal intencionado que cruzo por su cabecita –

Ban que piensas? – miro preocupado ese brillo malévolo en los ojos del castaño –

Ya se como me vengare por lo de mis lentes….

Estas pensando que Juubei engaña a Kazuki!!

Muy inteligente deducción para ti, pequeño idiota

Es que no hay otra…. U.U – bajo la mirada entristecido – ni que esa prueba fuera para Kazu….

Allí si que se ganaría el apodo de fenómeno XD…. – rió con ironía por la "imposible" opinión de Ginji -

Ban no seas malo… deja que las cosas sigan solas, no atormentes a Kazu con lo que te dije, plisss

Quien dijo que lo haría?

Gracias!! – miro algo aliviado a su pareja –

_(todavía no….) – _otra vez esa mirada malévola se apodero de el –

Esperemos que Ban no intente algo descabellado por sus amados lentes, quien sabe como termine eso, pero regresando donde los sospechosos, ambos estaban sentados en la cama con un montón de pergaminos sobre la misma, estaban habidos de saber mas sobre como afectaría el embarazo a Kazuki, aunque era evidente que lo estaba volviendo emotivo y susceptible a enfadarse, sin contar los cambios físicos que empezaban a evidenciar sus casi 4 meses de estado, la delgadez del hilandero le hacia menos visible su estado, pero pronto reventaría como un globo de feria, normalmente al cuarto mes se da un amplio y brusco desarrollo del bebe. Leyeron uno tras otro los tratados, imaginando como seria estos 6 meses restantes, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido y planificando en como manejarían las cosas de aquí en adelante.

son muchas cosas… - Kazuki miro impresionado algunas sintomatologías detalladas mes por mes –

tranquilo…. – beso la frente de su compañero para calmarlo –

como puedes pedirme calma…. Mira todo lo que dice aquí!! – casi le estampa el pergamino en el rostro a Juubei –

en serio que necesitas bajar el estrés – intento quitarle la hoja pero este esquivo la mano de su amante –

y lee esto!!... dios como voy a poder llegar al final…. Me siento horrible y solo tengo 3 meses!!

Casi 4

Me da lo mmm….

Juubei logro silenciar aquel monologo desesperado de Kazuki con un apasionado beso, sin decir nada mas arrincono contra la cama al desesperado futuro padre, lanzo al suelo los pergaminos que estaban atormentándolo mientras que con su mano libre seguía sujetando la cintura de Kazu evitando que se separara del beso. Casi un minuto le tomo quitarse a Juubei de encima, le sorprendió su impaciencia y quizás estaba más que deseoso de reconciliación.

que… manera de callarme fue esa – una mirada algo juguetona se centro en el descendiente del clan Kakei –

solo confía en mi, tienes que tener calma y mas ahora que todo lo que sientes lo siente el también – deslizo su mano hasta el vientre de su amante –

lo intentare… - sonrió tímidamente –

ahora, te tengo una pregunta

dime

te sientes lo suficientemente bien para… - bajo su rostro hasta el cuello de Kazu, dando pequeños besos –

no pasara nada si lo hacemos? – hizo que Juubei levantara el rostro hacia el –

ya lo que tenia que pasar paso – sonrió con picardía –

me refiero a que si el bebe no se vera afectado… ¬¬

no lo creo, si tenemos cuidado… - nuevamente bajo su cabeza mas abajo del cuello, rozando con sus labios la piel blanca y delicada –

seguro…. – un pequeño gemido se escapo de los labios de Kazu al sentir una de las manos de Juubei abriéndose paso por debajo de la bata de seda –

shsss…. Que dije sobre cuidarlos?– logro dar con el nudo de la bata y empezó a desatarlo poco a poco –

cierto – cerro los ojos ya vencido por las razones de Juubei –

Ya no había mas razones para negarse a lo inevitable, se deseaban, era imperarte sentirse unidos y ahora mas que nunca. Un ritual, eso hacían, poco a poco como haciendo eterno y mas provocativa las ganas, las manos de Juubei deslizaron la bata de seda fuera de su dueño, al fin lo veía en una casi total desnudez, su cuerpo seguía tan delicado como la primera vez pero ahora sus caderas se redondeaban, su vientre crecía y su sensibilidad aumentaba, eso lo descubrió de inmediato al rozar su entrepierna sin siquiera proponérselo, las hormonas trabajaban a mil por hora, su cuerpo era un manojo de deseos.

Juubei… soy tuyo… hazme…. Tuyo… - se inclino para besar los labios de su amante –

Claro que si… - termino de quitar la ultima prenda que le evitaba verlo en la mas pura desnudez –

Lo beso locamente, apasionado, sediento y excitado solo de ver como su querido hilandero gemía y se alebrestaba más y mas, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo, hacerlo suyo, siguió besándolo hasta la saciedad, bajo sus manos para acariciarle, hacerle llegar al paraíso a donde solo habían ido una vez, con ternura, con amor. Los gemidos se hicieron mas intensos, las manos de Kazuki se aferraron a las sabanas al sentirse llegar al clímax, con toda su fuerza y divinura, con el sentirse morir en vida, ilógico pero cierto, su cuerpo se estremeció una y mas veces, se había sentido único, abrió lentamente los ojos, aun jadeante por las sensaciones, su cuerpo bañado en un leve sudor frió y delicado.

gracias… - miro a los ojos de Juubei, llenos de pasión, pura pasión –

a ti… eres lo mas hermoso que tengo… pero quiero que hagas algo

solo di – se incorporo hasta quedar sentado sobre Juubei –

suéltate el cabello…. – sujeto uno de los mechones solitarios que pendían del rostro de Kazu –

haré eso y algo más…. – se movió casi gatunamente sobre su amante, tomo un extremo de la cinta blanca que recogía su cabellera y la soltó –

Aquella castaña cabellera salio de su prisión, hebras y mas hebras se desparramaron por toda la espalda de Kazuki, esa imagen lo excito mas aun, pero no pudo si quiera acariciar aquella cabellera cuando los labios de Kazuki se acercaron a el, buscaban mas que besos, le querían provocar un poco mas de lo que ya estaba, besaron su boca, su cuello, su pecho, bajando en un camino de caricias, desvistiéndolo mientras buscaba saborear cada lugar descubierto hasta llegar a su destino, su boca se deslizo en un vaivén delirante, en verdad que las hormonas habían vuelto mas atrevido a Kazuki, y eso como le divirtió a su experto en las agujas.

para…. Kazu…. Detente… - jadeo entre cortado ante lo que le hacia sentir su compañero –

si…. – miro a los ojos de Juubei con algo de malicia – que quieres….

Eres… mas peligro ahora…. – atrajo hacia el, el cuerpo de Kazu – seamos uno los dos….

Sin decir nada mas nuevamente volvieron a inicio, el experto en las agujas voladoras se deslizo sobre su amante, con cuidado de no poner todo su peso sobre el, Kazuki se aferro a su cuello al sentirse invadido poco a poco, con delicadeza pero doloroso a la vez, sintió una vez mas como Juubei le hacia suyo, como aquella vez pero sin tanto miedo y temores.

El experto en las agujas se movía con calma sin lastimarle después de tanto tiempo sin estar juntos, mientras que Kazu solo cerró los ojos y se volvió a enroscar en el cuello de Juubei, sus piernas se abrazaron a las caderas del mismo, su cuerpo se tenso un poco al sentir los movimientos que se aceleraban con intensidad, la pasión hecha carne y acciones, sus gemidos volvieron a ser lo único que se escuchaba allí. Entre susurros de un te quiero se entendió la orden de acelerar, de dar rienda suelta al furor del clímax, nuevamente aquella sensación de placer recorrió sus cuerpos, los labios del experto en las agujas solo repitieron el nombre de Kazuki mientras se sentía llegar al clímax, por su parte, Kazu se abrazo a el mientras sonreía, recordar que por todo esto ahora llevaba un hijo de el en su interior, no pudo evitar las lagrimas, la felicidad.

Juubei…. Me has hecho el ser mas feliz del mundo…. – susurro al oído de su cansado amante –

Igual tu… - se separo suavemente de su compañero para recostarse a su lado –

Que haremos ahora? – se inclino hasta quedar frente a Juubei -

Sobre que?

Este embarazo se empezara a notar pronto…. Como lo diremos?

Quieres que lo sepan los demás?

Si y no… hay gente que si quisiera que lo supiera pero otras no… - desvió la mirada recordando a cierto castaño molesto –

Haremos algo, vamos a esperar un poco, a que se note mas, así no pensaran que estamos locos por decir que esperas un bebe, estas de acuerdo?

Creo que si – asintió tímidamente –

Tranquilo, estoy seguro que lo tomaran muy bien, en especial mi hermana y el señor Ginji

Conociéndolo, saltara de la alegría por todos lados…. pero

Olvida lo que diga Ban Midou, lo único que se es que le arrancare un brazo si vuelve si quiera a tocarte!! – cerro su puño indignado al recordar la pelea –

Kazuki suspiro derrotado, nada mas de imaginar que ese hombre se enterara de su estado seria una humillación, así sentía que seria, pero no por lo que estaba pasando, ni si quiera por su hijo que evidentemente quería al saber de que existía dentro de el, sino de ese desagradable carácter y actitud que tomaría y las inimaginables burlas que haría sobre su " pequeño defecto de familia" , imagino mil modos se cerrarle la boca y hasta de cocérsela con sus hilos si llegaba a sobrepasarse con el o su bebe. Su mente estaba maquinando eso hasta que pensó en algo mas serio y grave en que concentrase de aquí en adelante.

Tenemos que pensar en todos los gastos que tendremos… no quiero dejar de trabajar para la señorita Hevn

No creo que sea bueno para ti seguir de informante o recuperador… podría ser peligro

Sobreviví 3 meses sin saber nada, pelee varias veces, hice trabajos y sin tu estar a mi lado y lo supere…. No me digas ahora que soy frágil

Ese nuevo carácter tuyo me impresiona…. – Juubei se lo tomo a broma, en verdad estaba dándose cuenta que Kazuki era muy fuerte para su apariencia delicada -

Juubei quiero hacer todo lo posible para prepararnos y eso incluye las cosas del bebe y acomodar todo este lugar, se necesita dinero

Yo haré los trabajos que te mande Hevn – sentencio con serenidad –

Pero...

No hay peros… si quieres colaborar con este bebe lo mejor es que estés tranquilo y sin muchas presiones – acaricio el rostro de su querido hilandero y se puso de pie –

Lo pensare Juubei - bajo la mirada algo enfadado –

_**Honkey Tonk**_

Luego de la información que le dio Ginji a Ban, este llego al café con muchos ánimos de utilizarla en contra de Juubei y Kazuki, claro el pobre no sabe que esa prueba de embarazo era para el hilandero y menos aun que la regara de lo lindo XD. En fin, Natsumi les recibió con su acostumbrada sonrisa y una ronda de te en sus manos.

Ban….. – Natsumi centra su vista en el castaño – y tus lentes?

No preguntes…. ¬¬

Hola Natsumi!! – Ginji le sonríe con ternura –

Señor Ginji – la chica hace una seña disimulada hacia Ban y su rostro –

Se los rompió Kazu…. U.U

El señor Kazuki le rompió los lentes?

Ya cállate y ven a sentarte!! – de un jalón Ban lo estampa contra el asiento –

Ban malo!! ToT

Solo limitate a escuchar!! – miro tan serio al rubio que este dejo su llanto infantil –

Esta bien…. Pero que estamos haciendo aquí…. La señorita Hevn no nos a dado trabajo

Esta es la primera fase de mi plan…. – desvió la mirada hacia Natsumi – ella nos ayudara a que cierta información se sepa

No… no vamos a decir nada de lo de Juubei!! – inflo los cachetes molesto –

Es que no diré nada… - se inclino hacia atrás e intento acomodarse sus lentes – MALDITO FENOMENO!! – se sintió tan ridículo al no recordar que no los llevaba puestos –

Pasa algo? – Paul bajo su periódico al notar la furia del castaño –

Nada!!

En serio que estos dos llegaron extraños jefe…. – la chica le cuchichea apenas Ban deja de mirarlos –

Esto no me gusta nada…. – el pelirrojo renegó con su cabeza –

La trampa fue lanzada, Ban solo quería atraer la atención de Natsumi, quizás una colegiala fuera más susceptible a querer escuchar las "historias de otros" o sea un chisme, en alguno momento diciendo las palabras correctas esta entendería todo y sabría la mentirita de Juubei…., luego como Kazuki frecuenta el café, sabría de boca de Natsumi por indirecta o directamente que su amado mas que amigo tiene una aventura con alguien mas, y que esta de premio!!, todo parecía simple pero Ginji era un factor extra que no quería que Ban se metiera en todo eso.

Ginji me dirías una vez mas que viste en la caja que te dio Juubei… - recalco el nombre del pobre chico –

Ban no quiero hablar de eso… - enterró la cabeza en la mesa con desanimo –

O vamos…. – codeo al rubio ya que Natsumi estaba muy interesada en la conversación desde la barra –

Ya te dije…. No se como te gusta esto del engaño ToT

_(vamos muy bien)_ quien le manda a estar dejando pruebas de embarazo en manos ajenas….

La mirada de la chica fue más que de sorpresa, Ban se regocijaba por dentro, era cuestión de días que toda esta bomba fuera soltada, no le molestaba esperar así que el trabajo aquí ya estaba hecho.

nos vamos!! - apago un cigarrillo que fumaba contra la mesa – nos vemos luego

eh… - Natsumi quiso llamar la atención de los chicos pero Ban salio rápido y con Ginji a rastras –

que pasa Natsumi?

Jefe…. no me va a creer lo que escuche

Ban y Ginji por fin me van a pagar todo lo que me deben?

Es algo mas impresionante que eso

mas que eso no lo creo pero dime – dejo el periódico a medio leer para escuchar a su empleada -

No entendí muy bien pero creo que Ban se metió en un lió de faldas….

En serio…

Si, el señor Ginji le reclamaba por engañar a alguien y se veía triste…. Pero sabe que fue lo mas sorprendente de todo? – sus ojos se llenaron de asombro de solo volver a recordar lo que "creyó" escuchar –

Aja… - Ya hasta el serio de Paul le entro curiosidad –

Que Ban compro una prueba de embarazo!!, embarazo a una chica!!

O.o…. – Paul quedo de una pieza ante la noticia – Natsumi…. Estas segura?

Que se lo escuche de su propia boca, nombraba una prueba y el señor Ginji le reclamaba por un engaño!!

Si no tiene ni para mantenerse el como demonios va a mantener una mujer y a su hijo!!- golpeo el periódico contra la barra indignado –

Pobre señor Ginji estaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón…. – se seca una lagrimita con su delantal –

Pero hay una duda mas grande

Dígame Jefe

Quien es la chica en cuestión?

Ni la menor idea U.U

Esto se va a enredar cada vez más XD…. , pobres Get Backers, eso no es nuevo en ellos y menos que a Ban por malo le salgan las cosas al revés, volviendo con Kazuki y Juubei, estos trataban de llegar a un acuerdo de cómo trabajarían, en verdad que el maestro de los hilos no quería quedar nada mal con los clientes que le consiguiera la negociadora Hevn así que tendrían que hablar con ella para ver si Juubei podría suplantar a Kazu hasta nuevo aviso.

llamare a la señorita Hevn, quiero dejar las cosas en orden – tomo su celular para marcarle –

espera, aun no tienes una excusa sobre el cambio de roles entre tu y yo – sostuvo la mano del hilandero antes de que tecleara -

la verdad – se encogió de hombros sin mucho animo –

le piensas decir que estas embarazado?

Tarde o temprano lo sabrá, porque no decirle eso para que no tenga problemas en cambiar contigo

No quisiera que fuera ella la primera en saber la noticia

Si le pido que guarde el secreto lo hará, la señorita Hevn es de confianza, no te preocupes Juubei – acaricio el rostro del chico y se dispuso a marcar el numero de la negociadora –

Si tu lo dices – Juubei no estaba muy convencido de decir la noticia todavía –

Kazuki no tardo nada en contactar con la negociadora, después de una pequeña charla banal sobre el como estaban y un disculpas por lo que sucedió con el trabajo de informante que no pudo concluir, decidió entrar en el tema.

en verdad que lo siento señorita Hevn… - bajo la mirada preparándose para decir lo mas importante de su llamada –

no te preocupes, entiendo que el amor es primero – guiño un ojo coquetamente – se que necesitaban entenderse… Natsumi me comento todo nn

gracias por entender, pero ahora quería saber si podíamos vernos mañana, necesito plantearle algo muy importante

mañana… - sin soltar el celular saco una pequeña agenda de entre sus voluminosos pechos y la abrió – te parece bien en la mañana en el Honkey Tonk?

Eh…. Podríamos cambiar el lugar de encuentro? – el lugar no era el mas conveniente para tratar el tema de su estado -

No lo creo, es que al fin les tengo un trabajo a ese par y mas tarde los llamare para decirles que nos reunamos allí – cerro su agenda tranquilamente –

Esta bien… creo que le debo una por lo del trabajo que no cumplí U.U

Déjalo así, además Shido logro hacerlo después de liberarse de Madoka… no pensé que esa chica fuera de carácter – sonrió con picardía para si –

Gracias y hasta mañana – cerro la llamada algo preocupado –

Porque no insististe en lo de cambiar el lugar de reunión?

No pude, al fin y al cabo lo que le diré será confidencial, no creo que pase nada malo – intento sonreírle a su compañero –

Eso espero – se abrazo con ternura a su querido Kazu – vamos a descansar, mañana será un largo día…

_**Continuara………………..**_

A ver quien me dice que la reunión en el Honkey Tonk no terminara mal? XD, y eso es lo que pasa cuando quieres que alguien riegue un chisme!!, todo te lo entienden al revés, Natsumi hará que arda Troya y sin quererlo U.U, pero cambiando el tema, Hubo lemon!!! Al fin…. ya me sentía hasta angustiada yo nnU. Tenemos tres cosas en la mano, una pareja que va dispuesta a revelar su secreto a cierta negociadora, una estudiante de secundaria que creo un mal interpretado chisme de otro cierto castaño que por mal intencionado le sale todo mal…. Y en el medio?, será que se sabrá todo y Paul deberá tenerle seguro a su pobre café por daños y perjuicios si se desata una batalla campal allí dentro?, les dije que de aquí en adelante había mucho humor y esperen lo mejor después… byeeeeee, gracias por los mensajes!!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Quien dice la verdad**_


	8. Quien dice la verdad

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Quien dice la verdad**_

El ambiente era calido, apenas si empezaba la primavera y aquel aire de frescura y renovación se apoderaba de todo el lugar, quizás fuera de aquellas paredes el mundo era hostil, despiadado y hasta cruel, pero dentro de aquel pequeño hogar todo era paz, la mañana se anunciaba con claridad por la ventana de la habitación, uno de los durmientes se revolvió entre las sabanas algo molesto por el sol que entraba, quería seguir durmiendo abrazado al amor de su vida, que nunca terminara de ser de día para levantarse, pero eso era imposible de cumplir.

Kazuki…. Buenos días – los dedos de Juubei se deslizaron por el hombro de su compañero –

Mmm…. - Se termino de dar la vuelta para verlo mejor – buenos días

Estas mas dormilón que antes… siempre te levantabas primero que yo a preparar te

Quisiera no tener que salir de la cama hoy…. – intento desperezarse un poco –

Pues no podrá ser, tenemos que salir al Honkey Tonk

Lo se U.U

Sin muchas ganas se salio de las tibias cobijas, dio un pequeño bostezo y se estiro como un gato, su bata estaba medio cerrada y dejo al descubierto su pequeño vientre, el experto en las agujas solo lo miro con una sonrisa de ilusión, quizás ese bebe les traería mas felicidad de la imaginada para ellos, pero también una lucha por hacerse respetar y proteger a Kazuki mas todavía, suspiro como tomando fuerzas para continuar el día que tendrían y la noticia que deberían darle a cierta negociadora. Juubei espero sentado en la cama a que Kazu se alistara, pero esa labor pareció titánica al hilandero estar mas que obsesionado con que se notaba su estado no importando lo que se pusiese.

Juubei seguro que no se nota? – sale del baño mas que preocupado y tocando sus caderas –

Que no…. Ya vamonos, se hace tarde – se puso de pie rápidamente y tomo de la mano a Kazu antes de que escapara dentro del baño por cuarta vez –

Pero… no quiero parecer un globo – intento zafarse de Juubei –

No lo pareces, estas bien tal como estas, esa es tu ropa de siempre, nunca te has vestido con ropas muy ajustadas

Es verdad pero igual sentiré que todos me miran – bajo la cabeza con molestia –

Porque eres hermoso…. Lo mas hermoso que hay y ahora te veras mas hermoso que nunca – sujeto la barbilla de su querido compañero – nunca te importo lo que opinaran los demás de ti, no es tiempo de cambiar esa actitud

Sin discutir más Juubei logro sacar de la fortaleza Ilimitada a Kazuki, ambos iban de la mano por las calles, rumbo al café, ahora mas que nunca el experto en las agujas se sentía orgulloso de su pareja, caminaba con un porte tranquilo pero seguro, mientras que Kazuki se sentía un poco cohibido, saber de un momento para otro que estas esperando un bebe y que de paso seas un chico, eso era difícil de asimilar pero el amor lo puedo todo y estos dos tenían de sobra para seguir adelante.

_**Honkey Tonk **_

El café estaba solitario esa mañana, no había llegado ni un solo cliente así que Natsumi limpiaba con toda su calma las mesas, mientras que Paul leía su periódico cerca de la entrada, cómodo como de costumbre, pero una sensación desagradable lo invadió al notar que alguien bien conocido se adentro al lugar.

buenos días

señorita Hevn!! – Natsumi dejo de limpiar para saludarla con una gran sonrisa –

como están? – camino con calma hasta la barra y dejo un pequeño portafolio negro sobre ella –

muy bien nn

y esa cara Paul? – la rubia lo miro con mucha seriedad –

no se porque pero creo que hoy no va a ser un buen día – dejo el periódico sobre la barra –

no veo porque la premonición… el día esta hermoso – miro hacia el ventanal con tranquilidad –

señorita Hevn… lo que pasa es que el jefe esta preocupado por Ban – susurro con tristeza Natsumi –

si es porque no tiene trabajo, aquí le traigo uno muy bueno – palmeo el portafolio con seguridad –

QUE BIEN!!!! EL HIJITO DE BAN NO SE MORIRA DE HAMBRE!!

QUE HIJITO? OO – Hevn casi cae de la silla al escuchar el comentario de la colegiala –

Errr… - sintió como cierto pelirrojo la miro como queriendo asesinarla – perdón jefe… es que me emociono saber que Ban no se quedara sin dinero U.U

De que demonios hablan?

Hevn lo que pasa es que parece ser que Ban dejo em.. – Paul no pudo terminar de hablar al ver que otros clientes conocidos entraban al café –

Buenos días a todos

Paul hizo silencio bruscamente, no deseaba que una información no confirmada se regara como cierta, pero Natsumi no ayudaba ni un poquito a evitarlo XD. Mientras tanto los nuevos clientes saludaron amenamente al grupo sin percatar las ganas de cierta chica de seguir contándole a la negociadora de la supuesta paternidad de cierto castaño huraño.

no le hicimos esperar mucho señorita Hevn? – Kazuki se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa serena –

no… acabo de llegar también

Juubei se sentó al lado de Kazuki pero su vista no dejaba de rebuscar dentro y fuera del café como esperando la llegada de alguien mas.

que sucede Juubei? – Paul le pregunto curioso por la actitud de alguien muy sereno e inquebrantable como era el –

nada…. – desvió la mirada hacia Kazuki – quieres comer algo?

Si…. Muero de hambre – iba a llevarse la mano al vientre pero se detuvo súbitamente al recordar que nadie sabe de su estado –

Hoy todo el mundo actúa raro…. ¬¬ - Hevn susurro para si con molestia –

Me alegra en verdad que se contentaran nn – Natsumi le sonrió a la pareja con alegría –

Gracias…. – ambos se apenaron un poco por el comentario –

Después de ordenar un muy buen desayuno, creo que Kazuki se exagero un poquito ante su orden que constaba de 2 emparedados de queso, un vaso de leche, un te y para rematar un pastel de manzana que la misma Natsumi le ofreció al ver que el hilandero estaba de muy buen apetito. Mientras tanto, Paul volvió a su periódico, pensativo por el chisme y aun con esa sensación desagradable en su cuerpo, quizás eran tonterías pero estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien hoy, por su parte Hevn se sentó junto a la pareja en el fondo del café, algo apartados para poder hablar con calma y sin preocupaciones.

buen provecho…. – la rubia miro la increíble voracidad controlada del hilandero ante su desayuno –

gracias es que no cenamos anoche nn - centro su vista en el ultimo pedazo de emparedado – señorita Hevn…

dime? – cruzo sus manos frente a ella en pose atenta –

le pedí que nos reuniéramos para plantearle algo muy importante

de que trata?

Es que… - Kazu dejo el pastel que estaba empezando a comer para intentar decir su propuesta –

Deseamos cambiar roles…. – Juubei se le adelanto con la noticia –

Como es eso? – la mirada de Hevn se puso mas analítica ante la petición –

Bueno, lo que sucede es que no podré seguir trabajando para usted por unos meses…. – sintió la mano de Juubei sujetando la suya con ternura para darle apoyo – porque…

La puerta del café de abrió de par en par, y una figura difusa salto cual animal salvaje sobre la pobre humanidad de uno de los presentes.

KAZUUUUU!!! – sin previo aviso un Chibi Ginji muy feliz se le intenta lanzar encima pero es sujetado por Juubei –

Señor Ginji no es bueno que se le tire encima así a Kazuki!! – la reprimenda del experto en las agujas impresiono al rubio –

Juubei….. HUUAAAAAA!! – se hecho a llorar sobre el hombro del mismo – no me regañe así!! ToT

Animal de segunda!! – Ban entra el café dando un portazo y al ver que cierto rompe lentes estaba allí, su mal humor empezó a aumentar – este día no puede empezar peor!!

Opino lo mismo – una mirada casi asesina se cruzan entre Kazu y Ban –

Kazuki…. – Juubei logra quitarse a Ginji de encima para calmar a su compañero – por favor no te alteres…

No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de arruinar las cosas hoy – desvió la mirada hacia la negociadora – como le decía……

Ban camino poco a poco hasta la barra, su mirada se centro en Hevn, al verla con portafolio en manos, sentada al lado del medico y su novio, algo le dijo que otra vez le quitarían el trabajo que según la negociadora les había conseguido y que les daría ese día.

MALDITO BASTARDO!! ACASO TE ROBARAS MI TRABAJO OTRA VEZ!! - el castaño se encamino con paso seguro hasta la mesa –

Ban!! – Ginji se atravesó pero fue quitado del medio por Juubei –

Atrévete a ponerle un solo dedo a Kazuki encima y te matare… - sin decir nada mas saco un juego de agujas blancas –

Esperen!! Nadie le quitara el trabajo a nadie! – Hevn se puso de pie rápidamente, esto se pondría feo –

A esto me refería con un mal día U.U – Paul agacho la cabeza y tomo el teléfono en sus manos para marcar un numero –

Mientras Hevn hacia de muro de contención entre Ban y Juubei, Kazuki se había puesto de pie y saco uno de sus cascabeles muy dispuesto a darle una paliza al castaño, Natsumi por su parte no entendía ni a de lo que sucedía pero estaba preocupada por que Ban perdiera el trabajo y su "hijito" se quedara sin nada XD, Ginji solo sollozaba en una esquina ya que nadie le paraba a sus comentarios de paz y amor.

tu novio travestí me debe un par de lentes!! – su mano se abrió y cerro con malicia –

no quiero más insultos para Kazuki!! – Juubei lanzo un par de agujas sin siquiera pensarlo – te dejare mudo!!

Quiero ver que lo intentes!! – esquivo las agujas con dificultad –

Y las dichosas agujas terminaron por clavarse en uno de los cristales de la puerta del café, Natsumi se escondió tras la barra junto a Paul que estaba tratando de hablar por teléfono quien sabe con quien.

si…. Señorita quisiera saber el estado de mi seguro…. – se asomo por un instante para ver como otro par de agujas se clavaba en la madera de la barra – si ya le digo el numero de contrato…

ES QUE ME LAS PAGAS!! NO HE PODIDO CONSEGUIR OTRO PAR DE LENTES IGUALES!! … - Ban se arrojo contra Juubei pero Kazu se interpuso y logro sujetar con sus hilo el puño del castaño – SUELTAME!!

Kazuki que te dije de meterte en esto!! – Juubei volvió la mirada hacia su compañero muy serio –

No me pidas eso… - desvió la mirada hacia Ban - no se hasta cuando dejaras de insultar y sobre tus lentes, me da lo mismo si encuentras unos iguales o no….

Todos quedaron como en silencio, estaba tensa la situación, Juubei apuntaba a Ban con sus agujas ya que Kazuki se negaba a soltar el puño del poseedor del Jagan que tenía entre sus hilos, Hevn estaba pensando que en verdad Paul tenia razón, este no seria un buen día, tanta tensión era evidente, pero para rematar una chica buscaría solucionar el lió a su manera.

Señor Kazuki por favor suelte a Ban… - Natsumi sale de atrás de la barra con algo de temor –

Natsumi… - todos voltearon a verla –

No creo que debas meterte en esto – Hevn intento disuadirla –

Yo se que Ban es un poco pesado y que no trata nada bien a la mayoría de nosotros pero en estos momentos esta pasando por un momento muy difícil de su vida…. – casi se ve una lagrimita caer de los ojitos de Natsumi –

Momento difícil? – Hasta Ban estaba confundido con la noticia –

Que tan difícil podría estarla pasando este ¬¬

Es en serio señor Juubei

Natsumi tiene razón – Paul tranca la llamada al ver que todo parece calmarse –

No entiendo, que le pasa a Ban? – Ginji se rasca la cabeza con duda –

Señor Ginji no trate de encubrirlo, ya todos lo sabemos…. – Natsumi voltea a verlo con tristeza –

Lo saben?

Si….

Viste Ban!! Te lo dije!! No debías decir lo de la prueba de embarazo!! – Ginji inflo los cachetes con molestia –

Prueba de embarazo? – Hevn solo atino a ver a Ban, mientras que Juubei y Kazuki quedaron en una sola pieza –

Ban quería usarla para molestar a Kazuki ToT – Chibi Ginji mira muy triste a Kazu –

Kazuki? Que tiene que ver el señor Kazuki en todo esto? No y que Ban había embarazado a una chica? – la colegiala frunce el ceño confundida –

Que chica? Yo no he embarazado a ninguna chica!! Vaya que todo lo oyen al revés!! El único idiota que salio con premio fue Juubei!! – Ban lo señala con una pose sedienta de venganza y satisfacción –

Juubei? O.o – ahora todos voltean a verlo mas confundidos aun –

Si!! Juubei engaña a Kazuki con una chica!!... y la embarazo!! Yo vi la prueba que compro Juubei…. – Ginji baja la cabeza muy triste – lo siento Kazu… esa es la verdad

Esto se puso mas feo todavía… - Hevn le susurra a Natsumi con seriedad –

Mientras todos miraban a Kazuki con caras de probrecito te pegaron los cuernos, este solo bajo la cabeza muy sonrojado, soltó a Ban en un instante y se abrazo a si mismo, estaba tratando de no soltar una gran carcajada por como había salido la información, Juubei por su parte estaba estático y solo notaba que Ban estaba mas feliz que una lombriz, Ginji sollozaba como niño, Hevn y Natsumi lo miraban algo mal y Paul volvió a tomar el teléfono.

señor Ginji por favor deje de llorar que nada malo paso… - Kazuki le sonrió con ternura –

como… puedes decir eso Kazu!! Juubei te engaña!!

Juubei no me engaña nn

De verdad que te quieres hacer el que no vio nada fenómeno, si lo agarraron con prueba de embarazo en manos y todo!! – el castaño se estaba molestando al ver que Kazuki ni se enfadaba –

Ban esa prueba de embarazo que compre no era para una chica – Juubei decide hablar –

Si…. ya te creímos ¬¬

Jamás pensé que Juubei fuera un mentiroso!! ToT – otra tanda de llantos por parte de Chibi Ginji –

Ya deja el drama!! – Ban lo pisa como alfombra para que se callé –

La verdad es que esa prueba de embarazo no era para una supuesta amante mía, era para…. – Juubei trago grueso para dar la noticia –

Estoy embarazado – la voz de Kazuki resonó en todo el café –

O.o ………

"Final de fotografía", creo que así deberían de llamarle a la escena XD, describamos, Ban parece que tiene un pequeño ataque de incredulidad, sus ojos lo dicen todo, Ginji dejo de llorar y esta en una fase de análisis concienzudo de que pudo ser lo que paso, pero creanme que en verdad lo que esta haciendo es imaginando como seria un bebe mitad Juubei y mitad Kazu XD…, eh… Paul esta con la mano en alto como si hablara por el teléfono pero sin teléfono, lo soltó de la impresión, Natsumi y Hevn están casi que sacándole radiografías con la vista al pobre de Kazuki y Juubei, el futuro padre se acerco a su compañero y lo rodeo con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura con una sonrisa cero caries.

be….be….be…. – Ban no podía terminar de pronunciar la palabra –

UN BEBE!! …. – Chibi Ginji se lanzo con felicidad hacia la pareja, es como un niño, cero preguntas solo alegría –

Alguien podría explicar eso!! – Hevn se siente que le están jugando una broma un tanto pesada – esto debe ser una tomada de pelo!!

No es una broma, en verdad espero un bebe nn – llevo sus manos hasta su pequeña pancita –

Hasta donde yo se solo las mujeres son mamas!! – Natsumi estaba mas que confundida –

Eres chica Kazu? – Chibi Ginji pregunta sin ninguna pena –

No…. Totalmente…. – su cara se torno mas roja todavía de lo que ya estaba -

Be….be……be…be ... – si, Ban sigue en su fase de oveja –

Creo que debemos explicar mejor todo esto U.U

Tienes razón Juubei….

Todos escucharon la muy técnica y medica explicación de Juubei Kakei, aunque eso constara de revelar algunos secretos de familia de los clanes, y que Kazuki se sintiera un tanto incomodo por ello, las lógicas vencieron a la incredulidad, aunque todavía Ban esta que no se la cree aunque se la juren por su madre, Paul logro sobreponerse y colgó el teléfono, quien sabe en cuanto le vendrá el recibo XD.

les pedimos discreción…. Mas nadie lo sabe – Kazu sonrió ligeramente ya mas aliviado –

por eso querías cambiar con Juubei, el hará los trabajos mientras tu no puedas

así es señorita Hevn, si usted esta de acuerdo

claro que lo estoy, como voy a negarme ante una razón de tanto peso, no te preocupes Kazuki – palmeo la espalda del chico con ternura –

y…. cuanto tiempo tienes? – Natsumi trato de no ser muy indiscreta, en verdad que se sentía rara de preguntar eso –

casi 4 meses

que bueno que no era verdad lo de engañar a Kazu!!! … viste Ban yo tenia razón nn….. – Ginji volvió la mirada hacia el susodicho – Ban?

Creo que no esta en sus cabales en este momento – Juubei sonrió con tranquilidad, al fin le ganaban una –

Maldita sea!!... esto es el colmo de lo raro!! ahora si que te puedo llamar fe…..mmmmm ….. – la boca del castaño fue tapada por Ginji rápidamente –

Ban solo limitate a felicitarlos, de acuerdo?

Que felicitar ni que nada!! Deberían estar los dos en un circo!! ….. – salio del café como alma que lleva el diablo, quizás por orgullo o por incredulidad no quería estar allí –

Perdonen a Ban, no se cuando se portara con humildad U.U

Eso nunca sucederá señor Ginji

Tienes razón Kazu

Chicos no quieres el trabajo que les daré? – Hevn señala el portafolio en sus manos –

Ban!! Tenemos trabajo regresa aquí!! – Chibi Ginji salio dando saltos tras el –

Desde la esquina se podía ver a un chiquitín rubio guindado de un brazo del poseedor del Jagan, logro darle alcance y tal parece que están teniendo una acalorada discusión sobre el trabajo que la negociadora les tenia, luego de unos minutos se ve a Ban volver dentro del café pero su cara era de mas que menos, pocos o quizás ningún amigo XD, Ginji sonreía a tropel mientras Hevn se sentó con ellos para explicarles lo que debían recuperar.

y eso que recapacitaste? – la rubia pregunta con sarcasmo –

dinero – murmuro entre dientes y sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor –

Kazu y los demás no lo sabrán? – Ginji se levanto de su asiento junto a Ban para poder hablarle a la pareja que ya iba de salida –

Pronto, así que por favor no diga nada señor Ginji – se despidió con una sonrisa serena y sintiéndose muy bien de cómo termino todo esto –

Cuídense mucho!! – Natsumi les sonrió divertida desde la puerta del café –

Gracias

Los futuros papas se alejaron del lugar dejando a más de uno sorprendido y muy impresionado, sin contar que cierto castaño ya no quería ni ver en pintura al dueto.

muy bien, de que va el trabajo….. – saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo con calma –

antes de eso, porque Juubei y Kazuki te tienen tanta rabia Ban? – Hevn le miro expectante –

no lo se…. – encendió el cigarrillo y tomo una gran bocanada de humo –

claro que lo sabes Ban, todo empezó porque Kazu mancho los asientos del auto sin querer…. Luego fue el trabajo que nos encomendó Emishi, después los lentes que te rompió

podrías dejar de recordarme todo eso!! - sujeto con fuerza el rostro de Ginji contra la mesa -

ya veo… - la rubio rodó la vista satisfecha con la explicación – mejor miren lo que hay que recuperar….

Al fin…. Trabajo!! – Chibi Ginji observa el portafolio con emoción –

Algo que me haga olvidarme de toda esta estupida locura y los dos fenómenos de circo!!

Bueno….

Hevn rebusco dentro del portafolio y saco una pequeña fotografía de un sobre amarillo, la miro pensativa por unos instantes para después deslizarla sobre la mesa de madera donde estaban sentados los Get Backers.

esto se lo robaron a una familia adinerada, dicen que es un recuerdo invalorable de su primer hijo….

Esto es…. – Ban apago el cigarrillo sobre la misma foto con saña – MALDITOS MOCOSOS DE SEGUNDA!! HOY NO PODRE OLVIDARME DE TODO ESTO!!

Ban calma…. Si solo son unos zapatitos de bebe – Ginji le quito la foto antes de que la quemara – están bañados en oro?

De 18 quilates….. por ello los quieren de regreso

Hablemos de dinero y que sea una buena suma, quiero hacer esta recuperación y no quiero volver a saber de bebes, fenómenos ni nada de eso!!

Ok… nnU

_**Continuara……………..**_

Que les pareció!!, pobrecitos todos, en especial Paul, creía que su amado café terminaría destrozado nn, este capi solo me sirve de catapulta para el siguiente ya que mas de uno dentro y fuera de la fortaleza ilimitada sabrá del embarazo del hilandero, eso traerá situaciones muy buenas y no tan buenas también U.U. Ban como que le tiene rabia a los bebes XD, esperen porque terminara mas involucrado de lo que jamás imaginarian en sus vidas, bueno gracias por los mensajes y sigan leyendo que lo que viene sigue siendo bueno.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Un perdón**_


	9. Un Perdón

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Un Perdón**_

Una pareja caminaba adentrándose dentro de la maraña que era la fortaleza ilimitada, mas seguros de su destino, a pesar de las incredulidades y el aparente desastre que dejaron en el ánimo de cierto poseedor del Jagan, la verdad es que Kazuki sentía un muy buen sabor de boca al ganarle una a Ban Midou. Pero ahora lo que deseaban era paz, una paz que no sabían cuanto les duraría ni quien se la quitaría.

ya medio trabajo esta listo… - Juubei se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas de la pequeña sala –

no salió como esperábamos, solo la señorita Hevn lo debía saber pero no importa ahora – sonrió con alivio –

quieres que mañana le digamos a Sakura?

Tienes muchas ganas de decírselo – Kazu camino hasta su compañero para después sentarse sobre sus piernas –

Se que ella lo disfrutara, siempre ha sido muy maternal conmigo…. – recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante –

Juubei…

Dime?

Crees que yo pueda serlo? – bajo la mirada hasta toparse con la de el –

Ser que?

Lo suficientemente maternal para el…. – poso una de sus manos sobre su vientre –

Se muy bien que amaras a nuestro hijo con todo tu corazón así como me amas a mi…. – llevo sus manos hasta juntarlas con las de Kazuki sobre su estomago –

No dijeron nada mas por un corto tiempo, solo se mantuvieron callados con sus manos muy juntas, pacientes y meditativos hasta que algo los sobresalto.

Juubei sentiste eso!! – apretó un poco mas sus manos y las de el medico contra su pequeño vientre –

Se… movió… - sus ojos se abrieron en grande ante lo que percibió -

Si!! Me pateo!! Esta sensación…. Es…. – en un instante la mirada alegre de Kazuki se volvió algo melancólica –

Que pasa? No te alegra eso? – el rostro de duda en Juubei era evidente –

Si….. me alegra demasiado pero…. No se como no me di cuenta de eso antes, ya lo había sentido moverse…. Y no supe que era el – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a punto de caer –

Es normal, nunca imaginabas que eso que sentías era el bebe, pero alégrate que ya lo sabes – beso la frente de su compañero con ternura –

Mañana a primera hora iremos con tu hermana, quiero que ella lo sepa también

Y ese drástico cambio de idea?

Es que estoy seguro que se molestara contigo si no le dices pronto o antes de que se note mas…. – volvió a centrar sus manos sobre aquellos movimientos que hacia su bebe –

Gracias…

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la fortaleza….

La habitación estaba silenciosa, un hombre de cabellera canosa estaba sentado frente a un grupo de frascos de colores y algunos implementos de medicina, tras el, una chica se ocupaba de anotar todo lo que el hombre le indicaba con suma calma, pero su mente estaba en otros mundos, en otro lado fuera de aquel lugar.

Tres frascos de antibiótico…

La chica ni siquiera lo escucho, solo un suspiro triste se pudo percibir en aquella habitación atestada de remedios y frascos.

Ren? Que sucede?

No es nada abuelo…. dime otra vez lo que dijiste – sonrió con dificultad –

Creo que ya es suficiente ayuda por hoy… - estiro sus brazos como buscando reajustar los músculos de la espalda –

Pero yo quiero seguir ayudándote a ordenar los medicamentos

Mas tarde, ve a distraerte un poco…. – se puso de pie y le quito la carpeta donde hacia las anotaciones –

No es necesario – bajo la mirada con pena –

Soy viejo y se que algo anda rondando tu cabeza y te tiene así, te doy un consejo?

Dime abuelo

No podrás estar tranquila hasta que lo resuelvas… sea lo que sea – el anciano le sonrió y salió de la habitación –

Resolverlo… si lo hago perderé a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo…. – se abrazo a si misma con melancolía –

Estuvo silenciosa en ese lugar, miro una y otra vez hacia la cama donde hacia poco estuvo recostado Kazuki, se acerco a ella y tomo con fuerza la almohada, su olor todavía estaba allí, se sintió tan mal otra vez, lo había hecho sufrir por puros celos, por querer que no volviera con Juubei, por una mentira que ella alimento por meses y ahora, nada, no le había quedado nada de su querido hilandero, el igual regreso con el medico, le perdono, y por lo que vio, todo parecía muy bien entre ellos. Se sintió tan tonta, como una quinceañera con un amor platónico.

Mi abuelo tiene razón, debo terminar este error que cometí si quiero volver a ver a los ojos del señor Kazuki sin sentirme mal…

Camino fuera de la habitación muy dispuesta a cumplir su cometido de disculparse con el maestro de los hilos por todo lo que les causo a el y a Juubei, aun detestaba verlo con el experto en las agujas voladoras pero su cariño a Kazuki era mas fuerte y necesitaba aunque sea un perdón. Después de buscar algo que oculto por mas de 3 meses al fin siguió su camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta donde vivía su señor Kazuki y Juubei, apretó sus puños como diciéndose que no tocara, que dejara las cosas así, pero todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad y esta le gano a la mentira, el sonido de toques a la puerta sacaron a la pareja de sus quehaceres, ya era de noche y no esperaban la visita de nadie.

Ren… - Juubei abrió la puerta al ver quien era – buenas noches

Buenas noches señor Juubei… - bajo la mirada con pena al ver el hombre que le había quitado toda posibilidad con el hilandero –

Quien es Juubei… - la voz de Kazuki se escucho desde adentro –

Pasa – el experto en las agujas le dejo entrar y cerro la puerta tras el –

Gracias

Ren? – Kazu quedo algo sorprendido al ver quien era a esas horas – le paso algo a Makubex?

No señor Kazuki, no se preocupe que no vine por esas razones

Entonces – camino hacia la chica con una sonrisa serena –

Bueno…. Yo necesito hablar con usted a solas…

Kazuki ya regreso – Juubei entendió muy bien la indirecta y salió de la casa con calma-

No era necesario que el señor Juubei se fuera…

Créeme que el esta bien, sabe cuando yo necesito privacidad – su sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás – ven

Ren le siguió y se sentó frente a el con mucha pena, estaba preparándose mentalmente para decir lo que había hecho, sus ojos se centraron en el hilandero, su porte tan elegante y sin rigidez, su rostro amable y su caballerosidad sobre todas las cosas, tan diferente a todos los hombres de la Fortaleza Ilimitada, en ese instante supo porque se había ilusionado con el, Kazuki siempre era amable y dulce con ella, al igual que con todos, vaya momento escogió para darse cuenta de ello. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco mientras una de sus manos se adentro en su chamarra para sacar una pequeña hoja blanca doblada varias veces.

Señor Kazuki…. Esto le pertenece – extendió la hoja doblada frente a el –

Mi carta

Como… - sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes por la sorpresa –

Solo anoche caí en cuenta que solo tu tenias el acceso a mi hogar sin restricciones…. – cerro los ojos con pesadez mientras se cruzaba de brazos – dime algo Ren

Yo no quería hacerle daño!!... se lo juro señor Kazuki… no me odie!! – algunas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas ella, se sentía tan mal –

No te odio… pero

Usted se puso tan mal… por mi culpa… - recordó el estado anímico y los síntomas de una supuesta depresión –

Ren, se que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, no sabes cuanto sufrí por creer que Juubei me había dejado… pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor es que casi dejas que mas de una vida se perdiera por mi estado anímico… - sus manos se cruzaron a nivel de su vientre –

No le entiendo…. – intento secar sus lagrimas con el reverso de la manga de su chamarra –

No te odio pero no puedo perdonarte todavía por lo que hiciste… no hasta que sepa que esos tres meses terribles no afectaron a un pequeño ser que no tenia la culpa de nada….. – se puso de pie y le quito la carta de las manos a la chica –

Que dijo? – estaba consiente que Kazuki estaba molesto pero sus palabras la confundieron mas aun –

Por favor vete – apretó la carta con mucha molestia entre sus manos –

Señor Kazuki…. Yo no quería lastimarlo…. Yo lo quiero… mas de lo que usted imagina…. – sus ojos se llenaron una vez mas de lagrimas –

Quien te quiere no te hace esto…. Tu sabias muy bien lo que había hecho Juubei!!, sabias que no me dejo, sabias que volvería, he igual seguiste mintiéndome, y que consolándome cuando mas solo me sentía, no sabes en verdad la rabia que tengo, la tristeza de saber que tu, alguien a quien yo apreciaba me hiciera eso, nos hicieras eso!!

Ren solo pudo llorar, inconsolable, le dolía cada palabra de Kazuki pero mas aun se sentía que las merecía por todo lo que hizo, no entendía muy bien todo lo que le decía Kazu de una vida inocente que corría riesgo pero igual no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso, solo resonaba el dolor de cada palabra y de no tener el perdón que dudaba tendría.

Por favor Ren…. Vete… no quiero que Juubei entre y nos vea así – intentaba controlarse y no llorar también –

Si… - camino hasta la puerta de con sus ojos ya hinchados de tanto llorar –

Ren.. – Kazuki suspiro como buscando paz a sus emociones –

Dígame… - no volvió a verle al rostro, sentía tanta pena –

Piensa lo que hiciste, yo seguiré aquí con Juubei, déjame estar seguro que nada malo paso y podría perdonarte.

Señor Kazuki…. – apretó los puños con mas dolor aun – que… mas daño podría haberle causado que yo no haya visto?

Más de lo que imaginas…..

Juubei miraba toda la escena desde una distancia prudente, tenia sospechas de Ren, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada a Kazuki, sabia que el la apreciaba y ahora después de todo lo que vio en la puerta de su hogar estaba seguro que ella oculto la carta, sentía tanta rabia e indignación, como quería ponerla en su lugar, esos pensamientos solo sobresalían al recordar como su amado hilandero sufrió y con el hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas, rogaba que todo eso no hubiese afectado al bebe ya que los 3 primeros meses de gestación son vitales para el desarrollo adecuado del niño.

Kazuki ya es tarde… - el experto en las agujas decidió intervenir en la discusión –

No se preocupe….. señor Juubei yo ya me iba…. – se encamino a paso rápido perdiéndose entre los callejones del lugar –

Juubei… - Kazu no aguanto mas y se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al pecho de el – fue ella…. Ella se llevo tu carta…. No quería creerlo…..

Ya…. No debes ponerte así por eso – acaricio su cabellera castaña con ternura –

Pero…. Yo confiaba en Ren!! … era tan buena conmigo…. Solo actuó así por remordimiento!!

Quien sabe, ella aun es muy joven para darse cuenta que lo que hizo fue terrible

Si lo sabe, se que esta arrepentida de corazón pero no puedo perdonarla todavía!!, no hasta que sepa que a nuestro bebe no le paso nada… - se separo de su compañero para adentrarse a su hogar – ya vamos adentro

Olvida eso, todo esta bien y mañana será un gran día… - intento sonreírle para aliviar las dudas de Kazuki –

La noche se fue rápidamente, aunque el dolor de la traición continuaba a flor de piel en Kazuki, se animo un poco al pensar en lo que harían ese nuevo día, irían donde Sakura para darle la buena nueva y muy asombrosa noticia de que seria tía!!. La mañana se hizo presente sin falta alguna, la pareja se preparaba para comenzar el día, ya listos a partir rumbo donde Makubex, aunque aun pensaban si decirle a el también, mientras que allí…

Que noche!! – de un portazo un sonriente Emishi se adentro donde el chico de cabellos grises –

Buenos días señor Emishi – Sakura levanto la vista de su PC –

Que nuevo te trae por aquí? – el peligris lo miro curioso –

No sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer anoche para salvar mi humanidad!! – sin siquiera esperar un permiso, se sentó al lado de Makubex –

Yo no vi ningún movimiento extraño anoche por los pisos bajos

Acaso no duermes!! …. Solo estas 24 horas pegado allí!! – el bromista toco con sus dedos la pantalla del PC –

Makubex deja activado un programa de vigilancia nocturna señor Emishi

Sakura eres única, solo tu sabes el horario de este niño – sonrió divertido –

Emishi te desvías del tema al que viniste ¬¬

Ehhhh.. cierto!!, lo que sucede es que estaba como de costumbre en mi servicio de citas… tu sabes, que mis chicas estén contentas…. Una mujer mal humorada no trabaja bien…. – se cruza de brazos en pose pensativa – debería darles un aumento…

EMISHI VE AL GRANO!! – venita latiendo en la frente del pobre chico –

Ok….ok…. resulta que un grupo de maleantes querían cobrarme por proteger mi negocio!!

Eran ladrones? – mientras preguntaba Sakura, empezó a descargar los videos de esa noche en el área del local –

No…. No exactamente ladrones, pero estaban armados!!, decidieron que si no pagaba me arruinarían el negocio!!

Y que hiciste? – Makubex recibe los videos que descargo Sakura –

Pues los disuadí de hacer eso nn

En ese instante Emishi recuerda como los aventó muyyyyyyy lejos con su ataque de remolino.

Que lindo fue verlos volar….

Emishi mis cámaras no captaron eso… - mira otra vez los videos en tiempo rápido – a que hora fue?

Como a las 3 de la mañana

No hay nada! – Makubex empieza a preocuparse por esa extraña grabación –

Seguro no se grabo…. Yo soy muy rápido!! – se señalo con su dedo en pose pretenciosa –

No es juego Emishi!!, esto no me gusta…

Mientras Makubex intentaba ubicar que había ocurrido con sus grabaciones, la puerta del lugar sonó, indicando la llegada de alguien más.

Buenos días

Hermano, Kazuki… muy buenos días – Sakura les sonrió con alegría al verlos juntos otra vez –

Acaban de llegar los reconciliados!! – Emishi se puso de pie para saludar a la pareja –

Buenos días Juubei, Kazuki – Makubex continuo en su investigación exhaustiva de los videos –

Y que los trae por aquí? – el bromista los miro de arriba abajo con gracia – señor Kazuki…. Creo que se emociono con la comida?... esta mas rellenito… - pico con su dedo el estomago del hilandero –

Emishi!! – Juubei le quito la mano con rapidez – creo que no deberías hacer eso!!

Huuuuyyy… sobre protector….. esa reconciliación tuvo que ser muy buena!! – tarareo con entusiasmo –

Emishi…. – Kazuki bajo la mirada algo avergonzado –

Olvídenlo, ustedes dos son muy seriecitos…. Debieron ser curas!! XD

Para cuando Emishi termino el comentario hasta el serio de Makubex se le escapo una sonrisa, el bromista de la sangre fresca era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a quien fuera. Por su parte Sakura se puso de pie para conversar con su hermano, algo le decía que había venido a algo importante.

Emishi si quieres pasa en un rato para seguir conversando lo del video….

Esta bien Makubex, adiós a todos! Y señor Kazuki…. No coma tanto – salió rápidamente del lugar –

Emishi nunca cambiara U.U – Kazu suspiro por lo bajo ante el comentario –

Y que los trae a ustedes por aquí?

Bueno…. Makubex… deseábamos hablar con Sakura y contigo de algo muy importante – el hilandero se cruzo de brazos intentando armar las palabras de cómo daría la noticia-

Decir eso era un poco diferente a como paso en el Honkey Tonk, allí perdió los estribos por el montón de chismes y falsos testimonios que inicio Ban Midou.

Juubei quieres decirlo tú? – se arrepintió de hablar al ver como Makubex y Sakura los miraban –

No te preocupes… - le tomo la mano con ternura –

Que tienen que decir que los tiene tan nerviosos? – la mirada de Sakura era toda preocupación –

Sakura… hermana, Makubex….. lo que queríamos decirles es que Kazuki y yo….

SE VAN A CASAR!! – Emishi termino de abrir la puerta de un solo azotó –

EMISHI!! – todos le gritaron con molestia por su repentina reaparición –

No es eso!! No nos vamos a casar…. Vamos a tener un bebe!! – Juubei al fin pudo soltar la noticia –

……………. – silencio sepulcral en la habitación –

La cara de Sakura era un poema a la confusión, Makubex se cruzo de brazos pensativo y analítico como es el, mientras que Emishi se llevo la mano la boca para apaciguar su repentino ataque de risa.

JAJAJAJAJA!! QUE… BUENA BROMA!!!... POR UN MOMENTO ME LA CREI!!... – Emishi se retorcía de risa hasta que paro bruscamente – no en serio…. Que iban a decir?

No es una broma – sentencio con seriedad Kazuki –

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

El grito retumbo en toda cuidad baja XD, el pobre de Emishi estaba casi que catatónico ante la "noticia" mientras que Sakura salió de su estupor se acerco a su hermano y lo rodeo entre sus brazos para después susurrarle algo al oído.

No necesitas darme explicaciones…. Pero me gustaría saber que paso exactamente – sus ojos se centraron en Kazu por un instante – es… verdad… el tiene ese aire de toda embarazada…

Nos crees? – pregunto un poco dudoso Juubei –

Se que no jugarías con nada que tenga que ver con Kazuki

Pepepe…..ro… en serio que esto es una broma y muy pesada hasta para mis gustos!! – remedo indignado Emishi –

No es una broma, no se porque al dar la noticia todos se ponen así!! – kazu se empezó a molestar un poco –

No será señor Kazuki porque usted es HOMBRE… - al fin Makubex abrió la boca –

No me digas que eres mujer!!

En un segundo el bromista rodeo de pies a cabeza a Kazuki, lo miro analítico y con una seriedad brutal, al final se quedo quieto y bajo los lentes oscuros que tenía puestos.

Podrías ser una chica!!

EMISHI!!... – en un instante Juubei le propino un buen puñetazo en el rostro que tumbo al pobre chico –

Juubei creo que te pasaste ¬¬

No me pase Makubex….. nadie respeta a Kazuki como se debiera y no es una chica!! …. Para su información su cuerpo puede soportar un embarazo porque esta equipado para ello!!

Juubei no digas mas detalles… - Kazu le tomo de la mano con pena –

Esta bien…. Lo siento Juubei por el comentario pero no era para que me golpearas así!! – se pone de pie sobando su quijada –

No necesito mas explicaciones, me basta con saber que Juubei esta consiente de cómo paso todo así que mis felicitaciones – el peligris les sonrió con sinceridad –

Gracias Makubex

En serio que seré tía? – camino hasta quedar frente a frente con Kazuki –

Así es… nn

Que sorpresa!!... esto es muy lindo, ustedes dos se merecen ser felices al fin!! – Sakura abrazo con ternura a Kazuki – eso si, yo quiero ayudarlos con el bebe apenas nazca!!

Claro que si Sakura… y la necesitaremos

Hablando de nacer….. como nace…mmmm – Makubex le tapo la boca con lo primero que encontró –

No mas preguntas Emishi ¬¬

Y los demás lo saben hermano?

Solo…. El señor Ginji, Paul, Natsumi, la señorita Hevn….

Y Ban Midou…. – Kazuki lo dijo con mucha molestia –

Y yo podría decírselo a Shidito!! – salto Emishi muy emocionado –

NO!! Aun no, y el que tu lo supieras fue un error….. – Juubei lo miro muy molesto –

No… me querían decir…. Ustedes no me quieren!! Malos amigos!! – Emishi se agacho en una esquina rodeado de un aura negra –

No es eso Emishi es que íbamos a decirlo por parte… y sobre que lo sepa el señor Ginji y Ban… tampoco estaba planeado U.U

Esta bien Kazuki, yo prometo no decir nada!! – extendió su mano en alto como jurando ante una biblia –

Gracias Emishi, y no te preocupes que pronto le diremos a Shido nn

Conociendo a Shido seguro que ni moverá un musculo de su cara y dirá " oh que bien" XD

Quien sabe…. – Kazu recuerda la reacción de todos pero en especial la de Ban por su estado de incredulidad total –

_**Continuara………..**_

Huuuyyy que buen capi a mi parecer nn, espero que les gustara y al fin la esconde cartas de Ren dijo la verdad y que bueno que Kazu no la perdono!!, pero mas adelante quien sabe. Ya casi todos nuestros amigos lo saben pero que pasara cuando Shido se entere?, y Ren y hasta Toshiki?... sigan que se pone cada vez mejor!!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Cumpleaños Feliz!!**_


	10. Cumpleaños Feliz!

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Cumpleaños**____**Feliz**___

Parecía un día común y corriente, normal para los habitantes de esa enorme y hermosa casa o mejor decir mansión?, no importa ahora, pero lo que si importa es que se iba a fraguar algo muy interesante, demasiado interesante para el gusto de algunos pero muy divertido para otros. En una habitación se podía escuchar la voz de una chica conversando amenamente con alguien, estaba muy cómoda recostada del ventanal con vista al jardín, desde allí podía escuchar claramente todo lo que sucedía afuera.

Espero que podamos encontrarnos….. – una pequeña risita se le escapo sin querer –

También yo….. – la voz de otra mujer se escuchaba muy interesada y alegre –

Necesito ayuda para lo que planeo…. Y quien mejor que tu para que me enlaces con los demás

No se preocupe señorita Madoka…. Yo me encargo de todo lo que me pida!!

Sabia que podía contar contigo, pero es muy importante que "el" no se entere de nada

Soy una tumba!! – la joven sonrió divertida desde el otro lado de la línea del teléfono –

Bueno, si quieres paso por allí mas tarde

Pero…. Y "el" no sospechara al usted salir de la casa?

Lo tengo ocupado con algo importante….. – su cabeza se acerco un poco mas al ventanal para poder escuchar hacia afuera – dudo que se de cuenta que salí

Esta bien, la espero al medio día?

Es buena hora, hasta luego Natsumi…. Y gracias otra vez

De nada, estoy para ayudarte!!

La joven de cabellos negros sonrió satisfecha, estaba segura que Natsumi seria perfecta para ayudarla en su idea, después de colgar la llamada tanteo a su lado para tomar su bastón guía, camino rápidamente hacia el closet para sacar la ropa que se pondría, debía ser rápida si quería evitar que "el" la descubriera tratando de salir de la casa sin compañía alguna. Luego de estar lista y llamar un taxi para que la recogiera en las afuera de la mansión, camino sigilosa y atenta a los ruidos que le indicaban que "el" estaba muy ocupado en su labor.

MOZARRRRRTTT!!!! ….. VEN ACA PERRO CONDENADO!!...

Un pobre Shido bañado de agua y jabón de la cabeza a los pies estaba en su labor titánica de intentar bañar al Collie, aunque hable con los animales, aunque use las habilidades de su tribu y aunque corra a mil por hora no podía con eso XD, pobrecillo, mientras que Mozart estaba todavía seco, ni una gotita de agua había caído en su pelaje, corría como loco por medio jardín de la manera mas astuta posible.

Vamos a ser claros!! ….. – Shido paro de perseguirlo y el perro también dejo de correr – tienes que darte un baño…. Madoka me lo pidió así que colabora conmigo – le sonrió al perro esperando que se dejara convencer –

……………. – Mozart ladeo su cabeza y noto que Shido llevaba a sus espaldas una manguera –

En dos segundo el perro corrió de frente hacia el chico mono, Shido pensó que era su oportunidad de lanzarle un mangueras de agua pero lo que no pensó es que Mozart saltaría sobre el, lo tiro al piso y tomo entre sus dientes la manguera, corrió en varias direcciones como loco, mientras que Shido se puso de pie algo molesto, en verdad estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ya que Madoka tenia un insano gusto por mandarle labores "complicadas y difíciles". Miro como el perro todavía corría en zigzag con la manguara, esa era su oportunidad, abriría el chorro a toda potencia y listo!!, Mozart bañado de agua.

Esto te lo buscaste tu… - dio dos pasos hacia la llave y la abrió hasta casi quedar con ella en sus manos –

Un estruendo se sintió por la potencia del agua que corría en las tuberías de manera impresionante, el perro sintió que algo no andaba bien así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas con la manguera todavía en su hocico, Shido solo se cruzo de brazos sintiéndose ganador, pero….. En un segundo la larga manguera estaba aprisionándolo, las correteadas de Mozart no habían sido en vano, logro enrollar a Shido por los pies y al correr apretó la manguera para que el no se pudiera soltar como un nudo de zapato, la potencia del agua se sintió unos segundos después para ver al pobre Shido volar por los aires como una bandera ondeada por agua!!.

Lo siento Shido…. Mozart solo se deja bañar por mi nnU – Madoka no vería pero si escucho aquel grito de dolor y el agua botándose a borbotones, siguió su paso hasta quedar fuera de la mansión y tomo el taxi que estaba esperándola con rumbo al Honkey Tonk –

_**Honkey Tonk **_

La hora del almuerzo parecía revivir el pequeño café, algunos transeúntes llegaban a comer algo, tomar un refresco o tan solo conversar, pero a esas horas todo estaba de punta para la pobre de Natsumi, caminaba de un lado a otro con bandejas, pedidos de la barra y si no fuera poco también tenia a los Get Backers en su "oficina" con un posible cliente, o sea que estaban sentados al fondo del café en una de las mesas.

Tome señora, su orden – dejo un plato con comida al posible cliente de Ban y Ginji –

Gracias niña….. – la joven mujer mira muy seria la comida –

No se preocupe señorita la comida de aquí es muy buena!! – Ginji intenta animar a la chica que se estaba poniendo verde por alguna extraña razón –

Hay… no… - salió corriendo directo al baño del café –

O.o… que le habrá pasado? – el rubio mira el plato otra vez –

No se que tanto rodeo tiene esa mujer con nosotros…. – saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió – quizás esta enferma…

Ban!! – Natsumi paso por detrás de el y le arranco el cigarrillo de la boca – sabes que no se fuma cuando hay clientes comiendo!!

Bla… bla… bla… que fastidiosa regla, para la próxima no traigo a mis clientes aquí!! – se cruzo de brazos indignado –

Y a donde los llevaras? A un banco del parque? – Paul volvió a verlo con sarcasmo –

Discúlpenme… es que últimamente no me siento bien… - la joven volvió a sentarse frente a los chicos – en verdad que no puedo comer ahora….

Si.. no le molesta me lo como yo? – Chibi Ginji con cara de muerto de hambre –

Esta bien… pero mejor hablemos de mi problema – arrimo el plato de comida hacia el rubio –

Dígame señorita que se le perdió? – Ban se torna serio otra vez –

Bueno…. Me da mucha pena decirlo… es que…. Se me pedio mi novio!! ToT – la pobre chica saca una cajita de pañuelitos desechables y empieza a llorar como magdalena –

Calma… señorita… no se preocupe que los Get Backers tenemos un porcentaje de recuperación del 100 por ciento!! – el castaño sonrió pretencioso –

No sabe…. Lo que me alegra saber eso… es que no he visto a Ishi desde hace 3 semanas!!... no volvió a llamarme…. Voy a su casa y nadie abre…. Si ni contesta su celular!! – otra tanda de llantos descontrolados –

Tendría algún enemigo? – Ginji sigue comiendo muy feliz –

No… estoy segura que no… si todo iba muy bien entre nosotros…

Y cuando fue la última vez que lo vio?

Hace 3 semanas… cuando le dije que estaba embarazada!! …..

…………..

La chica volvió a llorar desconsolada mientras que Ginji dejo de comer y miro realmente preocupado a Ban, los recuerdos del ultimo trabajo sobre rescatar unos zapatitos de bebe bañados en oro de 18 quilates lo dejo muy molesto, fue difícil, casi pierden la vida _( cosa__ muy __común__ en los rescates que les encomienda __Hevn__ XD )_, y la bizarra casualidad de que últimamente todo iba en torno a bebes y mas bebes fue el punto cumbre para que la paciencia de Ban Midou llegara a su limeta.

- Es que todos aquí se reproducen como conejos!!, acaso nadie sabe lo que es usar un condón!!

- Ban… cálmate… mira que espantas a los clientes!! – Ginji intento razonar con el pero estaba que echaba pestes por la boca –

- SEÑORITA SU NOVIO LA DEJO!! SIMPLE Y SENCILLO!! PARA LA PROXIMA CIERRE LAS PIERNAS Y NO LO PIERDE!!

- O.O – la pobre chica se puso rojo tomate, agarro su cartera y salió llorando del café –

Luego de ese espectáculo, la mayoría de los clientes se fueron dejando el café otra vez solo, Paul no hizo un solo comentario, sabia que la rabia de Ban venia por cierta pareja que el llamaba "fenómenos de circo", Ginji sintió pena por la pobre chica que su compañero insulto, no se lo merecía, Natsumi recogió todo el desastre que habían dejado los clientes mientras esperaba la llegada de Madoka, se había pasado el medio día y ella no llegaba pero pronto hizo acto de aparición con su imborrable sonrisa y simpatía.

Señorita Madoka!! – Ginji se alegro de verla entrar – y Shido? – miro hacia todos lados con curiosidad –

Buena tardes a todos… y Shido no pudo venir conmigo estaba muy ocupado con Mozart nn – entro tanteando con su bastón hasta dar con un asiento de la barra para sentarse –

Señorita Madoka que bueno que pudo venir, ahora si hablaremos mejor de lo que quiere hacer – Natsumi se sentó a su lado muy feliz –

Lo que sucede es que voy a hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Shido… por su cumpleaños – un rubor muy claro se apodero de sus mejillas –

Una fiesta para el chico mono… eso si que es nuevo – Ban hablo con sequedad, todavía estaba molesto –

Que bien!!... Shido cumple años en…. – Chibi Ginji intenta hacer memoria – en verdad que no se lo he preguntado nunca

…………….. – todos con gotitas en la cabeza –

Es dentro de un mes, pero necesito ayuda, yo sola no puedo hacerlo sin que el se de cuenta – bajo la cabeza con tristeza –

Nosotros te ayudamos!! – Chibi Ginji levanto la mano emocionado pero fue sujeto de sus ropas por Ban –

Quien te dijo a ti que vamos a hacer eso!! – lo sentó de una sola en la silla –

Si es por dinero no se preocupen, les pagare por ayudarme… se que organizar una fiesta lleva tiempo y dinero nn

Dinero…. – Ban empieza a pensar que eso de espantar a los clientes le dejo sin efectivo últimamente y un trabajo es un trabajo – aceptamos!!

En serio Ban? – Natsumi y Ginji lo miran dudosos –

Que si dije!

Que bueno que tendré ayuda!!, Natsumi quiero que tu te encargues de la decoración y la comida, y ustedes chicos podrían encargarse de la organización y los invitados, quiero que les digan a todos los amigos de Shido pero será una sorpresa asi que sean discretos

Todos los amigos del chico mono….. - Ban se imagina una reunión llena de animales con gorritos de fiesta puestos –

También invitamos a Makubex, Emishi, Sakura y a Juubei y Kazu!! – Chibi Ginji muy contento por todo –

Esto ya no me esta gustando idiota… - le habla algo bajito a Ginji –

Porque Ban? Solo ayudaremos a Madoka nn

Yo no quiero saber nada de tu sabes quienes fenómenos de circo!!

Ya hablamos de que ellos no son eso Ban!! – Ginji le remedo con molestia –

Además, si los invitas todos se darán cuenta de tu sabes que de el fenómeno bastardo!!

Quien se dará cuenta de que? – Madoka logro escuchar parte de la discusión –

Ban solo esta molesto con Kazuki y Juubei porque….

Porque me robaron un trabajo!! – el castaño intento silenciar a Ginji antes de que soltara la noticia –

Pero Ban, son amigos de Shido, debes invitarlos nn – la sonrisa de Madoka era realmente tierna, imposible de negarse a ella –

Esta bien….. ¬¬

Ban? Porque te interesa que no lo sepan los demás? – Natsumi le pregunto muy curiosa y en tono casi inaudible –

Porque no quiero tener que ir a invitarlo!!

Lo hare yo con todo gusto…

Natsumi no creo que ir a la fortaleza tu sola sea buena idea, no conoces nada de ese lugar

El idiota tiene razón... mejor que las invitaciones las haga Ginji – Ban se encogió de hombros con su posible solución –

No se realmente cuanto necesiten… - Madoka rebusco dentro de un pequeño monedero que cargaba con ella hasta que dio con lo que buscaba – aquí tienen….

Una tarjetita dorada? O.o – Ginji la tomo en sus manos con duda –

Idiota!! Es una tarjeta de crédito – Ban le arrebato la tarjeta con saña –

Dispongan de lo necesario que esa tarjeta de crédito es de consumo ilimitado… nn

Ban miro otra vez la tarjeta de crédito como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa, sagrada y hasta celestial que había en ese inmundo mundo, creo que hasta le vio brillitos dorados y un resplandor angelical al dichoso pedacito de plástico para consumo masivo. Madoka se despidió rápidamente y no dejo mas nada, solo la idea de que no escatimaran en gastos, que la fiesta de Shido debía ser la mejor, salió otra vez del café, volvió a tomar el mismo taxi que estuvo esperándola afuera y regreso a la casa esperando que cierto chico mono no se diera cuenta que salió sola.

Ban debemos hacer una lista de las cosas a comprar… - Natsumi tomo su libretita de pedidos para hacerla –

Que esperamos para estrenar esta belleza!! – alzo en alto la tarjeta de crédito de Madoka -

_**Fortaleza Ilimitada **_

4 meses, ya eran 4 meses, Kazuki estaba sentado en la cama con el viejo calendario donde anoto la fecha de su primer encuentro con Juubei, un 18 de febrero… era increíble que se fueran 4 meses tan rápido, apenas habían pasado 2 semanas de enterarse que estaba esperando un hijo de Juubei y ya llevaba 4 meses, su cuerpo cambiaba día a día con paso acelerado, los viejos pergaminos que encontraron en la caja de madera eran imprescindibles, Juubei había pasado los dos últimos días sentado en la mesa del comedor haciendo anotaciones y calculando la posible fecha de nacimiento, los mismos pergaminos contenían la información de cómo sacar la fecha a base del posible día en que fue fecundado.

Ya tienes un día estimado? – Kazu se le acerco por detrás con curiosidad –

Tenemos la fecha exacta en que lo hicimos…. – dejo los papeles y rodeo entre sus brazos la cintura del chico – si no saque mal la cuenta seria para principios de noviembre….

Noviembre…. Y estamos a Junio…. falta muy poco – agacho su rostro para besar la frente de Juubei – sabes que me preocupa algo

Que será?

Como sabremos que el bebe crece bien?, que esta completo? Que no hay problemas?... – sus ojos se llenaron de angustia –

Ya había pensado en eso y creo que deberíamos hablar con alguien mas experimentado que yo

Por dios Juubei nadie en este mundo sabe de embarazos así!! – su rostro de angustia se acentuó mas aun –

No hablo de eso, solo que te hagas un ultrasonido

Un eco?

Si, seria la manera mas sencilla de saber que el bebe esta bien…. Además no se darían cuenta de nada anormal, el bebe crece dentro de un útero como todo bebe

Estas seguro que no se darían cuenta si me hacen un examen de esos?

A menos que decidieran ver mas allá de tu vientre pero esos exámenes solo se centran en el estado del bebe – tomo entre sus manos las de Kazuki – yo necesito saber que esta bien todo, tanto como tu

A donde iríamos? – suspiro por lo bajo, la parte medica de Juubei le pedía a gritos ceder –

Eso lo buscaremos hoy mismo, Kazuki yo solo quiero estar seguro que puedo cuidarlos a los dos y que no es un riesgo para ti continuar el embarazo

No me hables de cosas así… no me quiero imaginar que algo anda mal Juubei – se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su vientre ya algo sobresaliente –

Todo va estar bien, te lo prometo – abrazo con ternura a Kazuki, como deseaba poder cumplir esa promesa pero muy adentro de el sabia que había riesgos en todo esto –

Luego de estar de acuerdo con lo de ir a algún lugar donde poder hacer el ultrasonido, se plantearon otra duda, para poder ir Kazuki tendría que hacerse pasar por una futura madre, en verdad lo era, pero sus indumentarias no le ayudarían mucho a aparentarlo, decidieron pedir ayuda femenina y de confianza, y quien mejor que Sakura para esa labor de "disfrazar" al hilandero.

Buenas tardes Makubex, Sakura… - la pareja entro donde el peligris esperando que Sakura pudiera ayudarlos –

Buenas tardes señor Juubei, Kazuki… como han estado? – Makubex ni levanto la vista de su pc –

Hermano, Kazuki… - Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente para saludarlos – pero… es increíble…. Ya se nota!! – miro impresionada el bulto redondeado que sobresalía a pesar de las ropas holgadas de Kazu –

Si… - sonrío con algo de vergüenza, el mismo lo había notado desde hacia días que ya no podía ocultar su estado –

Que se nota? – Makubex volvió la vista hacia la pareja con curiosidad – señor… Kazuki… me imagino que ya todos lo saben porque es muy evidente nn

Casi todos…. – Juubei replico con preocupación –

No importa ahora eso y dime? Como te sientes? – el rostro de felicidad en la chica era enorme –

Muy bien, pero vinimos a pedirte un favor Sakura

De que trata? – miro interesada a Kazu –

Seria mejor que nos acompañaras, Makubex puede?

Claro que si señor Juubei… Sakura tomate el día – le sonrío a la chica con mucha ternura –

Gracias Makubex – sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al ver la mirada de el peligris hacia ella –

Luego de salir de aquella habitación llena de computadoras, Juubei le explico a su hermana del porque la necesitaban ese día, ella al principio pareció divertida con la idea pero al llegar a la vivienda se puso realmente seria, sabia que a lo que iban Juubei y Kazuki no era un juego, que solo lo hacían por saber como estaba la salud de su futuro sobrino, después de una hora en la que Sakura salió en busca de algunas cosas, regreso a la casa y se encerró con Kazuki en la habitación de este, mientras, Juubei espero pacientemente fuera con su mente muy metida en que todo estaría bien hoy.

Estas segura de esto? – la voz de Kazuki se escuchaba desde adentro de la habitación –

Claro que si!!, suéltate el cabellos… así será mejor… - ahora era la voz de su hermana lo que alerto a Juubei –

Ya van a salir?

No comas ansias hermano!! – grito la chica desde la puerta de la habitación –

Pero… no me parece… - Kazuki rezongaba desde adentro hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió casi que en tropel empujado por Sakura –

Kazuki…. – los ojos del experto en las agujas se abrieron como platos, estaba impresionado del trabajo que hizo Sakura –

Juubei casi que cae de la silla al verlo, ese era su Kazuki?, estaba…. Mas "femenino" que nunca en su vida, ni cuando lo confundió con una niña en su infancia, era ver su Ying interno estando a viva piel, la parte de el que le dio vida a lo que vivían ahora, trago grueso al mirar su cuerpo, como la ropa que llevaba le acentuaban mas aun su estado, Sakura había sacado todo el potencial posible de allí, si aparentaría ser una futura madre, lo haría en serio XD. El cabello de Kazuki jugaba un rol protagónico, suelto y largo, más hermoso que el de cualquier chica y con el embarazo estaba más bello aun, su rostro estaba ruborizado, se sentí muy apenado por todo lo que hizo Sakura, ella le presto un vestido azul marino muy sobrio, pero al mismo tiempo se acentuaba en las caderas y llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, le agrego unas zapatillas blancas y algunos brazaletes para darle coquetería, su rostro estaba ligeramente maquilado, nada muy llamativo para su estado y mas aun que tampoco Kazuki quería eso, estuvo negado a ponerse ni rubor si quiera pero Sakura logro convencerlo de que lo que hacia era por el bebe y solo por eso debía aguantarse el "disfraz".

Sakura… - Juubei se cruzo de brazos con los ojos cerrados –

Dime hermano?

Exageraste….

Estoy mal? – Kazuki al fin pudo abrir la boca –

No es eso…. Es que…. Pareces una chica U.U

Y no era eso lo que querían!! – frunció el ceño algo enfadada –

Si pero… - Juubei fue tomado bruscamente del brazo junto con Kazuki – que haces!!

Mejor nos vamos antes de que se arrepientan de hacer esto!!

Al final Sakura saco de la casa a ambos padres, con un Juubei muy indeciso de un brazo y un Kazuki que casi llevaba el rostro cubierto no fuera alguien a verlo y saber que la linda chica embarazada era uno de los antiguos 4 reyes y maestro de los hilos XD….

_**Continuara…………..**_

Me encanto!!... soy repetitiva, lo mismo dije en el capi anterior nnU, aquí tengo algunos comentarios que hacer, primero…. no se de verdad si Shido cumple en Julio, pero me da lo mismo porque el chiste será lo que pasara en esa reunión!!, solo diré que Ban no será nada discreto con la tarjetita de crédito de Madoka, pobre chica, lo que le dolerá en el bolsillo habérsela dejado a Ban Midou…. Jeeee…. Ahora con Kazuki, Juubei y Sakura irán a una maternidad XD, podría pasar cosas interesantes…. No se pierdan el capi que viene!! Creo que lo subiré rapidito como este ya que ando de mucha inspiración y debo aprovecharla antes de que pegue una carrera y no la vuelva a ver nn.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Nuestro Bebe**_


	11. Nuestro Bebe

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura….**_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Nuestro Bebe**_

La tortura de salir de la Fortaleza Ilimitada había acabado, gracias al cielo que nadie conocido les vio, eso pensaba el pobre de Kazuki, aun estando fuera de allí se sentía intimidado por las miradas de las personas, principalmente se centraban en su estado actual, notaba como algunas chicas le sonreían como diciendo te felicito por esperar un bebe, algunos hombres mas descarados le veían las piernas y lo detallaban en busca de algunas poderosas razones para seguir en su inspección nada sana, mientras que Juubei se había vuelto casi que un siamés para el hilandero, lo llevaba sujeto de la mano con orgullo y algo de preocupación ya que también se daba cuenta de las miradas de las personas sobre su compañero que aparentaba ser una muy linda chica en estado, Sakura por su parte se había tomado el atrevimiento de escoltar a la pareja rumbo a su destino, estaba realmente feliz de estar con ellos, caminaba un poco mas adelante mirando con atención hacia todos lados.

Muy bien hermano, a donde piensas llevar a Kazuki? – se detuvo bruscamente a preguntar –

Todavía lo estoy pensando – volvió la mirada hacia Sakura con seriedad –

Esperen aquí!! – Sakura salió en rápida carrera hacia una cabina telefónica que había cerca –

Tu hermana se toma muy en serio todo esto U.U – Kazu suspiro por lo bajo mientras acariciaba su vientre –

Creo que piensa que esto seria un resurgimiento de los clanes pero juntos – le sonrió con ternura a su compañero –

Aquí esta!! – la chica regreso enseguida con algo en sus manos –

Que buscaste? – Juubei mira la hoja amarillenta que traía Sakura consigo –

Es la dirección del lugar perfecto para llevar a Kazuki nn

La arrancaste de la guía telefónica!!

No me regañes hermano…. Mejor vamos a tomar un taxi, no creo que Kazuki quiera caminar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad

Vamos…. – Juubei solo se resigno a seguirla, detenerla seria imposible –

Pronto te veremos sobrinito – se tomo el atrevimiento de poner una de sus manos sobre el estomago del hilandero –

Sin perdida de tiempo Sakura saco la mano para detener un taxi, el trió lo abordo rápidamente sin percatar que justo en la calle de en frente había un pequeño auto blanco aparcado y sus ocupantes habían visto casi toda la escena.

Señor Ginji… esos no eran Juubei y Sakura con una chica? – Natsumi termina de entrar al auto con algunas bolsas en mano –

Ehhh… - la imagen de la supuesta chica no se borra de la mente del rubio –

Acaso están ciegos los dos… - Ban voltea a ver Natsumi – la del vestido azul era el hilandero ¬¬

Noooo… - Natsumi lo dice en tono de duda –

Creo que Ban tiene razón…. Como le creció la barriguita a Kazu!! – Chibi Ginji sonrió divertido hasta que el castaño le da con el puño cerrado en la cara – DUELEEEEE!!!!

Solo cállate….. y vamos a la otra tienda – encendió el auto para seguir su ruta de compras para la fiesta sorpresa del chico mono –

Este otro trió ya había puesto en practica sus compras, como punto de partida Natsumi les hizo dirigirse a una papelería, tenían que comprar las invitaciones a la fiesta, allí fue justo donde se consiguieron con la imagen de Juubei, su hermana y una chica de azul que era Kazuki, después de ello pasaron a ir por algunos efectos decorativos y planear mejor la comida y bebida, mientras, ya el taxi que habían tomado Juubei, Kazuki y Sakura estaba llegando a su destino, la chica sonrió enormemente cuando logro ver que el lugar escogido era el indicado pero el rostro de Kazuki pareció palidecer en un segundo al mirar el enorme complejo arquitectónico muy moderno y sobrio.

u…una maternidad? – sus ojos se centraron en el nombre del hospital –

que mas pensaban que era, seguro que aquí si hacen ecos – sin dejar que Juubei dijese mas, arrastro fuera del taxi a Kazu y le pago al conductor –

Sakura esto es demasiado – el experto en las agujas se sentía incomodo también ante un lugar tan grande y donde sabrían muy bien todo sobre el estado de Kazuki –

Mejor nos vamos… - Kazu intento dar media vuelta pero Sakura ya le había tomado la mano fuertemente –

Nada de eso!! Mi disfraz es infalible, ahora vamos a entrar, habla solo lo estrictamente necesario y actúa como toda una dama!!

Sakura!! – Juubei casi corrió tras ella ya que había seguido el paso hasta entrar a la maternidad seguida de Kazuki –

El lugar era enorme por dentro, un largo y amplio salón antecedía a la recepción, solo se podía apreciar el ir y venir de enfermeras, doctores y algunas personas mas, en una de las paredes había una enorme pantalla donde estaban todos los servicios que se prestaban y la ubicación de cada área del lugar, la hermana de Juubei se detuvo allí mirando fijamente aquellas indicaciones.

Hombre o mujer?

De que hablas? – Kazuki la miro inquieto –

Sobre si quieres un doctor o una doctora? … hay varios médicos aquí – señalo con su dedo donde decía "sala de ultrasonidos" –

Doctora – la voz de Juubei fue seca y muy clara –

No pensé que fueras tan celoso hermano nn

No es celos…. Es que estoy seguro que Kazuki opina igual que yo

Si… - asintió tímidamente con su cabeza –

Muy bien, aquí hay dos…. Una esta atendiendo hoy… en… el piso 10!! – sin dejar que preguntaran algo mas, Sakura volvió a arrastrar con ella a Kazu para buscar los ascensores –

Sakura estoy pensando en que seria mejor que esperaras afuera de la consulta… - Juubei se estaba tornando algo molesto por las prisas de su hermana –

No señor! Yo quiero ver al bebe hoy mismo!! – señalo con su dedo el vientre de Kazuki –

Sakura… - Kazu le miro con nervosismo al notar que mas personas se agolparon para tomar el ascensor –

Sakura solo soltó a Kazuki sabiendo que de aquí en adelante Juubei llevaría las riendas, su hermano era realmente protector con el hilandero y ahora mas que nunca le notaba esa fuerza de protegerle a costa de cualquier cosa. El ascensor no tardo mucho en llegar, sin pensar mucho marcaron el piso 10 y enseguida llegaron a la famosa sala de ultrasonidos, el lugar era idéntico a la planta baja, solo que con un pasillo mas angosto y muchos asientos para esperar a que fueran atendidos los pacientes, en una esquina del salón había un pequeño puesto de enfermeras, Juubei hizo que Kazuki se sentara en una de las tantas sillas de espera junto con Sakura mientras que el fue a pedir la información necesaria para la consulta.

Buenas tardes señorita quisiera saber donde debo llevar a mi…. – Juubei se quedo callado por un segundo al no saber como nombrar a su pareja –

A quien señor? – una enfermera lo mira algo dudosa –

A… mi esposa… quiere hacerse un ultrasonido – sin pensarlo mucho volvió la mirada hacia su hermana y Kazuki –

Ya.. se tiene que anotar y que su esposa llene este formulario nn – la enfermera le dio una carpeta con una planilla y un bolígrafo –

Y después? – miro con seriedad a la chica –

Después de eso me trae el formulario y yo le indico a la doctora que tiene una paciente, le llamaremos apenas le toque su turno – se dio media vuelta para seguir con su trabajo –

Juubei miro la planilla cono mucha duda, esto de llenar formularios con datos falsos no era lo más decente pero que mas se podía hacer en un caso tan extremo como el de su querido hilandero, regreso con Kazuki y le extendió el formulario para que lo llenara cuidadosamente no fuera a poner algo "verdadero" XD.

Son dos paginas que llenar Juubei… - le mostro los papeles preocupado –

Deja que yo lo llene soy una chica!! – Sakura le quito la carpeta y empezó a anotar rápidamente sin poner reparo ni preguntar nada –

Hermana que haces? No vayas a equivocarte y pongas algo que no es

Tranquilos los dos, ya casi termino… - siguió leyendo y escribiendo rápidamente – listo!! – le devolvió la planilla a Juubei –

Listo? O.o – Juubei se puso de pie y la regreso a la enfermera sin si quiera ver los datos, prefería confiar en su dulce hermana –

Pasaron unos quince minutos que para los tres parecieron eternos, miraban como salían y entraban pacientes a uno de los consultorios, Kazuki se empezaba a impacientar un poco, notaba que cada minuto de angustia le acercaba a esa habitación donde una desconocida le creería que era una chica embarazada, por un instante se sintió tentado a salir corriendo y no volver allí, su tención estaba pasando al bebe ya que empezó a moverse mas de lo normal, como incomodo por lo que sentía en el estado anímico de su progenitor.

Te sientes mal? – Juubei volvió a verlo con preocupación –

No…. Solo es que el bebe esta inquieto – acaricio con suavidad su estomago como deseando que se quedara tranquilo otra vez –

Señora de Kakei – la voz de una enfermera saco al trió de su conversación –

Señora de Kakei!! – Juubei miro algo perturbado a Sakura – porque se te ocurrió eso

Porque Kazuki es tu pareja!! Y supongo que el no tiene nada en contra de usar el apellido de su esposo? – sonrió divertida –

Mejor vamos ya nos llamaron… - Kazu dejo el tema por la paz del mundo, quería terminar esto de una buena vez -

La enfermera que les llamo escolto a la pareja por uno de los pasillos hasta que llegaron al consultorio de la doctora que escogieron, toco a la puerta y una voz femenina les indico que pasaran.

Buenas tardes – la mujer tomo en sus manos la planilla de Kazu para leerla –

Buenas tardes….

En un segundo Juubei ya se había puesto algo pálido, estaban frente a frente a una persona que podría descubrir que Kazuki no era una linda embarazada, sus ojos se centraron en aquella desconocida, era algo pequeña, de cabellos negros recogidos en una cola de caballo muy sobria, sus ojos estaban ocultos por unos lentes algo grandes para ella, parecía una buena mujer por su expresión pero ahora lo sabrían mejor.

Muy bien, aquí dice que es su primer eco? – la mujer miro a Kazuki con seriedad –

Así es… - su voz era lo mas suave posible –

Tendré que abrirle un historial… - se dio media vuelta para sacar una carpeta de un archivador que estaba a sus espaldas pero noto enseguida a Sakura – y…. ella?

Yo? – Sakura la miro preocupada –

Si, usted, no sabe que esta consulta es solo para los padres del bebe, por favor espere afuera y disculpe la rudeza pero son las reglas

Pero…. Yo quería ver a mi sobrino también U.U

Sakura ve afuera, te contaremos todo después – Juubei le sonrió intentando calmarla –

Lo vera, yo suelo grabar los ecos y también le daré una fotografía del bebe, contenta? – la doctora le sonrió –

Si… les espero afuera hermano…. Cuñada nn – salió del consultorio mas tranquila -

Cu…ñada… - una gran gota de sudor rodo por las cabezas de Kazuki y Juubei –

Muy bien, para empezar dígame cuantas semanas tiene? – miro con tranquilidad a Kazuki –

Semanas…. Tengo 4 meses

Eso equivale a unas… 18 semanas de gestación, porque no vino antes? Normalmente se hace el primer eco a las 15 semanas – la doctora anoto algo en su carpeta mientras preguntaba –

Eh… bueno su obstetra lo mando ahora… - Juubei trato salvar la pregunta a medias –

Esta bien, si el considera que todo esta bien como para esperar a las 18 semanas… - se encogió de hombros y siguió sus preguntas – primer embarazo?

Si…

Es todo, lo demás lo llenare con los datos de su planilla… - tomo la carpeta y metió dentro la planilla que lleno Sakura – muy bien pasemos a lo que vinieron

Kazuki se sintió con mas miedo que antes, al ver como la doctora les hacia entrar a una parte anexa al consultorio, era una habitación pequeña con una camilla y un enorme aparato a su lado, en la parte posterior en la pared y frente a la camilla se podía ver un gran televisor, afuera, Sakura se estaba aburriendo de esperar sentada allí, se puso de pie y camino por medio piso 10, mirando a cuanto cartel o poster viera interesante sobre los bebes y el embarazo pero uno de esos poster llamo poderosamente su atención, se acerco a el y leyó su contenido con emoción.

Esto será mi primer regalo para mi sobrino!! – camino rápidamente hasta los ascensores decidida a cumplir su cometido –

De vuelta con los futuros padres, ya Kazuki estaba recostado en la camilla con su pequeño vientre al descubierto, Juubei se había parado al lado de el y le sostenía la mano derecha con mucha fuerza para darle apoyo, el nerviosismo era muy evidente, tanto que hasta la misma doctora lo noto.

Tranquila, esto no duele… solo se siente algo de frio – coloco un gel gelatinoso y transparente sobre todo el vientre del pobre hilandero – ahora si… veamos a ese bebe

La pantalla de tv antes negra que había frente a la camilla se ilumino con una imagen grisácea y borrosa, mientras la doctora movía el aparato en el vientre de Kazu se podía ver un poco mejor ese compendio inexplicable de imagines.

Ya estamos frente a su bebe, esa es su cabeza…. – señalo con su dedo la pequeña pantalla del eco –

Nuestro bebe… - Kazuki se sintió el ser mas afortunado del mundo al mirar claramente el perfil de su hijo –

Esta bien? – el tono de voz en Juubei era preocupado –

Déjeme hacer algunas mediciones y ver mejor…

La doctora empezó a medir al bebe, su cráneo, el fémur, ver los órganos principales como el corazón, los riñones y el estomago, si la placenta estaba bien, el nivel de liquido amniótico entre otras cosas, todo parecía estar en orden, el rostro de la doctora era sereno y concentrado en su trabajo mientras que Kazuki y Juubei miraban las imágenes de su hijo.

Ya terminamos y les digo que todo se ve muy bien – saco unas toallas de papel y se las dio a Kazu para que se limpiara – déjeme hacer el informe para su medio

Esta todo bien, en serio? – Kazuki miro aliviado a la mujer –

Hasta donde vi si, no se preocupe solo debe seguir tomando sus vitaminas y el control que le indique su obstetra

Vitaminas…

Si, me imagino que toma acido fólico, hierro y calcio – volvió a su escritorio para terminar el informe –

Si las toma – Juubei hizo nota mental de todo lo que dijo la mujer –

Una ultima pregunta para el informe

Díganos doctora? – Kazu se sentó rápidamente ante la interrogante –

Quieren que les coloque el sexo del bebe, lo vi muy claro nn

No – ambos respondieron muy seguros –

Primeros padres que no dudan con eso

Es que queremos que todo sea una sorpresa hasta el final – Kazuki le sonrió ilusionado a su compañero -

El maestro de los hilos se sintió que al fin ponía final a su angustia, miro como la doctora termino el informe, lo metió en un sobre blanco y se los entrego, se despidieron de ella con tranquilidad y salieron de la consulta esperando ver pronto su video y la foto del bebe que están adentro del mismo sobre.

Todo bien? – Sakura se levanto como resorte de su silla al verlos salir –

Si!! – una enorme sonrisa se poso en el rostro de Kazuki –

Y la foto!! El video!! Quiero verlos pronto!!

Es un Dvd, podríamos verlo donde Makubex?

Por supuesto que si hermano, estoy segura que el también lo vera con emoción – se aferro del brazo de Kazuki – te tengo un regalito

Un regalo

Si, un regalo para mi sobrino y también para ti nn

Sakura no tenias que comprar nada

No es un objeto hermano, es algo mejor que eso!!

Que es? – Kazuki la miro expectante –

Esto!! – saco una pequeña hojita rosada con algunos escritos a bolígrafo –

Una…. Hoja – Juubei tomo el dichoso papelito en sus manos y lo leyó – CLASES PARA PARTO!!

Que…. – Kazuki se sintió caer en un hueco muy hondo de duda –

No es para tanto!!, solo serán 3 clasecitas intensivas, pregunte y me dijeron que es excelente para las primerizas, te enseñaran a relajarte, como será todo y hasta como cuidar al bebe los primeros días!! – Sakura lo pintaba todo color de rosa –

Sakura…. No es necesario que Kazuki haga eso… tenemos todo bajo control

Aja…. Y yo pregunto hermanito, Kazuki sabrá que hacer el día que nazca mi sobrino?, sabrá cambiarle un pañal? O quizás sabrá como debe darle un biberón?

No…. – el pobre bajo la cabeza derrotado ante las preguntas de su "cuñadita" –

Quieres hacerlo? – Juubei le pregunto con duda –

Si es lo mejor y aprenderemos cosas útiles…. Si

Viste!! Ahora guarden ese papel, es el comprobante de inscripción

Para que día es? – el descendiente del clan Kakei se froto la cien algo cansado -

Dentro de 3 meses…. Dicen que como es intensivo no es necesario hacerlo si no hasta que las mamas tengan 7 u 8 meses de embarazo nn

El regalito de Sakura será más increíble de lo que se imaginaran los futuros papas, el trió regreso a la Fortalezas Ilimitada, expectantes por ver el video del bebe, Kazuki volvió a tratar de ocultar su identidad hasta llegar a su hogar para cambiarse de ropas, pero igual se notaba su redondez por mas que quisiera ocultarla.

Makubex!!! – Sakura abrió la puerta con emoción sin pensar en nada mas que no fuera ver el video – trajimos el video del bebe!!

Sakura… - el peligris miro con impresión la sorpresiva llegada de todos –

Tienes visitas – la hermana de Juubei oculto rápidamente el Dvd tras su espalda –

Buenas tardes… - el invitado de Makubex miro con sorpresa a los recién llegados –

Toshiki? – Kazuki se quedo frio al ver quien estaba con Makubex –

Y tú que haces aquí? – Juubei pregunto secamente y con notable molestia –

Makubex me mando a llamar – sus ojos se cruzaron con los del experto en las agujas – como estas Kazuki?

Toshiki camino unos pasos y extendió su mano para saludar al hilandero, pero Juubei se atravesó antes de que este llegara a Kazuki, si lo veía con detalle seria peligroso, el era la persona menos indicada para enterarse de que Kazuki esperaba un bebe.

Juubei tranquilo… - Kazu se escudo tras el al Toshiki acercase –

Yo no muerdo…. Además solo quería saludar a un viejo amigo como lo he hecho siempre – intento mirar mejor a Kazu, noto de inmediato que algo estaba diferente en el –

No eres persona grata para mi y menos para Kazuki… termina tu conversación con Makubex, nosotros nos vamos – Juubei se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación con su compañero –

No es necesario Juubei, ya Toshiki se iba, quédense para que me muestren lo que trajo Sakura nn – sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad que tenia la experta en la técnica del manto –

Makubex no te preocupes que yo me encargare de lo que me encomendaste – hizo un ademan con su mano despidiéndose de todos y salió de la habitación rápidamente –

Toshiki cerro la puerta tras el sin mirar atrás, tenia semanas sin ver a Kazuki, se había alejado un poco esperando que algo nuevo separara a esa pareja, pero nada pasaba, ni siquiera Ren le quiso seguir dando datos de lo que acontecía con el hilandero, por alguna extraña razón esta se había distanciado también de Kazuki, suspiro por lo bajo y se cruzo de brazos pensativo, apenas si había visto por unos momentos a su querido antiguo compañero de Elegancia, en un instante recordó las palabras con las que había entrado la hermana de Juubei a la habitación, gritaba con emoción sobre el video de un bebe?, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, sin mucho esfuerzo noto que Kazuki estaba diferente, era algo como mas relleno?, su cabellos suelto como casi nunca lo hacia y un estorboso Juubei escudándolo para evitar que el le saludara, su mente no quiso viajar mas lejos de lo humanamente posible, mejor seria preguntar a la persona indicada para ello.

Imposible.. solo imposible…. – Toshiki renegó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de irse en busca de respuestas -

_**Continuara……………..**_

Al fin pude terminar este capitulo!! Ya estaba casi listo desde hace una semana pero mi esposo le dio por cambiar de PC como 4 veces y no me dejaba terminarlo!!, si… el vende equipos por ello paseo de uno a otro seguido U.U, tendré que guardar mis trabajos en mi mp3…. Mejor vamos al capitulo!!, HUYYYYY TOSHIKI SOSPECHA ALGO!!... fue solo un detalle para el final pero lo que sigue esta mejor aun, y sobre el bebe, esta bien!!, no saben lo que me mate buscando los informes de mis ecos XD…. Para poder poner bien todo, experiencia propia es lo mejor, cambiando el tema, el próximo capi será muy bueno porque se enteraran mas personas del estado de Kazu!!... no se lo pierdan!!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Que R**__**egalito!!**_

_**I Parte**_


	12. Que Regalito! I parte

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura….**_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Que R**__**egalito!!**_

_**I Parte**_

La tensa atmosfera dejada por la visita de Toshiki no se apaciguaba, Makubex se sintió un poco culpable por ello, pero que mas podía hacer, necesitaba alguien conocido y con habilidades para que hiciera un trabajo dentro de la Fortaleza Ilimitada. Sakura respiro aliviada y volvió a sacar el Dvd con la grabación del eco, no sabia si Kazuki le había dicho lo de su estado al rubio pero era evidente que Juubei no quería que Toshiki se acercara a Kazu por nada del mundo.

Porque estaba el aquí? – Juubei se cruzo de brazos muy serio –

He tenido otra vez problemas con las cámaras de vigilancia, en algunas zonas de la fortaleza no hay vigilancia a pesar de que las cámaras están funcionando…. – bajo la cabeza preocupado –

Eso fue lo que le paso al señor Emishi verdad?

Si Sakura, unos hombres quisieron extorsionarlo en su local y la grabación no aparecía…

No te preocupes Makubex, se que Toshiki hará su trabajo a pesar de que no concuerde con Juubei…. – Kazu se sentó cerca del peligris – Sakura mejor pon el video del bebe

Si!! – ocupo su puesto en su PC y rápidamente empezó a correr el video –

Estas cansado? – Juubei se reclino por detrás de Kazuki –

Un poco…. Desde ayer me molesta la cintura y la espalda… seguro es el peso – sonrió al notar nuevamente las imágenes que vio temprano en el consultorio –

Ese es? – Makubex intento afinar la vista ante la pantalla del PC – no es un poco borrosa la imagen

Así son, miren…. Esa es la cabeza y sus manos… - el experto en las agujas se sintió orgulloso de mostrar a su hijo –

Y la doctora no les dijo que era?

No quisimos arruinar la sorpresa Sakura nn

En serio no te da curiosidad Kazuki?

Si, pero me sentiré mucho mejor ver con mis propios ojos que es cuando nazca – llevo sus manos hasta su vientre – no estoy apresurado

El grupo siguió viendo el video que duraba unos 20 minutos, estaban tan impresionados todos que olvidaron el incidente con Toshiki, pero este chico si estaba persistente de saber que era lo que le pasaba a Kazuki, su mente no dejaba de rebuscar en teorías lógicas a lo que vio, camino dentro de la fortaleza hasta detenerse frente a su posible ayuda, toco a la puerta varias veces hasta que le abrieron.

Señor Toshiki… - una chica le miro con asombro –

Esta tu abuelo? – miro con curiosidad dentro del lugar –

No… salió a ver un niño enfermo

No me preguntaras que hago aquí? – entro sin siquiera ser invitado –

Supongo que a interrogarme sobre el señor Kazuki – Ren cerro la puerta tras ella –

Es para lo único que podemos estar unidos? – se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la habitación – dime…

Que quieres saber que ya no sepas – desvió la mirada del rubio –

Porque te alejaste de Kazuki? Ustedes eran muy unidos – sus manos se entrelazaron en pose analítica –

No es de tu interés Toshiki y mejor salte de aquí… - camino hasta la puerta otra vez –

Algo paso verdad? – se puso de pie rápidamente – dímelo!!

Que te crees!!... no te diré nada de mi o del señor Kazuki!! – forcejeo con el rubio para que soltara su mano de la de ella –

Tu también estas con ellos, algo sucede y yo se muy bien que tratan de ocultármelo por alguna razón!! – soltó a Ren con desgano –

Yo con quien? No se de que hablas, hace semanas que no me habla el señor Kazuki y Juubei parece un gato en celo atrás de el!!

O sea que también notaste eso?

Notar que? – miro con curiosidad al rubio –

Esto es algo extraño, Kazuki parece ocultar algo y todos están ayudándoles, hasta Makubex!!

El señor Makubex no es de ese tipo de personas, el es muy serio para andar respaldando mentiras

Pues parece que si esta ayudando a Kazuki y a su doctor a tapar algo raro… - se cruzo de brazos pensativo –

De que cosa hablas?

No has visto a Kazuki en estas semanas?, ni de lejos?

No

Yo no te diré mas nada, estas igual que yo, pero te recomiendo hacerle una visita sorpresa y allí si sabrás a que me refiero – una sonrisa descarada ilumino el rostro de Toshiki – adiós!!

Ren se quedo totalmente confundida ante esa visita de Toshiki pero mas confundida aun por sus comentarios sobre el señor Kazuki y Juubei, ella sabia que Kazu no quería verla, pero la curiosidad era grande, su mente se remonto a ese ultimo encuentro entre ellos, las palabras confusas del maestro de los hilos aun se escuchaban en su mente, que no la perdonaría hasta estar seguro que un ser inocente estaba bien, pero de que ser inocente hablaba?, que ella supiera el no nombraba así a Juubei, era el único inmiscuido en el asunto de la carta al que podía afectar su acto, alguien mas estaba siendo afectado?, en esas semanas no se había sentado a pensarlo seriamente hasta ahora.

Tendré que seguir la recomendación de ese desgraciado y ver con mis propios ojos al señor Kazuki… - miro con desgano hacia uno de los ventanales de la habitación –

_**Honkey Tonk **_

El día había sido agotador, la pobre Natsumi estaba con su cabeza clavada en la barra del café, sus manos aun sujetaban una larga lista de cosas por hacer para la fiesta de Shido, habían pasado todo el día de tienda en tienda y por alguna extraña razón Ban estaba muy pero muy metido en eso de ayudarles a llevar las cosas y no solo por el dinero que les daría Madoka si no que el manejaba la tarjeta de crédito a diestra y siniestra, la pasaba como quien se hecha aire con un abanico, sin remordimiento alguno XD… Ginji solo se sobaba sus piecitos con desgano, Ban les había hecho caminar medio centro comercial para encontrar un tv pantalla plana gigante que según el, serviría para pasar una biografía de Shido, el que tanto odiaba al "chico mono" pasaría una biografía de el?, eso sonaba raro pero en fin, el asunto es que después de comprarlo, Ginji lo tuvo que cargar de regreso al auto el solito!!.

Ban ahora si podemos irnos a descansar? – Ginji le miro con cansancio –

No!! Todavía tengo que encontrar ese equipo de sonido perfecto para la música… _Y __después me quedare con el JUA JUAS JUA!! )_

Pero señor Ban, el sonido y la música se pueden contratar… - Natsumi levanto su lista en alto –

Eh….. sale más costoso!! – se llevo la mano al bolsillo de su camisa – y esta señorita necesita ser tratada con cariño…. Verdad lindura? – Ban le habla a la tarjetita de crédito con mucho amor –

Ban… creo que tienes el síndrome de comprador compulsivo ¬¬

Cállate Ginji – volvió a mirar la tarjeta de crédito – tu y yo tenemos una cita esta noche…..

Ban.. – Paul dejo de ver su periódico -

Dime?

Y ya escogieron el tipo de reunión que va a hacer?

Tipo de reunión? – miro con curiosidad al pelirrojo –

Jefe estaba pensando en una reunión muy elegante!! – Natsumi salto con una revista de eventos sociales que saco de quien sabe donde –

Elegante? – Ban se imagina en esmoquin y brindando de lo lindo en una copa de oro y con muchas personas alagando su trabajo de organizador – me gusta la idea!!

Estoy de acuerdo con Ban y Natsumi, la señorita Madoka es una dama refinada y no creo que quiera para Shido globos, papitas fritas de aperitivo y como música un karaoke

Jefe usted tiene toda la razón!! - Natsumi ya se veía trajeada en un hermoso vestido de noche con pedrería – huyyyy que lindo será todo!!

Oigan… - Ginji no le parecía muy buena idea eso de la elegancia –

Diga señor Ginji? – Natsumi salió de su ilusión –

A Shido no le gusta usar trajes elegantes y menos aun tiene tantos amigos como para hacer algo así U.U

Buen punto – asintieron Paul y Natsumi al unisonó –

Y si a MI me da la gana de que sea elegante así vayan cuatro pela gatos!!

Pero Ban…

Nada de peros!!

Porque mejor no llaman a la señorita Madoka y le preguntan que desea ella?

Vamos Ban, llámala y le preguntas – Ginji le mira con duda –

ok…. Pero ya verán que quiere algo al nivel de ella!! – saco su celular y marco el numero de la chica –

Unos minutos después de una pequeña charla el castaño tranco la llamada y miro muy serio a los presentes.

No quiere nada elegante ¬¬

Es que yo se que a Shido no le gusta eso!! nn

Entonces descartado U.U – Natsumi suspiro por lo bajo con tristeza –

Maldito chico mono sin modales!!

Ban mejor terminemos de escribir las invitaciones y dejemos el tema por favor

Está bien… _( me vengare de esta….. si el chico mono no quiere elegancia… pues le daré algo de los bajos fondos!! )_ – una sonrisa descarada ilumino al castaño –

Y otra semana se fue rápidamente, el tiempo es inclemente para un futuro papa, ya no había síntomas de nauseas o mareos, el asco por algunas cosas había acabado pero ahora empezaba a sobresalir sus antojos, un muy incomodo dolor de espaldas, sueño y un apetito voraz. Esa mañana en especial Juubei había salido temprano gracias a la llamada de la negociadora Hevn, los trabajos empezaban a llegar así que Kazuki pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa, no deseaba que nadie indeseado supiera de su estado pero ese encierro lo estaba volviendo exasperado así tuviese la visita de Sakura y de un Emishi que insistía en que Shido debía saber la noticia.

Sakura muchas gracias por venir en seguida te llame – Kazu se sienta al lado de ella en el sofá –

Sé que mi hermano está trabajando y como no voy a estar al pendiente de ti y de mi sobrino – acaricio con ternura el vientre del hilandero –

Pues…. Sabes que te llame para que me hagas un pequeño favor – bajo la mirada con pena –

Di lo que sea!! – le sonrió con ternura –

Tu sabes que no me gusta salir solo… y… pues… es que yo quería un gran helado U.U – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor por la vergüenza de pedir eso a la hermana de Juubei –

No se hable más, si mi sobrino quiere helado, helado tendrá – se puso de pie rápidamente – y de que sabor lo quieres?

Pues… de chocolate, vainilla, fresa y con crema batida arriba

No tardo – camino hasta la puerta muy feliz de poder ayudar a su "cuñado" en lo que pudiese –

Gracias Sakura!! – suspiro por lo bajo, todavía le apenaba sentirse dependiente de los demás pero que podía hacer en su condición –

Mientras Sakura salía de la fortaleza ilimitada para comprar el antojo de Kazuki, una sombra había estado parada cerca de la casa mirando una y otra vez como intentando decidirse a tocar a la puerta y en verdad así era, esa persona llevaba días intentando volver a restaurar el daño que hizo pero al mismo tiempo esa espinita llamada duda que le sembró cierto rubio le hacía querer más aun saber que pasaba realmente en la vida de Kazuki, miro otra vez a la puerta, era el momento perfecto, sin Juubei o su hermana, apretó sus puños y camino decidida hacia la puerta y toco dos veces con firmeza.

Sakura se te olvido al…… - Kazuki abrió sin pensar mucho pero su mirada quedo estática al ver quién era el que tocaba a su puerta – Ren….

Señor Kazuki – Ren solo bajo la mirada con mucho respeto pero eso le hizo fijarla directo sobre el vientre abultado del hilandero que sobresalía a pesar de la ropa –

Pasa… - noto muy claro el asombro de la chica, era hora de decir la verdad –

Gracias… - entro todavía incrédula –

La casa olía a te, como muchas veces antes había sentido, todo estaba organizado y muy impecable, Kazuki camino delante de ella como guiándola hacia la pequeña cocina, quería servir el té que estaba preparando, Ren solo le siguió, sus ojos estaban centrados en el cuerpo del hilandero, caminaba con más gracia que antes, como tratando de equilibrar un peso extra, sus caderas se habían ensanchado lo suficiente para ser notorio al ojo de cualquiera, trago grueso al recordar como su abuelo recibía una que otra visita de embarazadas para comprar vitaminas y otras medicinas, se le parecían tanto en la forma de andar, allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía Toshiki, sin pensarlo mucho se llevo las manos a la boca, quería gritar de la impresión, sin importarle que Kazuki le estaba mirando con una cara de gracia unida a la pena y con un par de tazas de té en sus manos.

Dilo ya…. – bajo las tazas hasta dejarlas en una pequeña mesa de la cocina –

Se… dígame que lo que estoy viendo es una broma suya?

No lo es, impresionada? – se sentó y tomo una de las tazas en sus manos –

Es…. Que… yo… como paso!! – su mirada no se perdía un segundo del nuevo estado de Kazu –

Digamos que soy especial… pero tú no viniste a eso, por tu cara sé que no lo sabías y ahora soy yo el que pregunta que haces aquí? – arrimo con su mano la otra taza de té hacia Ren – toma

Yo… pues le seré sincera, vine porque el señor Toshiki dijo cosas raras sobre usted y no niego que quería venir a verlo de nuevo – tomo entre sus manos la taza y miro con melancolía el humito blanco que despedía –

Toshiki dijo cosas raras? Como es eso? – una sensación desagradable recorrió la espalda del hilandero –

Que estaba diferente y ya sé porque lo decía

El aun no lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepa, ya es suficiente con la rivalidad que tienen él y Juubei – sorbió un poco del te –

Perdón por la pregunta que hare…. Pero de quien….quien es el…

Juubei, quien mas va a hacerlo, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que nosotros somos, por algo quisiste separarnos – miro muy serio a la chica –

Todavía no me perdona, verdad?

Yo te dije que te perdonaría el día que supiera que un ser inocente estuviese bien – dejo la taza de té en la mesa para poder acariciar su vientre – el está bien

A eso se refería… a el bebe?

Cuando Juubei se fue ya yo estaba esperándolo, no sabes el riesgo en que pusiste nuestras vidas con tu mentira Ren

Yo…. Nunca quise lastimarlo y ahora que se de ese pequeño, tampoco quiero lastimarlo a él… - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas en un segundo –

Te conozco Ren, sé que me quieres mucho pero tú no has sabido dominar esos sentimientos que causaron daño – las ganas de llorar se adueñaron de él también –

Que quiere que haga para que me perdone!! – se levanto de su silla y sin pensarlo mucho se arrodillo frente al hilandero – señor Kazuki… perdone….

Levántate, sabes que te dije que te perdonaría si todo estaba bien con el bebe y así lo confirme hace una semana, todo está bien

Eso quiere decir…. Que

Así es

Ren no se pudo contener, sin pensarlo mucho se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al maestro de los hilos, estaba tan feliz de saber que su locura no le hizo daño después de todo a la amistad de ellos, se sintió tan bien, pero ahora que estaba abrazada a Kazuki se dio claramente cuenta que el estado de este estaba avanzado, más de lo que le parecía.

Cuantos meses tiene? – se desprendió del abrazo con ternura –

4 pero por favor Ren no le digas a nadie de esto y menos a Toshiki – le sonrió esperando que cumpliera su palabra –

Se lo juro por lo más sagrado del mundo!! Pero ahora lo más importante es usted y el bebe, se está controlando? Esta tomándose todo lo que necesita?

Eh…. compramos algunas cosas pero no tengo la certeza de si debo tomarlas y como U.U – bajo la cabeza con desgano –

No se preocupe!! Yo le traeré lo necesario que tenga que tomar, mi abuelo guarda todas las recetas que le piden – sonrió sintiéndose segura de poder ayudar en algo al hilandero –

Gracias Ren

Y no olvide que nunca le defraudare, me arrepiento de lo que le hice y sé que usted me perdonó porque me quiere como un buen amigo – su sonrisa fue muy sincera y esperanzada –

Así es

La siguiente media hora estuvieron charlando como antes, como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos, pero a pesar de todo, Kazuki todavía sentía que Ren estaba bajo la lupa, que debía volver a ganarse su cariño poco a poco, Ren por su parte deseaba saldar todo, estaba segura que le seria de utilidad a Kazuki en los meses siguientes, por más que su abuelo no fuera doctor tendría una que otra ayuda con las vitaminas y los cuidados, y por nada del mundo le diría a Toshiki lo que vio este día, no deseaba traerse una nueva enemistad si tanto le costó solucionar lo de la carta.

Kazu!! Ya llegue!! – Sakura entra a la casa con algunos paquetes en manos –

Yo ya me retiro…. – Ren se apresuro a irse no se sentía bien con la llegada de la hermana de Juubei –

No te vayas, Sakura no se molestara de que estés aquí, además ella no sabe que la carta la tenias tu – Kazuki le sujeto de la mano antes de que se levantara de la silla –

Hola Ren!! – la experta en la técnica del manto entro muy sonriente a la cocina y puso todo sobre la mesa – eh…. Kazuki…

Ya le dije si me pensabas preguntar si ella sabe nn

Huy que bueno porque no se me ocurría ninguna idea para sacarla de aquí, perdón por eso Ren

No te preocupes

Muy bien Kazu te traje todo lo que me pediste y un poco más!! – mostro la bolsa llena de envases de helado –

Le dio por comer helados señor Kazuki?

A decir verdad ese fue mi primer antojo pero no solo me provoca lo dulce

Tiene que cuidar su peso por el bebe – Ren también sentía inmiscuida en la salud de su querido amigo -

Mi hermano lo tiene consentido… Juubei no puede decirle que no a nada que le pida Kazuki – Sakura sonrió sin notar que su comentario podía ser incomodo para Ren –

Ahora si me voy, debo ayudar a mi abuelo y se me hizo tarde – sin esperar se puso de pie y salió de la casa con una sonrisa serena y mas aliviada en su interior –

Tienes una buena amiga Kazu

Espero que siga así – susurro para sí el hilandero –

_**Una semana después **_

El día del cumpleaños de Shido había llegado, ese sábado por la mañana estaban reunidos en el Honkey Tonk nuestros Get Backers y ahora organizadores de fiestas, Paul y un feliz Emishi que se entero de la fiesta sorpresa y también quería ayudar.

Y como demonios quieres que lo saque de la casa!! – Ban discutía por el celular acaloradamente con una muy seria Madoka –

Yo ya hice mi parte y todo lo que trajeron está escondido en el garaje – suspiro algo enfadada – ahora les toca a ustedes sacar a Shido de la casa para poder ordenar todo

Está bien, está bien… ya se me ocurrirá algo para distraerlo unas horas ¬¬

Gracias!! Y no te preocupes que ya Natsumi me ayudara a decorar y arreglar lo que falta nn

Con que esa chica se fue directo para la mansión!!

Si, y yo se lo pedí así que no la regañes

Nos vemos en una hora – tranco la llamada con molestia –

Ban que vamos a inventar para distraer a Shido? – Chibi Ginji le miro preocupado –

No lo sé…. –se llevo una mano al mentón en pose pensativa –

No se maten pensando!! Yo el inigualable Emishi les resolverá su problema!! – su rostro era de una seguridad total –

Aja… y a ti que se te ocurre payaso de tercera? ¬¬

Déjenlo todo en mis manos Ban nn

Y que excusa le dirás a Shido? – Ginji estaba muy curioso por saber –

Síganme y ya verán….. – una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios –

Esto no me gusta nada - Ban suspiro derrotado, que más le quedaba que aceptar la ayuda del bromista –

_**Continuara………………**_

Me salió medio de relleno este capi, sino fuera porque Ren se entero y de que Kazuki le medio perdonara esto sería un traste de capitulo U.U, perdón por esa, les aseguro que el ue sigue estará genial!!, una fiesta, invitados y sorpresas como dice el nombre del capi XD….. Saludos a todos y gracias por los mensajes!!!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Que R**__**egalito!!**_

_**I**__**I **__**Parte**_


	13. Que Regalito! II parte

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Que Regalito**_

_**II Parte**_

Eran más de las 11 de la mañana, el calor del verano estaba en pleno apogeo, en la pequeña habitación se podía ver a una pareja de durmientes un poco perturbados por el clima caluroso, un ventilador encima de una de las mesitas de noche era el aliviadero para la pareja que dormía sin sabanas y casi desnudos a esas horas, la razón?, Juubei había llegado sumamente tarde de su último trabajo, ahora si entendía el porqué Ban Midou se quejaba de los trabajos que les encomendaba la negociadora, en realidad si eran un gran dolor en el trasero XD, difíciles, incómodos y hasta peligrosos. Kazuki se había quedado despierto esperándolo y no solo por la preocupación de saber cómo estaba su querido compañero sino que con ahora 5 meses de embarazo otro tipo de ataques que no eran de antojos _(antojos si, pero no precisamente por la comida) _se hacían más frecuentes y necesarios.

QUE DEMONIOS!!... – Juubei cayo de la cama al despertar asustado por algo o alguien que estaba metiendo sus manos donde no debía –

Buenos días!! nn – Kazu se arrimo hasta la punta de la cama con una linda sonrisa –

Estas tratando de matarme de un susto…. – sobo su cabeza con desgano y volvió a subirse a la cama – Kazuki no vuelvas a tocarme allí mientras duermo!!

Lo siento U.U – un rubor carmesí le lleno las mejillas – es que…. Anoche no pudimos hacer nada…estabas tan cansado

Las hormonas están controlándote últimamente – acaricio la cabeza de Kazu con ternura – deja que desayunemos y me dé un baño…

Ahora!! – se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados y haciendo puchero –

Espérate un instante, Desde cuando tú demandas que te haga el amor así? O.o

Desde hoy en adelante!!

Sin previo aviso se le lanzo encima al experto en las agujas, claro que cuidando su bella panza de 5 meses, un beso apasionado, desesperado y hasta lujurioso invadía la boca del experto en las agujas voladoras, se sentía que no estaba con su tierno, inocente y tranquilo Kazuki, sino que una bestia llena de hormonas estaba atacándolo como nunca antes en su vida.

-es…es….espera!! – logro articular cuando Kazu deslizo su boca de la del hacia el cuello –

- te amo…. Te amo con locura Juubei….. – sus ojos se centraron en los del médico –

- y yo a ti, pero deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma….KAZUKI!! – termino tumbado de espaldas en la cama con un hilandero nada acomplejado en tomar la iniciativa en todo sobre el -

- te demostrare lo mucho que te amo…. – sus manos deslizaron lo único que tenia puesto Juubei, sus bóxers –

- el bebe!!... Kazuki piensa en el bebe!! …. – no pudo evitar quedar desnudo y con Kazu todavía encima de el mirándolo muy lujurioso –

- el esta muuuuuuuy bien, así que su mama y su papa se van a divertir un rato nn

- dios…. – sujeto entre sus manos el rostro de su compañero – eres hermoso…

- entonces ámame… - se acurruco contra el pecho de Juubei – hazme tuyo….

- con gusto lo hare pero deja esos atammmmm….. – esta vez dos dedos del hilandero estaban jugando con la boca del experto en las agujas –

- última palabra que dirás…. Solo haz silencio y quiéreme

- trato hecho – beso los dedos de su amante con ternura para después desatar la bata que llevaba puesta –

Al fin Juubei logro dominar al hilandero, no podía ser muy brusco por el estado de Kazuki, sus manos se dedicaron a tocar y acariciar cada parte de aquel desnudo y excitado cuerpo, el embarazo le estaba dando una dosis extra de hormonas, muy necesarias para el crecimiento del bebe y también para lograr que su estado culminara satisfactoriamente pero también tenían su lado salvaje y sus efectos. Kazuki termino recostado en la cama, satisfecho de sentirse querido, las manos de Juubei le hacían llegar al paraíso, sentir como le tocaba y sabían sin decir una sola palabra lo que le gustaba, sus dedos se apoderaron de aquella espalda amplia al sentirse llegar al clímax, la pequeña muerte como le dicen los franceses, sus labios repitieron una tras otra vez el nombre de Juubei, con tanta pasión como amor.

Te gusto? – se acerco poco a poco hasta quedar frente a frente con el hilandero –

Si…. – trato de volver a su respiración acompasada después de tanta emoción –

Quieres seguir? - beso la frente de Kazu con ternura –

Si yo disfrute también tú lo mereces…. –

Ya sabía que dirías eso – sonrió con ternura mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a cambiar de posición en la cama –

Mientras, al fin Shido había sido sacado de su humilde morada…. En verdad que está viviendo como un rey, aunque si Madoka no le diera los quehaceres del hogar seria más feliz aun XD, las ideas de Emishi de cómo lograr sacarlo de su casita funcionaron a la perfección.

En verdad debo acompañarlos? – hablo Shido con desgano mirando por la ventanilla el pequeño auto blanco en movimiento –

Mi querido amigo Shido tu y solo tú debes ver esto!!, te aseguro que te sorprenderá nn

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!!!... – Ban no pudo contener la carcajada al pensar a donde se dirigían –

Qué demonios te pasa serpiente tarada!! – le mostro su puño enfadado –

Nada…. Yo solo hago de conductor….. – otra risotada salto de su boca –

Ban no deberías reírte así, la idea de Emishi es buena nn

Si… muy bueno el susto que se llevara al ver a….

Ban!! – Ginji le hace callar antes de que arruine la sorpresa para Shido –

Todavía no sé porque me traen hasta la fortaleza ilimitada!! – sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero no pudo negarse a subir al auto con Madoka casi metiéndolo dentro del mismo y diciendo que se la pasaría genial hoy –

Ya llegamos!! – Emishi salto del vehículo rápidamente –

El cuarteto miro hacia la fortaleza, Shido todavía se sentía preocupado del porque lo habían traído hasta allí hoy, Emishi solo quería que visitara algunos "amigos", seamos sinceros, el solo quería que el maestro de las bestias se enterara de lo que había pasado con Kazuki, y como no usarlo de excusa para sacarlo de la mansión, Ginji solo estaba más que feliz de volver a ver a su amigo Kazu después de algunas semanas y Ban, este se divertiría viendo la reacción del chico mono.

Aquí estamos!! – Emishi se detuvo frente a la puerta donde vivían Kazuki y Juubei –

_( estos como que planearon una fiesta sorpresa en casa de Juubei….. ) _y que hacemos aquí? ¬¬

No comas ansias mi querido Shidito, todo a su tiempo nn

Yo toco!! – Chibi Ginji llama a la puerta unas cuantas veces –

Esto será genial… - susurro el castaño para sí –

Esperaron unos minutos y nadie salía a abrir, les pareció extraño porque Kazuki siempre estaba allí, Ginji volvió a tocar con más fuerza pero nada pasaba, mientras que adentro, nuestra querida pareja no estaba nada interesada en abrir la puerta.

Juubei…. La… puerta…. – Kazu logro articular entre jadeos por lo que hacían –

Luego…. – susurro roncamente –

Esos minutos parecieron eternos para el pobre rubio, estaba pensando en todas las cosas que pudieron pasarle a Kazuki allí dentro, embarazado y solo!!, se angustio mucho y volvió a tocar por tercera vez.

Ban abre la puerta tú!! – unas enormes lagrimas estaban por salir de los ojos de Ginji –

No debe haber nadie, mejor nos vamos – camino unos pasos lejos de la puerta dispuesto a irse –

Creo que deberían abrirla el señor Kazuki debería estar allí dentro – hasta Emishi se estaba preocupando un poco también –

Acaso no puedes con una simple cerradura serpiente tarada? – Shido le miro con sarcasmo –

Tú te lo buscaste!!

Ban agarro la perilla de la puerta y la doblo como un palillito de madera con su agarre, se sintió triunfador y muy feliz de que pronto Shido vería algo que lo sacaría de sus casillas o así pensaba él, el cuarteto entro a la casa que estaba tranquila, cuando Chibi Ginji estaba por llamar a Kazuki a todo pulmón escucharon unos sonidos un poco extraños.

Que demonios fue eso!! – todos se miraron con duda –

KAZU SE ESTA AHOGANDO!!...POR ESO NO ABRIA!!!

Ginji pego una carrera hacia donde venían los sonidos, los demás le siguieron preocupados pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación solo miraron a una pareja que estaba digamos que practicando para la próxima vez que quieran un bebe XD. Emishi logro cerrar la puerta antes de que la pareja se diera cuenta que los vieron, sin decir ni a todos se devolvieron en sus pasos hasta fuera de la casa.

Si…. Esta es su idea de un regalo de cumpleaños están todos mal de la cabeza!!! – Shido miro a todos muy molesto –

Malditos fenómenos de circo, ahora no podre sacarme esa imagen de la mente en meses!! – Ban golpeo la pared que estaba frente a él –

Y el bebe no se entera de que están haciendo eso? – Chibi Ginji en pose pensativa –

MALDITO IDIOTA DEJA DE DARME MAS COSAS EN QUE PENSAR!!! – Ban le dio una patada al pobre rubio –

ESO DOLIIIOOOO!!! – sobo su traserito con calma –

EL SEÑOR GINJI SOLO PREGUNTABA, ESTUPIDA SERPIENTE NO LO TRATES ASI! – sin previo aviso Shido tomo del cuello de la camisa a Ban –

LO TRATO COMO SE ME ANTOJE!! – Sujeto entre sus manos la mano de Shido –

Un….momento… - Shido soltó a Ban – porque el señor Ginji pregunta eso?

Que sucede aquí!! – la puerta se abre y un Juubei muy serio y solo vestido con una bata observa a los visitantes y después la perilla de la puerta destrozada en sus manos –

JUUBEI!!!! – Chibi Ginji corre a saludarlo antes de que pregunte que le paso a su puerta –

Porque el escándalo frente a mi casa, acaso no saben que los demás descansamos – se cruzo de brazos muy serio –

Descansar? ¬¬

Ban olvidemos el asunto – Shido no quería que Juubei se enterara de que los vieron "descansando" a el y a Kazuki –

Señor Juubei usted es un animal!! Grrrrrr… – Emishi le palmea la espalda mientras lo mira con picardía –

Animal? – el experto en las agujas se queda pensativo -

Yo me largo de aquí…. – Ban se da media vuelta para irse –

Que paso Juubei? – Kazuki se asoma también trajeado solo en una bata –

Kazuuuuu!!! – Chibi Ginji le mira muy feliz sin si quiera recordar el incidente de hace un momento –

Buenos días a todos….. y eso aquí? – Kazu desvió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Shido – Shido?

Kazuki? – sus ojos estaban clavados en el vientre de este –

Mejor me quedo un poco mas – Ban se da media vuelta otra vez _– (esto será divertido de ver…. No como lo otro …) _

Se puede saber porque la reunión en frente de mi casa!! – Juubei alza la perilla destrozada – y que le paso a esto!!

Fue el!! – todos señalan a Ban con sus dedos –

Ustedes empezaron y que abriera la puerta!!, y además medico fenómeno de circo sexopata si fuera tu no preguntaría nada mas!! – el castaño saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió –

Perdón por interrumpirlos Kazu, pero tengo una pregunta nn – Ginji le miro con ternura -

Porque mejor no pasan todos y hablamos – Kazu se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar –

Que hablar ni que hablar es mas que evidente que el chico mono vio el premio que te dio Juubei hace meses… - Ban sonrió descarado mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo –

Más respeto con Kazuki!! – Juubei le tomo de las ropas muy molesto –

Yo pensaba que uno quedaba feliz después de tener sexo? – Juubei soltó de una sola vez al castaño -

Se… - Kazuki se puso de todos colores al escuchar las palabras del poseedor del Jagan, recordó que había oído algo fuera de la habitación pero no le presto atención – ustedes entraron a la casa!!

Ehhhh…. – Emishi miro a otro lado silbando –

Si U.U – Ginji bajo la cabeza apenado por lo que hicieron –

Podrían olvidar el asunto – Shido camino hasta donde Kazuki y le dio un gran abrazo – felicitaciones

O.o – Ban dejo caer el cigarrillo que fumaba de la impresión – y donde demonios esta el grito y los no puedo creerlo!!

Madura – Shido paso dentro de la casa seguido de los demás –

Luego de ello y de que Kazuki y Juubei se arreglaran un poco, el grupo se sentó a habla pero en especial le contaron al maestro de las bestias como sucedió todo y para el fue como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y diría que hasta se sintió feliz de que sus amigos hicieran su vida de esa manera, lo venia venir desde hacia años atrás.

Te gusto mi sorpresa Shidito!! – Emishi le cogió del cuello con fuerza –

No responderé a eso… - bajo la mirada al recordar el incidente de hace un rato –

Emishi no pudiste aguantar mas de un mes sin decir nada – Kazuki renegó con su cabeza –

Entiendo que querían guardar el secreto

Gracias por comprenderlo Shido – Juubei camino hasta donde estaba Ban fumando otro cigarrillo – no puedes fumar aquí!!

Y desde cuando esta prohibido fumar aquí? ¬¬

Desde que hay un bebe en camino!! – Juubei le arranco el cigarrillo de las manos –

PORQUE HICISTE ESO!! – sus ojos se llenaron de furia –

Serpiente tarada fuma afuera si te provoca pero no vengas a contaminar el aire que respira Kazuki y el bebe!! – hasta Shido se levanto del sofá para entrar a la discusión –

Todos están locos con eso!!, no se que lindo puede ser una bola que llora, defeca y babea!! – salió de la casa dando un portazo –

Ginji agradece que no eres mujer – Emishi asintió con su cabeza muy serio –

O.o …. Porque la afirmación?

Porque Ban seria el peor padre del mundo!!

Si… - todos asintieron con sus cabezas -

La tarde se iba ya, y con ella se acerco la hora de ir a la reunión sorpresa que había planeado Madoka acompañada de Natsumi, Ginji y un aprovechado Ban, Emishi volvió a servir de distracción para que Shido se quedara un poco mas en la fortaleza, Ginji y Ban se retiraron rumbo a la mansión para afinar los últimos detalles, Juubei y Kazuki también se dispusieron a salir para comprar el regalo del maestro de las bestias y dirigirse luego a la fiesta, el día había sido muy curioso desde esa manera de comenzar el día con un grupo de amigos algo salidos visitándolos de imprevistos, ahora caminaban por un pequeño centro comercial alejado de la fortaleza ilimitada, todavía Kazu se sentía que nadie ajeno a su grupo intimo de amigos debían saber nada del bebe, Juubei solo le complacía, ya se había vuelto una rutina eso, consentirle los antojos, servirle de apoyo además de medico y todo hecho con mucho amor.

Que te parece eso? – Kazuki estaba frente a la vitrina de una tienda para caballeros –

En verdad que se parece a el…. – miro con detalle la vidriera – entremos

Juubei le tomo de la mano para entrar pero sintió como Kazuki se quedo detenido mirando hacia la tienda de al frente, estaba pensativo y con un rostro melancólico.

Quieres entrar allí? – el experto en las agujas le hablo con suavidad –

Y si… se dan cuenta que no soy una chica? – bajo la mirada preocupado –

No lo tomes a mal, pero desde que estas en estado lo pareces mas

Juubei!!

No te enfades, igual te amo, seas como seas por fuera, lo que importa es lo que hay aquí dentro – tomo la mano de Kazu y la puso sobre su corazón –

Entremos – sonrió con emoción –

La tienda que tenía tan interesado a Kazuki era una tienda para bebes, muy amplia y con muchas cosas para ver y comprar, Kazuki se sintió intimidado por todo, jamás en su vida se imagino estar allí dentro y menos en su condición, todo era nuevo y extraño, su mente estaba tratando de entender como le haría para saber que comprar y que no, que necesitaba un bebe, que era bueno y que era lo mejor, suspiro al saber que todavía tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, 4 meses no era mucho.

Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos? – una joven vendedora los detuvo en su inspección –

Eh…. – Kazuki se quedo mudo ante la pregunta –

Solo veíamos – Juubei le sonrió a la desconocida –

Si necesitan algo solo díganmelo, hay descuento en la ropa de bebe nn

Quiero verla... –Kazuki no supo cuando de su boca salió ese deseo –

Muy bien, niño o niña? – sus ojos se centraron en el vientre del hilandero –

No lo sabemos todavía señorita – Juubei tomo de la mano a Kazu con cariño –

Entonces les recomiendo ver colores neutros como el blanco, amarillo y verde claro

La joven les encamino a una larga vitrina donde había muchos conjuntos, monos, medias y demás ropas para un bebe, saco algunas cosas y las extendió frente a la pareja que no dejaba de mirar con asombro la cantidad y variedad en ropa.

Creo que por sus caras no saben que llevar nn – miro algo divertida a Kazuki –

No…. – renegaron ambos con serenidad -

Son primerizos!!, llevo mas de 3 años en esto así que se muy bien que les conviene, dejen que saque lo necesario y ustedes escojan

Otra vez la vendedora volvió a moverse dentro de la vitrina, saco mas cosas aun, estaba muy concentrada en eso mientras que Kazuki se quedo mirando una prenda en especial, no sabia porque le atraía con tanta fuerza, era como si algo le dijera por dentro que eso era lo que quería, tomo la ropa entre sus manos y la miro una y otra vez, era una pequeña camiseta de recién nacido, no tenia nada del otro mundo, solo que su color daba a sobre entender el sexo del bebe.

Gracias por encontrar eso, se me olvido llevármelo a la sección de… - no pudo terminar la frase al ver como Kazu no se la dejo tomar -

Lo quiero – volvió a mirar la pequeña prenda con interés –

En verdad quieres llevarla? – Juubei miro intrigado la camiseta – no es de los colores que nos recomendó la vendedora –

Señor déjela…. – la chica le detuvo en sus palabras – se muy bien que las mamas cuando se empeñan en algo es porque saben que eso es

Al final compraron algunas cosas, todo en colores blanco y amarillo pero por mas que Juubei trataba de entender porque Kazuki quiso una camiseta de un color especifico no pudo resolverlo, y Kazu, el solo sentía que debía tenerla, algo muy dentro de el le estaba dando la alarma de lo que posiblemente seria el bebe. La tarde culmino y las compras que empezaron con un regalo para Shido y que concluyeron con ropa de bebe, habían terminado, la pareja se dirigió directamente a la mansión de la señorita Madoka, eran alrededor de las 7 pm, todavía no había llegado el cumpleañero, pero la mayoría de los invitados estaban mas puestos que un zapato en el lugar.

Buenas noches señorita Madoka – Kazuki le saludo con emoción al ver que ella misma abrió la puerta seguida de alguien muy conocido –

Que bueno que vinieron nn – la pelinegro sonrió con emoción -

Señor Kazuki!! – Natsumi le abrazo con mucha ternura para después dejarlos pasar –

Ya llegaron todos? – Juubei giro su mirada al interior del amplio recibidor –

Aun no llega Shido con el señor Emishi pero eso es bueno así terminamos de arreglar el sonido!! – Natsumi volvió la vista a una maraña de cables que iban desde el salón hasta el patio trasero – Ban no sabe de electricidad ¬¬

Si quieren ayudo?

Claro que si Juubei!! – Natsumi le arrastro hacia el patio trasero –

Señor Kazuki, Natsumi me conto la buena nueva nn

Sobre…. El bebe? – miro con impresión a la chica -

Que felicidad…. Sabe…. – sus expresión cambio a una mas apenada – yo nunca e tocado a alguien en estado… y aunque no pueda ver… quería saber si podría…

Tocar mi vientre? – sonrió por la petición algo curiosa de Madoka -

Si no es mucho atrevimiento?

Claro que no – tomo entre sus manos las manos de ella y las llevo hasta su vientre –

Allí esta el bebe… - por su condición, sus manos y demás sentidos eran mas agudos así que no tuvo dificultad en sentir al bebe moverse levemente – es increíble!!

Contenta

Que maravilloso es eso…. – quito las manos del vientre de Kazu – ahora si dejo que termines de pasar nn

Gracias

Madoka le escolto hasta el patio trasero, el jardín posterior de la casa, un amplio patio adornado con muchos globos, lámparas tipo hawaianas, una larga mesa llena de mucha comida y bebidas, algunas mesas bien dispuestas alrededor de una pequeña mesa central con un gran pastel color azul cielo. Mas al fondo se podía ver la piscina también adornada con globos flotando sobre el agua, Kazuki dejo la bolsa con el regalo de Shido en una pequeña mesa aledaña donde todos los demás también lo dejaron, camino con curiosidad hasta que fue sorprendido por un Chibi Ginji enredado de pies a cabeza de cables y siendo perseguido por Ban Midou.

KAZUUUUUUUUU – Chibi Ginji salta a su lado muy feliz –

Que le paso señor Ginji?

Estoy ayudando a Ban a poner el sonido del karaoke!! – trata de soltarse uno de los cables que tenia atorado en un pie –

Esta bien nnU – volvió la mirada hacia todo aquel cableado rodante por el suelo -

VEN ACA ANIMAL!! – Ban pasa por un lado de Kazu sin verlo si quiera y trata de pescar al rubio del chaleco –

Ban ya puse el cable!! – señala todo el cableado del suelo –

Acaso eres idiota!! Si alguien tropieza eso se ira de boca!! – trata de desenredar el cable –

Yo lo hago!! – Chibi Ginji toma un extremo del cable y da un gran jalón al mismo -

Eso no se hace así!! – Ban intenta quitarle el cable a Ginji –

Creo que están jalando de cables distintos – Kazuki mira ambas extensiones –

No te metas fenómeno de circo!!

Mientras ambo chicos jalaban con fuerza los cables para desamarrarlos, Natsumi había llevado a Juubei hasta la base del problema, este miro que los cables se habían enredado y los había conectado mal a la fuente de poder.

Quien puso eso? – señalo los cables tensados –

El señor Ginji U.U

Esto esta mal… - tomo ambos cables y los soltó – listo ahora los voy a desenredar

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Un alarido seguido de chapoteos llamo la atención de todos los presentes, en el fondo de la piscina se hallaban los pobres Get Backers, después de jalar tanto para desatar los cables, al Juubei soltarlos la tensión desapareció y por la ley de la fuerza…. Salieron despedidos hacia atrás directo a la piscina.

ESTO ES EL COLMO, QUIEN DIABLOS SOLTO LOS CABLES!!! – Ban sale del agua bañado de pies a cabezas – MIS CIGARRILLOS!!! ToT – mira la cajita flotando en el agua –

HHHUUUUUYYYYY QUE DIVERTIDOOO!! – vemos a Chibi Ginji muy feliz tratando de agarrar algunos globos dentro del agua –

Que les paso? – Madoka se acerca a la piscina por el escándalo que escucho –

Caímos a la piscina U.U – el castaño se sacude la ropa toda mojada –

Si quieren se cambian, les prestare algo de ropa nn – sonrió con calma –

Gracias Madoka!! – Ginji sale de la piscina antes de que Ban lo saque a empujones –

La anfitriona les escolto hasta una de las habitaciones del piso superior, les dejo unas toallas y algo de ropa que saco de una gaveta en esa misma habitación.

Cuando se quiten toda esa ropa mojada me la dan para llevarla a la lavandería, pronto la secare nn – Madoka cerro la puerta al salir –

Que frió…. – Ginji se enrollo en la mullida toalla –

Apresúrate a cambiarte!! – Ban se desvistió por completo, estaba arto de ese día, no podía ser peor o si? – ACASO MADOKA ESTA LOCA!! NO PIENSO PONERME ESTO!!

Porque el grito? - Ginji voltea a ver la ropa que dejo Madoka en la cama – parece….

ROPA DEL CHICO MONO!!! ME NIEGO A METER MI HUMANIDAD EN EL MISMO SITIO DONDE ESTUVO LA DE EL!! – vio con asco el par de pantalones negros –

Ban no seas tonto, solo será hasta que Madoka seque nuestra ropa nn – Ginji se desvistió muy feliz y sonriente –

No saldré de este cuarto hasta que tenga mi ropa otra vez!! – se sentó en la cama con solo una toalla amarrada en su cintura –

Yo si me pondré la ropa, quiero ver a Shido cuando llegue y se sorprenda por la fiesta!!

Ban cerro los ojos molesto, estaba arto y para colmo como que tendría que quedarse allí sentado y desnudo hasta que su ropa se secara, sin mucho interés volvió la vista hasta su compañero, estaba todavía desnudo agachado de espaldas a el y tratando de recuperar su celular del chaleco mojado que se quito, en un segundo Ban tenia la mirada clavada en cierta parte posterior del antiguo emperador relámpago, sus ojos destellaron un brillo malévolo y hasta sádico, sin hacer ruido se puso de pie, se despojo de la toalla que tenia amarrada y atrapo entre sus mano aquellas caderas que lo estaban volviendo loco.

BAN!! – Ginji solo sintió un peso sobre el pero no pudo ponerse derecho a tiempo –

Shsssss… vamos a aprovechar estos momentos aquí – bajo su cabeza hasta besar la base del cuello de Ginji –

Pero… - la piel se le erizo en un instante -

Solo será un rapidito… que tal... – deslizo una de su manos hasta hallar lo que buscaba – no vayas a ser escandaloso

No… - se sintió inundado de sensaciones mientras Ban empezaba a acariciarlo poco a poco –

_**Continuara………….**_

JUA JUA JUA!!... _**recomendación: DUCHA FRIA PARA TODOS**_!! XD…. perdón por dejarlo así pero eso tiene su razón… se divertirán de lo lindo con el siguiente capitulo y este si me gusto!!, tuvo de todo un poquito, y ya como que Kazu sabe que es el bebe!! _(Personalmente digo que uno lo intuye, yo lo supe sin que me lo dijeran, es algo inexplicable que siente uno)_, La fiesta de Shido en todo su esplendor o en toda su decadencia?, adivinen…. nos leemos pronto y gracias por los mensajes!!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**De Clones y Cuidados**_


	14. De Clones y Cuidados

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**De Clones y Cuidados**_

La noche se abría paso en aquel jardín adornado para una bonita fiesta sorpresa, ya todos los invitados estaban esperando a la llegada del cumpleañero, en 4 mesas se repartieron expectantes pero mas que la fiesta, el estado del hilandero era la comidilla del lugar, Hevn, Natsumi y hasta una seria Himiko que fue invitada también estaban sentadas en la mesa junto a Juubei y Kazuki, este ultimo un poco apenado por las palabras y comentarios de las chicas que no eran nada disimuladas o acomplejadas con el tema.

Que parece niño!! – Hevn veía de reojo el vientre del hilandero – esa es la forma de una barriga de niño!!

Opino igual…. – Natsumi sentencio seriamente con su mano en el mentón –

Ustedes creen en esos cuentos de viejas? – Himiko veía con duda al maestro de los hilos – pero si me piden mi opinión es niña

No creo!! – Natsumi se cruzo de brazos mas pensativa aun – saben algo

Que? – todas voltearon a verla –

Porque no le hacemos una fiesta al señor Kazuki?

Para mí? – el aludido las miro preocupado –

Un baby shower!! – corearon Hevn y Natsumi a la vez mientras que Himiko las miro como si fueran extraterrestres –

Que es eso? – Juubei se atrevió a abrir la boca por primera vez –

Es una fiesta que se hace en honor a la mama y el bebe que esta por nacer – la rubia hablaba con emoción –

Si… se hacen regalos y juegos!!

No creo que sea buena idea señorita Natsumi

Como que no!!, tu y tu bebe se merecen una fiesta así!!

De que hablan? – Madoka se acerca a la mesa donde estaba el grupo –

Queríamos hacerle un baby shower al señor Kazuki – Natsumi sonrió ilusionada –

Saben que había pensado lo mismo nn

Señorita Madoka no tienen porque hacer eso – Kazu se sentía algo intimidado por la emoción de esas chicas –

Después hablaremos mejor de ello, ahora quería decirles que Emishi me llamo y ya viene en camino con Shido – el rostro de Madoka se lleno de ternura – vamos a la entrada de la casa!!

Todo el grupo se encamino a la entrada, apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a esperar a Shido para darle la sorpresa, pero mientras ellos hacían eso algunos se preguntaban donde se habían metido los Get Backers.

Oiga… señorita Hevn no ha visto a Ban o a Ginji? – Natsumi susurraba para no hacer bulla –

Después de que se cayeron a la piscina no los vi mas

Que raro… según Ban el le tenia una sorpresa al señor Shido para cuando el llegara – miro intrigada hacia la entrada de la mansión –

Como que allí vienen!! – Paul miro por una de las ventanas de la casa –

Todos callados!!

El silencio se hizo otra vez pero ese silencio dejo escuchar cierta gama de sonidos que venia de las habitaciones de arriba.

Aaaaahhhhh…… Ahhhhhhhhhh…… - unos gemidos nada disimulados se escucharon por todo el lugar –

O.O..

Que demonios pasa aquí!! – un Shido muy serio y ya obstinado por el paseo que le dio Emishi abre la puerta de la casa –

Y la sorpresa? – Emishi mira como todos observan hacia las escaleras que dan al piso superior –

No deberías escuchar eso!! – Hevn le tapa los oídos a la pobre colegiala que no sabe a ciencia cierta que fue lo que oyó –

Y eso que fue? – Himiko voltea a ver a Paul que estaba muy serio y con los brazos cruzados –

No voy a responder a eso…. ( _ya lo __había__ escuchado antes pero no recuerdo donde…._ ) – el dueño del Honkey Tonk se queda pensativo –

Esa no era la voz del señor Ginji? – hasta Makubex la identifico –

Pero que hacia? – Sakura voltea a ver a su hermano que estaba muy serio mirando hacia el suelo –

Creo que alguien debería subir a decirles que ya llego Shido? – Kazuki estaba un poco sonrojado al pensar en que estaban el señor Ginji y el castaño –

_**Mientras…..**_

Ban…. Ya…. Para…. – un rubio muy sonrojado trataba de apaciguar su respiración después de aquellas sensaciones que le causo las caricias de cierto poseedor del Jagan –

No te portaste bien…. Gritaste…. – susurro con malicia al oído de su compañero mientras seguía tocándolo a pesar de haber llegado al clímax –

Perdón…. Perdón…. – repetía con insistencia y algo de gracia por el regaño –

Perdón no, esta vez calladito… - mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Ginji mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia las caderas del mismo –

Ban… no sigamos… pudieron escucharnos… - volvió la cabeza para ver mejor a su amante –

No me pienso quedar con estas ganas…

Sin decir nada mas, agarro con fuerza las caderas del antiguo emperador relámpago y lo volvió hacia el, quería verlo mientras se hacían uno los dos, termino por recostar a Ginji contra la mullida cama, sus ojos ya de por si libidinosos no dejaban de observar el rostro dulce y hasta infantil de Ginji, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por la excitación, sus labios entreabiertos y susurrando que parara como si fuera a funcionar, se acomodo entre sus piernas como una serpiente deslizándose por una montaña ondulada, tan cómodo y versátil, sus cuerpos se unieron rápidamente, Ban no era de los que hacia las cosas con calma, era algo brusco y directo pero a pesar del dolor eso le agradaba a Ginji, que fuera dominante hasta la ultima fibra de su ser. Los gemidos regresaron, mas acallados porque el castaño se inclino para besar aquella boca que lo volvía loco, suaves besos, apasionados, rudos, de todo un poco para seguir divirtiéndose, mientras, Ginji se aferro a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ban, sentía entre sus dedos aquella cabellera mojada, sujetándola con fuerza a cada embestida del castaño, se sentía en el paraíso, nada de dolor, solo placer, nunca supo como Ban podía hacerle sentir cada vez mejor, con mas rapidez, con mas fuerza se movía, estaban por volver al éxtasis, un grito ronco fue callado por Ginji y su mano, Ban se había salido de su silencio gracias al placer del clímax.

Tú… también gritaste.. – le dejo de tapar la boca –

Una… por una no es trampa… - su cuerpo bañado en sudor se separo poco a poco del de Ginji –

Fue divertido…. – se abrazo contra el pecho de Ban –

Tu lo haces divertido mi pequeño idiota – acaricio la cabeza de Ginji con ternura –

Porque no puedes ser así siempre? Con esa sonrisa

Porque no estoy teniendo sexo contigo todo el tiempo - sonrió con sarcasmo y se levanto de la cama – vamos a bajar….

Pero no y que no usarías la ropa de Shido? – Ginji se puso de pie rápidamente –

Solo será un rato hasta que Madoka seque las nuestras – se encogió de hombros y empezó a vestirse –

Seguro que Shido esta por llegar!! – Ginji también se empezó a acomodar rápidamente –

En la parte baja de la mansión todos estaban un poco desencajados por los ruidos, pero como buena anfitriona Madoka desvió el tema y empezó a aplaudir y cantar sorpresa para su querido Shido, todos le siguieron en coro, y Shido, pues estaba muy apenado por lo que estaba viendo, pensó que todo ese loco día que tuvo iba a terminar al volver a su casa, craso error, ahora es que esto empezaría a ponerse bueno XD.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! – Emishi se le tiro encima casi que lanzándolo al suelo –

TU TAMBIEN ESTABAS METIDO EN TODO ESTO! – un leve sonrojo invadió al serio maestro de las bestias –

Shidito el crédito se lo lleva la bella de Madoka… la idea fue de ella!! nn

Felicitaciones Shido… - Madoka se acerco a el y lo abrazo con mucha ternura –

Madoka… - ahora ya no era un sonrojo, Shido parecía un tomate maduro –

Un besito…. Un besitoooo.. – Emishi puso boca de pescadito mirando a la pareja –

Cállate Emishi ¬¬

Espero que disfrutes de esta fiesta, Natsumi, Ban y Ginji me ayudaron a hacerla realidad – sonrió con ternura mientras se separaba del abrazo –

Gracias…. – volvió la mirada hacia todos los presente – donde esta el señor Ginji?

SHIIIDDOOOOO FELIZZZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSS!! – un Chibi Ginji muy feliz baja las escaleras y se le tira encima al maestro de las bestias –

Ban bajo las escaleras muy calmado, estaba mirando su celular y mandando un mensaje a quien sabe quien, su plan había empezado, todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando algo perturbados, pero lo de los ruidos paso a segundo plano cuando vieron que Ban y Shido estaban vestidos iguales!!.

SHIDO DOS!! – corearon algunos divertidos –

MALDITA SEA!! – Ban miro que estaba vestido exactamente igual que Shido, pantalones crema, camisa negra y chaleco crema _será__ que Shido compra al mayor su ropa XD )_ -

No te enfades Ban nn – Chibi Ginji estaba vestido algo parecido pero lo de Ban era clonación –

Donde esta la ropa mojada? – Madoka les pregunto con una sonrisa –

Arriba… - gruño el castaño mientras se iba al jardín muy molesto –

Señor Ginji que hacían allá arrr – Sakura fue jalada de un brazo por Makubex –

Vamos a buscar algo de beber, permiso señor Ginji – se llevo a la inocente chica de un brazo –

Shido ponte esto!! – Natsumi le estampo sobre la cabeza un gorro en forma de corona – por ser tu cumpleaños eres el rey!!

¬¬U – Shido no pudo mas que quitárselo apenas Natsumi se desaparición feliz también con destino al jardín – esto esta rayando en lo ridículo….

Déjala que se diviertan, en especial Madoka esta muy contenta

Tiene razón señor Ginji…. – el maestro de las bestias camino hacia su fiesta seguido de Ginji y Emishi –

Ban se había parado lejos del jardín para poder hablar mejor por su celular, estaba muy feliz de poder vengarse de Shido con la broma que estaba planeando, pero necesitaba estar seguro que su plan se cumpliría.

Alo? – la voz de una mujer se escucho al otro lado de la línea –

Ya esta en camino? – Ban volvió la mirada por el jardín esperando que nadie lo viera hablando –

Si muñeco… pero eso si, quiero mi dinero en efectivo apenas termine el trabajo… - se escucho algo explotar como una burbuja hecha con chicle –

Si… te pagare después de que hagas el trabajo, tienes la dirección?, te la mande en un mensaje de texto

Ya la tengo, estoy cerca… - la mujer tranco la llamada mientras seguía mascando chicle –

La reunión siguió muy tranquila, sin contar que Ban puso su famosa biografía sobre Shido, la verdad es que le hizo una broma de muy mal gusto colocando un documental sobre los gorilas de montaña de animal planet XD. Luego de apaciguar la posible pelea que se desencadenaría entre ellos, pasaron a comer y tomar de lo lindo, Madoka estaba muy abrazada a Shido sentados los dos en una mesa y acompañados de Natsumi, Emishi y Ginji.

Madoka quieres tomar algo? – Shido se puso de pie –

Si… un poco de ponche que trajo Sakura nn

Tiene alcohol? – Emishi pregunto con curiosidad –

Según ella no, a Makubex no le gusta la bebida y es un menor de edad

Que aburrido…. ¬¬

Emishi nada de bebidas alcohólicas…. Sabes como se ponen algunos con eso…. – Shido rememora un acontecimiento algo bochornoso en la fortaleza ilimitada –

Si… - se cruzo de brazos mientras tocaba dos botellas de alcohol que tenía ocultas en su chaqueta – ji ji….

Voy con Kazu!! – Ginji se encamino a la otra mesa donde estaba este, Juubei, Hevn y Himiko –

Ban se acerco a la entrada de la casa, estaba al pendiente de su invitada, estaba mas que seguro que seria muy divertido el espectáculo que le traería a Shido, un hombre tan serio no le parecería nada lindo su regalo, se cruzo de brazos mirando a la entrada, pero repentinamente sintió como alguien le daba un buen empujón casi tirándolo al suelo.

Quien demonios!! – volvió la mirada y vio tras el al perro de Madoka – con que eras tu…

Grrrrr….. – Mozart le mostro los colmillos muy molesto, parecía que no le caía bien Ban vestido de Shido XD –

Tú sabes quien soy perrito así que ve a orinar un arbolito antes de que me moleste!! – le lanzo una mirada desafiante al pobre perro –

Pues Mozart no se amilano y decidió morder a Ban en uno de sus tobillos, este logro esquivar el mordisco subiéndose a una de las cortinas que adornaba los ventanales de la entrada, Mozart siguió ladrándole molesto y arañando la cortina con sus patas, mientras, la invitada de Ban había logrado asomarse por el jardín, era una mujer extraña, flaca de aspecto mal viviente, llevaba unos lentes oscuros, sus cabellos eran amarillo chillón, cortos y sucios, sus ropas dejaban en evidencia lo que venia hacer, una diminuta falda rojo pasión, una camiseta miniatura que casi dejaban en libertad a sus dos poderosas razones tamaño negociadora Hevn, unos tacones realmente altos de color negro y un bolsito de hello kitty completaban la bizarra imagen, sin nada de vergüenza se adentro por el portón que daba al garaje, camino unos paso hasta toparse con uno de los invitados que estaba sirviéndose ponche muy tranquiló.

Buenas noches muñeco – se saco el chicle de la boca mientras miraba el cuerpo presente frente a ella –

Quien es usted? – sus ojos no se desviaron de aquella chica extraña –

Vine a darle un regalito al cumpleañero, me dirías donde puedo encontrarlo?, lindo jovencito… - volvió a meterse el chicle a la boca pero de manera muy sensual –

Eh_… ( maldita serpiente tarada!!... seguro que esto es obra tuya… pero ya veras… ) _señorita el cumpleañero esta por allí dentro y para mas seguridad esta vestido igual que yo – Shido le sonrió triunfante –

Gracias muñeco… - guiño un ojo con coquetería –

Una cosa mas…

Si?- la mujer volvió en sus pasos hacia Shido –

Si llegara a renegar de tu regalo no le hagas caso, el es un poco penoso pero le encanta ser dominado….. tu entiendes… - el maestro de las bestia hace movimientos de nalgadas con sus manos –

Ooohhh…. Un chico travieso

Algo así

Después de ese encuentro tan afortunado para Shido y muuuuuy desafortunado para un mal intencionado Ban Midou…, la chica come chicle se encamino dentro de la mansión, y no tardo mucho en encontrase con una escena donde se podía ver a un chico vestido igual al que encontró en el jardín, guidado de una cortina para evitar que un lindo perrito le mordiera.

Te ayudo? – camino unos pasos hasta estar cerca de la escena –

Si…. No es mucha molestia!! – ni vio a la desconocida que le hablaba, estaba mas al pendiente de que la cortina no cediera por el peso –

Encantada…. – la mujer registro su bolsito de hello kitty y saco algo que llamo mucho la atención del pobre Mozart – perritoooo…. Ven a comer una salchicha!!

En un instante Mozart dejo de ladrarle a Ban y tomo el bocadillo de la mano de la desconocida, movió su colita muy feliz y se fue como quien ya cumplió con su misión, seria que Shido lo mando a molestar a Ban?, quien sabe, pero después de ello el castaño bajo de la cortina arañada y al fin pudo ver quien le salvo de ser mordido.

Tu eres… - señalo con su dedo a la mujer –

Happy… Birthday to you …. Happy Birthday…. To … you…. – la mujer soltó su bolso y se abrazo a Ban con coquetería mientras rozaba sus poderosas razones contra el –

Espérate.. la cosa no es conmigo!! – intento zafarse del abrazo pero tal parece que la chica es experta en sujetar a hombres escurridizos –

No… papito… todo esta mas que dicho… tu eres mi objetivo esta noche… - beso la frente de Ban mientras lo apretujaba mas aun –

QUE TE PASA!! – empujo a la mujer lejos de el – para tu información yo no soy el cumpleañeros!!

Si.. si lo que digas lindo regañón… - paso una de sus manos detrás de ella y saco un juego de esposas – vamos arriba?

Esto es ridículo como puedes decir que soy el cumpleañero!!... – Ban hizo silencio bruscamente al tener una manera de quitarse a esa loca de encima – esta bien… ponme las esposas y nos divertiremos arriba… pero quítate esos lentes oscuros, quiero verte a los ojos….

Muy bien!!

La chica sonrió feliz, y bajo la guardia por un momento, con su mano derecha se quito los lentes de sol negros mientras que Ban se acomodaba los suyos seductoramente _entiéndase__ que __ a__l fin Ban pudo comprar otro par de lentes, no puede vivir sin su sexapil…_usaría su Jagan para hacer que la chica se fuera donde Shido, miro una vez mas a la mujer y cuando esta se quito por completo los lentes, Ban la miro fijamente a los ojos, pero lo que no previno fue ver que la pobre chica era bizca!!

O.o… no puedo creerlo… - intento centrar otra vez su vista en los dos ojos de ella, pero era relativamente imposible ya que uno de ellos se ladeaba a la izquierda como queriendo escapar de allí –

Listo!! – le coloco las esposas en un segundo – te gustan las maldades?

AUXILIOOOOOOO!! … - Ban intento soltarse otra vez de ella pero esta le metió el pie por detrás de sus piernas y lo hizo caer al suelo como costal de papas –

Si gustas grita!!... ahora nos vamos a un lugar mas privado nn

Mientras Ban pedía auxilio, su captora y supuesto regalo de cumpleaños para Shido, estaba arrastrándolo escaleras arriba con una sospechosa facilidad, fuera, cerca de la entrada el maestro de las bestias logro ver parte del espectáculo, ese si fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños según el. Camino de regreso al jardín, tenia que evitar que cualquiera se topara con Ban y su amiguita.

Shido? – Himiko se acerca a el por detrás –

Si?

Donde están los baños?

Arri.. – hizo silencio bruscamente al recordar quien estaba allí arriba - están dañados, tendrás que ir por allí – señalo algunas maticas –

Es una broma verdad? ¬¬

No – se encogió de hombros y se fue a buscar otra vez el ponche para Madoka y el –

Y ahora que hago!! – se inclino apretando las piernas un poco, había tomado demasiado ponche y refresco esa noche –

Shido regreso a la mesa donde estaba el ponche, junto a la misma estaba Emishi sirviéndose muy contento y meneando con un cucharon el gran envase de vidrio donde estaba el ponche que preparo la experta en la técnica del manto.

Sírveme 2 – señalo los vasos –

Claro Shidito nn – revolvió un poquito mas y sirvió dos vasos hasta arriba –

Emishi podrías darme también a mi – Kazuki apareció tras el de repente –

Eh… ponche? – miro preocupado al hilandero –

Claro

Porque no mejor tomas agua – mostro una jarra llena en la otra esquina de la mesa –

Porque tomaría agua si hay ponche? – tomo un vaso y lo extendió frente a Emishi –

En serio que para ti es mejor agua – le quito el vaso de la mano – ve por agua!!

Emishi…. – Kazuki se cruzo de brazos muy serio, su humor era muy inestable y mas si no tenia lo que se le antojaba – quiero ponche!!

Toma!! – Shido le dio uno de los dos vasos que le sirvió el bromista sin ningún problema –

Gracias Shido nn – sonrió feliz y camino otra vez a la mesa junto a Juubei –

Porque hiciste eso!! – sujeto del chaleco al maestro de las bestias –

Porque si no se lo daba, Kazuki te iba a colgar de cabeza de ese árbol!! Acaso no notaste como te miro cuando le negaste el ponche… además, porque no querías darle? ¬¬

Porque?

Si, porque?

_( no puedo decirle que le puse alcohol!! )_ bueno… escuche a Juubei diciendo que el señor Kazuki no puede comer mucho dulce… si eso!!

Dulce?

Que le hace daño!! Y este ponche es muy dulce – asintió varias veces con su cabeza –

Déjalo así… - sirvió otro vaso mas y se fue donde Madoka –

La fiesta seguía, había pasado algo mas de una hora y ya todos estaban muy happys, seria por el alcohol en el ponche?, olviden eso, en verdad que la estaban pasando genial, hasta a Ginji se le olvido la falta de su amigo del alma Ban, quien sabe como la estaría pasando con su regalo para el chico mono XD, Sakura seguía sentada junto a un Makubex que estaba un pelín pasadito de ponche, sus ojos eran vidriosos y un leve rubor en sus mejillas indicaba su estado etílico, sin mas ni menos también Natsumi había caído en las garras del ponche borracho, pobres… al ser muy jóvenes les es mas difícil evitar embriagarse.

Sakura…. – Makubex le toma las manos con mucha ternura y casi que apretujándolas hasta la saciedad –

Dime? – le miro preocupada ya que estaba algo rojo –

Te quiero…. – sonrió con emoción –

Ma..ma… - la pobre no pudo terminar de nombrarlo porque este se estrello de lleno contra la mesa y se quedo dormido – Makubex? ToT

Emishi!!! – Shido logro ver lo que paso en la mesa donde estaba Sakura –

Aquí toyyyy!! – salto de atrás de el en pose decididas –

Dime que no volviste a embriagar a Makubex!! – señalo al pobre chico que dormía de lo lindo y con una burbujita saliendo de su nariz –

Noooo.. como voy a emborracharlo si aquí no se sirvió nada de alcohol!! – levanto su mano en alto y una de las botellas que trajo cayo al suelo – oh..oh..

ACASO ESTAS LOCO!! MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!! – vuelve a señalar al peligris que ahora dormía abrazadito a Sakura –

No veo que este molesto nn

No me refería a eso!!, tú sabes que Makubex es de mala bebida!!

Es cierto…

------------------------------------------------------

Emishi corría por los recónditos pasajes de la fortaleza ilimitada seguido de Shido, Juubei y Kazuki.

A quien se le ocurrió darle cerveza!! – Juubei remedaba muy molesto mientras corría –

Si solo fue una probadita!!, además el chico esta de cumpleaños – Emishi da vuelta en uno de los pasillos – LO VI!!

Donde!! – los demás detienen su carrera –

Esta por aquel piso!! – señala hacia un edificio en frente de ellos –

Eh…. – Kazuki baja la mirada algo apenado – alguien le trajo ropa?

No… - todos reniegan con la cabeza –

Estúpido Emishi!! Mira lo que causaste!! – Shido señala a un feliz Makubex emborrachado hasta las chanclas y corriendo como dios lo trajo al mundo por todos los pisos bajos –

Lo siento… U.U

------------------------------------------------------

Que difícil fue agarrarlo!!

Y vestirlo….

Esto es lo ultimo, quiero que te quedes pegado a el, voy a preparar café para dárselo… - Shido desaparece rumbo a la cocina –

El maestro de las bestias se desapareció rumbo a la cocina, mientras que la otra victima del ponche se estaba divirtiendo cantando con el karaoke y casi que obligando al serio de su jefe en que la acompañara.

Pero… jefecito…. Una estrofita… nada más! – le estampo el micrófono en la frente al pobre pelirrojo –

Natsumi…. Vamos deja eso… - Hevn intentaba hacerla soltar la base donde iba el micrófono –

Señorita Hevn… cante usted también!! … - se le guindo del cuello con emoción –

Después, ahora vamos a tomar algo para que te calmes… quien demonios le habrá puesto alcohol a las bebidas! – la voz de Hevn era enfadada –

Yo la llevo adentro… - Paul logro quitarle el paral del micrófono y la encamino poco a poco dentro de la mansión seguido de la negociadora –

Yo tenía razón al probar eso…. Tenia alcohol – Juubei miro muy serio la escena –

Que bueno que no me lo tome U.U – Kazu bajo la mirada hacia su vientre –

Kazu?

Dígame señor Ginji

Que nombre le pondrás al bebe? – miro con emoción a la pareja de futuros padres –

Aun no pensamos en ello – el hilandero sonrió para si al recordar ese presentimiento de lo que seria su hijo – pero tengo una ligera idea de hacia donde escoger

Saben que es? – Himiko seguía sentada en la misma mesa con ellos –

No, pero por como van las cosas Kazuki sabe mejor que yo lo que puede ser – Juubei poso con ternura su mano sobre el estomago de su pareja – sea lo que sea estaré feliz

Que sea un niño!! – Chibi Ginji se puso de pie de un salto –

hablando de niños…. No saben donde se metió el amargado de Ban? – Himiko miro a todos lados con curiosidad –

no…

Y como si se tratase de una invocación mágica, un estruendo estremeció todo el jardín, vidrios rotos volaron por todo el lugar y una figura difusa salía disparada por una de las ventanas de las habitaciones, dio una pirueta en el aire y callo redondito en el jardín, eso si, aterrizo sobre la pobre humanidad de alguien.

AL FIN LIBREEEE!!! – Ban sonrió satisfecho sentado de lleno sobre alguien –

PODRIAS QUITAR TU TRASERO DE MI CARA!! – empujo de un solo golpe al castaño para lograr respirar –

A TI ERA JUSTO A QUIEN QUERIA ENCONTRAR!! – Ban se puso de pie y tomo de las ropas a Shido –

DEBERIA MATARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! – Shido le sujeto las muñecas para hacerlo soltar su ropa –

fuiste tu quien le dijo a esa endemoniada loca que yo era el cumpleañero!! – señalo la ventana rota con una de sus manos –

si, y? – logro soltar su ropa de Ban –

como que y!! – sus ojos centellaban furia –

por como andas, lograron divertirse un rato ¬¬

Describamos, Ban solo andaba en pantalones, sin camisa y con muchas marcas de labial en su rostro, cuello y pecho, algunos arañazos que quien sabe si se los hizo al lanzarse por la ventana o quizás la loca come chicle le gusta hacer de gatito?, en fin, el poseedor del Jagan estaba enfadado por como termino todo lo que el llamaba su venganza hacia Shido.

Ban que te paso? – Ginji llega rápidamente al lugar –

NADA!! ESTO LO RESUELVO AHORA MISMO!! – intento lanzarle un puñetazo a Shido pero alguien se interpuso entre este y Ban –

VAMOS A BAÑARNOS EN LA PISCINA!! EL ULTIMO EN QUITARSE LA ROPA ES UN IDIOTA!! …. – un peligris muy feliz y sin nadita puesto se lanza de lleno a la piscina -

O.O… MAKUBEX!!

_**Continuara……**_

JAJAJAJAJAJA!!... A que no se imaginaron que el tiernuchis y muy serio de Makubex se le da por el desnudismo cuando se embriaga? XD….. seriedad!!!, errr…. En verdad que me divertí con este capi, de todo un poquitín, espero les allá gustado mucho y en el próximo capi alguien mas se enterara de lo de Kazuki!!... si, es hora de que Toshiki lo sepa y de que manera!!, gracias por el apoyo y los reviews!!, yo leo toditos sin falta!!

_**Próximo**__** Capitulo:**_

_**Lo que no pudo ser**_


	15. Lo que no pudo ser

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Lo que no pudo ser**_

Lo que empezó como una buena idea de un cumpleaños para Shido acabo siendo el desastre del año!!, comenzando porque Ban sobregiro la tarjeta de Madoka, Shido termino tratando de sacar de la piscina a Makubex, limpiando el desastre de la ventana rota, el regalito que dejo la chica del chicle al enterarse que no le pagarían _( digamos que Shido __dormirá__ en el __sofá__ unas cuantas semanas hasta que __reúna__ para comprar__ una camita__ nueva )_ y algunas cosas mas, pero, ahora la vida sigue y sus cosas buenas y malas están a la par, un mes mas se fue rápidamente para los futuros padres, Juubei seguía haciendo trabajos para la negociadora, cosa que molestaba en sobre medida a Ban Midou porque esta le daba los mejores trabajos y con mas rango de ganancia, ella quiere que a ese bebe no le falte dinero XD, Sakura se ocupaba de acompañar a Kazuki cuando podía, y a pesar de todo también Ren le hacia de aliviadero, el hilandero había aprendido a perdonar su error.

Kazuki? – Juubei camina por toda la casa buscando a su compañero –

En el baño… - se escucho su voz en toda la casa –

Te sientes m… - Juubei hizo silencio al ver la imagen de Kazu reflejada en el espejo del baño cuando entro –

6 meses, esos 6 meses se notaban en todo su esplendor, Kazuki estaba parado frente al espejo, solo había entrado con la intención de ir al baño, últimamente no podía pasar mas de 3 horas sin ir, el tamaño del bebe hace que la cabeza presione la vejiga y con ello aumentan las ganas de ir. Después de hacerlo se acomodo las ropas pero llamo poderosamente su atención una delicada línea oscura que empezaba a notarse en su vientre, desde la base del hueso pubis hasta el ombligo, Tubo que mirarse mejor ante el espejo, su cuerpo lo estaba impresionando cada vez mas, sabia que cambiaria y lo sentía desde adentro, como los músculos, los huesos y hasta su exterior jugaban a mantener vivo a ese pequeño ser que creo con Juubei.

Te vez hermoso… - abrazo por detrás a Kazu con ternura –

En verdad no me veo horrible? – una mueca de desgano se apodero del hilandero –

Como puedes decir eso, estas realmente bello…. – poso sus manos sobre aquel vientre – eres un milagro

Juubei… - sonrió con ternura, siempre sabia que Juubei le tendría unas palabras de cariño o aliento –

Se me hace tarde… - se separo del abrazo y beso la mejilla de Kazuki –

Otro trabajo?

Si, pero te prometo que regresare temprano para ir a comer algo fuera de la fortaleza, quieres?

Claro que si!!... me siento atrapado a veces, pero se que no debo estar a la vista de todos por mi estado – suspiro con tristeza –

Falta cada vez menos mi amor…. 3 meses se irán rápido

Kazuki se despidió de Juubei en la puerta de la casa, estaba pensando en ir a visitar a Ren apenas terminara de arreglarse, cada vez le era mas difícil ponerse algo de ropa, tendría que comprar mas pronto, no paso mas de 2 horas cuando salió sigilosamente del pequeño departamento, camino rápido por los pasillos de la fortaleza y termino donde el farmaceuta, toco varias veces esperando que solo estuviese Ren, no quería estar dando explicaciones sobre su estado a personas que no eran de su entorno intimo.

Señor Kazuki!! – la chica le abrió emocionada al ver quien era – pase…

Gracias Ren, estas sola? – miro con preocupación al interior del lugar –

Si, mi abuelo salió hace una hora, pero no te preocupes por el

Porque? – se dirigió a la primera silla que encontró para sentarse –

Ya lo sabe

Porque le dijiste!! – su rostro se torno enfadado –

Cálmese, yo no quería decirle a nadie pero el me descubrió sacando las vitaminas que siempre le llevo U.U

Perdón… no pensé que te regañaría ante lo que hacías por mi

No se preocupe, mas bien fue chistoso, pensó que eran para mi nn

En serio? – Kazu sonrió divertido –

Pobrecito, me sentó como si tuviese 12 años y que para explicarme los hechos de la vida… yo solo me reía y el se enfado mas aun

Tuviste que contarle para que se detuviera

Así es…. Se impresiono mucho al principio pero después me dijo que estaba a tu disposición si necesitabas algo mas

Dile que gracias, pero ahora yo solo quiero tranquilidad – se cruzo de brazos muy cómodo –

Señor Kazuki – Ren se apretó las manos con nerviosismo ante lo que diría -

Si

Tenga cuidado con el señor Toshiki

Hablo contigo?

Hace unos días….

Y que quería?

Preguntar por usted, sabe que el me abordo al sospechar que algo le pasaba y como yo no sabia nada me dejo tranquila, pero otra vez volvió a interrogarme

No le dijiste nada verdad?

Ni torturándome me va a sacar esa información señor Kazuki, ya yo cometí un error y no puedo volver a equivocarme

Tranquila, pero Toshiki esta insistente… tarde o temprano lo sabrá

Le preocupa su actitud?

Mas que eso, me preocupa el, se que esto será un duro golpe – bajo la cabeza pensativo – sabes debo irme….

No ande por allí solo señor Kazuki

No te preocupes, regresare a la casa – se puso de pie con algo de dificultad –

No olvide sus vitaminas – Ren se dio media vuelta y rebusco en algunos anaqueles para tomar lo necesario – aquí están, tómese todo

Gracias…. – guardo los tres envases en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta –

Ren se despidió de el con algo de temor, Kazuki se fue muy rápido, pensó en que fue un error decirle lo de Toshiki, pero que mas podía hacer, tarde o temprano ese hombre la obligaría a hablar, solo pudo cruzarse de brazos y confiar en las palabras del hilandero. Mientras, Kazuki no se quedaría con esa intriga, sabia que se arriesgaba al caminar por la fortaleza ilimitada en su estado, se adentro mas y mas hacia su destino, no sabia donde podría encontrarse a su antiguo subordinado, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que quería acabar ese juego del gato y el ratón.

Le pareció eterno el camino hacia un claro en medio de los edificios, su antiguo lugar de entrenamiento, donde Juubei y Toshiki lucharon muchas veces para ganarse el interés de el, suspiro por lo bajo, estaba algo cansado, el peso extra no ayudaba para nada y ahora mas que nunca deseaba una silla cómoda donde poder sentarse, miro alrededor otra vez y se reclino de algunas ruinas de concreto, cerro los ojos para recordar mejor el pasado, sus sentidos a flor de piel, el olor, el mismo olor de siempre invadía el lugar, sentía como si todo regresaba a su adolescencia, a ese recién llegado que se presentaba con energía ante el, sus ojos verdes mirándolo con emoción, esa mirada retadora pero a la vez sumisa para el, se parecía un tanto a la de Juubei… pero, no era lo mismo, Juubei tenia ternura en sus acciones y sus palabras, en cambio Toshiki era mas tosco, mas mundano hacia sus sentidos, era todo o nada, siempre luchador, recio y sin un ápice de retroceder.

Nunca hubiéramos podido llegar a algo…. – susurro para si con serenidad –

Tu nunca dejaste que sucediera – la voz del rubio resonó en aquel claro solitario –

Toshiki!! – Kazuki se quedo estático ante la aparición de este –

No te levantes… debes estar cansado – su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo mientras se acercaba por detrás del hilandero –

Desde cuando me espías? – volvió la mirada hacia atrás –

Tu y Ren volvieron a ser amigos?... te da lo que te hace falta verdad? – se detuvo a pocos pasos de Kazuki –

Eso responde a mi pregunta, me estabas siguiendo desde que salí de mi casa – sintió como la mano de Toshiki se poso sobre su hombro derecho –

Dime en verdad lo que eres? – su otra mano se deslizo hasta el mentón de Kazuki tomándolo suavemente –

A que te refieres!! – intento soltarse pero el rubio ejerció mas precio sobre el rostro del maestro de los hilos –

Dímelo? Dime que es esta locura!! – bajo su mirada hasta el vientre abultado del chico –

Porque debo responderte a una pregunta tan mal intencionada! – logro soltarse de las manos de Toshiki – yo quería hablar contigo pero ya veo que estas segado por los celos

Como… como no estarlo!!! – se cruzo de brazos frustrado – eres mas especial de lo que imagine!!... es.. esperas un hijo del desgraciado de Juubei!!

No te atrevas a hablar así del padre de mi hijo!! – en un arrebato de coraje se puso de pie y lanzo su mano contra Toshiki, pero este la detuvo con facilidad –

Me vas a golpear por decir lo que siento en lo más profundo de mi alma!! – sin dejar que Kazuki se resistiera lo atrajo hacia el con fuerza – pudo… pudo ser mío….. ese niño que esperas…. Pudo ser mío…

Pero no lo es…. – rodeo entre sus brazos al rubio al notar como sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas , sentía pena por el – Toshiki

No me consueles…. Me siento tan estúpido… - se soltó del abrazo con lentitud –

Toshiki…. No quería que te enteraras de esa manera…. Pero…

Pero Juubei no quería que lo dijeras verdad? – seco su rostro con una de sus manos –

No totalmente… sabia que te enfadarías mas aun con el, pero no se como vas a terminar de entender que lo amo, Toshiki yo amo a Juubei y el a mi, no entiendes que crecimos juntos, vivimos tantos momentos buenos como malos y ahora… supimos de esta manera un secreto de mi familia y la de Juubei, acaso no quieres que sea feliz?

No al lado de el… - sus ojos se cruzaron con los del hilandero – no va conmigo la frase del dejar ir a quien quieres

Que piensas hacer?, obligarme a quererte como hombre y no como amigo?, no puedo Toshiki, no puedo quererte de otra manera que no sea como un amigo…. Un buen amigo que nos ayudo en mucho cuando éramos Elegancia….

Quiero entenderte…. Pero mi corazón no me deja – tomo entre sus manos las de Kazuki – yo te amo… con todo y que esperes un hijo de ese…

Ya basta Toshiki!!... se realista – intento zafarse de el –

Sin que pudieran evitarlo fueron distraídos por un estruendo no muy lejos de ellos, unos segundos después una nube de polvo negruzca, escombros y vigas destrozadas caían del cielo con dirección hacia ellos, Toshiki logro saltar tomando entre sus brazos a Kazuki, por poco se salvaron de ser sepultados en vida, Toshiki miro hacia arriba para saber de donde provino la explosión, el humo negro empezó a disiparse dejando a la vista el desastre.

Kazuki estas bien… - miro al hilandero inconsciente en sus brazos y con una herida en la frente – Kazuki!!... Kazuki!!! Despierta!!

Paso su mano por la frente tratando de detener el sangrado pero no paraba, se puso de pie rápidamente con Kazuki en sus brazos, tenia que llevarlo con Ren, corrió a través de la fortaleza pero se dio cuenta que en mas de una zona había ocurrido lo mismo, explosiones y mas destrozos, personas heridas a su paso, esto tenia el tinte de un alzamiento en contra de Makubex, llevaba semanas trabajando en secreto sobre un grupo que quería imponerse al orden establecido en cuidad baja, aquel grupo que confronto con Kazuki la primera vez, los que extorsionaban a los habitantes como Emishi y dañaban todo el sistema de seguridad del peligris, Makubex le había pedido que averiguara mas sobre ellos, pero jamás pensó que esos hombres se atrevieran a llegar tan lejos.

Ren!! Abre la puerta!! … - logro llegar desesperado hasta donde el farmaceuta –

Ni te atrevas a mover un dedo niñito… - una voz gruesa resonó tras Toshiki –

Quien eres? – no pudo voltear a verlos ya que sintió como algo frio y metálico apuntaba contra su cabeza –

No hables!!... adentro!! – empujo con fuerza al rubio haciéndolo entrar al lugar –

Toshiki miro incrédulo como estaba todo dentro, había como 8 hombres encapuchados, armados hasta los dientes, no pudo ni preguntar nada, el hombre que lo encañono en la entrada lo hizo pasar hasta la enfermería a empujones, allí descubrió que también Ren estaba apresada.

Que le paso!! – Ren intento ponerse de pie para ir con el hilandero pero el hombre encapuchado la empujo hacia un lado –

Niña no te muevas!! – le apunto a la cabeza con el arma – quietecita allí

Quienes son ustedes!! – Toshiki miro impotente al desconocido –

Tú sabes muy bien quienes somos, has estado espiándonos!! – una risotada salió de los labios del hombre – pero ya se acabo, muy pronto los pisos baja será nuestros!!

Malditos!!

No… no te pongas ha hacer de héroe, mira que aquí hay dos damitas que deberías cuidar…. – volvió el arma hasta donde estaba el hilandero todavía inconsciente – no querrás que lastimemos a esta futura mama?

No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima!!

Eso depende de cómo tu te portes… sabemos que haces cosas especiales como muchos de aquí…. Así que nada de trampas, los dejo para que conversen – otra vez el hombre sonrió con descaro y salió de la habitación y pasando llave por fuera –

Vigilen a esos tres!! – camino fuera de la enfermería seguido de un grupo de hombres, mientras que 4 de ellos se quedaron custodiando el lugar –

Dentro, Ren al fin pudo acercarse a Kazuki, lo recostaron en la camilla para poder curarle la herida que tenia en su frente, era algo profunda como si un metal se hubiera clavado de lleno, Toshiki solo pudo dar vueltas por la habitación, se sintió tan estúpido de dejarse atrapar así, noto que no había salida, solo una entrada y de paso custodiada por hombres armados y muy dispuestos a darles un tiro si se complicaban las cosas.

Como se lastimo? – Ren termina de limpiar la herida y ponerle una venda –

Casi morimos tapiados…. Una de las explosiones fue cerca de donde estábamos – volvió la vista hacia la chica – se pondrá bien?

Eso espero… pero no creo que sea bueno para el señor Kazuki todo este estrés

Como llegaron esos hombres aquí?

Entraron de repente gritando improperios y me encerraron aquí, solo escuche que debían evitar a toda costa que los habitantes tuvieran acceso a ser curados…

Quieren matar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles….. desgraciados!! – golpeo con rabia la pared tras el -

Parece que creen que están en una guerra

Debemos salir de aquí, el señor Makubex corre peligro – Toshiki miro hacia una pequeña ventana que tenia la habitación –

Ren? … - Kazuki al fin recobraba la conciencia –

Quédese acostado… ya paso – le sonrió tratando de calmar al hilandero –

Que paso… duele…. – se llevo la mano a la herida –

Atacaron los pisos bajos…. Casi que morimos tapiados Kazuki

Recuerdo… una explosión y tú me sujetaste con fuerza… pero que pasó?

Recuerdas a los hombres que capturamos hace unos meses?

Si… eran como mercenarios

Pues regresaron…. Han explotado varias zonas y creo que su objetivo es Makubex

Makubex!! – Kazuki intento sentarse pero un leve dolor en su vientre lo hizo desistir –

Que paso!! – Ren se acerco al ver la cara de dolor en el hilandero –

No lo se… solo sentí dolor…. – acaricio su vientre con preocupación –

Esto no es bueno para usted, será mejor que busques la manera de sacarnos de aquí Toshiki

En que crees que he estado pensando desde que nos encerraron aquí!!

Traje conmigo mi celular… les servirá de algo? – Kazuki rebusca en su chaqueta hasta sacarlo –

Eso nos podría ayudar mucho… - el rubio sonrió con esperanza –

_**Honkey Tonk **_

El café estaba tranquilo, Natsumi había hecho uno de sus famosos pasteles, y como es habitual los Get Backers estaban allí esperando a la llegada de sus clientes, mirando como muertos de hambre el delicioso manjar que la colegiala había traído de su clase de cocina.

De que es? – Ginji con toda la baba fuera mirando el pastel –

De manzanas nn – sonrió orgullosa –

Natsumi nos daría una probadita? – hasta Ban se sintió tentado a comerlo –

Claro que si – se dio media vuelta y busco unos platitos y un cuchillo para picar el pastel –

Ban tu celular… - Ginji se lo saca del bolsillo de su chaleco al sentir como vibraba –

Seguro es un trabajo!! – sonrió pretencioso y contesto la llamada – alo?

Ban quieres café con el pastel? – Natsumi le miro intrigada – Ban?

Nos vamos!! – se puso de pie rápidamente y ni dejo que Ginji se comiera su parte del pastel –

Que ocurrió? – Paul deja su acostumbrada lectura –

Después hablamos!!

Espera Ban!! ToT – chillo con malcriadez – PASTELLLLL!! PASTEL DE MANZANASSSS!!

CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, NO VEZ QUE TU AMIGO EL MANIATICO DE LAS PCS ESTAN QUE LO MANDAN AL OTRO MUNDO!! – soltó a Chibi Ginji molesto –

Makubex?... que pasa con el? – el rubio se dejo de niñerías –

No se muy bien pero el fenómeno de circo me llamo, están atrapados por un grupo armado que según quiere deshacerse de Makubex….

Armas?... en la fortaleza están prohibidas desde que Makubex tiene el control de los pisos bajos

Pues creo que ya no… - se encamino al pequeño auto seguido de Ginji –

Esto no me esta gustando nada!! – subió al auto muy preocupado –

Toma…. – le lanza el celular a Ginji – llama al chico mono

Shido también debe saberlo!!

Mientras mas ayuda tengamos mejor… - encendió el auto y arranco con rapidez hacia la fortaleza ilimitada –

Espero que esto no se salga de control U.U

_**Fortaleza Ilimitada **_

Los pasillos de los pisos bajos estaban atestados de humo, escombros y muchas personas heridas, todo parecía un caos en potencia, Makubex estaba prácticamente aislado junto a Sakura y las computadoras, había podido activar parte del sistema de seguridad pero gracias a las explosiones muchas de sus cámaras y redes internas desaparecieron, tal parece que esos desconocidos habían dado con el punto débil de Makubex.

Sakura vete!! – el peligris intento persuadirla de irse antes de que los hombres llegaran a esa habitación –

No lo hare!!... estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas Makubex – permaneció inmutable frente a su PC, trataba de reparar los daños al sistema interno –

Yo puedo solo con todo esto… por favor Sakura no me perdonare nunca si algo te sucede…. – hizo que la chica volviera a verlo – vamos…

No… no me voy – se puso de pie y se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al peligris – este es mi hogar también, después de llegar aquí por culpa de una tragedia no dejare que otra vez me arrebaten mi hogar!!

Sakura…. – susurro con tristeza mientras sentía aquel tibio cuerpo estrechándose contra el suyo – esta bien…

Además, tengo que luchar mas aun… quiero que este lugar sea el mejor para que mi sobrino crezca….

El señor Kazuki!! – Makubex se soltó de la chica al recordar que estaba solo – estará bien?

Mi hermano salió de la fortaleza hace horas….

Intenta localizarlo, ahora necesitamos la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible

Y Kazuki?

Por mas que nos preocupe su condición el es capaz de defenderse, confiemos en que todo saldrá bien – poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sakura –

Tratare de mantenerlos a raya con el sistema de seguridad que queda… - Sakura se centro otra vez en su trabajo –

Solo unas horas… eso es suficiente para reparar los daños y repeler a ese grupo – se masajeo la cien preocupado por todas las personas que podían salir lastimadas en ese lapso de tiempo –

Makubex solo podía resistir el ataque y esperar la ayuda, sabia que Emishi se encargaría de contactar a sus antiguos compañeros, pero mientras esto pasaba con el peligris, donde el farmaceuta las cosas no andaban mejor, Kazuki había usado su celular para llamar al antiguo Emperador Relámpago, seguro el y Ban intentarían ayudar a Makubex, sintió algo de alivio con ese pensamiento, sin embargo la situación en que estaban estaba poniendo en riesgo su embarazo, sentía una leve incomodidad en sus caderas y el vientre, no estaba seguro si eran contracciones pero no quería ponerse a pensar en ello con tan solo 6 meses de estado.

Oyes algo? – Ren se acerca al hilandero que estaba pegado a la puerta tratando de escuchar con sus hilos que deslizo bajo la puerta –

Son muy silenciosos… solo hablan lo estrictamente necesario… - dejo de escuchar al sentir como la punzada de malestar regresaba – necesito sentarme…

Le duele mucho? – la chica le extendió una silla que había en la habitación –

Solo es incomodo… pero me esta volviendo loco este encierro…. – se cruzo de brazos inquieto –

Tumbare esa puerta!! – Toshiki no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo uno de sus ataques contra la puerta –

El viento la derribo rápidamente, al estar en el suelo Toshiki miro que dos de los hombres habían sido tumbados por la misma fuerza del ataque, Kazuki se puso de pie y los aprisiono rápidamente con sus hilos, el estruendo que hizo la puerta al caer llamo la atención de los otros dos encapuchados que entraron corriendo a la habitación, en ese instante Toshiki noqueo a uno de ellos de un solo puñetazo y el maestro de los hilos ato de pies y manos al que restaba, ya habían superado el primer obstáculo para llegar donde Makubex.

_**Continuara…………..**_

De verdad que estos capis me salen muy diferentes unos de otros, el anterior era pura risa pero este esta de preocupación nn, me gusta que tengan de todo un poco y debía cerrar el tema de esos locos de las armas, bueno Toshiki ya sabia del estado de Kazu…. Pobre quería que ese bebe fuera suyo, se quedara con las ganas!!, pero ahora las cosas se ponen serias, el hilandero se siente mal y no es para menos, la rabia que agarro con Toshiki, casi muere tapiado y ahora lo de esos locos, esperemos que no pase mas de la cuenta ese malestar, y los Get Backers al rescate!!, no se pierdan el capi que viene!!. Byeee.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Recuperando**__** los Pisos Bajos**_


	16. Recuperando los pisos bajos

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Recuperando los Pisos Bajos**_

Todo el exterior de la fortaleza parecía estar en calma, los Get Backers dejaron su vehículo aparcado a poca distancia del lugar, después de inspeccionar en busca de cualquier enemigo caminaron con cautela guiados del ser mas indicado para recorrer los pisos bajos, pero en verdad Ginji no tiene mucho talento para ubicarse, seguro que su brújula interna esta dañada desde hace años.

Ban…. – Ginji se detiene al mirar los primeros indicios de una batalla –

Huele a pólvora y metal – se acomodo sus lentes con serenidad –

No me gusta esto, Makubex tiene un buen sistema de seguridad, como pudieron hacer todo este desastre? 

Según el fenómeno lanza hilos han puesto bombas en zonas estratégicas – siguió caminando mientras encendía un cigarrillo – pero sigue siendo extraño

Más extraño es que tú decidieras ayudar a Kazu y a Makubex? – sus ojos curiosos volvieron donde el castaño – 

Dime que es lo único que me haría arriesgar mi trasero en este lugar? 

YO! – Chibi Ginji se le lanza encima muy emocionado –

IDIOTA! – logra estamparle la palma de la mano en el mero rostro del rubio – DINERO! ESO ME HACE ESTAR AQUÍ!

Esa era mi segunda opción… U.U – junta sus dedos algo triste – 

El dúo siguió caminado con rumbo hacia Makubex, pero a mitad de viaje se vieron frente a frente con un grupo de encapuchados armados hasta los dientes. 

ALTO ALLI! – uno de los encapuchados logra mirar a Ginji que trataba de ocultarse en un pasillo sin salida –

Eh…. – el rubio asoma su cabeza pero ve como es apuntado a la misma con un rifle de asalto –

Calma… - Ban sale tras el muy relajado – 

Son dos idiotas! - el jefe del grupo se acerca donde los chicos – ustedes que hacen aquí? 

Solo salimos a dar un paseo – el castaño intento centrar su vista en el hombre pero no pudo al ver que sus ojos se ocultaban bajo el pasamontaña –

Acaso estas jugando conmigo pelos de erizo! – en un segundo saco un revolver de su cintura y lo apunto contra la cabeza de Ban –

Señor encapuchado…. No se moleste, en serio que dábamos un paseo no mas nn

Y de paso andas con un retrasado mental! – miro de reojo al rubio que sonreía preocupado –

El hombre estaba de muy mal humor así que empezó a jalar del gatillo para dispararle a Ban pero para suerte de este en un segundo sonó el radio trasmisor que traía el encapuchado en su cintura.

Diga! – bajo el revolver para hablar pero seguía apuntando al castaño por precaución –

Ginji…. – Ban volvió la mirada hacia su compañero –

Si – un sudor frio recorría su espalda –

Tu sabes muy bien que sucede cuando un metal esta cerca de un imán? 

…… se atraen! – rasco su cabeza algo dudoso, pero enseguida entendió la indirecta – me encanta cuando eso pasa! 

Mientras el encapuchado dirigía ordenes por su radio trasmisor, Ginji tuvo la oportunidad de utilizar sus habilidades eléctricas para cargarse como un gran imán, su cuerpo despedía chispazos azulosos ante la mirada atónita del grupo armado.

QUE DEMONIOS HACE! – soltó el radio trasmisor y apunto al antiguo emperador relámpago con su revolver – 

AHORA GINJI! – Ban le grito al ver que todos los hombres desenfundaron sus armas para usarlas –

La carga magnética llego a su punto cumbre, un estallido anuncio el vuelo por los aires de todo aquello que fuese y tuviese gran cantidad de metal en su composición, las armas y demás objetos fueron atraídos hacia el cuerpo de Ginji logrando desarmar a esos hombres en un segundo. 

Lo logre! – el rubio sonrió algo agotado y mirando el armamento a sus pies –

ES HORA DE PATEAR TRASEROS! 

El poseedor del Jagan se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra el hombre que comandaba a los demás, le sujeto el rostro con su mano mientras hacia alarde de su gran agarre, digamos que el pobre termino con la cara igual a una naranja exprimida…. Por su parte Ginji se quito su 

cinturón y lo utilizo electrocutando a quien se acercara al armamento, en menos de 2 minutos la batalla había finalizado, en el suelo del callejón solo quedaron los cuerpos inconscientes y mal heridos de una decena de hombres encapuchados. 

No fue tan difícil aunque pensé que ese hombre te volaría la cabeza U.U… - Ginji se vuelve a colocar su cinturón –

Lo que importa ahora es ubicar al resto de estos peleles – camino entre las armas buscando algo que le serviría de mucho – 

Que harás con ese aparato Ban? – miro el radio trasmisor que utilizaba el encapuchado –

Simple… escuchar los movimientos que hacen dentro de la fortaleza nn 

Hora de ir con Makubex, ojala que no lo hayan capturado 

Ese chico no pierde momento para meternos en líos, es la tercera vez que tenemos que ir por el 

A un amigo no se le deja solo Ban

Yo solo quiero lo que me ofreció el fenómeno de circo – guardo el aparato entre sus ropas para seguir en la búsqueda de Makubex – 

Mientras, en otra parte de los pisos bajos Toshiki, Kazuki y Ren seguían su camino hacia la habitación de Makubex aun sin saber a ciencia cierta que dificultades enfrentarían. 

Señor Kazuki como sigue? – Ren le pregunto preocupada al ver que el hilandero le costaba un poco seguirles el paso –

Todo esta bien – le sonrió tratando de calmarla, no estaba para empeorar la situación diciendo que aun se sentía mal –

Sh…. Silencio… Toshiki detuvo el paso al ver a dos hombres armados que caminaban algunos metros delante de ellos – 

En un segundo los dos desconocidos yacían apresados en hilos y pendían bien sujetos a unas tuberías del techo. 

Kazuki atacaste sin pensarlo! – el rubio le miro impresionado, el hilandero no era de ese tipo de actos tan a la ligera –

Solo caminen! – se adelanto rápidamente pero tuvo que detenerse por el dolor en su bajo vientre – 

Señor Kazuki! – Ren le tomo de los hombros para ayudarle – en verdad le duele, Toshiki no podemos seguir así, el señor Kazuki necesita descansar 

Yo puedo continuar, no es nada serio… - respiro profundo para luego incorporarse otra vez – 

Seguro que puedes seguir? – Toshiki le miro preocupado –

No me traten como si fuera un enfermo! - volvió a emprender la marcha con seguridad –

Cuantos meses tiene? – el rubio observo al maestro de los hilos caminando delante de ellos como si nada –

6 

Puede perder a ese niño si no lo hacemos detenerse 

Que raro que digas eso, no te convendría mas que lo perdiera? – Ren le lanzo una mirada de mucha rabia – 

Si algo le pasa a Kazuki no me lo perdonaría nunca! – sujeto entre sus manos la chamarra de la chica – y eso incluye a ese niño aunque sea del infeliz de Juubei! 

Ya te entendí… - desvió la mirada hacia el hilandero – se va a ir solo 

A pesar de los pedidos de Ren, Kazuki parecía negado a detenerse, pensaba que debía restablecer el orden y mas aun sabiendo que este era y seria el futuro hogar de su bebe, algo mas fuerte que la razón lo movía a continuar, a ayudar a Makubex, a pedirle ayuda a un hombre como Ban Midou, así fuera extorsionándolo con dinero.

Donde Makubex las cosas marchaban a medias, Sakura y el peligris hacían todo lo humanamente posible para reordenar el sistema de seguridad, repeler a los hombres que lograban acercarse al lugar y además debían de intentar comunicarse con Emishi, Kazuki o algún otro antiguo miembro de los Volts, solo ellos juntos serian capases de evitar que unos seres como esos, llenos de ansían de poder y violencia se apoderaran de los pisos bajos. 

Sakura como va la reparación del sistema de seguridad cercano aquí? – miro hacia la chica que seguía sumergida en su trabajo –

Ya casi logro reactivar todo, esos hombres no tomaron en cuenta que usaste redes inalámbricas en los sectores críticos

Pensé que me serian útiles si perdía algún sistema de cableado pero jamás imagine que seria por esto… - miro en su monitor algunas imágenes en tiempo real de los destrozos dejados por las explosiones –

Listo! – Sakura sonrió satisfecha al ver que estaba nuevamente en funcionamiento el sistema de seguridad cercano a ellos –

Con eso nos dará tiempo para comunicarnos con los demás – tecleo algunos comandos para darle ordenes especificas al sistema – solo tenemos un problema….

Cual es? 

Este sistema es de emergencia así que no reconocerá a amigos de enemigos… tanto los infiltrados como los que se acerquen aquí serán repelidos por el – se cruzo de brazos en pose pensativa – tenemos que comunicarnos con todos 

Intentare poner en pantalla todos los corredores que dan hacia aquí, eso nos indicara cuando alguien entre al lugar – la chica volvió a su labor muy seria –

Señor Kazuki, Emishi…. Solo se que ustedes intentaran venir a ayudarme… tengo que hacer contacto con ellos… - sobo su frente preocupado por la vida de sus amigos – 

La batalla continuaba, todavía nadie había llegado al punto crítico de los corredores cercanos a Makubex, pero el más cercano a ellos estaba enfrascado en una lucha de uno contra 6. 

JA JA JA! LATIGO ROURAN! MORIRAN POR METERSE CON EL GRAN HARUKI EMISHI! JA JA JA!...

Un giro mas de su látigo y 4 de los encapuchados salieron despedidos por los aires chocando contra el techo del corredor y cayendo al suelo pesadamente, Emishi se había hecho una bestia protegiendo uno de los corredores que daba donde Makubex, apenas supo de la invasión mientras estaba en su local con sus chicas, dejo todo para ayudar a Makubex y eso implicaba el deshacerse de cualquier estorbo. 

Señores…. Quieren probar otra vez mi látigo! – recogió el largo látigo hasta tenerlo en sus manos – 

DESGRACIADO EXTRAÑO! MUERE! – uno de los encapuchados saca su pistola dispuesto a dispararle al bromista sangre fresca –

Emishi solo atino a voltear, siempre la lucha dispareja tiene sus peligros, el hombre armado cayo al suelo atacado por una sombra negra que paso como ráfaga sobre el, Emishi sintió por un segundo que su vida terminaría. 

Las armas son para los débiles…. – tomo el arma en sus manos para después quitarle el cartucho con las balas – 

SHIDOOOOOOOO! – sin pensarlo dos veces Emishi se le lanzo encima a su salvador – QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE! nn

Quítate de encima mío Emishi! – logro empujarlo hacia un lado – 

Y yo pensé que moriría…. Toda mi vida paso delante de mis ojos! – una lagrimita se asomo en la mirada del bromista – pensándolo bien tuve una vida muy corta ¬¬

CUIDADO! – Shido logra mirar como el sexto y ultimo encapuchado sacaba una granada para usarla – 

LATIGO ROURAN! – en un solo ataque Emishi sujeta del cuello al hombre y lo lanza fuera de la fortaleza por un gran ventanal roto que había para después verlo estallar en los aires como fuegos artificiales –

Estamos a mano…. – miro aliviado al bromista –

Para eso están los amigos Shidito! 

Luego de ese encuentro y lograr neutralizar a los enemigos, ambos chicos se encaminan hacia otro de los corredores que dan donde Makubex, la idea de Emishi no era nada mala, pensaba evitar el ingreso de cualquier enemigo sin la necesidad de revelar el lugar donde estaba el peligris, no sabían si esos desalmados los espiaban o si tenían en claro el lugar de ubicación de Makubex. 

Como supiste lo que pasaba aquí? 

El señor Ginji me llamo 

O sea que el y Ban Midou también están aquí – Emishi miro mas aliviado al maestro de las bestias – 

Si, pero estamos desorganizados… no he podido volverme a comunicar con el señor Ginji después de su llamada 

Algo esta haciendo interferencia con las señales de los celulares… 

Y como sabes eso? 

Intente llamar al señor Kazuki y a Juubei pero me fue imposible 

Y donde están ellos? – Shido se preocupo un poco –

según se, Juubei no esta dentro de la fortaleza 

Kazuki esta solo? 

Entre tanto desastre no he podido saber nada, intente acercarme a la zona pero tal parece que esos hombres están muy cerca de allí concentrados…. 

Y Makubex? 

No me he acercado allí, se que debió activar el sistema de emergencia, no tengo ganas de tropezarme con las ideas de Makubex… puede ser mas peligroso que combatir a esos hombres U.U 

Entonces si Makubex esta bien resguardado vamos a intentar ubicar al cabecilla de esa rebelión…. 

Me gusta tu idea Shidito, matar a la serpiente por la cabeza!

Emishi y Shido se empezaron a movilizar hacia donde vivía Kazuki, según la información del bromista muchos hombres de la rebelión se concentraban cerca de allí, mientras, Ban y Ginji estaban muy cerca de llegar donde Makubex, bajaban unas largas escaleras de emergencia a gran velocidad, el castaño había encendido el radio transmisor para escuchar algunas de las comunicaciones entre los encapuchados y no tardaron mucho en obtener respuestas. 

_Cambio… cambio… me escucha alguien… grupo 3! Grupo 3!... _– se escuchaba la voz angustiada de un hombre -

Grupo 3?... seria ese el nombre que se dan los diferentes grupos Ban? – Ginji miro el aparato curioso –

Cállate… - volvió a centrar su mirada en el aparato –

_GRUPO 3! RESPONDAN!... NECESITAMOS APOYO! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DIOSSSS QUE ES ESO! …. _

O.O…. – Ban y Ginji se sobresaltan al escuchar gritos, ráfagas de ametralladoras y mas gritos desgarradores – 

_AYUDA… NOS…. ATACA… UN.. UN… QUE HACE UNA MANADA DE TIGRES AQUÍ!... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! _

Tigres? – Ban voltea a ver a Ginji –

Aquí no hay tigres… a menos que Makubex tenga un zoológico nn 

IMBECIL! – Golpe directo a la frente de Chibi Ginji – 

BAN MALO!... ToT – soba su frente con tristeza –

Me parece que el obsesivo de las pc activo su sistema de seguridad…. – apago el radio trasmisor – 

Makubex es genial! 

Pero nosotros no nos hemos tropezado con sus hologramas… - Ban se cruzo de brazos pensativo – 

Y que con eso?

Seguro que el sistema no esta operativo al 100 por ciento….. Makubex fue muy inteligente…. 

Como si no funciona al cien por ciento es efectivo? Explícame! – Chibi Ginji lo mira curioso –

Terminan de bajar las escaleras de emergencia quedando en una especie de campo baldío y lleno de tierra y escombros.

Imagina que este es el salón donde esta el obsesivo de las pc… - Ban recoge una piedrita del suelo para después dibujar con un trozo de metal que encontró un gran cuadrado encerrando a la piedrita – este espacio es todo lo que controla Makubex…

Pero …

Sigo, si fue destrozado todo su sistema de seguridad…. Me imagino que trato de reparar lo mas importante que es aquí…. – rodea con un circulo la piedrita – y si no me equivoco esos hombres cayeron directo a donde esta el sistema operativo de seguridad 

Ban?

Dime

Si nos acercamos mucho también nos pasara eso?

Me imagino que si…. – tomo la piedrita en sus manos y la mira – no debemos avanzar mas hasta hacer contacto con Makubex 

Y si logran pasar el sistema! Igual Makubex corre peligro 

Lo se, solo debemos neutralizar al que comanda todo esto y listo… - arrojo la piedrita lejos – 

Y como? 

Tengo una idea…. – volvió a sacar el radio transmisor – necesitamos encontrar a dos hombres muy dispuestos a ayudarnos…. – sonrió con sarcasmo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes violetas – 

Vamos entonces! 

Había caído la tarde, todo empezaba a tornarse angustiante para algunos, el grupo donde estaba Kazuki se había enfrentado con algunos encapuchados mas, pero tal parece que mientras mas se acercaban donde Makubex menos peligros veían, eso pareció un alivio para el hilandero, su malestar seguía allí, iba y venia de momento en momento, no muy fuerte pero si incomodo, Ren solo parecía preocupada por Kazuki, no sabia de embarazos pero la situación en la que estaba el hilandero no era normal, Toshiki por su parte empezaba a cansarse de dar vueltas, su poca paciencia hacia alarde mientras mas se acercaban donde Makubex. 

Ya casi llegamos… - Toshiki mira como hay rastros de sangre en el suelo – aquí hubo una batalla….

Creo que deberíamos actuar con mas precaución – Kazuki se quita uno de sus cascabeles – Ren no te separes de mi lado… 

Como diga señor Kazuki

Mirare primero… - Toshiki giro para entrar por uno de los pasillos que daba donde Makubex – 

En un segundo las imágenes se distorsionaron, todo alrededor de el empezó a ponerse oscuro y fue tragado por aquella penumbra sin compasión, mientras Kazuki y Ren esperaban cerca de allí a que Toshiki les indicara que se acercaran.

Porque tarda tanto? – Kazu se asomo por el pasillo y logro ver al rubio parado como inerte al final del pasillo – TOSHIKI! 

NO VAYA SEÑOR KAZUKI! – Ren le sostuvo de la ropa para evitar que le siguiera – 

Pero algo le sucede a Toshiki 

Creo que entramos dentro del sistema de seguridad del señor Makubex… - la chica señala una diminuta esfera negra que se ocultaba entre las vigas del techo – 

No recordé eso… es que todo esto es tan… arrrr……… - un espasmo mas fuerte que los anteriores le hace reclinarse de la pared – Ren… 

Señor Kazuki debemos devolvernos! – le rodeo por la cintura con su brazo derecho – Toshiki no tardara en darse cuenta que esta en un holograma… 

Pero y si se acercan los enemigos? - suspiro con incomodidad –

Usted conoce muy bien a Toshiki, sabe que nada malo le pasara, verdad?

Kazuki asintió con su cabeza, ahora si sentía que debía descansar un momento, se negaba a pensar que algo malo le pasaría por sentir ese dolo, pero su cuerpo no resistiría por mucho mas ese estrés y el bebe tampoco, volvió la vista hacia el pasillo una ultima vez, quería pensar que Toshiki saldría de esa solo, por su parte Ren le ayudo a encaminarse poco a poco, tendrían que buscar un sitio seguro para descansar un poco. Se regresaron en sus paso por el mismo camino sabiendo que no era peligroso, pero…

ALTO ALLI! – la voz gruesa de un hombre detuvo en seco a Ren y Kazuki – 

Señor Kazuki…. – Ren desvió la mirada hacia su espalda para ver mejor al hombre – 

Tranquila... – todavía tenia entre sus manos sus cascabeles – 

A ver señoritas…. Perdón, señora y señorita… que hacen por aquí? – el hombre encapuchado se acerco apuntándoles con un rifle de asalto – 

No le interesa ¬¬ - la chica lo miro con preocupación – 

Claro que me importa, sabes, ando buscando una chica linda para celebrar esta noche después de que mi jefe tome el control de todo! – sonrió con sarcasmo bajo el pasamontaña –

Tu.. jefe? – Kazuki bajo la guardia un instante – 

Si, mi jefe el grandioso mercenario Hiromu… - blandió el rifle como si jugara con el – saben el nos dio estas bellezas…

Las armas son una maldición para la humanidad – las palabras de Kazuki sonaron secas y frías 

Andas de mal humor linda? – apunto el rifle a la cabeza del hilandero – que tal una muestra de lo buena que son las armas? 

No te atrevas a apuntarle con eso! – Ren intento acercarse al hombre pero este la empujo contra la pared con mucha fuerza – 

Ren! – Kazuki desvió la mirada hacia la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente – 

Un paso mas y estas muerta… - sintió el frio metal apuntando a su espalda – 

Maldito! – intento usar sus hilos pero el hombre desvió la mira hacia su vientre – 

Un movimiento en falso y los mando a los dos al otro mundo! 

Kazuki se sintió acorralado, Ren estaba inconsciente en el suelo por el golpe, el tenia uno de sus cascabeles en su mano pero con un mal nacido apuntándole a su vientre era incapaz de arriesgarse a atacarlo, trago grueso al ver como aquel desconocido tomo un radio trasmisor y empezó a hablar por el sin dejar de apuntarle al hilandero.

Grupo 1… grupo 1 cambio?... – se acerco mas donde Kazuki – 

_Diga?_ – una voz chillona le respondió al otro lado del aparato –

Tengo un par de rehenes… 

_Que dijo el jefe sobre no tomar rehenes!... quiere a todos muertos! _

Lo se.. lo se…. Pero esto le interesara… dos chicas 

_Acaso eres sordo! Cero rehenes! _

Pero le servirán para hacer el canje con el niño que domina los pisos bajos! 

_Deja que le pregunte al jefe…. _

Un tenso silencio se apodero del lugar, Kazuki estaba seguro que esos desgraciados estabas buscando la manera de hacer que Makubex entregara el control, estaban teniendo bajas, ese era un intento desesperado por obtener resultados pronto. 

Tú serás la carta de triunfo para mi jefe! – intento tocar el rostro de Kazuki, pero este le desvió la mano con molestia –

Ni te atrevas a tocarme! 

Pórtate bien….. – volvió a apuntar el rifle contra el vientre de Kazu –

_Grupo 2… grupo 2…. Es afirmativo, trae las rehenes a la base… _

Que bueno!... – apago el aparato y lo guardo entre sus ropas –

El hombre siguió apuntando a Kazuki mientras esperaba que llegara mas ayuda, el hilandero esperaba una pequeña oportunidad para atacarle, antes de que llegaran mas mercenarios, pero todo su plan se vino abajo cuando el encapuchado le sujeto las manos con unas cuerdas y le quito los cascabeles, amarro también a Ren y espero paciente a que lo ayudaran sus amigos para llevarlos donde el tal jefe Hiromu, mientras, en otra parte de la fortaleza, alguien mas había escuchado esa conversación por su radiotransmisor. 

Dos rehenes? – el joven miro confundido a su compañero –

Esto se pone peor… como dos mujeres solas pueden andar paseando por la fortaleza con todo lo que pasa! – Ban tiro al suelo lo ultimo que le quedaba de su cigarrillo –

Ban debemos salvar a esas chicas 

Lo se, solo sigamos escuchando, vamos a atacar a esos desgraciados o dejo de llamarme Ban Midou! – encendió el radio trasmisor una vez mas mientras ponía en marcha su plan - 

_**Continuara………..**_

ME ENCANTO!... ando inspirada hoy! nn, lo siento si alargue este capi mas de lo que pensaba es que se me vinieron muchas buenas ideas a la cabeza y no me gusta terminar un tema así por así sin basamento y de una manera lógica he interesante, ahora al fic, Ban fue sobornado con dinero por Kazuki para que los ayudara, nada raro en el verdad, Shido le salvo el pellejo a Emishi y este a el, pero ahora una pregunta, quien llegara primero donde el tal Hiromu, y como lo exterminaran, será que Juubei se dignara a aparecerse en este próximo capitulo? XD, mejor no les doy detalles, estará genial, y sobre el malestar de Kazu… preocúpense… pero no mucho!. 

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Tu, yo y el?**_


	17. Tu, yo y el?

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura….**_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**Tu, yo y el?**_

Las luces del atardecer de adentraban por cada rincón de ese imponente lugar, a pesar del silencio sepulcral que había fuera, adentro, entre un montón de escombros y batallas todavía nadie daba tregua, Makubex se había jugado el todo por el todo para proteger su dominio en los pisos bajos, al mismo tiempo ese grupo armado hacia hasta lo imposible por tener el control, un hombre despiadado y misterioso, sediento de poder quería para el los pisos bajos, dentro de la fortaleza cualquier cosa que hagan no tenia ley ni castigo, al menos no de la policía o las leyes de Japón, pero el peligris había luchado demasiado por crear un orden dentro del caos, leyes acordes a la vida de la fortaleza, al menos eso intentaba Makubex.

Ren… Ren despierta…. – Kazuki le hablaba bajito mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica –

Mmm… señor Kazuki? – intento llevarse una mano al rostro pero noto de inmediato que estaba atada fuertemente – que sucedió!!

Tranquila…. – volvió a sentase cerca de la chica – estamos en la base principal de esos desgraciados… - bajo la mirada hacia sus manos también atadas –

No, eso no puede ser!!... tenemos que escaparnos de aquí!! – miro alrededor notando que estaban en una esquina de un salón muy grande y lleno de personas desconocidas cerca de ellos –

Imposible… me quitaron mis cascabeles…. Y en verdad…. Que por mas que quiera no podría lograrlo… - su rostro se curvo en un gesto de dolor – estoy asustado…

Que le hicieron!! – intento arrodillarse para mirar mejor al hilandero pero su intento fue frustrado por el mismo hombre que los capturo –

A ver muñeca ven acá! – el desconocido la jalo de las ropas haciendo que se levantara del suelo donde estaba –

Cerdo Asqueroso!! - intento patear al hombre pero fue en vano –

Tranquila niña!! – tomo entre sus manos los hombros de Ren – estamos aquí para divertirnos, así que mas te vale portarte bien, como tu amiga – señalo al hilandero que estaba pálido y sudando un poco –

No pienso colaborar con seres como ustedes!! – desvió la mirada hacia Kazuki algo no andaba bien con el, estaba estático y con el rostro descompuesto –



Ahora dices eso… pero ya veras mas tarde… - sin mucho cuidado soltó a Ren nuevamente cerca de Kazu – sigan parloteando mientras terminamos de poner orden aquí!!

El hombre se alejo de ellos, Ren no perdió de vista como algunos de los desconocidos conversaban agrupados a una mesa donde había un hombre diferente a los demás, no llevaba pasamontaña, sus ropas eran todas verde olivo pero mas desgastadas que las demás, uno de sus ojos estaba parcialmente cerrado por lo que pudo ser una vieja herida de guerra o algo así, sus cabellos rapados casi hasta estar calvo le indicaban que ese desequilibrado seguro tomaba muy en serio lo de los códigos de guerra pero su inspección se detuvo al escuchar un leve quejido a su lado.

Señor Kazuki que pasa? – miro a los ojos del chico con preocupación –

No… no puede ser…. – alzo sus manos en un intento de mostrarle lo que descubrió – sangre…

Le hirieron esos cobardes, donde?

Estoy sangrando…. El bebe…. – el llanto no se hizo esperar, estaba asustado, se sentía mal y ahora estaba mas asustado al notar que estaba perdiendo sangre –

Dios mío…. No, no puede perder a su bebe, quédese tranquilo… vamos a salir de aquí… se lo prometo – recostó su cabeza del hombro del hilandero que no dejaba de sollozar con amargura –

Juubei…. Te necesito…. – susurro con dolor –

Mientras, cerca del lugar al fin un grupo había logrado acercarse, dos hombres vestidos como los encapuchados caminaban sigilosos y al pendiente de todo.

En verdad que tu idea de vestirnos como ellos fue genial!! – Emishi se coloca el pasamontaña – ahora si me parezco a un roba casas!! XD

Deja el chiste… tenemos que infiltrarnos en la base…. – también se coloco el pasamontaña – no hables mas de lo necesario…

Y si tienen una contraseña para comunicarse? – miro preocupado el fusil que le quito al dueño de la ropa que ahora usaba –

No creo, los estúpidos que agarramos nos dijeron todos los por menores de su plan… - siguió caminando sin preocupación –

Pero Shido tengo otra duda más grande aun!! – corrió un poco para lograr darle alcance –

Ahora que? ¬¬

Y si te confundo con el enemigo?

Como demonios me vas a confundir con el enemigo!!

Vestido así… y yo también… y si tu me confundes y me atacas!! – se estremeció de solo pensar en ser asesinado por una de las bestias en que se trasforma su amigo – si me matas que sea rápido por favor…

Imbécil….

Tal parece que Shido y Emishi rescataran a Kazuki y Ren, que lo hagan pronto porque el hilandero necesita atención médica y muy especifica. Donde Makubex, las cosas volvían a su cause, Sakura estaba muy concentrada en el circuito cerrado de grabación, los pasillos cercanos al salón donde estaban lucían solitarios o lleno de hombres muertos por los hologramas creados ya que en los mismos hacían que atacaran a animales o seres monstruosos y terminaban disparándose entre ellos, pero en un lugar especifico otro tipo de cosas acontecían.

MAKUBEX!! VEN RAPIDO!! – Sakura amplia la imagen de una de las cámaras –

Que sucede!! – se acerca al asiento de la chica –

Es… Toshiki!! – señala al rubio que caminaba como perdido por ese largo pasillo repleto de imágenes falsas –

En que sector esta? – volvió a su PC –

El... 5…. pero no veo a mas nadie con el… viene solo

Ya apague el sistema de seguridad en esa área, deja que entre…. – se cruzo de brazos preocupado –

En el corredor, Toshiki se había dado cuenta que había caído en el holograma de Makubex, termino sumido en un largo laberinto interminable, pasillos y mas pasillos que le dieron la sensación de haber caminado por horas en círculos, no sabia donde detenerse ni a donde salir, solo le invadía la preocupación de haber dejado solo a Kazuki, pero para alivio suyo el holograma se desvaneció dejando ver que estuvo muy cerca de la puerta que le llevaría a Makubex todo el tiempo, entro desesperado en busca de respuestas a lo que sucedía en todo los pisos bajos.

Toshiki!! – Makubex le miro con alegría, al menos su sistema de seguridad había sido eficiente para los enemigos pero no para el –

Makubex…. – camino unos pasos y miro a la gran pantalla frente al peligris – donde están los demás?

No lo sabemos… - se cruzo de brazos preocupado –

Estamos aislados desde que empezó el ataque – Sakura bajo la mirada triste –

Yo estaba acompañado de Kazuki y Ren… pero cuando estábamos cerca de aquí tus hologramas de atraparon y nos separamos!!

Kazuki estaba contigo?

Si, pensé que se había adentrado también en el holograma

No, ni el ni Ren se llegaron a acercar a este lugar

Maldición!! – golpeo la palma de su mano con su puño –

Que sucede Toshiki? – la chica le miro intrigada –

Kazuki no esta bien… se sentía mal

Mal como? – Sakura se puso de pie mas angustiada aun –

No se de esas cosas, solo se que estaba teniendo dolor

Puede que se le adelantara el parto por todo lo que paso!! – una mirada de terror se apodero de ella – tenemos que ir con el!!

No se donde puede estar!! – el rubio se sintió mal también por dejarlo solo –



Cálmense… desde que estamos atrapados nos hemos encargado de interferir las comunicaciones de los enemigos… logre entrar en la frecuencia que usan, quizás si trazamos un mapa de los pisos bajos con los puntos de trasmisión del enemigo, logremos tener la ubicación exacta de todos….

Y eso de que nos serviría para localizar a Kazuki? – Toshiki desvió la vista hacia el peligris –

Con el camino limpio de enemigos es mas fácil encontrar al señor Kazuki y brindarle ayuda…. Sakura localiza a Juubei

Sabes que he tratado de hacerlo… pero no hay señal de ningún tipo dentro de la fortaleza…

Bloquearon los celulares…. Seguro con una antena receptora… - sin perdida de tiempo empezó a sacar cuentas y mediciones en su PC, miraba la ubicación de las señales y algunos datos mas recabados en todo ese tiempo de encierro –

Que es esa señal roja que brilla en la pantalla? – Toshiki se acerco mas aun para ver –

Es la ubicación exacta de la antena que bloquea las señales de celular… quiero que vayas allá y la destruyas….

Esta bien, pero estas seguro que esta allí?

100 por ciento seguro…

Toma… - Sakura le dio su celular al rubio –

Para que quieres que lo tenga? – miro el aparato con duda –

Apenas hayas destruido esa antena, llama a mi hermano y dile que Kazuki lo necesita ya aquí

Hablar con Juubei… - Toshiki se sintió tan estúpido de servir de intermediario entre esa pareja –

Se muy bien que ustedes no se llevan pero háganlo por Kazuki…. No se que tan grave sea lo que le pase, solo Juubei puede ayudarle… es su medico y el padre del bebe… - Sakura no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, se había hecho tanta ilusión con ese embarazo y su sobrino –

Lo hare… - guardo el celular entre sus ropas y miro una vez mas la ubicación de la antena en el mapa que hizo Makubex –

Gracias Toshiki

No tienes que darlas Makubex… este lugar también es mi hogar…

Sin mediar mas palabras salió rumbo a destruir la antena, pero en su mente solo estaban la imagen de Kazuki y Juubei, como odiaba a ese hombre, y ahora tenia un motivo mas para odiarlo, según el, le había robado la oportunidad de que Kazuki le diera un hijo a el, una familia, sus recuerdos se desviaron a su juventud, a elegancia, al como llego donde Kazuki por primera vez, suspiro derrotado, se sintió vacio, toda su vida había corrido atrás de una persona que no le correspondería, que mal fue eso, sentir eso, ver que los demás seguían sus vidas y el todavía estancado en el pasado de un amor solitario, apretó sus puños con mas rabia aun, el peso de perder a Kazuki era grande, mas grande que cualquier cosa, pero que mas podía hacer, no deseaba que el amor de su vida perdiera a su hijo o su vida solo por sentir celos de aquel hombre que le robo su cariño a su modo de ver.



Lo hare…. Llamare a Juubei... pero porque Kazuki lo necesita… - miro hacia delante con la esperanza de desquitarse con los que seguramente custodiarían la antena –

La batalla estaba decidida, las cartas están echadas, Emishi y Shido lograron infiltrarse en el bando enemigo, estaban cerca de la entrada parados y dando excusas de que su grupo había sido eliminado por unos hombres fuertes, aunque Emishi estaba contando una historia un tanto diferente.

Entonces ese hombre de aspecto perfecto y con un majestuoso látigo nos ataco!!... yo logre esquivarlo!! Pero por la apariencia de ese adonis estoy seguro que no se le escapa nadie!! – sonrió tontamente mientras los demás le miraba con duda –

Podrías callarte ya!! – Shido lo jalo del pasamontaña para que se callara –

Esta bien... esta bien…. Mejor vamos a vigilar este lugar!! – camino como marchando y se hecho el fusil al hombro –

que malo eres actuando ¬¬

Sh…. Pero logramos que creyeran que éramos los únicos supervivientes nn

Debemos tratar de acercarnos al jefe…. – desvió la mirada hacia el fondo del salón – esos….

Que cosa?

Son Kazuki y Ren!! – Shido miro analítico la situación – los tienen de rehenes

No puedo creer que el gran señor Kazuki, maestro de los hilos se dejara atrapar!!

Esta… - el maestro de las bestias noto de inmediato como su compañero estaba bañado en lágrimas – algo le sucede a Kazuki…

Que vamos hacer entonces?

Ese debe ser el jefe – señalo al hombre sentado en la mesa y acompañado de algunos encapuchados –

No tiene pasamontaña... a de sentirse muy grandote…. Secuestrando chicas indefensas y hombres embarazados!!

Cállate Emishi… ¬¬U

Y como nos deshacemos de todos estos de una sola vez…. Somos 2 contra… - hecha un vistazo rápido al lugar – unos 25 mas el jefecito

Lo primero es distraerlos, tu lo harás para así yo poder liberar a Kazuki y Ren, luego atacamos al unisonó y atrapamos vivo al cabecilla….

Suena tannnnn sencillo Shidito ¬¬

Lo haremos!!

Y como los distraigo?

Que tal si empiezas una pelea con alguno de tus camaradas… eso atraerá a mas todavía para sepáralos, yo aprovechare el revuelo

Buena idea, una cosa más!!

Ahora que?

No puedo matar a nadie verdad?

Deja vivo al jefe, ese tiene una cuenta pendiente con Makubex y la fortaleza….

Ok... nn



Shido se acerco un poco hacia donde estaban Kazuki y Ren, debía ser disimulado ya que no sabia que tanto se atrevería Emishi con su pelea, miro a Ren que noto de inmediato como era observada, le miraba con rabia, muy indignada pero al mismo tiempo sabia que algo andaba mal, Kazuki estaba cabizbajo, su cuerpo contraído al máximo posible como si le doliera algo, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se sintió conmovido de ver eso, jamás había visto al hilandero llorar, nunca le miro tan indefenso como si fuera un niño pequeño, era su amigo, sabia que debía rescatarlo de ese predicamento y averigua que sucedía, debía ser rápido, tendría que decirles que era un amigo, con ese pasamontaña pensarían que era otro mas de esos desgraciados. Mientras, Emishi se dio a la tarea de buscar la victima perfecta para su "pelea", miro que no muy lejos de el, había un par de encapuchados hablando y montando guardia, eran las victimas perfectas, no muy cerca de Shido y lo suficientemente lejos para hacer que mas hombres se movieran hacia ellos.

Errrr… amigo… - engroso la voz como si se estuviese atorando con algo –

Que? ¬¬ - el aludido volteo a verlo sin mucho animo –

Tienes un cigarrillo?

No

En serio que quiero fumar!! Dame un cigarrillo – Emishi extendió su mano frente al encapuchado –

Podrías largarte de aquí? – se cruzo de brazos muy serio –

Ah… con que no quieres ayudar a un camarada…. Te pedí un cigarrillo y te niegas a dármelo….

Oye amigo… mejor ve a pedírselo a alguien mas, no tenemos – el otro encapuchado trato de alivianar la situación –

Tú no me mandas!! Y DE PASO INSULTAS A MI SANTA MADRE!!...

Pero de que hablas!!... – el hombre retrocedió un poco perturbado –

Si estas loco ve a molestar a otros!! Nadie te ha sacado tu mama!!

Y AHORA A MI HERMANA!!... MAS (/"# SERA TU ABUELA!! – empujo con sus manos al encapuchado –

ESTUPIDO PEDAZO DE LOCO!! – lanza un puñetazo que Emishi logro esquivar de suerte –

_( este hombre es rápido )_ LIMPIARE CON TU SANGRE EL HONOR DE MI MADRE!! …. – lanza un derechazo pero otra vez el hombre la esquiva como si supiera los movimientos de Emishi –

Te sacare todos esos dientes!! – el hombre le lanza otro golpe que si fue a dar directo al rostro del bromista –

Emishi cayo al suelo unos metros, sintió ese golpe como una coz de burro, tuvo que sobarse la mandíbula mientras algunos hombres mas les rodearon y coreaban pelea muy divertidos, Shido se escabullo hacia Kazuki, Emishi estaba haciendo un grandioso trabajo, aunque parece que le costaría mas que un ojo morado.

Que quieres!! – Ren noto como el hombre les miraba muy serio y se acercaba cuidadoso hacia ellos –

Sh…. Cálmense… - levanto un poco su pasamontañas dejando ver quien era –



Shido….. – Kazuki salió de su estupor al instante – Shido…. Gracias a dios… - volvió sollozar con tristeza –

Que sucede?... – noto las muñecas anudadas y los dedos manchados de sangre en Kazuki – te hirieron?

No… señor Shido, el necesita un medico…. Al señor Juubei, parece que se le adelanto el parto…

El maestro de las bestias se quedo mudo ante la noticia, sabia que su amigo no tenia un embarazo a termino, si ese bebe nacía ahora era posible que no viviera, volvió la mirada hacia la pelea que armo Emishi, estaba perdiéndola por un gran margen, tal parece que escogió al hombre equivocado para darle una golpiza.

Los desatare, esperen a que de la señal para que salgan de aquí – logro desanudar a Ren pero los nudos de Kazu estaban más fuertes aun – esto esta difícil…

QUE DEMONIOS!! – el encapuchado que estaba golpeando al bromista logro quitarle el pasamontaña –

Emishi? – el otro encapuchado se acerco impresionado –

Acaso me conoces!! – escupió una muela con dolor – tendré que ir al odontólogo!! ToT

Ustedes se conocen? – uno de los hombres se acerca a Emishi y su contrincante –

Pues… como no nos vamos a conocer si matamos juntos… venimos aquí a adueñarnos de la fortaleza…. Si hasta jugamos cartas anoche… je je.. je.. – Emishi se levanta del suelo y abraza a su contraparte en la pelea –

Esta muy bien…. Peo yo no te conozco y menos aun a ustedes dos!! – señala al dúo que ataco Emishi –

Óyeme porque dices eso!!

Porque fui yo quien recluto a todos los que están aquí!! – el hombre saca un revolver y apunta a la cabeza del bromista – un infiltrado…. Menos

Antes de que Shido lograra ver que sucedía, se escucho un disparo y todo un revuelo que distrajo hasta al calvo jefe, se puede ver al encapuchado que peleaba con Emishi sujetando el revolver entre sus manos causando que el disparo se desviara hacia el techo, Emishi estaba en el suelo con las manos sobre su cabeza y dando gracias a quien sabe que dios por salvarle de morir de un balazo.

Se arruino nuestro plan!! – el hombre se quita el pasamontaña indignado –

BAN!!... – Emishi le mira sorprendido pero feliz – acaso querías matarme!! Que paliza me diste!!

Tú empezaste buscándome pelea!! – sujeto de las ropas al bromista –

ATAQUENNNN!! – el jefe logro ver parte de la discusión y dio la orden de disparar contra Ban y Emishi –

Lo siguiente fue un desfile de golpes, patadas, disparos, latigazos, descargas eléctricas, mas golpes, un desastre realmente grande, mientras esto pasaba, Shido logro resguardar a Ren y Kazuki tras unos escombros para unirse a la pelea, eran 4 contra unos 25 _( suma hecha por Emishi y mal hecha como han de suponer XD ), _en fin, los cuatro chicos habían tenido la misma idea de hacerse pasar por miembros de ese grupo desquiciado.

Señor Ginji también estaba metido en esto!! – Shido logro verlo mientras electrocutaba a dos hombres cerca de el –

Si!!... fue idea de Ban disfrazarnos nn – sonrió divertido después de chamuscar a los hombres –

TENIAS QUE TENER MI MISMA IDEA, SERPIENTE TARADA!! – Ban sale tras ellos atacando a un encapuchado que quería dispararle a Ginji –

De seguro te dolió la cabeza de tanto pensar para tener esa idea – Sonrió pretencioso Shido mientras desgarraba con sus manos a un hombre mas –

Y yo que!! Me dieron una paliza sin desearlo!! – Emishi se estaba desquitando con los últimos encapuchados que quedaban en el salón, lanzándolos con su látigo contra el techo – listo!!

Buena limpieza… - Ban sonrió satisfecho y miro a su alrededor el montón de cuerpos en el suelo –

ESTO AUN NO TERMINA!! – la voz chillona de alguien desconocido les hace voltear –

La escena dejo al cuarteto frio, el líder de toda esa rebelión había logrado escabullirse y tomo de rehén al hilandero, caminaba con Kazuki frente a el como un escudo humano, blandiendo contra su cuello un cuchillo de supervivencia, Ren estaba paralizada a pocos metros tras ellos, no había podido hacer nada para evitar eso, Kazuki por su parte se sentía morir, estaba muy adolorido, débil y cansado, no sabia si sobreviviría a esto pero mas aun solo deseaba que terminara, que su hijo no se viera afectado por esta locura, cerro sus ojos aterrado al sentir como el frio metal le rozaba la yugular lastimándole levemente.

Esas eran las rehenes? – Ban no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado por quienes eran sus supuestas chicas apresadas – en que lio nos mete el hilandero bastardo!!

Cállate estúpido! No vez que esto es serio… - Shido trago saliva al ver el precario estado de la situación –

Mas les vale dejarme ir… - el hombre hablo calmo y despacio –

Para que?... igual todos tus hombres están muertos, esta guerra a terminado y tu perdiste – el castaño se cruza de brazos con indiferencia –

Déjelo ir y hablaremos de eso – Shido trato de acercarse un poco al hombre –

Un paso más y la mato!! – ejerció mas presión sobre el cuello de Kazu causándole una herida –

Esta sangrando!!.. Ban lo va a matar!! – Ginji estaba aterrado viendo la escena –

Nada logras con matarle…. Deja el cuchillo para poder llegar a un acuerdo….

No!!... voy a salir vivo si la dejo ir…. No soy tan estúpido!! … - jalo contra si el cuerpo del hilandero –

Igual no vas a salir vivo de aquí!!

En un segundo una ráfaga que no pudieron ver paso delante de ellos, el cuchillo cayo al suelo mientras incontables agujas blancas atravesaron el rostro, cuerpo y extremidades del hombre, tan preciso y milimétrico que Kazuki no fue lastimado por ninguna de esas agujas.

JUUBEIIII!! – todos voltearon a verlo llegar donde Kazuki y rodearlo entre sus brazos –



Juubei….. me salvaste…. – sus ojos se cerraron cansados –

Ya… estoy aquí para ti…. – levanto en brazos al hilandero para sacarlo de allí –

El señor Kazuki esta mal… - Ren se acerco al experto en las agujas –

Lo se….

Sin decir una palabra mas, salió de ese lugar seguido de Ren, había llegado en el momento justo, pero como se sentía mal de haber estado allí antes para evitarle todo ese sufrimiento, sucesos que afectaron el embarazo y a su hijo.

Eso es todo? – Ban encendió un cigarrillo con despreocupación –

Como que si es todo, serpiente tarada?

Pasamos todo el día aquí partiéndonos el # por salvar al niño computadora y viene este a llevarse todo el crédito!!

Yo voy con Kazu!! – Chibi Ginji sale dando saltos preocupado –

A donde crees que vas!! – pesco de una oreja al pobre rubio –

Donde Kazu y Juubei!! Se veía mal!! ToT

Solo fue un susto… quien no estaría así si te ponen un cuchillote tipo rambo en el cuello ¬¬

Kazuki puede perder al bebe… - Shido solo se dio media vuelta y se fue tras la pareja –

Espérame Shidito!! Yo también necesito atención medica…. – Emishi salió corriendo tras el maestro de las bestias –

Kazu puede …. Perder al bebe….. – Ginji bajo la mirada muy triste –

Muévete…. – Ban empezó a caminar –

Vamos a ver como esta? – una mirada confusa se poso en el antiguo emperador relámpago –

Yo solo voy por mi dinero!! – dijo entre dientes, pero muy dentro de el sentía lastima por que un inocente pagara por todo lo que sucedió -

Juubei se dispuso a ayudar a su compañero, Ren le insistió que le llevara donde su abuelo, no sabría mucho de embarazos pero quizás tenia los medicamentos adecuados para ayudar a Kazuki, Juubei accedió con escepticismo, donde el farmaceuta todo había quedado hecho un desastre, a pesar de ello arreglaron lo que pudieron para tener cómodo al maestro de los hilos. La noche llegaba con ello un esfuerzo descomunal por parte de Juubei, Ren y hasta el mismo Gen que logro regresar a su hogar sano y salvo de ese ataque despiadado de los invasores armados.

Kazuki seguía sumido en la inconsciencia, y era mejor así, debía descansar lo máximo posible, después de una exhaustiva revisión Juubei se sitio aliviado de comprobar que no había pasado más que un susto y no hubo indicios de un trabajo de parto prematuro, como dio gracias al cielo, su vida colgaba en un hilo cuando regreso de su trabajo, estaba cerca de la fortaleza cuando una llamada de alguien muy conocido le dijo lo que sucedía, tenia que aceptar que Toshiki le había dado los datos importantes sobre el estado de Kazuki y lo que había sucedido dentro de los pisos bajos.



Juubei… como esta Kazu? – Ginji pregunta muy preocupado al verlo salir de la habitación donde tenían al hilandero –

Bien…. Esta dormido – sobo su frente con desgano – ya pueden irse a descansar y gracias a todos

No hay de que…. – Shido se despidió con un ademan ya mas tranquilo –

Yo me voy a avisarle a Makubex y Sakura que todo esta bien!! – Emishi se fue también –

En verdad no va a perder al bebe…. – el rostro del rubio era aun preocupado –

Le aseguro señor Ginji que tanto Kazuki como el bebe están bien, solo fue un susto… nada que un relajante muscular y descanso no solucionen – sonrió levemente –

Seguro, seguro?

Ya deja el fastidio!! – Ban lo arrastro del chaleco fuera del lugar –

Y tu pago Ban? No lo vas a pedir?

Cuando el hilandero se recupere…

No le dijiste Bastardo como siempre haces?

No estoy de humor para eso hoy - se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando rumbo a su amado auto blanco -

_**Continuara………….**_

Al finnnnnn….. Perdón la demora es que con esto de semana santa, mi hijo y mi esposo, ando medio sin tiempo, pero hoy si!! Hoy si lo termine!!, lo hice todo de un sentón, me duele la espalda…. U.U. ahora al fic!!, vaya que los deje sufrir un poquito con eso de que Kazu se sentía mal, me pase lo se, pero es que en verdad eso puede pasar, pero nada que el descanso no solucione, por suerte no llego a mayores, pero quieren saber que pasara ahora?, como seria tener a dos seres incompatibles teniendo que hacerse pasar por algo que no son?, y si de paso te torturan con videos caseros de partos?, les encantara lo que sigue!!... ya se acerca el finalllll…. En unos capis más estará terminado este lindo fic!!. Byeeeee

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**La Clase del Terror?**_


	18. La Clase del Terror? I parte

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura….**_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**La Clase del Terror?**_

El tiempo pasa, a veces no lo notamos cuando nuestra vida es repetitiva, monótona o aburrida, pero si estas esperando un bebe… otra historia puede ser contada, cada día es único, hasta cada mes tiene sus cosas buenas y malas, así lo supo Kazuki, después de la experiencia vivida dentro de la Fortaleza Ilimitada, sintió tanto terror, miedo y angustia, una pena inmensa lo invadía, sentir que te arrancarían de tus entrañas al ser que amas con locura sin si quiera conocerlo, pero gracias al cielo no paso mas que de un susto, un terrible susto que puso en perspectiva lo que había vivido hasta ese día, un mes mas se fue facilidad, los 7 meses anunciaban el tramo final de esa carrera llamada embarazo, ahora solo debían ajustar los últimos detalles de sus vidas y esperar el momento del nacimiento.

Kazu….. amor dime el peso? – Juubei estaba agachado con sus manos sobre los pies del hilandero que no le dejaban ver los números en una bascula –

Estoy gordo!! U.U – siguió haciendo presión con sus pies y evitando a toda costa que el medico pudiese ver algo –

No lo estas, es normal que subas el doble de lo que has aumentado antes – le sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba los tobillos de su pareja –

Pero mira!! – quito indignado uno de sus pies de la bascula – 3 kilos en un mes!!

Serian…. 70 kilos en total – anoto en una pequeña libreta personal –

10 kilos he ganado!! 10 kilos en 7 meses…. No podre bajarlos mas nunca!! – estaba a punto de sollozar cuando las manos de Juubei le rodearon la cintura suavemente –

No te sientas mal, ya veras que apenas nazca el bebe se hira la mayoria del peso…. Y lo que falte te ayudare a bajarlo de manera divertida…. – beso el cuello del hilandero con sensualidad –

Juubei… nada de tu sabes que… - intento bajar de la bascula pero su amante le apreto mas entre sus brazos –

No sabias que media hora de sexo es como hacer una hora de ejericio…. – una sonrisa juguetona le ilumino el rostro –

No podemos…. – se dio media vuelta como pudo, dandole la espalda a Juubei –

Llebamos un mes sin nada de nada por lo que paso, pero ya no hay peligro….. una ultima vez, anda….

No lo se



Tendre cuidado…. Como siempre lo he tenido…. – bajo sus manos hasta toparse con el nudo de la bata que llebaba puesta Kazuki – todo para ti…

Tanta tentación no podía ser controlada por mas que quisiera Kazuki, su cuerpo era un manojo de hormonas, se dejo llevar por las caricias que le ofrecía Juubei, sintió las manos traviesas de su amante recorriendo su pecho, sus caderas, muslos y demás partes posibles, su boca se vio invadida por otra, un beso apasionado que le erizo la piel, Juubei estaba siendo cuidadoso pero intenso, quería que esa ultima vez en algunos meses, fuera la mejor de todas, sin palabras se hacia entender, abrazo con fuerza a su compañero mientras lo arrinconaba dentro de la ducha, se darían un baño muy especial.

Juubei… - susurro algo sobresaltado al sentir como el agua empezaba a caer sobre ellos –

Esta tibia…. Perfecta para los dos… - llevo su boca hasta el hombro de Kazu, besándolo con ternura y quitando al mismo tiempo la ropa ya mojada –

Claro que si… – desvio sus manos para hacer lo mismo con la ropa de Juubei –

No sabes en verdad cuanto te amo…. – bajo un poco mas hasta su torso, besos pequeños y juguetones recorrían su cuerpo una y otra vez –

Si lo se…. – empezó a gemir con fuerza al sentir a su compañero llegar a su destino, una boca deleitándolo con caricias y sensaciones –

El agua caía mas y mas sobre ellos como si fuera lluvia, Kazuki se tuvo que sostener de las cortinas de la ducha para poder resistir aquella ola de sensaciones, sus gemidos se escucharon mas que nunca anunciando como llegaba al clímax, su amante solo le miraba con pasión, como le gustaba escuchar su nombre pronunciado con tanto amor y lujuria.

Te amo…. – susurro el medico al oído de Kazuki con ternura –

Y … yo a ti… - intento respirar con calma –

Continuamos? – acaricio las caderas del hilandero con suavidad –

Si esto no va a pasar en unos… meses mas es mejor hacerlo bien ahora…. – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos hasta un deseoso Juubei –

Seré cuidadoso…

Siempre lo eres… - sus manos aprisionaron al medico –

Ahora era Kazuki quien deleitaba con sus manos al descendiente del clan Kakei, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo con el, de que fueran uno los dos cada vez que podían y a pesar de su condición, su mente se fue por esos rumbos hasta que sintió las manos de Juubei deteniendo las suyas, como indicándole que era mas que suficiente, asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta, por mas que amara a su compañero no podían entregarse como siempre, su vientre ya era una gran muralla infranqueable hasta nuevo aviso, se inclino apoyando las manos contra las baldosas de la ducha, otra vez sintió la boca de su amante besando toda su espalda con ternura, sus manos recorriéndole antes de volverse uno los dos, ya era mas que dolor, eso había pasado casi al olvido, se conocían tan bien, Juubei cuidadoso como siempre, se sintió invadido por el calor y la excitación, sentirse unido al ser que mas amaba, aquellos movimientos acompasados que empezaban a tornarse mas fuertes y profundos, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar a los cuatro vientos lo bien 

que se sentía eso, estaba en el paraíso y por como salían gemidos y sonidos de los labios del medico también sabia que el lo disfrutaba en sobre medida, el agua cayendo sobre ellos, aquellos cuerpos húmedos pero llenos de calor se dieron a la tarea de amarse, de llegar a la cumbre del placer mismo, los movimientos de Juubei se acrecentaron mientras seguía nombrando a Kazuki, tan divinamente, se dejo llenar por el clímax, divina sensación que lo hizo abrazarse con fuerza a Kazuki mientras su cuerpo de calmaba por los espasmos, suspiro feliz al ver los ojos llenos de amor de su amante.

Fue con ganas…. – sonrió pícaramente Kazu –

Mas que eso…. fue amor puro – beso una vez mas los hombros de su amante mientras se separaban poco a poco –

Eso valió por algunas veces mas – se abrazo algo cansado a Juubei –

Hermano!! Kazuki!! …. – la voz femenina de Sakura les distrajo de su conversación –

Es Sakura… - Kazuki cerro la llave de la ducha y salió rápidamente para secarse –

Ella me comento que vendría hoy para algo importante…. Pero no pensé que llegara tan temprano – rezongo algo molesto, quería descansar junto a su amor un rato mas –

Seguro quiere darme otro de los libros que compro sobre nombres de bebes…. Esta loca por que escoja uno nn – se enrollo en una toalla y salió a recibir a la hermana de Juubei –

Distráela mientras recojo todo este desastre y me arreglo…. – Juubei miro el piso mojado y la ropa tirada en el suelo –

Ok… - salió del baño con la mayor calma posible –

Kazu… - la chica miro al pobre hilandero salir en solo una toalla y con su cabellos ensopado en agua – estabas dándote un baño

Si…. Pero deja que me seque y hablamos nn - Intento salir rumbo a la habitación pero fue intersecado por la experta en la técnica del manto –

Estas bien así…. Perfecto para lo que vine – una gran sonrisa ilumino a Sakura –

Disculpa la pregunta, pero para que me quieres desnudo?

No exactamente desnudo, solo que sin ropa nn – señalo una enorme bolsa que estaba sobre el sofá de la sala –

Ahora que inventos tiene? Sakura me preocupa tus arranques de ideas sobre mi o el bebe…

No te molestes, sabes que todo lo que hago es por el beneficio tuyo y el de mi sobrino… por cierto!! – sin mediar palabra se abrazo con ternura al vientre del hilandero – buenos días sobrinito…. Espero que tus papas no te hayas despertado con tanto ruido….

Rui… - Kazuki bajo la mirada avergonzado, su encuentro con Juubei en la ducha pareció ser escuchado fuera de su casa –

Tranquilo… soy como tu familia así que andando a la habitación que no quiero que pesques un resfriado…. Adentro te explico que traigo en esa bolsa!!

Sin poder negarse, Kazuki fue empujado dentro de la habitación por Sakura, esta arrastro con ella aquella extraña y sospechosa bolsa que parecía de una tienda de algún centro comercial, unos minutos después se pudo escuchar como Kazuki rezongaba casi indignado 

mientras la hermana de Juubei se reía divertida y seguía controlando la situación, por su parte Juubei logro organizar el baño, vestirse y averiguar que era ese escándalo que se traían su compañero y su hermana.

Kazuki… Sakura? – Juubei abrió la puerta de la habitación poco a poco –

Buenos días hermano! – se paro frente a Kazu para que no lo viera – date la vuelta un momento

Pero que… - noto que Kazuki estaba tras ella algo sonrojado y por la expresión de sus ojos estaba de mal humor –

Sakura no me gusta que pongas en aprietos a Kazuki…. – tomo de un brazo a su hermana y la aparto del hilandero – O.O

Te lo dije!! Esto es una locura Sakura!! – Kazu bajo la mirada muy indignado –

Explícame porque demonios volviste a comprarle ropa de mujer a Kazuki!! – una venita latiente estaba por reventar en la frente de Juubei –

Si los dos se calmaran les diría que hago!!

Sakura parecía no importarle el enojo de la pareja, se limito a revolver la dichosa bolsa y saco una almohada y lo que parecía una pequeña colchoneta de ejercicios. Sonrió triunfante y las coloco en las manos de su hermano.

Es hora de ir al curso que les regale!!

Curso? – ambos chicos se miraron incrédulos –

Acaso no recuerdan los que les regale!! En verdad que son unos futuros padres despistados!!

Pero no era todavía? – Kazuki intento razonar con la chica –

Empieza hoy!! – saco el comprobante de la inscripción –

Pero no me lo habías dado a mi ese papel? ¬¬

Hermano… si se los di, pero le saque copia previniendo esto!!, ustedes dos están mas perdidos!!

Lo siento Sakura… no lo habíamos recordado – Kazu la miro apenado –

Esta bien pero eso no te da derecho a obligar a Kazuki a vestirse de chica

Si me lo da hermano, o crees que deba ir vestido de hombre a un lugar donde va a ver solo parejas de futuros padres como ustedes pero con la pequeña diferencia que el es chico!! – señalo con su dedo al hilandero –

Tienes… razón – hasta Juubei se sintió avergonzado por no prever todo eso –

Ya esta hablado todo, Kazuki estas lindo!! Así que tomen el recibo y acompáñenme

Espera, vamos a ir ahora mismo!! – Juubei intento frenarla –

Si, comienza a las 11 y son las 10 y 40!! – miro indignada su reloj de pulsera –

Sin mas en que discutir, Sakura escolto a la pareja hasta las afueras de la fortaleza ilimitada, Juubei estaba algo preocupado por ese fulano curso de 3 días, pero que mas podía hacer, Sakura podía ser mas terca que una mula cuando quería, Kazuki por su parte estaba apenado por como vestía, su cuñada había escogido ropa de maternidad muy femenina, una camiseta de tiras con botones delante en color azul cielo, unos jeans pescadores también maternos y para completar unas zapatillas bajas de color crema, le soltó el cabello otra vez pero le agrego un cintillo del mismo color que la camiseta, lo maquillo de manera sutil pero suficiente como para llamar la atención, en verdad que parecía una embarazada muy linda.

Esto es lo mas humillante que he vivido – Kazuki desvió la mirada hacia un auto que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente – retiro lo dicho… esto va a ser lo mas humillante que viviré….

KAZUUUUUUUU JUUUBEIIIIII!! – un Chibi Ginji muy feliz sacaba la cabeza por al ventanilla del copiloto –

No me digas que a estos era a quienes íbamos a recoger!! – Ban freno de golpe frente a la pareja y Sakura –

Este es su trasporte de hoy en adelante nn – Sakura sonrió sin un ápice de pena –

Como que transporte!! – Juubei desvió la mirada hacia el castaño que parecía boquiabierto mirando a Kazuki –

Makubex y yo le regalamos eso, Kazuki no podrá de aquí en adelante estar solo y menos en su estado, así que el señor Ginji se ofreció a llevarlos a donde lo necesiten hasta que nazca el bebe nn

MALDITO IDIOTA NO ME DIGISTE QUE ELLOS ERAN LAS PERSONAS QUE IBAMOS A AYUDAR!! – Ban estampo a Chibi Ginji contra el retrovisor del auto –

Pero Ban!! ToT – sollozo muy triste e intentado separarse de Ban –

Por favor Ban suelta al señor Ginji… - Kazu asomo la cabeza hacia dentro del auto blanco –

Usted "señora" no me diga que debo hacer!! – miro con sarcasmo al hilandero –

COMO QUE SEÑORA!! – Juubei y Kazu gritaron al unisonó –

CALMAAAAA!! – Sakura grita a todo pulmón al cuarteto –

QUE!! – los cuatro desviaron la mirada hacia la chica –

Errrr… ahora que tengo su atención pongamos algo en claro, Ban ya tu recibiste el pago por ayudar a Kazuki y Juubei en sus viajes de aquí hasta que nazca el bebe, segundo, muy mal hecho de su parte señor Ginji no haberle dicho a Ban a quienes iba a ayudar, tercero, Juubei se mas respetuoso de la situación y agradece todo lo que intento hacer por ustedes y mi sobrino… y por ultimo….. SUBAN AL AUTO QUE LLEGARAN TARDE!! –

Y como por arte de magia Juubei y Kazuki subieron al vehículo blanco, creo que todos quedaron bien en claro sobre sus roles de aquí en adelante, el viaje a la maternidad fue un tanto extraño, Ban no le hablaba a Ginji, en verdad se molesto mucho por lo que hizo hacer y hará de aquí a 2 meses, Juubei estaba molesto también por quienes serian sus custodios por culpa de su hermana y Makubex, mientras, Kazuki estaba mas absorto en pensar como seria ese curso de parto y preocupado en como le haría para disimular el ser una chica ante cualquier pregunta o duda de los demás, en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban estacionados a las afueras de la maternidad, Juubei ayudo a Kazu a bajar del auto mientras que Ginji intentaba contentar a Ban sin éxito.

Cuanto dura eso? – la voz fría del castaño se escucho en el lugar –

Unas 4 horas… - Kazuki miro el recibo del curso –

Los esperamos aquí en 4 horas… - Ban salió del auto para poder fumar un cigarrillo –

Esta bien – Juubei se encamino rumbo a la maternidad tomado de la mano con su compañero –



Hacen una linda pareja… - Ginji los mira divertido desde su asiento –

Idiota… - susurro con sarcasmo mientras expedía el humo de su cigarrillo –

Pudiste negarte a llevarlos Ban, solo les tenias que devolver el dinero a Sakura – bajo la mirada con seriedad –

No puedo

Como?

Que no puedo porque ya gaste ese dinero!! – apretó la cajetilla de cigarrillos que saco entre sus manos –

Como te gastaste todo ese dinero de una sola vez!!

Eso no te importa idiota…

Pero Ban!!

Solo cállate…. Voy a dar una vuelta… - se guardo las llaves del auto en el bolsillo de su pantalón –

Me dejaras solito aquí!! ToT

Nadie va a robarte ¬¬

Es porque estas molesto conmigo!! – saco medio cuerpo por la ventanilla para sujetar a Ban

Deja el drama!! Solo voy por un refresco a la cafetería de ese lugar!! – señalo la maternidad –

Esta bien… tráeme uno de uva!! – volvió a sonreír con tranquilidad –

Aja… - se alejo del auto con un rostro serio –

Ban todavía esta enfadado…. – Ginji inflo sus cachetes y viro la vista hacia los asientos de atrás – y eso?

Mientras, Juubei y Kazuki habían logrado llegar al piso 8 donde serian las clases de parto, era un lugar un poco diferente a los demás ya que ese piso era el área de las habitaciones y los cuneros, caminaron por el piso tratando de hallar el lugar exacto y no tardaron en encontrarlo ya que en uno de los pasillos había varias parejas esperando quien sabe que con sus almohadas bajo el brazo y sus colchonetas iguales a las que les dio Sakura.

Listo? – Juubei le tomo la mano con ternura a su compañero –

Eh…. Falta algo Juubei

Que cosa? – miro intrigado al hilandero –

Dejamos la almohada y la colchoneta en el auto de Ban U.U

En serio!! – miro a todos lados preocupado – deja que baje a buscarla rápido… - beso la mejilla de Kazu y desapareció en rápida carrera a los ascensores –

No tardes!! – se abrazo a si mismo preocupado – ojala no se hallan ido el señor Ginji y Ban

Juubei corrió rápidamente hasta llegar nuevamente donde el auto blanco, estaba feliz de que no se hayan ido pero su felicidad se volvió frustración al ver que no había nadie en el pequeño auto blanco.

Donde se pudieron haber metido el señor Ginji y Ban!! – Juubei miro frustrado hacia todos lados de la calle -

**Y otra vez dentro….**

Que feliz!! Voy a ayudar a Kazu y Juubei!! – Chibi Ginji iba dando saltitos con una almohada bajo su brazo y una colchoneta en el otro –

El pobre noto que se les habían quedado las cosas en el asiento trasero y que mejor ayuda que llevárselas el mismo, eso si, se podrán imaginar lo peligroso que es dejar libre a Ginji y solo dentro de cualquier estructura arquitectónica XD, en fin, mientras este buscaba ayuda con alguna enfermera, Ban se había medio extraviado también buscando la cafetería, estaba de pie mirando un gran mapa con la ubicación de las diferentes áreas, en algún de los tantos pisos de esa maternidad.

Maldita sea…. Tanta sed que tengo y este mapa parece un laberinto!! – se acomodo los lentes con seriedad –

Por su parte Kazuki se había paseado por medio piso para esperar a Juubei, vio como las parejas se desaparecieron dentro de un salón, pero el no podía entrar sin Juubei y sin sus implementos, camino hasta las ascensores muy dispuesto a devolverse también pero se encontró con la persona menos esperada, digamos que era su destino XD.

Ban? – Kazu se acerco por detrás de el al notar que este ni le miro –

Es que no me puedo deshacer de ustedes nunca!! – viro la mirada fastidiado –

Deje mis cosas en el auto…. – noto como se abría el ascensor – seguro Juubei viene allí con las cosas…

Si tu lo dices – se encogió de hombros y siguió la mirada sobre el mapa – BINGO ENCONTRE LA CAFETERIA!!

Ustedes que hacen parados estorbando el paso a todo el que sale de los ascensores! – una mujer vestida de enfermera y con cara de pocos amigos se planta frente a Ban y Kazu –

Disculpe señora yo ya me voy al curso…. – Kazuki se da media vuelta un poco preocupado por Juubei –

Curso… muy bien ya que llego al lugar indicado - tomo de un brazo a Kazu y del otro a un desprevenido Ban que esperaba otro ascensor –

Óigame vieja!! Suélteme ahora mismo!!

Mas respeto!! Acaso no piensa entrar al curso!! – sujeto con mas fuerza del brazo al castaño –

Que curso ni que curso! Yo voy a la cafetería!!

Padres modernos!! Es que ni pueden acompañar a sus mujeres…. Para hacer al niño si están mandados pero del resto no colaboran!!

Sin dejar que Ban pudiese hablar, la enfermera lo sujeto del cuello con una llave y lo arrastro por todo el pasillo rumbo al salón donde se impartiría el curso, pero tampoco 

Kazuki se salvo de la fuerza de esa mujer, a el lo jaloneo de un brazo y también lo metió sin escuchar las excusas del pobre hilandero y los gritos he improperios de Ban Midou. La enfermera con fuerza sobre humana les empujo dentro y tranco con llave la puerta del salón, dentro las parejas que esperaban miraban asombradas como esa mujer logro dominar a un hombre y "una mujer" de una sola vez.

MALDITA VIEJA, QUE YO NO ESTOY CON EL..ELLA!! – intento mirar a los ojos de la enfermera pero esta le estampo una almohada en el rostro con fuerza –

Callese la boca y se sienta en el suelo como todos los demás!! – señalo a las demás parejas de futuros padres –

Ban calmate…. – Kazuki intento hablarle con disimulo –

Como demonios me calmo!! Estoy encerrado aquí contigo como si fueramos algo!! – grito sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras –

MAL MARIDO!! – golpe fulminante al rostro de Ban por parte de la enfermera sobrehumana –

Marido…. – Kazuki se sintió realmente ofendido por el comentario de la mujer – señora enfermera el no es…

Si, mi niña se que el no es lo mejor de lo mejor pero ya ese bebe viene en camino y deben afrontar sus poblemas… - le sonrio con ternura a Kazu, tanta ternura que lo asusto –

Que le digo que yo no soy el que lo premio!! – Ban señala sin miramiento el vientre de Kazuki -

Pero que hombre mas terco!!... señor hagame el favor de sentarse y ayudar a su mujer, novia, esposa, amante o lo que sea!! – tomo de las ropas a Ban y lo estampo de una en el suelo –

Ban… mejor sigamos el juego hasta que llegue Juubei, no tarda nada, fue a buscar las cosas al auto….

Maldita sea mi suerte fenomeno hilandero…. No se como me las vas a pagar… me voy a quedar solo hasta que llegue tu noviesito el medico!! – sobo su cabeza fastidiado –

Al final Ban tuvo que hacerse pasar por Juubei XD, esa mujer era resia y tenia un instinto innato para evitar la mirada iracunda del poseedos del Jagan, Kazuki por su parte se sentia tan avergonzado, las demas parejas lo miraban con rostro de pobrecito que mal marido tiene la pobre, despues de que todo volviera a la calma, Ban se tuvo que sentar en el suelo al lado del hilandero que con una maniobrabilidad extraordinaria logro sentarse también solo en el suelo. La enfermera se sintio complacida de poder apasiguar a ese hombre, pero habria que ver como se portaria en las siguientes 4 horas…

_**Continuara…………**_

ME QUEDE CORTA!!... me encanto lo que salió de capi y eso que me detuve porque llevo 15 páginas de Word y ni cuenta me di XD…. En fin, a ver que les parece que por cosas del destino Ban termino siendo el papa del bebe de Kazuki…. digo en esa clase para partos!!, 

errr.. Pero lo mejor viene ahora, Ginji roba chicos?, Juubei como cómplice?, será que Ban saldrá vivo de ese salón después de una tanda de videos caseros para partos, clases de respiraciones y algunas cosas mas intimas reveladas?, Kazuki lograra superar todo eso?, será que pasara mas cosas?, sigan leyendo!! Byeeeeee.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**La Clase del Terror?**_

_**II parte**_


	19. La Clase del Terror? II parte

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura….**_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**La Clase del Terror?**_

_**II Parte**_

La terrorífica equivocación de un inocente Ginji al querer llevar las cosas donde Kazu y Juubei desencadenara una hecatombe en media maternidad XD, como decía, Chibi Ginji iba dando saltitos muy feliz por la planta baja del lugar, estaba algo perdido así que decidió consultar con alguna enfermera donde podría localizar a sus amigos, craso error…

Señorita enfermera…. – Chibi Ginji le jala de la falta a la joven mujer que estaba distraída conversando con otra enfermera –

Diga? – volvió a verlo con rostro curioso por su actitud –

Sabe algo, estoy perdido y quisiera que me ayudara nn

A donde se dirige?

Eh…. En verdad que no se como se le llamara a donde fueron mis amigos pero necesitaban esto!! – mostro la almohada y la pequeña colchoneta –

Su amigo fue internado?

No… venia solo a ver como le ayudaban con su bebe

Ah…. Se trata de una chica y su bebe?

No… es un chico y espera un bebe!! – miro con total inocencia a la enfermera –

Chico? Bebe?... señor creo que usted esta equivocado… - la enfermera desvió la mirada hacia su compañera de guardia –

Señor en verdad que quiere llevarles eso? – la otra mujer intento sujetar la almohada de Chibi Ginji –

Que si!!... es que no entienden, mi amigo Kazuki necesita estas cosas para poder estar en esa clase!! Era una clase!! – sonrió entusiasmado al recordar algo –

Espere un momento señor.. - La joven enfermera arrastro a la otra lejos del rubio para poder hablar mejor –

Ese señor esta mal de la cabeza ¬¬

Tienes razón… quizás se escapo del pabellón psiquiátrico – sus ojos observaron con suma seriedad a Ginji –

Y como lo devolvemos?

Que tal si le seguimos la corriente y lo llevamos hasta psiquiatría?

Buena idea

Las dos enfermeras le quitaron las cosas a Ginji y lo sujetaron con suavidad cada una de un brazo, ante la mirada confundida del antiguo emperador relámpago.

Oigan, que no me van a decir donde queda eso de la clase!!

Si señor…. No se preocupe que lo llevaremos directo allí – la mujer empezó a caminar rumbo a los ascensores –

Estará con su amigo y su bebe en un momento – la otra chica le miraba seriamente –

Gracias!! – Ginji sonrió contento y se dejo escoltar por las dos enfermeras –

Mientras, Juubei se había quedado cerca del auto blanco y miro que ya adentro del mismo no estaban las cosas que fue a buscar, pensó que quizás el señor Ginji o Ban… no, Ban no haría ese tipo de favores y menos a el o a Kazu, al final solo se le ocurrió llamar al celular de Ban para poder saber que había pasado.

Alo? – Juubei escucha como alguien responde del otro lado de la línea –

Al fin te dignas a aparecer!! Que demonios te crees para no estar aquí con…… _tu tu tu tu tu…._

ALO!! ALO!! – Juubei cuelga la llamada al ver que Ban tranco – porque me colgó?

OIGAME VIEJA DE SEGUNDA, ESA LLAMADA ERA IMPORTANTE!! – Ban remeda indignado al ver que la enfermera le quito el teléfono y lo apago –

Acaso que además de odioso y mal hablado es ciego!! – señalo con su dedo un cartelito en la entrada del salón que mostraba una señal de no usar celulares –

Esta bien…. Esta bien…. Vieja sin marido… - susurro entre dientes mas enfadado aun –

Ban, quien era? – Kazuki le habla con suma curiosidad –

Tu novio!! Quien más va a ser!! – subió el tono de voz volviendo a llamar la atención de los demás padres –

Señor en verdad que usted es el peor hombre que he visto en mi vida, siento tanta lastima por su hijo y su esposa!! – le hablo con molestia uno de los padres que estaba sentado al lado de Ban –

Quieres que te arranque esa boca en frente de tu mujercita!! – Ban pesco de la camisa al pobre hombre –

YA BASTA!! – Kazuki se atravesó entre ambos, esto se saldría de control si no ponía a Ban en su lugar –

No te metas feno… - hizo silencio bruscamente al ver como el hilandero estaba a punto de estallar en llanto – no me vengas a llorar ahora!!

Tu…. Por favor….. amor….. – Kazuki trago grueso para poder decir lo siguiente – piensa en tu… tu… hijo!! – otra tanda de llanto descontrolado –

O.O….. – Ban quedo en shock ante esas palabras y mas aun después de que Kazu se le lanzo en los brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba –

Espero que con eso te calles….. pórtate bien o te quitare los dedos uno a uno con mis hilos…. HHHUUUUUAAAAAAA!! – le susurro al oído de Ban mientras finge que sigue llorando en los brazos de "su esposo" –



Pobrecilla…. Cálmate linda, el se portara bien de aquí en adelante – la enfermera le toca el hombro a Kazu esperando que se calme un poco –

Ya… estoy mejor…. – se seco las lagrimas y volvió a sentarse muy tranquilo junto a un todavía shokeado castaño –

Ahora si daremos inicio a la clase….. me presento, soy la enfermera Kaori… y les ayudare en estos tres días de curso en todo lo básico y necesario de saber durante y después del parto…

La mujer se movió grácilmente hasta donde había un tv de gran tamaño, lo encendió y metió un Dvd que empezó a correr de inmediato.

Soy realmente practica – coloco pausa al Dvd con un control remoto – esto que veremos es un clásico parto sin ningún tipo de preparación previa o curso que halla tomado la madre, de aquí partiré mis indicaciones de lo que deben y no deben hacer durante este periodo…. – deja correr la cinta otra vez -

Sin que nadie se quejara, incluso Ban, todos miraron el video con notable impresión, se mostraba a una pobre mujer gritando como loca mientras daba a luz, se imaginaran que por ser un video medico, no se limitaron en las tomas y mostraban todo en su mas cruda realidad XD. No había pasado ni 15 minutos de video cuando ya varios de los padres estaban un poco perturbados por las imágenes, los gritos, la sangre y mas detalles que desconocían de un parto, por su parte Ban había hecho de tripas corazón y seguía mirando todo sin mover un solo musculo de su rostro, quizás era mas recio de lo imaginado o todavía estaba incrédulo por lo que hizo Kazuki para callarlo.

_**En otra parte de la maternidad….**_

Las enfermeras escoltaron a Ginji hasta el piso 6, estaba todo tranquilo en ese lugar, solo una que otra persona recorrían el lugar, el antiguo emperador relámpago le pareció raro que esas mujeres se detuvieran a hablar con un hombre alto y fornido vestido de blanco y que después desvió la mirada hacia el con notable incredulidad.

Señor… este enfermero le guiara de aquí en adelante – las chicas le soltaron de los brazos –

Pero… no y que ustedes me llevarían? – noto que el enfermero se le lanzo encima y lo sujeto por la espalda con fuerza – OIGAAAA QUE HACEEEEE!!

Tranquilo chiquitín…. Pronto estarás donde debes estar… - el hombre le sonrió con malicia a Ginji –

ESTO NO ESTA BIEN! QUIERO IR DONDE KAZUUUUU!! – se retorció en los brazos del desconocido sin poder liberarse –

Kazu?, Seguro es su amigo imaginario que espera un bebe….. pobrecito – las enfermeras se desaparecieron rumbo a los ascensores –

QUE DIGO LA VERDAD!!.. SUELTEME SEÑOR!!

Vamos adentro!!...ya revisaremos tu historial cuando te duermas…. – saco una aguja con algún liquido dentro – dulces sueños….



NOOOOOOOOOOO!! – Ginji despidió una gran descarga eléctrica mientras sujetaba la jeringa para no ser pullado, al final dejo KO al pobre enfermero – esta gente esta loca!!

OIGA USTED!! – dos enfermeros mas lograron ver a Ginji cuando salía corriendo hacia las escaleras de emergencia todavía con la jeringa en mano que logro quitarle al enfermero –

QUE HAGOOOO, QUE HAGOOOOO!! – corrió como alma que lleva el diablo subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia –

El pobre de Ginji ahora es perseguido por dejar mal a un enfermero que lo confundió con quien sabe quien, no sabia que hacer, debía salir de ese lugar antes de que mas personas le persiguieran por pensar que estaba loco, en verdad que ahora cayo en cuenta que no debió decirles a esa chicas que el tenia un amigo embarazado ¬¬. Por su parte Juubei volvió dentro de la maternidad, estaba frustrado por no hallar a los chicos y que Ban le colgara la llamada de esa manera, subió a los ascensores y se dirigió al piso 9, salió de los ascensores y recorrió medio pasillo rumbo a la clase, esperaba que Kazuki hubiese entrado e inventado alguna excusa por su ausencia.

Tendré que seguirle la corriente a todos dentro…. Kazuki espera por mí…. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – sin previo aviso Juubei es arrastrado dentro de una habitación y estampado contra el suelo muy bruscamente –

No gritessssss….. – la persona que lo ataco le tapa la boca y se le quita de encima con rapidez –

Mmmmm…. O.O – Juubei hace señas con sus manos desesperado –

Lo siento nn – le quita la mano de la boca para que pueda hablar –

SEÑOR GINJI? – logra sentarse en el suelo al ver bien quien le ataco –

Que bueno que te encontré Juubei!!...

Que haces aquí?

Yo… yo solo quería llevarles sus cosas a Kazu pero unas enfermeras me llevaron a un lugar para locos, otro hombre grandote me quería puyar con una jeringa!! Y tuve que escaparme y ahora me persiguen pensando que estoy loco!!

Señor Ginji….. – Juubei se lleva una de sus manos a su muslo izquierdo –

Dime? – mira curioso como Juubei cabeceaba de repente –

Esta…. No será la jerin….. - PLASSSS!!- Juubei en el país de los sueños -

JUUUUUBEIIIIIII!! – Chibi Ginji mira como "sin querer" le inyecto el calmante a su amigo cuando se le lanzo encima para meterlo a la habitación – esto es malo…. Muy malooooo…. – le quita la jeringa ya vacía del muslo del pobre medico –

_**Retornemos a la clase**_

El video proseguía sin tregua, ya todos estaban un poco desencajados ante lo "maravilloso" que es el nacimiento XD, creo que mas de una futura madre optaría por una cesárea…. Aunque algunas otras, incluido un Kazuki algo impresionado no se dejarían amilanar por ese video, sin pensarlo mucho estaba tornándose muy interesante la clase pero la enfermera 

detuvo el video justo antes de que la mujer en el diera a luz, miro a todos en el salón y una sensación de satisfacción se hizo notar en sus ojos.

Siempre todos terminan así…. Con un rostro nervioso y suplicante de respuestas… - blandió el control remoto en sus manos mientras buscaba a las victimas perfectas para el siguiente ejercicio – ustedes

La mujer señalo a la pareja justo al lado de Kazuki y Ban, por un instante estos sintieron que serian los conejillos de indias de esa enfermera, la mujer se agacho frente a la pareja que escogió y pidió que hicieran todo lo que les indicara al pie de la letra.

Papas… quiero que se sienten detrás de sus mujercitas, ustedes señoras se pueden poner tan cómodas como deseen delante ellos, vamos a practicar las respiraciones, la mujer que vimos en el video solo se dedicaba a gritar y resoplar como carnero… eso no se hace!!

Ban?... Ban? – Kazu le pasa la mano delante del rostro para que reaccione –

No vuelvas a hacer eso!!... – se acomodo los lentes aun impresionado por el video que vio –

Parece que estas algo pálido…. – Kazu estuvo tentado a burlarse de el, pero en esas circunstancias no le convenía mucho – tenemos que hacer los ejercicios que indica la enfermera U.U

Yo no pienso hacer esas tonterías de respirar… además para que las necesitas, igual esos mocosos salen como aliens, con o sin respiros!! – se cruzo de brazos muy serio y seguro de que nadie le obligaría a hacer eso –

_**10 minutos después…..**_

Otra vez todos…. 1 2 3…. Inhalen señoras…. 4 5 6 exhalen….., papas no los oigo contando!! – la enfermera se planta frente a Ban – que sucede, se quedo sin aire?

No…. 7 8 9 10…. – contaba entre dientes muy indignado –

Me preocupa Juubei… no ha llegado – respiraba como le indicaba la enfermera pero su mente andaba por otros lados pensando que le había sucedido a su amado compañero –

Quizás supo que esto era un verdadero fastidio y no entro

No digas eso!! Juubei es un hombre realmente bueno y no sabes en verdad lo que me comprende y ayuda con este bebe!! – sujeto su vientre orgulloso –

Si si si… lo que digas hilandero ¬¬ - se encogió de hombros sin prestarle mucha atención –

Muy bien señores es hora de que pasemos al segundo ejercicio del día, vamos a masajear los puntos donde hay mas dolor durante el trabajo de parto… - la mujer volvió a mirar a todos buscando a sus segundos ejemplos – el caballero de boca alegre y su mujer

Que!! – Ban y Kazu se vieron al unisonó, una cosa era respirar juntos pero otra muy diferente era tocarse y menos aun darse masajes –



Porque esas caras?, acaso no tuvieron que tocarse y mas aun para que ese bebe terminara allí? nn

Eh….. – Kazuki bajo la mirada algo apenado, mientras que Ban solo atinaba a poder encontrarse con los ojos de esa mujer y usar su Jagan –

Dejen la pena, vamos a practicar, por favor linda ponte de espaldas a el, inclínate lo mas que puedas hacia delante dejando tus caderas libres para que el pueda hacer su trabajo….

Pero… - Kazu no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar al lado de Ban –

Nada de peros – empujo suavemente al hilandero haciendo que se arrimara delante del poseedor del Jagan – listo

No pienso ponerle un solo dedo encima!! – Ban miro fijamente a la mujer pero esta solo se centraba a Kazu –

Hubiese sido excelente que hubieras dicho eso hace 7 meses atrás, así no estarías aquí!! – sin mirar a Ban le sujeto las manos y lo hizo posarlas sobre Kazuki, casi llegando a donde la espalda pierde su nombre –

El maestro de los hilos sintió que quería asesinar no solo a Ban por poner sus manos allí, si no que también a la mujer esa que los guiaba, bajo la cabeza con resignación, por más que quisiera quitarse a Ban de encima, no podía hacer ese espectáculo frente a todos, suspiro frustrado y derrotado.

Óigame, no quiero hacer eso!! – estuvo a punto de quitar las manos, pero la mujer le sujeto otra vez y le hizo moverlas suavemente por las caderas de derecha a izquierda –

Muy tarde, vean todos, se debe masajear el área de derecha a izquierda, con firmeza y tan fuerte como deseen sus esposas, eso dependerá del dolor…. Si quieren pueden subir y bajar con sus manos – mueve mas las manos de Ban de arriba abajo –

…………… - Kazuki estaba contando internamente del 1 al 10, se sentía como un animal de experimentos, pueda que esos masajes le ayudaran pero el que lo este haciendo el hombre que mas deteste le tenia asqueado – podría detenerse… no me siento bien….

Que sucede linda? – la mujer detuvo las manos del castaño –

Necesito ir al baño…

Esta bien, esta en aquella puerta al fondo – señalo el lugar con su dedo –

Gracias _( maldición, el baño esta aquí dentro!!... como quería escaparme de todo esto…. )_ U.U – Kazuki se pone de pie con ayuda de la misma enfermera y se desaparece hacia el baño –

_**Y en otra habitación del mismo piso**_

Ginji miraba muy triste a su compañero de batalla tendido en la cama de esa habitación y bien dormidote por el calmante que le inyecto sin querer, pensaba que debía salir de allí, pero con Juubei a cuestas seria mas difícil, caminaba de un lado a otro con su mano en el mentón, debía salir pronto pero como?, nuevamente se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama y recostó su cabeza de la misma.

Puedo pasar? – unos toquidos a la puerta alertaron a Ginji de inmediato –

Eh….. quien es?

Soy la enfermera de piso…. – una voz dulce y calmada le identifico –

Ya va…. – miro a Juubei tirado en la cama así que lo cubrió por completo con una sabana y se volvió a sentar en la silla como si nada – pase….

Buenas tardes señor – la chica abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y carpeta en mano – venia a verificar si subieron a la paciente nn

Paciente…. Pues… - miro el bulto que era el medico bajo las sabanas –

Que bueno que su cesárea salió bien… solo quería confirmar eso para traerles al bebe – volvió a salir de la habitación sin decir nada mas –

Bebe? Espere!! …. – se puso de pie rápidamente para detener a la mujer –

Dígame? – se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta –

Es que… el bebe….. no es…

No se preocupe, esta muy bien, y sabe algo, tenga cuidado a quien deja entrar a la habitación señor, según me dijeron los guardias de seguridad hay un loco que se escapo del área de Psiquiatría y es peligroso….

Loco? _( ese soy yo ToT )_

Voy por su bebe…. – volvió en sus pasos rumbo a los cuneros –

AHHHHHHH!! AHORA QUE HAGO!! ….. como saco a Juubei de aquí sin que lo noten y no me agarren!!…. – se volvió a encerrar en la habitación para poder pensar –

No pasaron mas de 5 minutos cuando la misma enfermera volvió a tocar a la puerta, la abrió sin siquiera pedir permiso y dejo frente a un conmocionado Ginji una pequeña cunita transparente con un bulto de sabanas azules que supondrán era el mencionado bebe.

Aquí esta!!... – detuvo la cuna a pocos pasos de la cama – espero que la mama se despierte pronto, me llaman cualquier cosa que necesiten nn

Pero… enferme… - Ginji se dispuso a devolver la cunita con bebe y todo cuando miro al pequeñito durmiendo dentro de la misma – esta bonito!!

El pobre rubio se quedo contemplando al bebe como si fuera algo que no hubiese visto nunca en su vida, era pequeño, rosado y redondo envuelto en mantas. Se sintió tentado a sacarlo para verlo mejor pero en ese instante recordó que ahora tenía tres problemas y no dos, un Juubei anestesiado, un extraño bebe que llego a sus manos sin querer y un grupo de vigilantes y enfermeros persiguiéndole por creer que esta loco.

Juubei…. Amigo despierta!! – Ginji reacciona y le brinca encima de la cama y lo zarandea como muñeco de trapo - no despierta!! ToT

Que hacer, eso daba vueltas en su cabeza sin cesar, miro al bebe y decidió como primera parada devolverlo a los cuneros antes de que la "verdadera" madre del pobre notara que le dieron su bebe a un desconocido, abrió la puerta un poco y noto que cerca de la misma habían dejado una silla de ruedas.



Con eso saldremos de aquí!! – se estiro un poco y la tomo para meterla rápidamente a la habitación –

_**De vuelta con Kazuki y Ban**_

Kazu se dio su tiempo para poder librarse de esos ejercicios, estaba molesto con Ban pero en verdad el tampoco tenia la culpa de que Juubei no haya llegado por alguna extraña razón que tendrá que ser muy buena para que el le disculpe, suspiro una vez mas y se decidió a salir del baño pero antes de poder si quiera abrir la puerta se oyó un griterío de todos los que estaban en el salón, el hilandero supuso que Ban ya había hecho de las suyas para escaparse de allí, abrió la puerta y miro que la enfermera amargada estada como loca jalándose los cabellos y gritando que necesitaba médicos y enfermeras en el lugar, todos la miraban con asombro y susto, mientras, Ban se había movido hacia la puerta del salón acomodándose sus lentes violetas muy feliz.

No me digas que usaste el Jagan con esa mujer? – volvió la vista hacia la enfermera que ahora estaba desesperada por salir de ese salón –

Digamos que nunca se le presentaran tantos partos al mismo tiempo nn – abrió la puerta al ver que la mujer salía disparada hacia ella –

Eso no se hace Ban…. Aunque tengo 2 días mas para asistir a esta clase – salió también junto al poseedor del Jagan –

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia los ascensores pensando que ahora solo debían localizar a Juubei, Kazuki solo quería quitarse toda esas ropas y volver a ser el, Ban por su parte estaba meditativo respecto al trabajo que debía hacerle al hilandero y a su medico de aquí en adelante.

Oye fenómeno… nos tocara traerlos aquí otra vez mañana? ¬¬

Bebes…. – Kazuki se detuvo al frente de un gran ventanal de vidrio que dejaba ver los cuneros, jamás había visto tantos niños en un solo lugar –

Mocosos… - se dio media vuelta desinteresado, en verdad sentía que Kazuki estaba más sentimental que nunca en su vida – ya vámonos….

Pronto yo también tendré uno así…. – susurro para si con incredulidad –

Que demonios!! – Ban miro como al fondo de los cuneros había alguien muy conocido haciendo algo extraño – GINJI!!

SEÑOR GINJI? O.O – Kazuki salió de sus pensamientos al ver al rubio empujando una cunita y dejándola con las demás –

Muy bien bebe ya estas donde debes…. Mucho gusto en conocerte pero debo irme! – le sonrió al bebe una ultima vez y se devolvió rápidamente para no ser visto por alguna enfermera –

USTED QUE HACIA!! – un vigilante se le atraviesa en la salida de los cuneros al ver lo sospechoso que estaba actuando el chico –

Yo…. Pues…. Nada!! – empujo al hombre con su cuerpo y arranco a correr empujando una silla de ruedas con el pobre de Juubei sentado en ella –



JUUBEII!! O.O – Kazu y Ban ven pasar al bólido Ginji frente a ellos muy metido en escapar del vigilante –

ALTO ALLI LADRON DE NIÑOS!!... – El hombre toma su radio trasmisor para comunicarse con la central – _conseguí al hombre que escapo de psiquiatría, concuerda con la descripción, alto, blanco, de cabellos amarillos y va con un cómplice discapacitado!! Intento robarse a un recién nacido de los cuneros!! Necesito refuerzos en las salidas y pisos inferiores!!_ – el hombre pasa delante de Ban y Kazu también -

Ladrón… roba niños? – Ban voltea a ver al hilandero -

Escapo de psiquiatría…. Y esta con Juubei en una silla de ruedas!! – Kazuki estaba que no sabia si reír o llorar por lo que vio –

No se que demonios hizo ese idiota pero hay que ayudarlo!! – Ban emprende la carrera hacia donde se escapo Ginji –

Espera Ban!! No puedo correr como tu!! – Kazu intenta seguirle el paso –

Ya se imaginaran al pobre rubio corriendo con todo lo que le da su alma para escapar de ese vigilante y al mismo tiempo encargarse de Juubei, el pobre todavía no despierta XD, con su carrera a mil por hora, logro subir al ascensor que usan solo los médicos para subir pacientes en camillas, apretó el botón de planta baja y rogo que no hubiese tanta seguridad en las salidas, al mismo tiempo Ban y Kazuki tomaron los ascensores normales y bajaron para poder ayudar a su amigo en caso de que su escape se complique, después harán las preguntas a esa loca situación.

Muy bien…. y que hacemos? – Kazu pregunta jadeante ya que estaba algo cansado por la carrera desde los ascensores hasta la salida –

Quiero que les tranques el paso con tus hilos a los que puedan intentar agarrar al idiota de Ginji…. – miro al grupo nutrido de vigilantes esperando en las salidas de la maternidad –

Y tu? – se quito uno de sus cascabeles del cabello –

Yo me voy a encargar de hacerlos ver lo que desean…. – sonrió con seguridad –

Ban se les atravesó a los vigilantes, camino poco a poco mirando a todos con notable curiosidad, se volvió a acomodar los lentes y regreso a su puesto junto a Kazuki, este se paro en una esquina y espero paciente a que Ginji hiciera su aparición, y para ello no tuvieron que esperar mucho, en segundos los guardias vieron salir del ascensor a un chico rubio con un discapacitado a su lado, se le abalanzaron encima y los inmovilizaron fuertemente.

Ban esos hombres van a matar a ese medico!! – Kazu veía como el Jagan de Ban había servido de salvación una vez mas –

Allí viene Ginji!! – señalo al pobre rubio que paso de largo por la trifulca de vigilantes pero no todos estaban bajo el efecto de la ilusión –

ESE ES EL ROBA CHICOS!! – otro grupo se lanza contra Ginji y Juubei pero quedan apresados en lo que parecen hilos –

KAZUUUUU!! BANNNNNN!! – Ginji logra verlos pero va con tanta velocidad que sale fuera de la maternidad montado en la silla de ruedas con Juubei –

Tenemos que irnos!! – Ban corre al auto y lo enciende rápidamente –



Señor Ginji suba!! – Kazuki se sube también y el auto arranca para seguir al antiguo emperador relámpago –

ESTOY SALVADOOOOOO!! – este frena y baja de la silla para subir a Juubei en el asiento trasero y luego el – SON MIS HEROESSSS!!

Héroes…. Héroes? … - Ban alza su puño cerrado y le da un gran golpe en la cabeza al rubio –

DUELEEEEEEEEEE!! ToT

COMO DEMONIOS TE METISTE EN ESE LIO!!... Y QUE LE PASO AL DOCTORCITO!! – ve a Juubei dormido en el asiento de atrás junto a un preocupado Kazuki –

No despierta!! – Kazu le da palmaditas en la cara pero no funciona –

Eh….. lo que pasa es que esta sedado U.U

Sedado? – Ban y Kazu voltean a verlo –

Larga historia, pero dime Kazu… como te fue en tu clase?

No quiero hablar de ello ¬¬ - se abraza a Juubei con alivio –

Esta bien, pero y tu Ban? Que hiciste? Y porque estabas con Kazu?

Sera mejor que te calles y terminemos este tema de una buena vez!!

Ok…. Ambos están de mal humor, pero…… una ultima pregunta?

Dime!! – Ban volteo a verlo con fastidio –

Y mi refresco de uva?

…………………..

_**Continuara…………..**_

JAJAJAJAJAJA!!... que loco me quedo este capitulo nn, bueno, estoy aliviada porque ya supere mas de la mitad del fic y estamos en la recta final, solo quedan unos 3 o máximo 4 capítulos, ya tengo listo en capi en que nace el bebe!!, me adelante, pero es que andaba inspirada y eso me hace trabajar el doble para que quede bien, cambiemos de tema, Ban y Kazuki no quieren volver a tener que hacer algo como lo que hicieron XD, quedara como secreto lo que tuvieron que hacer?, Juubei tiene muy mala suerte cada vez que debe estar con Kazuki…. Y la seguirá teniendo hasta el mismo día en que nazca su hijo?, esperemos que no, pero mejor sigan leyendo que falta muuuuuuy poquito para terminar, saludos y besos a todos!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Regalos**_


	20. Regalos

Media mañana, pero ya el frio se sentia fácilmente, Kazuki llebava un grueso sueter blanco con cuello de tortuga, pantalones negros olgados y su hermosa cabellera suelta, tenia que aparentar ser otra vez una chica, irian a comprar las ultimas cosas para

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura…. **_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 20**_

_**Regalos**_

Hasta tomar unas simples clases resultaron todo un lió, Ginji siempre hace de las suyas pero a pesar de ese peculiar acto, los padres del futuro bebe pudieron terminar su entrenamiento intensivo, eso si, con otra enfermera ya que la alucinación que le regalo Ban Midou a la mujer empeñada le causo algo parecido al pánico y miedo a las embarazadas XD…. Y si seguimos nuestra cuenta, los 8 meses alcanzaron a nuestro querido hilandero, también se acrecentaron sus malestares, un terrorífico humor y uno que otro antojo obligatorio para hacerlo sentir bien.

_**Honkey Tonk Café**_

El interior del café estaba inundado por el olor a chocolate caliente, ya para finales de octubre el frió obligaba a Paul a agregar esa deliciosa bebida al menú, Natsumi parecía divertida mirando como en su respectiva taza de chocolate se derretía un pobre malvavisco, movía rítmicamente la taza a ver si se enfriaba un poco.

como me encanta el invierno!! – sorbió un poco de su bebida –

a mi también pero…. – Paul desvió la mirada de su periódico –

pero que jefe?

Ellos….. se ponen peor en esta época del año!! – señalo a los rescatadores que hacían su aparición en el café –

Buenos días!! – Ginji entra realmente feliz por el olor que despedía el lugar –

Buenos días señor Ginji y Ban? – se quedo mirando hacia la entrada del café esperando que el castaño hiciera su acostumbrada aparición –

Esta ocupado tratando de que la calefacción del auto funcione U.U – recordó la noche de frió que vivió – si no la arregla moriremos congelados antes de diciembre

Pobrecito!! – Natsumi estaba realmente triste por lo que tenían que vivir los Get Backers –

Estupida calefacción!! – Ban asota la puerta del café –

Señor Ban… quiere una toalla de papel? – la colegiala le mira como su rostro y manos estaban negras por lo que seguramente era grasa del motor –

Gracias – toma un montón de ellas que estaban sobre la barra – Paul….

Te ahorrare la platica Ban, solo dejare que se queden aquí por el invierno si me pagas aunque sea la cuarta parte de lo que me deben

Acaso eres un inhumano!! No vez que la maldita calefacción no sirve!!

Ban… - Ginji le interrumpe su discusión –

Que quieres!!

Tienes una llamada – saca el celular de su chaleco – esta vibrando

Alo!! – se pone al teléfono –

No tengo la mas mínima intención de discutir contigo, ven a recogernos en una hora!!

El que faltaba… hilandero bastardo… acaso crees que soy tu transporte privado!! – venita latiendo en la frente del castaño –

Pues si!! – desvía el teléfono un momento – JUUBEIII DONDE ESTA MI COJIN!!

Parece que amaneció cabreado… - Ban solo se limita a escuchar la discusión de Kazuki por su cojin –

VEN EN UNA HORA!! – tranca la llamada molesto –

Era Kazu? – Ginji pregunta curioso –

Maldigo la hora en que aceptaste que fuéramos su transporte!! – Ban sujeta con fuerza el rostro del rubio mientras lo estampa contra la barra del café –

DUELEEEEE….. BAN NOOO…. ToT – chillo con fuerza intentando soltarse del poseedor del Jagan –

_**Fortaleza Ilimitada **_

El pequeño apartamento lucia algo frió, a pesar de las ventanas cerradas el clima de invierno se sentía por doquier, Kazuki estaba tratando de leer un libro recostado en el sofá de la sala pero su ahora acostumbrado dolor de espalda no le hacia mas fácil el rato, Juubei seguía buscando aquel fulano cojin que tanto le gustaba usar a Kazuki para alivianar su espalda al sentarse.

lo encontré! – sonrió triunfante mientras lo devolvía a su dueño –

al fin… - dejo que Juubei lo colocara en su espalda – gracias…. Sabes, quiero otro chocolate caliente

otro? – miro las dos tazas vacías que habían sobre la mesa del comedor – pero ya te tomaste dos esta mañana.

tu hijo quiere otro mas – miro a su compañero con rostro de suplica – acaso me vas a dejar con esas ganas…. Solo quiero eso, solo eso para apaciguar mi frió y olvidar por un rato las molestias… el dolor de espalda

esta bien, esta bien… - se dio media vuelta a la cocina, sabia que Kazuki no andaba de buen humor últimamente y muy sensible a lo que quería –

Luego de una tercera taza de chocolate, Kazu y Juubei permanecían silenciosos en el sofá, el hilandero seguía sumido en su libro sobre bebes, mientras el medico se dedicaba a darle un relajante masaje en los pies.

Juubei…

Dime? – desvió la mirada de su labor –

He estado pensando, como crees que debería llamarme el bebe?

Quieres mi respuesta por lo que eres o por lo que quieres ser de el?

Mama? – ambos lo dijeron al unísono –

Creo que seria lo lógico – suspiro el experto en las agujas voladoras –

Tienes razón – sonrió solo de imaginar a su bebe en brazos y decirle quien era el apenas naciera -

Falta tan poco – Juubei se arrimo un poco mas para recostar su cabeza del vientre de su compañero –

Ha estado muy tranquilo desde temprano – recorrió con sus manos la cabellera de Juubei – espero que se parezca a ti

Me lo imagino igual a ti, con esos hermosos ojos castaños, tu rostro tan dulce y con esa manera de ser tan única… - desvió su cabeza hasta acercarla a la de Kazu –

Me estas apenando… - recorto la distancia entre ambos, sus labios tentados a unirse en un beso –

Te amo – Juubei acerco sus labios un poco mas, apenas pudo rozar aquellos tentadores labios ya que el sonido de un celular le saco del momento –

Maldición…. – Kazuki se separo para tomar el aparato en sus manos y contestarlo – espero que sea algo importante para que llamaras!!

Estamos afuera fenómeno bastardo… - Ban tranco la llamada -

Déjame adivinar, por tu manera de hablar era Ban

Si, no se, cada día lo detesto mas!! – se incorporo del sofá con ayuda del mismo Juubei – vamos a comprar las cosas que faltan del bebe

Trata de tolerarlo un poco

No lo soporto, es como… como…. – recuerda las manos de Ban en cierta parte posterior de el – LO ODIO!!

Ok… - Juubei prefirió no preguntar mas, se notaba que Ban era la aversión mas grande que adquirió Kazuki por el embarazo -

Solo tardaron unos minutos en arreglarse y salir, Kazuki llevaba un grueso suéter blanco con cuello de tortuga, pantalones negros holgados y su hermosa cabellera suelta, tenia que aparentar ser otra vez una chica, Juubei le llevaba de la mano, estaba contento pero no podía negar que esa ultima semana había sido muy difícil para el y el hilandero, estaba mas emotivo, sensible y con un malhumor creciente al mismo ritmo que su estado, suspiro bajo esperando que este día no fuera a terminar con una pelea de perros y gatos, entiéndase Ban y Kazu casi matándose con palabras y miradas. El dueto camino fuera de la fortaleza, miraron como el pequeño auto blanco les esperaba donde siempre, Ban volvió la vista por el espejo retrovisor para notar como la pareja se acercaba al mismo.

- ballena blanca a la vista… - sonrió sarcástico –

- ballena? Pero si son Kazu y Juubei – Ginji saco uno de sus brazos emocionado para saludar –

- primero que nada, no quiero que me hables y ni se te ocurra hacer algún estupido comentario de mi o te matare aquí mismo hoy – Kazuki alzo su cascabel frente a la ventanilla del piloto –

- como te dije anda cabreado… - Ban se cruzo de brazos sin importarle mucho las palabras del maestro de los hilos –

- Kazu porque estas de mal humor? – Chibi Ginji volvió a verlo con inocencia mientras subían al auto –

- me preguntas porque?... – un brillo malvado ilumino los ojos del hilandero –

- Kazuki, amor…. Mejor dile a Ban a donde quieres ir hoy? – Juubei sabia que discurso se echaría Kazuki ante la pregunta –

- a algún lado donde pueda ver una cuna decente para el bebe…. Pero antes…. – abrió la puerta del auto y se salio – ya regreso…

Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar a donde iba, era más que evidente que Kazuki estaba molesto y muy sensible, después de que tuvo que ir al baño, volvió a su asiento con un rostro algo desencajado.

que paso?

Me duele la espalda… - sobo su columna con suavidad –acaso no piensas arrancar este maldito auto de una buena vez

Ban… - Ginji volvió a verlo con una mirada confusa – estoy notando que Kazu se parece a ti cuando se enoja

……….. – el castaño solo se limito a apretar el acelerador a fondo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos contra el volante del pobre auto –

Recorrieron media ciudad buscando alguna tienda para bebes lo suficientemente grande y variada, no paso mas de una hora cuando el cuarteto se detuvo frente a una de las tiendas infantiles mas grande que hayan visto, Kazuki se bajo azotando la puerta, no podía evitar su mal humor, se sentía cansado mas de lo normal y ese molesto dolor de espalda le estaba haciendo todo mas difícil, respiro profundo y se preparo para mentir, volverse algo que no era, se acomodo el cabello y tomo la mano de Juubei con firmeza, el era la única persona que entendía como se sentía en verdad, le apoyaba y toleraba sus rabietas y su ultimado mal humor, lo miro a los ojos con curiosidad, así pudo encontrarse frente a frente con aquella mirada protectora y dulce.

Juubei…. – Kazuki se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas contra el, como si sintiera que se lo iban a quitar de un momento a otro –

Que paso? – miro preocupado a su compañero que había empezado a sollozar en su pecho –

No tengo todo el día para perderlo aquí par de fenómenos empalagosos!! – grito Ban recostado en el capo de su amado auto blanco –

Tranquilo….. – Juubei le hizo levantar la cabeza con su mano – ya paso, vamos a entrar

Si… - susurro con ternura mientras trataba de calmar sus emociones fuera de control –

Puedo ir con ellos? – Chibi Ginji volteo a ver al castaño –

Como quieras – se encogió de hombros fastidiado –

Yupiiiii…… voy a ayudar a comprarle cosas al bebe!! – entro dando saltitos tras la pareja de futuros padres –

Dentro, la tienda era realmente enorme, dos pisos dedicados única y exclusivamente a bebes, solo unos futuros padres sabrían aprovechar el lugar, y a eso iban Kazuki y Juubei, ya habían estado en una pequeña tienda cuando fueron a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Shido, habían aprendido mucho de la simpática vendedora además de que en el curso les regalaron una guía con las cosas que debía tener el bebe en sus primeros meses de vida, armados solo con eso, se dispusieron a recorrer el lugar.

allí están las cunas… - Kazu apuro el paso lo mas que pudo rumbo a una enorme exhibición –

hay muchas – Juubei se sintió un tanto preocupado por la variedad –

yo se lo que quiero nn – el mal humor desapareció al meterse de lleno entre tantas hermosas cunas –

Juubei solo se detuvo a verlo, estaba tan maravillado con el cambio de animo en su querido hilandero, este se detenía a ver una que otra cuna, las tocaba, revisaba y movía con minuciosidad, su hijo debía tener algo no solo bonito sino cómodo y seguro. Su incursión se detuvo al ver la cuna que consideraba perfecta para su hijo, se acerco a ella con mucha curiosidad, la detallo hasta el cansancio para después volver la mirada hacia su compañero.

Juubei quiero esta… - señalo la pequeña cuna blanca con un acolchado en un color que sorprendió al medico –

Esta hermosa… pero, y que hay de lo de adentro? Deberíamos pedir que lo cambian a blanco

No

Amor… como vamos a hacerle si no es…

KAZUUUUUU!! – un emocionado Chibi Ginji se les une interrumpiendo la discusión – mira lo que vi para el bebe!

Esta muy lindo – Kazuki toma en sus manos un pequeño cojin bordado en azul cielo –

No importa que sea azul?

Es un azul muy lindo, pero señor Ginji, usted tiene para pagar eso?

No te preocupes Kazu – el rubio sonríe con picardía mientras recuerda algo –

_**Mientras….**_

MI BILLETERA!! – Ban se registra sus bolsillos desesperado ya que estaba en un pequeño local cerca de la tienda comprando cigarrillos – un momento….

Señor, va o no va a pagar los cigarrillos? – el vendedor lo miro realmente enfadado –

No…. Pero ya regreso con mi dinero! – empieza a caminar con rumbo a la tienda para bebes - GINJI IDIOTA!! CREISTE QUE NO ME DARIA CUENTA QUE ME QUITASTE MI BILLETERA!!

Eso de Ban y su dinero será un lió XD, Dentro otra vez, Kazuki logro convencer al medico de que debían comprar la cuna tal y como venia, eso incluye el color de los acolchados internos que tenían algo perturbado a Juubei, por alguna extraña razón el hilandero estaba actuando tan seguro de saber el sexo del bebe, en verdad no le molestaba que fuera niño o niña, sea cual fuera seria feliz, pero después de compradas las cosas no podía devolverlas si no resultaban correctas las premoniciones de Kazuki. Por su parte Ginji se había emocionado con lo de regalarle algo al bebe y no solo escogió el cojin azul, sino que se le fue la mano agarrando a diestra y siniestra lo que le parecía genial.

señor va a pagar en cheque, tarjeta de crédito o efectivo? – pregunta la cajera al emocionado rubio –

efectivo!! – saco la "billetera de Ban" –

ALTO ALLI ROBA BILLETERAS!! – Ban salto sobre el mostrador impidiendo que Ginji entregara su bien amado dinero –

Ban?

IDIOTA!! – golpe directo a la cabeza de un pobre rubio –

HUUUAAAAA!! ToT – Ginji empezó a sollozar como niño pero no soltaba para nada la billetera –

Dame mi billetera!! – extendió la mano frente al rubio –

No!! – se la escondió dentro de sus bermudas –

Como que no!! – Ban estaba perdiendo su paciencia así que se acerco a Ginji y lo sujeto con fuerza por la cintura – DAMELA AHORA MISMO!!

NOOOOO!! YO QUIERO COMPRARLE UN REGALO AL BEBE!!... – se sujetaba con fuerza sus bermudas impidiendo que Ban metiera las manos en ella para recuperar su dinero –

PARA ESA ESTUPIDES QUERIAS MI DINERO!! – hace mas fuerza logrando que unas de sus manos se colara dentro de las bermudas de Ginji –

BANNNN NOOOOO!! – el chico chillo molesto y empezando a despedir pequeños choques eléctricos –

Señores…. Calmense….. señores!! – la cajera miraba todo no solo asustada, al ver mejor la situación empezó a pensar que esos chicos eran algo mas que amigos – oigan!!

IDIOTA DE SEGUNDA!! NI TE ATREVAS A SOLTAR UNA SOLA CHISPA….. DAME MI DINERO!!

BAN!! LO SIENTO…. DAME AUNQUE SEA PARA UN REGALITO!!... – sujeto entre sus manos el cuello del castaño –

NADA PARA EL HIJO DEL PAR DE FENOMENOS!! – llevo mas adentro su mano mientras que al mismo tiempo cruzaba su pierna izquierda alrededor de la cintura de Ginji –

Esto me recuerda a una posición del kama sutra…. nn – la cajera ahora era una espectadora mal pensada ante esa pelea –

Que demonios creen que hacen!! – la voz de un molesto Kazuki retumba en la tienda –

No puedo creer que estén armando este lió aquí – Juubei se acerca también cargado de cosas para el bebe -

QUE TE IMPORTA!! – Ban se aprovecha de la distracción y saca al fin su billetera – LISTO!!

ToT - Ginji se deja caer al suelo muy triste – ya… no le podré regalar nada al bebe!! HUUUUAAAAAAA!!

Los espero afuera…. – el poseedor del Jagan se guardo su billetera y salio del local sintiéndose ganador –

Tranquilo señor Ginji – Kazu le acaricio la cabeza con ternura para calmarlo –

Pero….. – se puso de pie muy acongojado – ya no podré regalarle nada al bebe

Sabe algo, el bebe no necesita mas cosas, solo quiero que sepa que usted esta siempre con nosotros y lo estará mas aun así que, que mejor regalo que ese?

Kazuuu….. – Chibi Ginji se abraza con ternura al hilandero –

Errrr…. alguno de ustedes pensara comprar algo? ¬¬ - la cajera vuelve a enseriarse –

Si – Juubei deposita en el mostrador un montón de cosas para el bebe – también queremos una de las cunas

Ya se la entregamos…

Un rato después ya la cuna bien empacada iba amarrada al techo del pequeño auto blanco, dentro, Kazuki miraba en el interior de una de las tantas bolsas con las cosas que compraron para su bebe, estaba absorto mirando los acolchados de la cuna, todavía se preguntaba si lo que le atrajo a comprarla seria lo correcto, si se equivocaba le tocaría volver y comprar algunas cosas mas, llevo su mano al vientre pensativo, al menos solo le faltaba un mes para asegurar su premonición.

a donde vamos ahora? ¬¬

a comprar la comida de la semana, señor Ginji, se quiere quedar a comer con nosotros? – Juubei le invito sin pensar en que eso incluía a un castaño intolerado por cierto hilandero –

claro que si!

No!! – Ban interrumpió la alegría del rubio –

Porque no Ban?, hace frió y no tenemos dinero para comer un buen almuerzo U.U

Pueden quedarse los dos a comer – Kazuki desvió la mirada otra vez a sus compras –

La tarde empezó a caer, pararon en un súper donde compraron la comida de la semana y unas cosas mas, después de ello regresaron a la fortaleza para comer, entre Ginji y Juubei bajaron la cuna y la llevaron dentro del pequeño departamento, al mismo tiempo Kazuki y Ban les toco cargar paquetes, aunque al castaño no le gustara la idea para nada, al menos se consolaba pensando en que comería algo bueno si es que el doctor o el hilandero supieran cocinar algo decente. Juubei se encargo de todo, era un hombre realmente laborioso, Kazuki por su parte se encargo de acomodar las cosas del bebe ayudado por un dispuesto Chibi Ginji que preguntaba una tras otra por lo que le parecía curioso a sus ojos, Ban se quedo parado fuera del departamento fumando un cigarrillo y esperando a que le dieran su comida para irse de allí.

y esto? – el rubio mira con soberana seriedad un pequeño aparato parecido a un radio trasmisor –

es un monitor… - saca el otro – uno se deja con el bebe y el otro lo carga uno, sirve para escucharlo si llora aunque uno este lejos de el –

ah….. y otra pregunta? – Ginji suelta el aparato y toma una de las bolsas – porque es de este color las cosas del bebe? Saben que es?

Solo es una corazonada señor Ginji, solo eso – miro con una sonrisa la ropa del bebe –

Si es lo que piensas seria muy lindo que le pusieras….

A COMER!! – la voz de Juubei interrumpió al rubio en su idea de un nombre para el bebe –

SIIIII COMIDA CASERA!! – Ginji salto de una rumbo a la sala seguido de Kazuki –

La casi cena fue amena dentro de lo posible, Kazuki y Juubei se divertían escuchando uno tras otro los anécdotas de Ginji, mientras que Ban solo comía silencioso y mirando a los demás conversar, su mente estaba analítica, se podría decir que se sintió cómodo entre un hogar calido, comida caliente y personas… aunque ese hogar fuera del par de fenómenos, tenia que admitir que ese par se querían, eran tratables uno con el otro, el medico solo se adelantaba como por arte de magia a los deseos de Kazuki, eran increíblemente empalagosos hasta la saciedad, su mirada después se poso en Ginji, era mas que su amigo, era su compañero de labores, su amante y su pera de boxeo, estaba enamorado de el, aunque no lo dijera nunca y lo tratara con tanta maldad a veces que ni sabia el mismo como el rubio no le abandonaba, suspiro por lo bajo, en un instante sin si quiera desearlo se le coló en la mente establecerse, dejar de dormir en un auto y pasar hambre, quien sabe, si la diosa de la suerte les sonreía un poquito aunque sea.

nos vamos…. – Ban se puso de pie al terminar su comida –

pero Ban….

Ya es de noche… debemos ir donde Paul antes de que cierre el café – empezó a caminar hacia la salida del apartamento –

Esta bien…. U.U – Ginji le siguió un poco acongojado, la estaba pasando muy bien con Kazu y Juubei –

Tengan el celular prendido, no sabemos cuando les necesitaremos otra vez – Juubei les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa serena –

Buenas noches señor Ginji… cuídese del frió… - Kazuki se abrazo a Juubei al sentir la brisa de la noche colarse dentro del apartamento –

Gracias chicos!! Nos vemos – volvió a verlos una vez mas antes de correr para alcanzar a Ban –

Esto tiene que cambiar – susurro para si el castaño –

Que pasa Ban? – Ginji se le guindo de un brazo curioso –

Eres feliz?

Que si soy feliz? – una mirada curiosa invadió al antiguo emperador relámpago –

Eres feliz conmigo? – los cabellos castaños de Ban cubrieron su mirada -

La brisa helada se intensifico una vez mas, Ban solo permanecía estático con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo, Ginji dejo su rostro incrédulo, camino unos pasos rápidos hasta Ban y lo rodeo entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que cualquiera se hubiera quejado, le miro a los ojos con ternura, acerco su rostro al castaño para responder su pregunta con un apasionado beso.

eso responde tu pregunta? – se separo del beso un poco sonrojado por las sensaciones –

Ginji

Dime Ban

Esto no lo digo mucho… pero – tomo entre sus brazos la cintura del rubio – te amo

Lo se, si no lo supiera no estaría contigo nn – sonrió con ternura –

Vamos pequeño idiota… - despeino la cabellera rubia de Ginji con su mano –

Sabes Ban, nunca te cambiaria por nada ni nadie

Ni yo

_**Continuara……**_

Huyyyyyy primero que nada PERDON POR EL TERRIBLE RETRAZO!! U.U, no saben en verdad todo lo que pase para poder subir este capi ToT, empezare por decirles que ya tenia medio capitulo listo unos días después de que subí el capi 19, pero cosas del destino, mi disco duro decido no funcionar mas!!, perdí mucha información, capítulos adelantados, imágenes, música y pare de contar, después de ello me quede sin pc y tuve que completar el capitulo en una lapto que después no pude recuperar y me quede sin nada ToT, allí tuve que volver a empezar por tercera vez el capitulo, y dios gracias que ya lo termine, pero no se preocupen que el capi que viene nace el bebe!! SIIII NACE EL BEBE!! Que será?, Juubei lograra estar? O es que le seguirá la mala suerte d eno llegar a tiempo XD, quienes saberlo?, no dejen de leer el siguiente capi!!, gracias por la espera amigos!! Byeeeeee.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Nacimiento**_

_**I Parte**_


	21. Nacimiento I parte

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura….**_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 21**_

_**Nacimiento **_

_**I Parte**_

Había sido una semana realmente movida para Juubei, de un trabajo a otro, se había vuelto cada vez más difícil el estar junto a su querido hilandero, sus nervios eran con basamento ya que estaba en sus últimos días y la fecha que habían estimado se había duplicado, dos semanas de retraso se había propuesto ese terco bebe, eran mediados de noviembre, el frio en las calles y un poco de nieve hacia más dificultosa la vida a muchos, en especial a Kazuki, el permanecía casi que enclaustrado dentro de la fortaleza ilimitada, sus salidas solo se limitaban a ir al súper con la hermana de Juubei, en auto ( este último era proporcionado por un muy mal humorado Ban XD ) y no duraba más de 2 horas o tres en la calle, pero ese día era y seria un poquito diferente.

Juubei llamo esta mañana… llegara en la noche!! – Kazu miraba emocionado el celular donde recibía las llamadas de su compañero –

Qué bueno, me asusta cada salida que hace

Tranquila Sakura, el me prometió que no haría más trabajos hasta que nazca el bebe… - sobo con cariño su abultado vientre –

Y ustedes dos digan de una buena vez a donde los llevo!!, no tengo todo el día!! – remedo Ban desde su puesto de piloto –

Ya sabes que vamos al mismo lugar que siempre ¬¬

Está bien…. – murmuro entre dientes el poseedor del Jagan -

Kazuki y no te preocupa…. Tú sabes, el dolor? – Ginji volvió la mirada curioso hacia el asiento de atrás donde estaban Kazu y Sakura –

Un poco U.U

Juubei estuvo practicando con los puntos de acupuntura, seguro que eso aliviara toda incomodidad nn

Ojala sea así Sakura

La conversación siguió amena por unos minutos hasta que llegaron al súper, todos bajaron del auto para notar como el lugar estaba cerrado, la nevada de la noche anterior había hecho desastres en la calefacción del lugar así que no abrirían por unos días.

Y ahora? – Sakura miro con duda a los demás –

Vamos a otro lugar y listo – Ban se subió al auto y lo encendió –



Ban por favor que no sea nada muy lejos de aquí, las calles están horribles con lo de la nieve...

Ya se fenómeno…. Solo suban al auto!! – rezongó con fastidio –

En verdad que las calles estaban desastrosas por la nevada de la noche anterior, las colas eran horrorosas y la mayoría de los lugares estaban cerrados, pasaron una hora dando vueltas hasta alejarse del punto de partida, Sakura se estaba muriendo de frio a pesar de la calefacción del pequeño auto blanco, Ginji se divertía haciendo angelitos con su aliento sobre el vidrio empañado del copiloto, Ban solo se maldecía mentalmente por estar en esas trancas y tener de pasajero a una bomba de tiempo y la bomba de tiempo…. Digo Kazuki, estaba muy cómodo en su asiento, comiendo papitas fritas de una gran bolsa que llevaba con él, su apetito ese último días era horroroso, a toda hora y en cualquier momento.

Oigan allí hay un súper abierto!! – Ginji lo vio a lo lejos por la cantidad de gente que estaba en la misma búsqueda que ellos –

Muy bien, Sakura y Ginji bajen a comprar lo que sea que vinieron a comprar y tu fenómeno no te mueves de allí!! – señalo con su dedo a Kazuki –

Ok… - siguió comiendo sus papitas muy cómodo –

Regresamos rápido... – Sakura tomo su bolso y salió rumbo al súper junto con un Chibi Ginji muy contento de poder ayudar a Kazuki –

Ban… - Kazuki dejo de comer por un instante –

Que quieres? ¬¬

Eh…. Tengo sed – miro con melancolía la bolsa de papas –

Qué demonios quieres que yo haga!! – gruño furioso sin siquiera volver a ver al hilandero –

En aquella esquina hay un café… trae un chocolate caliente nn – su sonrisa inocente lo único que logro fue enfurecer mas al castaño –

Acaso me vez cara de sirvienta!! Ve tu mismo!!

No puedo!!, si pudiese lo haría ahora mismo pero no puedo!! – mordió con rabia una papita mas –

Malditas ideas del idiota ese…. Ya regreso!! – salió del auto dando un azotan a la puerta –

Gracias y que sea con crema arriba!! – sonrió Kazuki sin importarle lo molesto y histérico que estaba el poseedor del Jagan –

Ban cruzo la calle como perro en autopista, iba corriendo o diría que patinando por la nieve, los autos le tocaban cornetas porque se atravesaba sin importarle que casi lo pisan, al fin y al cabo pensaba que estaría más feliz si lo mandaban al hospital que sentado en ese auto con un antojado embarazado, luego de algunas mentadas de madre para los conductores y de luchar con sus zapatos mojados para no resbalar llego al café que estaba muy lleno de gente tratando de calentarse el cuerpo.

Oigan!! Quiero un chocolate caliente con crema!! …. Sueno a quinceañera come dulces…. – eso ultimo lo murmuro indignado para sí –

Señor no hay crema – una señora en la barra lo miro fastidiada –



Entonces sin crema!! Pero quiero un chocolate ya!! – se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta para apaciguar el frio –

Ya va.. – la mujer se desapareció para atender otras órdenes –

Maldita vieja… no puede servirlo y ya…. – volvió la vista hacia su amado auto – y ese idiota no regresa….

Señor espere un momento ya le atiendo su pedido – la mujer paso por delante de él con una tanda de cafés y otras bebidas calientes –

Podría apresurarse…. antes de que se me congelen las #!! – Ban se acomodo lo lentes iracundo –

No hay chocolate – la mujer ya estaba molesta por la actitud del castaño -

Que!!

Que no hay chocolate, acabo de servir el ultimo a ese señor – señalo a un viejito que tambaleaba su tasita antes de poder llevarla a su boca –

Y ahora me lo dice!! – golpeo la barra y camino hacia el viejito en cuestión – señor..

Ah… - el hombre intento acercar su rostro para escuchar mejor a Ban –

Necesito que me dé su chocolate ya!! – señalo la taza con seguridad –

Que mi cachete tiene qué?

Esto tiene que ser una broma – sobo su frente con desgano y tomo aire para hablarle al viejo sordo –

No es una soda…. Es chocolate nn

Si..si… y yo quiero que me lo de!! – intento quitarle la taza al pobre hombrecito –

Oiga jovencito!! Compre su chocolate!! – esquivo la mano de Ban con dificultad –

Sabe algo… tengo en aquel auto a un.. una embarazada realmente molesta porque tiene ganas de tomar chocolate y si yo no se lo llevo me estará amargando en todo el regreso a la casa!!

Qué?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MALDITO VIEJO ESE CHOCOLATE ES MIO!!

En un segundo Ban le arrebato la taza de chocolate al pobre hombre y pego una carrera de regreso donde Kazuki, había esquivado los autos, el pavimento resbaladizo y hasta salto una que otra montañita de nieve con tal de terminar su predicamento del fulano chocolate, luego de cerciorarse de que el hombrecito sordo no lo seguía, camino hasta el auto y se sentó dentro de el con un rostro de triunfo total y chocolate en mano.

Aquí tienes y que sea lo último que me pides!! – extendió su mano con la taza todavía humante que extrañamente no se derramo en todo el camino –

……… - Kazuki no contesto nada y solo miro por el retrovisor a Ban –

No… no me mires con esa cara…. Era lo que había y no tenían crema!!

Ban…

Te lo tomas porque no pienso robarle más nada a nadie!! – volvió la mirada hacia Kazuki – que sucede?

Ya… viene… - llevo sus manos a su estomago mientras una mirada de dolor se acentuó en su rostro –

Es broma verdad?

NO!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!... – un grito desgarrador puso en alerta a Ban, la cosa iba en serio –



NO AQUÍ NO!! ES QUE NO PUEDES ESPERARTE A MÁS TARDE!!

No.. puedo!!... – respiro mas aliviado al dolor irse – llamare a Juubei….

Que harás con llamar, nos vamos ahora mismo a la fortaleza!! – encendió el auto y arranco de un solo golpe –

Y Sakura y el señor Ginji!! – Kazu se tuvo que sujetar del asiento para no caer al suelo por el giro que hizo Ban con el auto –

Es verdad…. – era un hombre recio pero esto de tener a un parturiento dentro de su auto lo ponía de los pelos de punta – es que tienen que tardar tanto!!

Hay cola para pagar… - Kazuki miro hacia la entrada del súper –

Estas seguro que no pasara nada? – sus ojos bajaron hasta centrarse en la entrepierna del hilandero –

NO ME MIRES ASI!! Y NO SE SALDRA DE REPENTE!! Arrrrrr………. – otra dolorosa contracción lo detuvo de seguir insultando a Ban –

Esto no me gusta dame el celular!! – extendió la mano para que se lo pasara Kazu –

Ya…va… - cerro sus ojos para relajarse, pondría en práctica las clases que le regalo Sakura –

Así no era…. Fenómeno de segunda acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo la maniática enfermera!!

En un instante ambos estaban respirando como lo habían visto en esa clase que compartieron sin quererlo y que ninguno de los dos quería rememorar, Kazuki solo se limito a tratar de mantenerse sin gritar y soltar algún alarido, mientras que Ban le seguía el paso con la respiración y la cuenta del 1 al 10, sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado algo más de 15 minutos en esa gracia, Sakura y Ginji ya estaban de regreso al auto, miraron la escena con confusión, se veía a Kazuki recostado en el asiento de atrás y un Ban con la mirada perdida en su reloj y contando como cual vil desequilibrado mental del 1 al 10 XD.

Que pasa!! – Sakura entra al auto angustiada –

Ya viene – Ban volvió la mirada hacia Kazuki – son cada 10 minutos….

10 minutos…. Es muy poco entre cada una…. – saco su celular rápidamente – llama a Juubei por favor Sakura, dile que las contracciones son cada 10 minutos y que el dolor es todavía tolerable

Viene el bebe!! – Chibi Ginji entro de un salto al auto – nos vamos a la fortaleza

Claro!! – Ban volvió a su asiento y arranco el auto –

El viaje de regreso fue algo sencillo, no había tanta cola como cuando salieron, mientras Kazuki seguía su sesión de respiraciones, Sakura intentaba localizar a su hermano por el celular.

esta fuera del área de cobertura…. – volvió a remarcar el numero de Juubei –

seguro ya está cerca de aquí…. La línea se pierde a veces – cerro sus ojos al sentir como otra dolorosa contracción le obligaba a apretar los labios y aguantar –

y si no llega? – Ginji miro preocupado a Ban –

MAS LE VALE QUE ESO NO PASE!! – el castaño se puso más nervioso aun –

Ya casi llegamos – Kazuki logro ver la maraña de concreto que era la fortaleza –



Ban detuvo el auto en el acostumbrado callejón donde lo dejaba cuando iban, Kazuki salió con dificulta de auto, su rostro estaba desencajado por el dolor, aun sentía como su cuerpo se volvía nada ante el dolor, respiro hondo y empezó a caminar ayudado por Ginji y Ban, Sakura iba adelante marcando y remarcando el celular de Juubei pero era imposible localizarlo. Al fin habían logrado llegar a su hogar, refugio seguro hasta que llegara su amado compañero a ayudarlo, mas nadie sabría cómo atenderlo en caso de que Juubei no llegara.

Ya el trabajo está listo, nos vamos…. – Ban camino hasta la puerta pero Ginji no se movió un centímetro del lado de Kazuki –

No me voy.

Que puedes hacer tu aquí? … - remedo con molestia por la persistencia del rubio –

Aunque sea darle apoyo moral a Kazu!! – miro al pobre chico que estaba tratando de no ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba –

Gracias…. Señor Ginji pero yo me quedare con Sakura – intento sonreírle pero otra vez el dolor no le dejo –

Kazuki… vamos para que te recuestes… - Sakura le ayudo a caminar hasta la habitación de la pareja –

Vez… el no quiere a nadie aquí – abrió la puerta para irse pero Ginji seguía en su persistencia de quedarse –

Me quedo, si tu quieres te vas – se desapareció dentro de la habitación también –

Malditas amistades…. – murmuro con molestia mientras se paraba fuera de la puerta para encender un cigarrillo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo también estaba preocupado –

Adentro, Sakura le dio el celular a Ginji y le pidió que siguiera marcando hasta que la llamada entrara, ella debía ocuparse de ayudar a su "cuñado" en lo que pudiese mientras esperaban a Juubei, Kazuki se metió directo al baño, su cuerpo estaba preparándose para lo que vendría, así que descargo su vejiga como nunca antes en su vida, como si hubiese tomado 10 litros de agua de una sola sentada, cuando se empieza el trabajo de parto ya la cabeza del bebe ha bajado tanto que presiona los órganos cercanos como la vejiga y los intestinos, suspiro con desgano, esto sería una labor titánica, camino poco a poco hasta tomar una bata blanca que le había dejado Sakura en el baño, se quito toda la ropa poco a poco, estaba muy dispuesto a no dejarse vencer por los nervios y el miedo, sin si quiera esperarlo otra sacudida de dolor lo obligo a sentarse sobre el borde de la bañera, se sujeto rápidamente de la cortina del baño antes de que se hubiese obligado a arrodillarse por el dolor.

Kazuki? Puedo pasar? – Sakura sujeto la perilla de la puerta antes de abrirla –

Si… - su voz estaba quebrada por el dolor –

Que paso? – sujeto entre sus brazos al hilandero –

Duele…. – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – si… Juubei no llega… que vamos a hacer!! …

Llegara… tranquilo – acaricio la cabeza de Kazu con suma ternura – ya paso?



Kazuki asintió con su cabeza, ese desgraciado dolor iba y venía sin contemplación, se puso de pie y camino hasta la cama para recostarse, mientras, Ginji hacia remarcado de llamada una y otra vez, así paso media hora más.

Intenta dormir un poco… - Sakura permanecía sentada al lado del hilandero –

No puedo… y no es por el dolor… es por Juubei U.U

LO LOGRE!! LO LOGRE!! – Ginji entra corriendo a la habitación con celular en alto –

Es Juubei!! – Kazuki se sentó tan rápido como pudo para tomar la llamada –

Alo? Alo? – la voz de Juubei se escuchaba algo preocupada –

Juubei…. – Kazuki estaba que quería llorar de alergia al escucharlo – Juubei ya viene!!

Viene?... – su mirada se noto algo incrédula – EL BEBE!!

SI!!... estoy en labor desde hace una hora…

Con quien estas?

Con tu hermana y el señor Ginji… - cayo súbitamente al sentir como su dolor regresaba –

Hermano!! – Sakura le quito el celular de las manos al adolorido Kazuki – tiene contracciones cada 10 minutos y son muy dolorosas… ven pronto!!

Cada…10 minutos… aun son muy distanciadas entre cada una, Sakura estoy a menos de 2 horas de la fortaleza, quiero que le digas a Kazuki que camine un poco, eso ayudara al trabajo de parto

Pero dudo que quiera hacerlo… se ve adolorido

Intenta convencerlo, es que así cuando yo llegue estará más adelantado el trabajo de parto y está al pendiente de cómo se reduce el tiempo entre las contracciones eso nos dice cuanto falta – miro su reloj de pulsera con seriedad – si se vuelven menos de 5 minutos entre cada una haz que se acueste otra vez

Ok… te esperamos hermano

Ya voy… - sus ojos se llenaron de nerviosismo pero también estaban inundados de esperanza y seguridad en que llegaría a tiempo para atender a su querido hilandero y ambos ver nacer a su hijo –

Juubei venia en camino pero ya que su transporte era un autobús lleno de pasajeros con rumbo a Shinjuku, no le quedaba más que esperar sentado en su asiento y rogar que esos pergaminos que leyó fueran veraces, según ellos el tiempo del trabajo de parto era más largo que el de una mujer común y corriente ya que por la estructura ósea y los músculos internos debían adaptarse al proceso de alumbramiento.

Son casi las 3 de la tarde… - volvió a mirar su reloj con preocupación –

Señor? – una dama que tenia de compañera de viaje escucho parte de la conversación –

Hm? – el experto en las agujas voladoras le miro con indiferencia –

Sé que no debería meterme en las conversaciones ajenas pero creo que debería tomar un taxi si quiere llegar a atender a esa chica nn

Qué? O.o

Que escuche que estaba impartiendo consejos a una enfermera sobre su paciente, es usted obstetra?



Eh… - Juubei quedo en blanco ante el comentario, por primera vez se vio tentado a pensar en si sería verdaderamente capaz de asumir el rol de partero para su querido hilandero – yo…

Esta cola esta infernal y me imagino que su paciente lo quiere a usted para algo tan importante como es traer un bebe al mundo, le recomiendo que se baje en la próxima parada y tome un taxi – la mujer le miro con sinceridad –

Gracias… - le sonrió más seguro de lo que deseaba hacer y eso era ayudar a su amado Kazuki en cualquier cosa y al costo que fuera -

**Mientras…**

La casa estaba silenciosa, apenas si se podía escuchar los pasos de Kazuki por toda la sala, caminaba poco a poco sin mucha prisa, se había atrevido a hacer las indicaciones que le había dado Juubei, a pesar del dolor y la sensación de que el bebe estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban todos, sentía que sus caderas se iban a partir en dos, le dolía la base de la espalda y su vientre con cada contracción, se detenía al sentir como venían y seguía caminando al terminar de irse, Ginji se había sentado en una esquina del pequeño sofá de la sala mientras intentaba revivir el celular de Kazuki, sin querer y entre los nervios lo dejo caer en el suelo y quedo hecho añicos. Sakura se había ido a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar, la tarde caía y ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Juubei les hablo.

Señor… Ginji… - Kazu se le acerco poco a poco hasta sentarse en el sofá junto a él –

Te duele más!! – soltó el inservible celular en un instante –

Tranquilícese… solo quería decirle que deje ese aparato así… - cerro sus ojos con desgano –

Pero y si Juubei trata de comunicarse!!

El sabe el numero de su celular – intento sonreírle para calmar al rubio –

Pues… Kazu…. El celular se lo quedo Ban y el… se fue U.U

Como!! Aarrrrrrrrr………… - se sujeto del respaldo del sofá al sentir el dolor regresar –

Eh… respira!! Por favor respira Kazu!! No quería hacerte enfadar y menos ahora ToT

No me fui… - un castaño con pose serena entra a la casa –

Ban!! – Chibi Ginji salta del sofá muy feliz –

Juubei dejo un mensaje…. – Ban camina hasta el sofá y le entrega el celular a Kazuki –

Gracias… - miro el mensaje muy esperanzado – dice que viene en camino que esta más cerca….

Kazuki se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, estaba contento de saber que pronto llegaría su amado Juubei para estar con él, pero…. En un segundo sintió como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua tibia en las piernas.



AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MIS ZAPATOS!! – Ban salto tratando de no pisar aquel inoportuno acontecimiento que lo mojo XD –

Rom….rompí fuente… - la mirada de Kazuki fue de susto total, jamás se imagino que eso pasaría y menos en ese momento –

Que paso!! – Sakura salió de la cocina alertada por el grito del poseedor del Jagan –

MIRA TU MISMA!! – Ban señalo el suelo y después a Kazuki –

Estas bien? – corrió al lado de Kazuki rápidamente –

Creo que si…. – su rostro se tiño de rojo por la vergüenza, por más que odiara a Ban Midou eso fue peor que haberle orinado los zapatos –

Maldita sea!! Eso me pasa por andar de buena gente!!... – se dirigió al baño sin siquiera pedir permiso y azoto la puerta tras él con mucha rabia -

Luego de aquel incidente tan bochornoso, las cosas se empezaron a poner serias, el trabajo de parto de Kazuki se acelero ya que al romperse el saco amniótico se termina de ir la última barrera que separa al bebe del mundo, los dolores se volvieron más seguidos e insoportables, los nervios se empezaban a apoderar del hilandero, media hora más había pasado y Juubei no llegaba.

Kazu… deja que te trence el cabello… así no te estorbara… - Sakura intentaba animarlo –

Si… - se inclino un poco adelante con sus piernas cruzadas mientras abrazaba una almohada que apretujaba con saña con cada contracción –

Ya todo va a terminar… solo se paciente... – sonrió mientras recogía el cabello de Kazu pero estaba muerta de miedo por dentro, había estado tomando el tiempo de las ultimas contracciones y eran cada 4 minutos entre cada una – ya esta…

Sakura… - apretó la mano de la chica con mucha fuerza por el dolor –

Tranquilo… todo va a estar bien ya verás… - masajeo la espalda del hilandero con ternura hasta que el dolor se fue –

Duele mucho…. Mucho más que antes… - susurro con debilidad mientras seguía sujeto a la almohada –

Juubei venia como una bestia desesperada, su angustia era evidente para el que lo viera entrar a la maraña que era la fortaleza ilimitada, miro su reloj otra vez, eran casi las 6 de la tarde, esta última media hora fue infernal, se bajo del autobús como le recomendó aquella desconocida, estuvo parado unos minutos hasta que tomo un taxi y le pidió que manejara sin detenerse por nada del mundo, el conductor resulto ser un incompetente que tardo más de la cuenta en llegar a su destino, el experto en las agujas voladoras quería asesinarlo pero decidió dejarlo vivir al notar que lo dejo cerca de la fortaleza ilimitada. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, traspaso media cuidad baja hasta llegar a su hogar, abrió la puerta de su casa esperando que nada malo hubiese pasado en el tiempo que él se fue pero lo que consiguió al entra lo dejo boquiabierto.

Al fin apareces… - Ban estaba muy cómodo recostado en el sofá de "su" sala, calzado con "sus" pantuflas, fumando un cigarrillo y leyendo los manuscritos del clan Kakei que quien sabe cómo consiguió –

SE PODRIA SABER PORQUE ESTAS EN MI CASA Y CON MIS COSAS!! – le arrebato las pantuflas de una sola y el manuscrito también –



Primero que nada me debes una por traer a tu bomba de tiempo a tu casa!!, segundo, tenia puesto los únicos zapatos decentes que encontré ya que TU novio se le ocurrió romper fuente encima de mis zapatos!!

Romper… fuente? – Juubei estaba tratando de procesar eso ultimo que dijo el poseedor del Jagan –

Y sobre estos papeles… estaban sobre la mesa del comedor así que… - en un segundo Juubei soltó las pantuflas y corrió dentro de la habitación dejando a Ban con la palabra en la boca –

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con desesperación para ver que estaban Ginji y Sakura acompañando a su querido Kazuki, este estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama como si fuera a levantarse de un instante a otro, bañado en sudor, sus cabellos recogidos en una larga trenza que le hiso su hermana, mientras que Sakura le secaba la frente con una toalla limpia y Ginji le sostenía la mano dándole apoyo moral a ese terrible momento.

Kazuki!! – Juubei soltó el pequeño morral que llevaba a su espalda y lo estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza –

Juubei… llegaste… - sintió aquel abrazo como nunca antes en su vida, estaba feliz de verlo pero más feliz de saber que no estaría solo ante lo que se avecinaba –

Como estas? Donde te duele? Que paso? – muchas preguntas se amontonaron en su boca tratando de salir todas a la vez –

Duele mucho…. – se notaba el dolor en sus ojos –

Tranquilo, vamos a tomar esto con calma de aquí en adelante… - se soltó del abrazo –

Qué bueno que llegaste Juubei, Kazuki rompió fuente hace media hora y desde ese momento está peor todo – Sakura le miro preocupada –

Es normal… ahora lo que hare es colocar algunas agujas para reducir el dolor y revisar que todo esté bien – volvió la mirada hacia su compañero – ya regreso…

Te vas a ir otra vez Juubei? – Ginji le miro preocupado –

Claro que no señor Ginji, solo voy a cambiarme de ropas y traer algunas cosas – le sonrió al rubio con sinceridad –

Juubei se sintió más calmado, se quito las ropas con las que llego ya que debía estar todo lo más limpio posible y mas el que recibiría al bebe en sus manos, busco sus instrumentos de medicina, una caja metálica y algunas cosas más para después regresar a la habitación con Kazuki.

Sakura quiero que traigas mantas limpias, las que compramos hace un mes – señalo un pequeño closet de madera a su izquierda –

Y yo que hago Juubei, quiero ayudar también!! – Chibi Ginji le mira ilusionado –

Por ahora señor Ginji espere afuera, tengo que revisar que todo esté bien con el bebe nn

Ok... – salió de la habitación dando saltitos muy contento –

El… señor Ginji no se ha separado de mi… desde que llegamos…. – Kazu suspiro con melancolía mientras respiraba –



Es muy bueno… no como cierto… - volvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación –

Déjalo…. Arrrr….. – el dolor hizo que Kazu se reclinara hacia delante con rapidez y sujetara su vientre –

Cada cuanto son las contracciones?

Cada 4 minutos hermano – Sakura dejo las mantas sobre la cama –

Estamos cerca pero debo cerciorarme de que la dilatación vaya al mismo ritmo que el trabajo de parto –

Necesitas algo mas hermano?

Un poco de te estaría bien

En seguida lo traigo!! – salió de la habitación rápidamente –

Juubei… tengo miedo… - sujeto la mano de su amante con fuerza –

No tienes que temer, estoy aquí – beso la frente de su querido Kazuki con ternura – ahora quiero que me hagas caso a lo que haremos

Si… - asintió con firmeza –

Recuerdas que practicamos lo de colocar algunas agujas en los puntos de dolor?

Claro que si… las necesito…. – sobo su vientre con suavidad –

Voy a colocarlas pero antes necesito revisarte – rebusco entre sus cosas hasta hallar una bolsita sellada que abrió con cuidado, saco un par de guantes quirúrgicos que se coloco con mucha facilidad -

Kazuki solo hizo caso sin decir ni a, estaba arto del dolor y el cansancio, solo quería acabar todo esto y tener a su bebe en brazos pronto, se recostó en la cama e inclino sus rodillas hacia el siguiendo las indicaciones de su compañero al pie de la letra, el médico respiro profundo tratando de recordar bien cómo demonios se tomaba la dilatación, luego de unos intentos fallidos logro sentir a la perfección la cabeza del bebe, aun alta pero ya listo para nacer, después de ello palpo con sus manos el vientre de Kazuki, quería estar seguro que el bebe estaba en la posición correcta y gracias al cielo así era.

Si no me equivoco tienes 7 cm dilatados… - se quito los guantes para después echarlos en un pequeño cesto de basura –

Aun… faltan 3 más….. dios… esto es horrible Juubei!! – se acurruco en posición fetal al sentir como el dolor regresaba –

Te pondré las agujas… pero debes quedarte de lado sin moverte mucho, eso te aliviara – le susurro al oído con ternura y se levanto para sacar un juego de agujas de acupuntura –

Hazlo… - su voz se quebró con dolor –

Ya conoces como trabajo yo con las agujas así que respira profundo y no te muevas mientras las pongo – abrió una pequeña caja metálica para sacar una a una las agujas y empezar a colocarlas después de descubrir la espalda y caderas de Kazu - intestino grueso 4, vejiga 23, 32, 34 y 60, triple-función 5, vaso concepción 2, 3 y 4, hígado 3 y riñón 3… - susurraba para sí mientras las colocaba, recordando el orden y lugar indicado hasta que acabo con todas –

En poco rato los efectos de las agujas fueran notorios, el dolor no se iba pero parecía disminuir un poco para alivio de Kazuki, eso le dio un tiempo de reorganizar su mente y 

todo lo que pasaría de aquí en adelante. Fuera, Ban todavía seguía muy cómodo en el sofá con las pantuflas de Juubei y esta vez leyendo uno de los tantos libros con nombres de bebes que habían comprado la pareja, Ginji permanecía junto a Sakura y Juubei en la cocina, allí estaban esterilizando todos los instrumentos que seguro utilizaría el médico durante el alumbramiento.

Y esas tijerotas? O.o – el rubio mira curioso el instrumental ya listo sobre una bandeja metálica –

Sirven para cortar algunas cosas gruesas pero solo las utilizare para cortar el cordón del bebe –

Y para que los bisturíes… se parecen a los de Akabane!!

Espero no tener que usarlos… - rogaba que fuera un parto normal y que nada le obligara a hacer una cesárea –

Ya está todo listo hermano – acomodo las ultimas cosas en la bandeja –

Ahora solo nos queda esperar…. – el médico sonrió levemente, estaba ansioso por ver a su hijo –

Vamos con Kazu!! … - Chibi Ginji salió dando saltitos con destino a la habitación de la pareja –

6 de la tarde, todo estaba en calma, excepto para Kazuki, nunca imagino que eso de tener un bebe fuera la cosa más dolorosa e insoportable que jamás pueda imaginarse alguien que no esté en sus zapatos en ese momento, se había puesto más irritable que nunca, no deseaba que le hablaran mientras sentía dolor, solo se limitaba a apretar con rabia las almohadas mientras pasaba la contracción, las agujas que coloco Juubei habían sido útiles pero ahora que estaba muy cerca de dar a luz se volvieron solo un estorbo mas en el cuerpo del hilandero. Sakura seguía al pie del cañón junto a la pareja, llevaba y traía hielo para Kazu, le secaba la frente y al parecer era la única al que el maestro de los hilos dejaba que se le acercara mientras se retorcía de dolor, Ginji se había salido de la habitación al ver como estaba su antiguo compañero de batallas, se sentía muy mal de verlo sufrir así.

Pobre Kazu ToT – Chibi Ginji se reclina en el sofá donde todavía estaba Ban leyendo y muy ajeno a todo lo que pasaba dentro –

Que pobre ni que pobre… no lo he escuchado gritar así que no debe de doler tanto como tú dices ¬¬

Kazu es fuerte así que no grita pero no sabes cómo esta…. Tendrías que verlo U.U

Esta loco el hilandero si le pone este nombre al mocoso – Ban se ríe el solo mirando uno de los tantos nombres que subrayo Kazuki en el libro –

No es feo… - tomo el libro curioso –

Dentro, una rápida toma del tiempo y una revisión dio como resultado que estaba pronto el nacimiento del bebe, el maestro de los hilos empezaba a jadear por el dolor y el cansancio, un sudor frio recorría todo su ser, su cabello empapado y algo enredado le daba un aspecto desaliñado que jamás tuvo antes.



9 cm… - una gran sonrisa ilumino al futuro padre – amor… resiste un poco mas… solo un poco

No… me hables!! …. – gruño enfadado mientras sujetaba la mano del médico – esto… es el infierno!!

Hermano…. Traje algo que nos recordara este día siempre!! – Sakura saco de quien sabe donde una pequeña cámara digital –

Ni te atrevas…. A tomarme una foto así!!... – Kazuki le miro con ojos asesinos mientras esperaba que volviera el dolor –

Se la tomare al bebe, no creas que voy a ser capaz de tomar imágenes comprometedoras nnU

El médico tomo la cámara en sus manos y la detallo con notable curiosidad, Sakura tenía buenas ideas, sería lindo tomarle las primeras fotos al bebe apenas naciera, Ambos se centraron en mirar cómo funcionaba el aparato mientras Kazuki seguía inmerso en su dolor.

Juubei… Juubei!! – el hilandero le llamo con molestia -

Que sucede? - volteo curioso donde su compañero –

DEJA ESA MALDITA CAMARA!! TENGO QUE PUJAR!! DUELEEEEE!! – ahora si había gritado como nunca antes, sentía que el bebe saldría con o sin su ayuda –

En serio!! – Sakura encendió la cámara con emoción –

Llego la hora

_**Continuara……….**_

JUA JUA JUA!! TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR UN CAPI MÁS!!... En verdad que fui muy malvada XD…. Sobre el capitulo, dios bendiga a los analgésicos!!, estoy siendo muy explícita y tomando la realidad con el dolor, ( que se los digo yo que di a luz, la frase correcta para describirlo es intentar pasar por el agujero del tamaño de un limón una sandia inténtenlo sin sentir nada ¬¬) _FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!!..._ no saben en verdad lo que pasamos para que un bebe llegue al mundo. Sobre el capitulo otra vez, la explicación de las agujas es verdad, ley algunos artículos sobre como usan la acupuntura para aliviar las molestias y el dolor, lo de que Kazuki no quería que le hablaran pos es inspirado en mi XD, odie que me hablaran mientras estaba muriendo con el dolor nnU. Pobre Ban…. Siempre termina comprometido con algún suceso de la pareja de fenómenos XD, que será el bebe?, que todo salga bien!! Esperen el próximo Capitulo que será genial!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Nacimiento**_

_**II Parte**_


	22. Nacimiento II parte

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura….**_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 22**_

_**Nacimiento **_

_**II Parte**_

El tan esperado momento había llegado, después de 9 meses, luego de tantas tristezas, alegrías y vivencias, de mentir tanto solo para que ese pequeño ser lograra estar bien, al fin había llegado la hora de que viera por primera vez el mundo, aunque sea en un lugar muy distinto al que podría vivir un niño normal, con unos padres que saldrán de todo lo común, con todo eso y mucho mas llegara ese bebe, pero antes de poder verle el maestro de los hilos deberá hacerle frente al reto más grande que podría presentársele en su vida, traer vida por medio del dolor.

Sakura!! Sakura!! Que paso? – Ginji la mira salir como bólido rumbo a la cocina –

Llego la hora!! Señor Ginji ya va a nacer el bebe!! – sonrió realmente contenta mientras tomaba en sus manos algunas cosas que necesitaría su hermano –

Te ayudo? – Chibi Ginji también quería ser útil en ese momento –

Eh…. Creo que debería tomar esto – le extiende la cámara digital – yo estaré muy ocupada ayudando a Kazuki y a Juubei, así que que tal si usted le toma las fotos al bebe apenas nazca nn

Yo? – el rubio se le iluminaron los ojos solo de imaginarse al recién nacido –

Si

Claro!! – se dispuso a seguir a la experta en la técnica del manto rumbo a la habitación de la pareja -

A donde crees que vas idiota!! – Ban le pesco antes de poder entrar –

A tomar las fotos!!

Espera un momento….. tú vas a tomarle fotos al fenómeno mientras tiene al mocoso? – el rostro de Ban se mostro algo desencajado, no quería hacerse imágenes mentales del acontecimiento –

Que tiene de malo? Yo quiero ayudar también

Entras allí bajo tu propio riesgo…. – soltó a Ginji para dejarlo entrar - No imagina lo horrible que es eso ¬¬

Dentro, ya Juubei había dispuesto de todo lo que necesitaría durante el parto, mantas limpias, una tina con agua tibia para el bebe, sus instrumentos médicos, sus agujas y una voluntad férrea de que todo salga bien, por su parte Kazuki se centraba en aguantar las insoportables ganas de pujar, recordó las lecciones del curso, debía mantener la calma en ese momento si no quería agotarse antes de tener al bebe, ya de por si estaba cansado, muy molesto y solo deseaba mandar al diablo todo lo que le rodeaba.



Señor… Ginji? – Juubei siente como tiene alguien tras su espalda –

Tomare las fotos!! – sonrió con entusiasmo –

Creo que será útil mientras yo estoy con Kazuki hermano, Sakura se sentó al lado del hilandero –

Señor… Ginji… - Kazu abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz en la habitación –

Kazu… ten fuerzas!! – saco su par de abanicos para hacer un bailecito de apoyo moral XD –

………….. – todos con una gotita sobre sus cabezas –

Si va a tomar las fotos, debería estar atrás mío señor Ginji – Juubei le indico con su mano hacia su izquierda – solo no vaya a tomar alguna f…

El repentino flash de la cámara segó a todos por un instante, en su inocencia Ginji le había tomado una foto en primer plano del rostro desencajado de Kazuki.

A Kazuki U.U – Juubei bajo la cabeza esperando una gran reprimenda por parte del hilandero –

Quiero… pujar!! – parece que el dolor que sentía le distrajo de las ideas del antiguo emperador relámpago –

Está bien…. – el médico tomo su lugar entre las piernas del hilandero – escucha bien amor…. Quiero que pujes apenas sientas una contracción, cuando termine dejas de pujar y esperas a que yo te indique que lo hagas otra vez…

Kazu solo asintió con su cabeza, se sujeto de la mano de su "cuñada" y se inclino hacia delante para hacer el mejor esfuerzo que podía dar, apenas su compañero el indico que empujara, lo hizo con todo su ser, quería acabar esto pronto, Sakura por su parte le sujetaba dulcemente la mano derecha mientras con la otra le secaba la frente bañada en sudor cada vez que Kazuki se recostaba para retomar fuerzas y volver a su labor, y el antiguo emperador relámpago estaba más que distraído tomando fotos de diestra a siniestra al pobre hilandero, todavía no se había centrado en lo que verdaderamente sucedía en esa habitación hasta que Juubei anuncio algo con una gran sonrisa.

Amor ya… la cabeza… esta casi fuera – su mirada se desvió hacia su compañero que parecía estar al límite de sus fuerzas -

Duele!!... – un grito ahogado solo pudo salir de la boca del hilandero –

Sangre… - Ginji solo tuvo que mirar un segundo para caer al piso mas pálido que hoja de papel –

SEÑOR GINJI!! – todos voltearon a ver al chico rubio inconsciente en el suelo junto a la cama –

La foto!! – Sakura busco con la mirada la cámara para recogerla pero no pudo verla – no habrá foto!!

OLVIDEN LA MALDITA FOTO!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! – el dolor se hizo más insoportable aun, tenía que gritar, su cuerpo se lo pedía con desesperación mientras sentía que se partiría en dos de un momento a otro –

Tranquilo Kazuki… unos pujos mas y veremos al bebe!! – Juubei le animo pero era evidente que el hilandero daba su última gota de fuerza –

A pesar de sentirse morir, pujo una vez más con fuerza, la poca fuerza que le restaba en su cuerpo adolorido, cerró los ojos cansado y se dejo caer en las almohadas, estaba letárgico, no más dolor, solo una sensación de que saldría de su cuerpo, como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento, escucho el llanto fuerte y claro de su hijo, aun con 

tanto cansancio intento mirarlo, vio a su querido Juubei con una masa pequeña y rojiza en sus brazos, pudo distinguir unos pequeños brazos alzándose con fuerza, aquel llanto era tan dulce para sus oídos, eso significaba que estaba bien el bebe, por su parte el médico no cavia dentro de sí, tenía en sus brazos a su hijo, llorando a todo pulmón y tiritando de frio, lo primero que hizo fue limpiarle la boca y la nariz para que respirara mejor, le coloco rápidamente una pequeña pinza y tomo las tijeras para cortar el cordón umbilical que todavía le unía a su progenitor, después de ello lo envolvió en una de las mantas limpias y lo coloco sobre el vientre Kazuki.

Nuestro bebe… - el hilandero estaba impresionado, ahora se veía mejor ese pequeño bulto rosado que seguía llorando con fuerza –

Es hermosa… - Juubei acaricio la espalda del bebe –

Hermosa? Es una niña!! – Sakura logro ver el sexo del bebe entre las mantas que le envolvían – TENGO UNA SOBRINA!!

Siempre … lo supe…. – tomo a la pequeña entre sus manos con cuidado para acercarla a él – bienvenida al mundo pequeña Azumi

Una sobrina…. Es linda…. – Sakura no pudo evitar empezar a lloran solo de ver a aquella pequeña cosita en los brazos del hilandero –

Hiciste un gran trabajo – Juubei se acerco a su compañero para besarle la frente con ternura –

Tu también Juubei – le sonrió tiernamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas –

La cámara!! – Sakura se puso de pie y empezó a buscarla por todo el suelo de la habitación donde todavía yacía cual alfombra un inconsciente Ginji – no la encuentro!!

El señor Ginji… - Kazuki intento alzarse para verlo pero otra vez el dolor no le dejo – Juubei… duele….

Calma…. Es la placenta… debe salir completa para evitar alguna infección… no necesitas pujar, saldrá sola – volvió a su puesto para terminar su trabajo eficientemente –

Dame a la bebe…. Le daré un buen baño…. Y te vamos a vestir para tomarte una linda foto con tus papas… - Sakura tomo en sus brazos a la niña –

Ya todo había terminado, mejor de lo que esperaban, tenían una hermosa hija, pequeña y con muy buenos pulmones, luego de acomodar todo y que Kazuki estuviese bien, Juubei se encargo de revivir a Ginji, este se dio un buen golpe contra el suelo al caer, despertó desorientado en el sofá de la sala, con un chichón en la frente y acompañado de un castaño que le miraba con cara de "te lo dije", el antiguo emperador relámpago miro a todos lados, ya había oscurecido al notar la oscuridad fuera de la ventana de la sala, miro otra vez a Ban y después noto como estaba Sakura haciendo algunos ruidos desde la cocina, seguro estaba cocinando pues olía realmente bien.

Hay…. – sobo su frente adolorido – que paso?

Idiota de segunda caíste de plano al suelo al ver sangre… ¬¬

En serio…. – se llevo la mano al mentón en pose pensativa – LAS FOTOS

Olvida esas estúpidas fotos, mejor nos vamos ya!! – Ban se puso de pie dispuesto a irse –

Pero y que paso con Kazu!! – imagen metal de la sangre volvía a su mente – no debí entrar…..



Fue una niña – dijo tajantemente el castaño –

Niña!! Genial!! Kazu tenía razón!! – sonrió emocionado – quiero verla!!

Esta dormida así que la veras después!! – tomo de una oreja al rubio dispuesto a sacarlo de ese lugar –

Ban…. – la voz de Juubei le detuvo –

Qué? ¬¬

El señor Ginji puede pasar a ver a la bebe

YUUUPIIIIII!! – Ginji se deshizo de la mano del castaño y emprendió la carrera donde Kazuki –

Señor Ginji no vaya a gritar por favor, los bebes son muy nerviosos y ahora Kazuki está tratando de descansar

Está bien Juubei nn

La habitación ya estaba ordenada, no parecía que ese lugar hubiese servido para atender un parto, las sabanas limpias, la pequeña cuna blanca que habían comprado estaba junto a la cama, la luz de la habitación era suave para no molestar a la bebe o a Kazuki, este seguía dormido luego de esa labor titánica y de perder algo de sangre en el parto debía descansar, el rubio camino silencioso hasta toparse con la cuna, dentro dormía también la pequeña niña, parecía tan apacible, estaba totalmente vestida de rosa pálido, sus cabellos castaños como los de Kazuki eran ocultos por un gorro del mismo material afelpado que la ropa, sus ojos cerrados aun ocultaban el color de sus iris, aunque un bebe recién nacido tiende a tener los ojos grises o azulados hasta que van acentuándose mientras crece, su piel era rosada, delicada a simple vista, provocaba cargarla y apretarla hasta la saciedad, realmente hermosa y pequeña.

Es linda… - se atrevió a pasar uno de sus dedos por la cabeza de la pequeñita –

Gracias por estar con nosotros siempre señor Ginji – Juubei le dio una palmada animada en la espalda –

Y Kazu? Estará bien? – viro la vista hacia el hilandero que seguía dormido en su cama –

Si, solo necesita reposo por unas semanas

Perdón por lo de las fotos…. Por mi culpa se quedaron sin un recuerdo del nacimiento de la bebe U.U

No importa, después le tomaremos mas, ahora es que queda tiempo para tomarle fotos a Azumi

Azumi? Así se va a llamar?

Así es, Kazuki lo escogió y como negarme a que lo lleve…. Es un nombre hermoso para mi hija… - un nudo se hizo en la garganta del médico, su hija, que increíble se sentía decir eso por primera vez –

Ya nos vamos… o Ban se pondrá mas histérico de lo que ya esta – le sonrió al chico y salió de la habitación más relajado pero aun sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido tomarle las fotos a la bebe –

Ban salió feliz de ese lugar, no quería estar más allí, pero antes dejo la cámara que Ginji tiro al suelo al desmayarse sobre la mesa de la cocina, quien sabe como dio con ella después de que tanto Sakura como Juubei no la hallaron en el momento necesario, en fin, pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, Sakura se había ido a dormir un poco para regresar a primera hora acompañada de Makubex, debía dar la noticia del nacimiento de su sobrina. El pequeño departamento lucia silencioso, Juubei se había dormido junto a su amado hilandero, estaba cansado por el día que vivieron pero también estaba realmente 

feliz de que todo saliera mejor de lo imaginado, pero la paz desapareció cuando un llanto despertó a la pareja alertándolos en sobre medida.

La bebe…. – Kazuki rezongo entre sueños preocupado –

Tú no puedes levantarte… yo la cargo – el médico se puso de pie pesadamente de la cama y saco de la pequeña cuna a la bebe que lloraba con muchas ganas –

Llora con fuerza… - el hilandero se acomodo entre las almohadas para poder ver mejor a su hija –

Creo que se canso de estar en la cuna… - le sonrió a la pequeña mientras la mecía un poco para calmarla –

Y si le duele algo? – Kazuki se sintió nervioso, saber que llora pero no saber porque le angustiaba –

Calma amor… - camino hasta la cama para sentarse junto al hilandero – no creo que le duela algo….

Entonces?

Cárgala – le dio la niña con sumo cuidado –

Se.. calmo – miro como de inmediato la pequeña bebe dejo de llorar con fuerza y se acurruco contra el pecho del hilandero –

Sabe quién eres… un bebe siempre sabe quién es su mama

Su mama…. – bajo la mirada hacia la niña que estaba empezando a dar pequeños quejidos como de protesta –

Se parece a ti – miro con más detalle el rostro de su hija que seguía gimoteando con debilidad en los brazos de Kazuki –

Así parece – Kazu acerco la bebe hacia su rostro para besarle la frente – calma pequeña… ya no estés enfadada…

Mojada no está, mi hermana la cambio antes de irse, debe tener hambre – llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca de la pequeña, esta apenas sintió el contacto empezó a succionarlo con fuerza – es instinto… todos nacemos con la urgente necesidad de ser alimentados…

Tenias las manos limpias? ¬¬ – Kazu le miro algo preocupado –

Claro, pero ahora lo que importa es que ella coma nn

No creo que pueda…. – bajo la cabeza para ver a su hija como volvió a estallar en llanto apenas el médico le quito el dedo de la boca –

Ya habíamos hablado de ello, tu cuerpo se adapto totalmente al embarazo y el parto, también lo hizo para que tú puedas alimentarla como se debe

Pero y si no es suficiente…. No es lo mismo que una mujer, si duele…. Si ella no la quiere… si.. – Kazuki fue silenciado por la mano del médico –

Qué tal si en vez de hacerte tantas preguntas lo intentas?

Ok…

Los pergaminos que habían guiado todos los posibles acontecimientos durante el embarazo también les dieron las indicaciones de todo lo que pasaría después del parto, el cuerpo estaba trabajando para concluir su labor, adaptándose cada vez más a la situación, y con un recién nacido urgido de alimento, el cuerpo solo obedece, por las hormonas femeninas que recorren todavía su sangre, era natural que pudiese alimentar al bebe, el llanto del bebe es el mejor disparador de las hormonas que controlan la lactancia, existen tanto en hombres como en mujeres pero en las ultimas se desarrollan por el efecto de la progesterona y otras hormonas.



Miedo, eso sintió al ver a esa pequeña llorar desesperada por alimento, si esto no funcionaba saldría corriendo a comprar alimento para bebes, aunque no fuese lo más saludable para un recién nacido sin defensas, y a pesar de las dudas apenas la pequeña bebe tuvo acceso al pecho de su progenitor se aferro a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Está comiendo… si está comiendo!! – Kazuki miro impresionado a la pequeña –

Te lo dije…. Por algo mis antepasados escribieron ese pergamino nn – acaricio la cabeza de la bebe con cuidado de no molestarla –

No sé qué haría sin ti Juubei….. – reclino su cabeza del hombro de su amante –

Yo estoy aquí para protegerles, cuidarles….. a ti y a nuestra hija… ustedes dos son mi razón de vivir…

Te amo… - Kazuki acerco sus labios hasta conseguir los de su amante –

Y yo a ustedes…. – continuo aquel dulce beso con ternura –

El día empezaba otra vez, no eran ni las 9 de la mañana cuando Sakura hizo su acto de aparición seguido de invitados, entro muy feliz y llena de cosas para hacer un gran desayuno a los nuevos papas.

No crees que debiste esperarte unas horas más Sakura? – Makubex nota que el interior de la casa se escuchaba silencioso –

Al contrario, ahora es que mi hermano y Kazuki necesitan ayuda con la bebe, me imagino que alguien debe hacer la comida, limpiar la casa, lavar las cosas además de ocuparse de la pequeña Azumi!! – coloco todo lo que había comprado en la mesa de la cocina – la cámara!!

Y lograste tomar las fotos?

No…. El señor Ginji se desmayo cuando vio el parto, la cámara cayó al suelo y ninguno la encontró a tiempo… seguro mi hermano la encontró anoche al limpiar la habitación

Sakura? Makubex? – un Juubei un tanto ojeroso se asoma solo en una toalla de baño y notablemente mojado –

Una ducha para desperezarse? – Sakura le miro divertida –

Buenos días Juubei, felicitaciones por la bebe – Makubex le extendió la mano en señal de felicitación –

Gracias…. y ya veo que mi hermana no se pudo contener en venir nn

Olvida eso, como pasaron la noche?

Bien…. La bebe lloro un poco pero solo era hambre, por lo demás bien

Y saben preparar un biberón? Mira que eso es algo muy serio y hay que ser bien higiénico hermano…

Quédate tranquila que Kazuki se ocupa muy bien de la bebe, dejen que me vaya a arreglar y le diga a Kazuki que ya llegaron

Muy bien… - ambos chicos sonrieron –

No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando Juubei venía de regreso acompañado de la pequeña Azumi y Kazuki, este se había puesto de pie un rato para recuperar fuerzas, si se quedaba mucho tiempo acostado le seria mas difícil recuperarse.

Señor Kazuki…. – Makubex se levanto del sofá para felicitarle y ver a la nueva habitante de la fortaleza – como se siente?



Un poco cansado pero bien – volvió la vista hacia la cámara digital – las fotos…

El señor Ginji no logro tomarlas, solo recuerdo que te tomo algunas pero no creo que quieras mostrarlas Kazuki – Sakura toma la cámara y la enciende para ver las fotos comprometedoras XD –

Déjame ver

Kazu le quito la cámara antes de que Sakura viera alguna parte de el que una cuñada no debería ver de la pareja de su hermano XD, el hilandero corrió foto por foto encontrando solo imágenes de él con cara de asesino múltiple, bañado en sudor y realmente despeinado, suspiro de solo recordar esas horas horrendas, pero a pesar de todo y de que Ginji soltara la cámara si había fotos del momento justo cuando nació su hija, las imágenes eran realmente bellas, mostraban a la bebe llorando sobre su pecho y cuando Juubei la levanto para dársela a él, Sakura limpiando y vistiendo a la niña, una intriga muy grande se apodero de él, como podían estar tomadas esas fotos si el fotógrafo se había desmayado?, siguió mirando hasta que se topo con la ultima foto tomada, esta le revelo la respuesta a su duda.

Juubei…. Mira esto – Kazuki le muestra la foto en cuestión –

No puedo creerlo – el médico solo mira la foto muy serio –

Y la dichosa foto mostraba a Ban Midou sosteniendo una hoja de papel con un escrito a bolígrafo que decía _**" no trabajo de gratis, son 500.000 yenes por las fotos", **_lo más seguro es que la cámara cayera fuera de la habitación y el poseedor del Jagan la tomo y aprovecho la oportunidad para sacarle dinero a los nuevos padres. Después de ello, Sakura se dedico a preparar un gran desayuno para los padres, debían reponer energías por lo vivido, todos se sentaron a comer amenamente, hasta Makubex le acompaño un rato para ver si la bebita despertaba y la veía mejor.

Es dormilona… - Sakura la tenía en sus brazos muy feliz –

Debería estar despierta…. Comió hace mas de 4 horas – Kazu miraba su reloj de pulsera, de ahora en adelante debía saber todos y cada uno de los hábitos de su hija –

Déjala dormir, los bebes crecen mientras duermen – Juubei la miro rendida en los brazos de su hermana –

Yo debo irme, la fortaleza no se cuidara sola…. Además deje a Emishi vigilando y temo que use la computadora para descargar pornografía ¬¬

No creo que Emishi se atreva a eso Makubex.

Kazuki… si lo digo es porque ya lo ha hecho antes U.U

El peligris salió pero en su lugar no tardaron en llegar más invitados para conocer a la niña, tal parece que la noticia se rego como pólvora por los pisos bajos.

DONDE ESTA LA PEQUEÑA PRINCESA DE LOS PISOS BAJOS!! – un alegre Emishi entra a la casa dando gritos –

HHHHHUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – la pequeña salto en los brazos de Sakura y empezó a llorar asustada –

EMISHI!! – todos le miran molestos –

Animal…. – Shido entra un poco más atrás renegando con su cabeza –



Perdón…. Creo que desperté a la princesa – miro apenado a la niña que seguía llorando pero ahora en brazos de su papa –

Para la próxima no grites Emishi – Kazu le mira un poco indignado –

Estaba emocionado por conocerla!! Apenas Makubex me dijo llame a Shido y le dije que viniera!! – camino hasta Juubei – podría cargarla?

No sabes cargar bebes Emishi – movió a la niña de lugar –

Eso me ofende!! Claro que se… mira y veras - sus ojos se posaron en una bolsa que traía Shido bajo un brazo – dame el peluche que le mando Madoka

No te daré el regalo de la niña ¬¬

Shidito…. – le arrebato de todas formas el peluche y lo cargo como un bebe – ven… si se cargarlos… - estaba por devolver el peluche a Shido cuando este se le resbalo de las manos y cayó de cabeza al suelo – mejor no la cargo

Gracias por venir Shido, Emishi… - Kazuki camino un poco y le quito la bebe a Juubei –

Linda niña – el maestro de las bestias le hecho una mirada seria y tranquila –

Se parece al gran señor Kazuki – Emishi se atrevió a levantarle el gorrito que tenía puesto la bebita – hasta en el cabello!!

No la toques con las manos sucias – Juubei se interpuso entre este y el hilandero – el que quiera tocar a mi hija que se lave las manos primero!!

Huuuuyyyy salió además de celoso sobre protector… oye princesa el día que tengas novio no se lo podrás decir a tu papa.

EMISHI!!.

Porque le llamas princesa?. – Sakura le miro curiosa –

Pues porque Kazuki era uno de los cuatro reyes y si un rey tiene una hija seria la princesa o no?. nn

Con Emishi era más que suficiente para alborotar el lugar XD, a pesar de todo sus invitados lograron conocer a la bebita, hasta Shido la cargo, eso sí, parecía una estatua, inmóvil no fuera a pasarle algo a Azumi, creo que ni respiraba. En cambio Emishi solo pudo mirarla ya que no confiaban en que la niña estuviese segura en sus brazos.

El señor Ginji no vendrá a conocerla? – Shido pregunta algo curioso –

El estuvo aquí anoche, prácticamente casi la vio nacer… - Kazu recuerda la imagen de Ginji cayendo al suelo –

Oh…. No resistió ver un parto?

No… nnU

Madoka quería venir a conocer a la niña pero no me pareció prudente traerla aquí, creen que podrían ir a la mansión apenas te recuperes Kazuki?

Claro que si, además también tenemos que pasar por el café, Paul y Natsumi querrán conocer a Azumi – Kazuki vio a la pequeña que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto mientras se aferraba a sus ropas – permiso…

Kazuki te acompaño! Quiero cambiarle el pañal – Sakura salió junto tras el hilandero –

Juubei… - Shido miro que ya Kazu no estuviese cerca para escuchar – creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto de la persona que tienes vigilando tu casa

Vigilando?

Así es, estoy seguro que vi a alguien en uno de los pisos superiores espiando hacia acá….. – Shido siempre era detallista y eso no paso desapercibido para el –

Pero… - la imagen mental de alguien muy conocido para el surgió –



Solo te lo digo porque ahora Kazuki no está en condiciones de defenderse solo y tienes una hija que cuidar….

Gracias por decírmelo – el médico se puso de pie y tomo su abrigo de una de las sillas de la mesa – Shido, Emishi…. Podrían quedarse aquí mientras resuelvo eso

Ve, nosotros nos quedamos – el bromista le sonrió con sinceridad –

Gracias chicos….

Juubei sintió el frio del clima inclemente, entre tanto concreto el calor se escapaba fácilmente, miro disimuladamente buscando lo que había visto Shido, y lo encontró, sin pensarlo mucho se encamino dentro de la maraña de edificios que era la fortaleza ilimitada, camino algún tramo sigiloso, resolvería este problema hoy mismo, no deseaba que su familia corriera peligro otra vez y menos a causa de alguien que no controlaba sus impulsos a su modo de parecer.

Juubei Kakei…. Te esperaba – una sonrisa descarada ilumino al rubio ojiverde -

Toshiki Uryuu… sabía que eras tú quien nos espiabas….. – camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio –

Felicitaciones…. – aplaudió unas cuantas veces con sarcasmo – eres el padre de un niño que debió ser mío!!

Sin mediar palabras Toshiki lanzo un ataque rápido y con saña contra el experto en las agujas voladoras, este a pesar del sorpresivo recibimiento salto y esquivo esa estocada furiosa y llena de rabia.

Solo estas estorbando en la vida de mi familia!! – un juego de agujas salió disparado contra el rubio –

DEBIO SER MI FAMILIA!! – mueve sus manos en pose defensiva y esquiva las agujas –

Solo vives del pasado….. Toshiki…. Enfrenta la realidad!! Kazuki decidió estar conmigo!! – Juubei saca una esfera con el símbolo del ying y el yang – esto debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo atrás….

Inténtalo!!

_**Continuara……………**_

JO JO JO!!... un regalito!!, estaba inspirada hoy así que este capi me salió en un tris!!, en verdad ya lo tenía en mi mente listito, solo debía darle rienda suelta en mi pc y listo!!, ahora vamos a ver, FUE NIÑAAAAAA!!... y eso que les deje intrigas siempre que Kazuki iba a decir que creía que era le interrumpía la frase XD, estoy feliz, además hice un experimento con el cual decidí el sexo del bebe, les digo, yo amo los sims XD, cree una pareja como Kazu y Juubei así después de muchos intentos…. Esperaban a la cigüeña y m e dije, lo que salga aquí lo pongo en el fic, y fue niña!! XD, a otro dato, sobre la alimentación de la bebe, alguno se sorprenderá lo que diré pero antes de meterme en ese tema no quise ser ignorante y busque información en la ret, resulta que si existen casos en los que los hombres pueden lactar O.O, el ultimo fue de un hombre 

de la india que quedo viudo y su hijita pequeña no paraba de llorar y no comía nada, me quede muda nada mas de leer el reportaje, además de que también había artículos científicos muy serios donde explicaban las razones que podrían dar pie a ello, así que más de una concordaba con el fic y lo coloque, por cierto soy de las madres que nunca le dieron un biberón a su hijo, estoy en contra de ellos!!.

Para finalizar, Ban es un extorsionador!! Se aprovecho del momento para ganar dinerito extra ¬¬, al menos si vio como nació Azumi…. Y vaya lio pata escoger ese nombre, pase semanas en la web mirando nombres japoneses y ninguno me gustaba, y el que me gusto resulto ser el apellido de Natsumi XD…. Mizuki. En fin… el próximo capítulo pueda que sea el final…. No estoy segura pero ya veremos, prepárense!! Byeeeee. QUIERO REVIEWS!! Entran muchas personas pero nadie deja!! Eso no se hace XD… sean compasivos….

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Por mi Familia**_


	23. Por mi familia

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura….**_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 23**_

_**Por mi Familia**_

La habitación se sentía cálida a pesar del frio invernal, Kazuki permanecía realmente emocionado y absorto con su pequeña hija, su milagro, un ser que nunca imaginaron que podrían crear y menos verle y sentirle como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante, la pequeña acurrucada entre sus brazos parecía diminuta ante él, aun no abría los ojos quizás era como si le diera flojera hacerlo, de algún modo le recordó a Juubei, ese semblante sereno e imbatible de su compañero, en pocos meses se darían cuenta que tanto se parecía a él o como todos decían, era viva imagen de su madre, por su parte Sakura se había sentado al lado del hilandero, todavía le impresionaba verlo con su sobrina y más aun al saber que este podía con ella con tal gracia y agilidad que dudaba de que antes Kazuki no hubiese cuidado de un bebe.

Azumi… no vas a saludar al mundo hoy? – Sakura le sonrió mientras la bebe bostezaba enorme y se volvía un ovillo contra su progenitor –

Esta realmente cómoda – paso su mano por sobre las mejillas rosadas de la bebe –

Quedo llena – se puso de pie con cuidado para no molestar a la niña – voy a prepararte un poco de avena, si esa niña comerá así todo el tiempo deberás alimentarte muy bien!!

Sakura – Kazu miro algo preocupado a la chica – donde se metió Juubei?

Estaba afuera hablando con Shido y Emishi.

Sakura salió de la habitación tranquilamente, ni ella sabía que su hermano se había ido en busca de un antiguo compañero de lucha para resolver las cosas de una vez por todas. Y no muy lejos de allí, ambos contrincantes se miraban con desafío, Toshiki parecía cegado por la pasión de un amor frustrado mientras que a Juubei le movía el amor de su familia, el acabar de ver algo único como lo es el nacimiento de un niño, tan suyo al mismo tiempo, no quería que Uryuu se interpusiera una vez más, que acabara la paz y tranquilidad que más que nunca necesitaban Kazuki y su hija, apretó con más rabia la esfera bicolor, usaría su mejor ataque desde el comienzo.

Razonar contigo es imposible! – Juubei saco un juego de agujas negras que lanzo de inmediato –

Ese ataque ya lo conozco!! – Toshiki salto lo más alto posible para desviar ese certero ataque –

Yo también conozco tus técnicas!! – otro juego de agujas salió despedido de sus manos –



El rubio giro sobre si para desviar ese otro ataque pero una de aquellas negras agujas logro rozarle la pierna izquierda, el dolor no se hizo esperar, aunque leve, la herida ardía como los mil infiernos, Juubei no jugaba al decir que acabaría rápido todo esto.

Ese rose fue a propósito…. – movió la esfera entre sus dedos para magnetizar las agujas lanzadas –

Tendrás que matarme!! – el rubio lanzo otra ráfaga como tifón pero acompañada de basura y escombros del suelo del lugar –

El experto en las agujas se protegió con sus antebrazos cruzados al frente y realizando su técnica para volverlos tan fuertes como el acero, la ráfaga le arrastro unos metros hacia atrás pero en su intensidad no noto como los trozos de metal oxidado empezaron a rasgar sus ropas haciendo cortes pequeños y profundos.

Aaaahhhhhh……… - un grito ahogado le revelo que había sido golpeado por algo más que basura y escombros –

Eso debió doler, o no Juubei? – camino unos pasos para ver mejor al médico que yacía inclinado hacia delante adolorido –

Mal….maldito…. – movió su mano hacia su espalda tratando de saber que le golpeo –

Juubei sintió sus ropas húmedas, otra descarga de dolor le llego al tocar el punto donde había una especie de metal enterrado en su espalda, sintió que estaba en desventaja pero eso no le detendría en la pelea, respiro dificultoso mientras intentaba parar el sangrado con una de sus agujas.

NO TE DEJARE CURARTE!!... – Toshiki se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra el médico -

Un escalofrió desagradable invadió al hilandero, estaba quedándose dormido con la bebita en brazos cuando esa horrenda sensación le impulso a sentarse en la cama, miro a todos lados pero no estaba Juubei con él, había tardado mucho afuera, sin pensarlo demasiado se levanto con su hija en brazos, según Sakura, su hermano estaba con Shido y Emishi, camino fuera de la habitación esperando verlo sentado en el sofá pero el escalofrió se le volvió angustia al ver que la sala estaba vacía, sintió voces en la cocina así que se asomo rápidamente para ver a los nombrados discutiendo sentados en la pequeña mesa del lugar mientras Sakura terminaba de hacer la avena que le había prometido rato atrás.

Juubei… - una lagrima rodo por su mejilla sin siquiera notarlo, su angustia crecía a pasos agigantados –

Como poseído por los nervios se devolvió a la habitación, tomo algo de ropa y se vistió tan rápido como su estado de salud le permitía, miro a la niña que seguía dormida en la pequeña cuna, sin pensarlo mucho la abrigo bien y la cubrió con una manta gruesa, sin darse cuenta ya estaba fuera de su hogar con un recién nacido en brazos y una angustia inimaginada de que algo pasaba con su amado Juubei.



DESGRACIADOOO!! – Toshiki logra esquivar otro juego de agujas que lanzo el médico para protegerse –

No… te acerques…. – blandió con su mano la esfera bicolor –

Aun herido me das pelea…. – desvió la mirada con serenidad hacia el suelo – allí están!!

Una pequeña ráfaga levanto la tierra dejando al descubierto un juego de agujas negras listas para atacar cuando el experto en las agujas lo decidiera.

Las… encontraste!! – su mirada se volvió angustiada –

Fue fácil…. vi cuando cayeron en el ataque anterior… - camino hasta las agujas y las piso fuertemente –

Y estas!! – Juubei movió la esfera logrando sacar otro juego de agujas negras que dieron directo en el pecho de Toshiki –

Las negras armas se enterraron en él, su cuerpo se sintió desfallecer rápidamente, sabía lo que significaba ese ataque, sujeto con fuerza su pecho para quitar las agujas. Juubei no se sentía orgulloso de ese ataque pero no tenia mas alternativa contra alguien que no razonaría nunca, el dolor de su herida estaba volviéndose cada vez mas incomodo, se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, ya había terminado todo.

No morirás…. Pero ese ataque te dejara un incomodo dolor para toda tu vida…. – Juubei camino poco a poco hacia el –

Mátame… ya no quiero tener que ver todo lo que has hecho con Kazuki!! – arranco de golpe el trió de agujas –

La muerte no es para ti, aun no…. – saco una aguja blanca para al fin poder curarse –

ENTONCES MUERE TU!! – el rubio alzo sus manos concentrando todo el poder que le quedaba, con rabia, con dolor –

Juubei quedo estático, ese ataque sorpresa era prácticamente a quema ropa, no podría esquivarlo, sus ojos se cegaron por un momento, espero resistir esa embestida pero nunca llego, sin si quiera imaginarlo miro como unos delicados hilos habían detenido las manos de Toshiki, justos y precisos como siempre.

KAZUKI!! – el rubio volvió la mirada impresionado hacia el hilandero –

No quiero más peleas…

El maestro de los hilos seguía con su cascabel en alto, dándole resistencia a su ataque, mientras que en su brazo libre reposaba su hija envuelta en mantas, renegó con su cabeza al ver lo que ambos hombres se habían hecho, se sintió tan mal, esa aterradora angustia que sintió era con basamentos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver lo mal herido que estaba su Juubei, pero no solo lloraba por él, también por su antiguo compañero de luchas, Toshiki parecía a punto de caer desmayado por el ataque de las agujas negras, su rostro desencajado, dolido y sorprendido le entristecieron más aun.

Kazuki…. No deberías estar aquí…. – Juubei camino precariamente hacia el – y la niña menos…

Todo está bien…. – sonrió levemente para después desviar la mirada hacia el rubio – Toshiki….



Kazuki – el chico sintió como los hilos que le apresaban las manos cedían –

Porque llegar a este punto… - camino poco a poco hasta el rubio –

Por ti…. – se llevo la mano al pecho con dolor – todo… por ti!!

Yo jamás te di esperanzas, jamás te deje lugar para algo más que no fuera una buena amistad.

Pero… – Toshiki intento hablar pero Kazuki le detuvo colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de el –

Yo te quiero Toshiki…. Pero entiende que mi corazón es de Juubei, mi cuerpo y ahora no solo mi alma es de el… mira…

Kazuki se agacho poco a poco junto al chico para mostrarle su gran tesoro, la luz de sus ojos, con mucho cuidado descubrió el rostro de su hija, la pequeña niña seguía apacible en sus brazos, rendida y ajena a la encarnizada lucha que se había efectuado por su madre.

Se llama Azumi… - sonrió con tranquilidad al ver como Toshiki miraba a la pequeña –

Es…. Hermosa…. Igual a ti…. – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, se sintió tan triste de ver a esa niña –

Es mi hija, pero también de Juubei…. Entiendes eso? – volvió a cubrir a la bebe para que el frio no le molestara –

Toshiki miro al hilandero con profunda tristeza, que mas claro que eso, que era hija de él y de el hombre que mas detestaba, Juubei mientras tanto se había aplicado las agujas para detener la sangre, estaba débil pero no bajaba la guardia detrás de su querido Kazuki, no detendría a su amado en su intento de hacer razonar a Toshiki, pero tampoco le daría ventaja a él.

Lo entiendo – se puso de pie precariamente –

Gracias, por eso quiero pedirte un favor…

Lo que sea para ti Kazuki

No vuelvas a mi hogar, no te vuelvas una sombra para mi vida y la de mi familia, no quiero que los dos acaben muertos

Kazuki…. – el rubio intento consolarle, quería abrazarlo pero ya no era posible, ya no era su Kazuki –

Por favor vete…. – se reclino contra Juubei, a pesar de parecer fuerte allí, por dentro se sentía fatal, apenas si había dado a luz hace un día y la debilidad de su cuerpo era evidente –

Me iré… pero quiero pedirte algo…. Lo último que me llevare de ti – se acerco al hilandero poco a poco –

No tienes que pedirme nada….

Kazuki levanto su mano libre y acaricio con ternura el rostro de Toshiki, le decía adiós a su manera, adiós a un buen amigo que mal interpreto su cariño, adiós a un buen subordinado, adiós a un leal y buen hombre…. En fin adiós a lo que no podía ser, beso su frente y le miro con más paz, y esperaba que Toshiki también consiguiera su lugar en este mundo, porque dentro de la fortaleza ya no había nada que buscar.

Mientras, Sakura ajena a lo que sucedía ya había terminado de preparar la avena, entre risas y conversaciones con Emishi y Shido se desapareció a la habitación de su 

hermano, quedo estática al ver la cuna vacía y no encontrar a Kazuki ni a la bebe, camino de regreso a la sala pensando que quizás el chico decidió caminar un poco, su búsqueda fue infructuosa.

Shido!! Emishi!! – corrió hasta la cocina donde todavía estos seguían conversando –

Que sucede Sakura?

Kazuki no está en la casa!!

Cómo? – ambos hombres se miraron incrédulos –

Ya lo busque y no esta

Y la bebe? – Shido se puso de pie preocupado –

Tampoco… como pudo salir con la niña!!

Tranquila Sakura, vamos a buscarlos, no deben estar muy lejos de aquí

El maestro de las Bestias y Emishi salieron rápidamente de la casa, estaban dudosos del porque Juubei no regresaba pero lo que si creían era que la salida del hilandero tenía que ver con ello, se movieron rápidamente directo a donde Shido había visto horas antes al espía rubio, estaba seguro que allí podrían saber de la pareja, al llegar hallaron a Kazuki arrodillado junto a alguien, estaba empezando a nevar así que se dieron prisa por ayudarles.

Shido, Emishi!! – Kazu volvió a verlos con alivio –

Que paso aquí!! – el pelinegro logro ver el estado tan deplorable en el que quedo Juubei –

Ahora no es tiempo de hablar…. Debemos llevarlo con el farmaceuta – Kazu intento ponerse de pie pero la debilidad le gano la partida –

Señor Kazuki…. – Emishi le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa – no debió salir de la casa así

Gracias – sujeto la mano del bromista para poder levantarse del suelo –

Quien peleo con Juubei? – Shido lo levanto en brazos con dificultad –

Eso ya no importa – Kazu miro preocupado a su compañero que estaba inconsciente por las heridas –

El camino hasta donde el farmaceuta fue rápido, Gen les recibió sorprendido, no solo por las heridas de Juubei si no por la nueva habitante de los pisos bajos, para alivio de todos, la herida mas prominente en la espalda del médico no le había tocado los pulmones, era profunda pero no mortal, con una buena cura y descanso se recuperaría de ello, lo demás eran raspones y laceraciones poco profundas en sus brazos y piernas.

Como esta? – Kazuki pregunto angustiado al ver que el farmaceuta salía de la habitación donde estaba Juubei –

Dormido, fue una herida grande pero estará bien, este lugar ayuda a curar cualquier herida con rapidez… - sonrió calmadamente – y tu como estas?

Ahora eso no importa – desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que le separaba de su amante –

Kazuki deberías ir a la casa ya sabemos que Juubei estará bien – Shido poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del hilandero –

No, vayan ustedes…. Díganle a Sakura que me quedare aquí un poco mas – se encamino decidido hacia la habitación –



Está bien, vendremos más tarde.

Shido salió sin insistir, conocía muy bien a Kazuki, ese hombre no se movería del lado de Juubei hasta verlo despertar, a pesar de todo seguiría allí, se sorprendía de la unión de esa pareja, eran el uno para el otro, una unión tan envidiable, dulce y al mismo tiempo predecible. Kazuki entro tímidamente estaba no solo cansado físicamente, también se dio cuenta de la locura que hizo al exponer a su hija recién nacida a una posible batalla, sin dejar de verla se sentó en una pequeña silla que estaba junto a la cama donde dormía Juubei, coloco a la bebe en la cama cerca a su padre y reclino su cabeza de las sabanas para también quedarse dormido.

Kazuki…. Amor? – la voz apagada de Juubei hizo que el hilandero levantar la cabeza de la cama –

Juubei? – su mirada algo cansada se cruzo con la de el –

Que hacen aquí los dos? – desvió la mirada hacia su pequeña hija dormida junto a él –

No podía irme… no sin verte otra vez a los ojos, saber que estas bien… - acerco su rostro poco a poco contra el del médico – tuve miedo…

De qué?

De que esa pelea terminara con la muerte de alguno de los dos… siento que es mi culpa Juubei – bajo la mirada triste –

No lo es, y no vuelvas a hablar de ello, ya cerramos ese episodio de nuestras vidas, ahora hay que pensar a futuro – beso aquellos labios delgados y cálidos de su compañero –

Tienes razón, ya no hay que pensar en ello, pero dime, como te sientes? – se volvió a sentar tan cómodo como podía en su silla –

Apaleado… - sonrió levemente – y tú?

Igual nn

Azumi está bien? – acaricio la cabeza de su hija con ternura –

La abrigue bien, no soy tan loco como para exponerla al clima frio de este lugar –

Ambos chico permanecieron en silencio contemplando a la bebita, en 24 horas habían vivido de todo un poco, desde la felicidad más grande hasta la angustia y el dolor, todo acabo, todo termino bien en sus vidas. Volvieron a mirar a la niña que empezó a revolverse en sus mantas, al fin despertaba, ni una cruenta batalla le animo a abrir los ojos, pero el hambre y la necesidad de ser atendida le hizo estallar en llantos, no se podía negar que esa pequeña gozaba de unos buenos pulmones, tanto escándalo hizo que hasta el farmaceuta tuvo que entrar para saber que le sucedía.

El bebe está bien? – miro a la pareja de jóvenes intrigado –

Si, no se preocupe Gen – Kazuki la alzo rápidamente para calmarla un poco –

Ren se alegrara de verles cuando llegue, lleva días hablando del bebe – sonrió una vez mas y salió de la habitación –

En verdad que si eres escandalosa…. – le susurro el hilandero a la pequeña con ternura –

Eso no viene de mi familia

Juubei ¬¬

Solo bromeaba…. – intento reír pero la herida en su espalda le punzo – espero poder recuperarme rápido…. Como les ayudare así como estoy U.U



Ya nos las arreglaremos…. – volvió la mirada hacia la niña que se calmo apenas el chico la acerco a su pecho – pequeña hambrienta

Quizás Sakura se quede, ella sabe qué hacer en la casa

Si

La paz regreso otra vez, el silencio reinaba en esa pequeña habitación, Juubei solo estaba admirado de su querido amor, verle tan dedicado, amoroso y dulce con su hija, ya de por si Kazuki demostraba una sensibilidad innata pero ahora era más evidente que llevaba en las venas ese don para tratar con los niños, como tenia calma y fortaleza para adaptarse a algo tan nuevo y único como alimentar a su hija, se le iluminaban los ojos de solo pensar que así seria siempre, su amado Kazuki cuidando de Azumi y de él, juntos para siempre.

Permiso…. – la voz de alguien muy conocido para ellos le interrumpió –

Ren? – el hilandero volteo a verla parada en la puerta de la habitación –

El… bebe… - con una sonrisa serena se acerco a la pareja –

Te presento a Azumi… - Kazuki descubrió un poco a la niña para que la viera mejor la chica –

Una niña… - miro mas impresionada aun a la pequeña mientras comía ajena a lo que sucedía – señor Kazuki… usted puede…

Es lo mejor para ella – sonrió orgulloso –

Tiene razón pero cuando nació?

Anoche….

Exactamente a las 9 de la noche – Juubei sonrió con ternura al recordar ese momento –

Pero… entonces que hace aquí sentado!!, debería estar en cama descansando y la bebe tampoco debería estar expuesta a este lugar donde entra y sale tanta gente.! – Ren sentencio enfadada –

Tiene razón ella. – Juubei no se había puesto a pensar en ello, quizás estaba tan absorto en que ya Toshiki no estaría para molestar que olvido lo demás. –

Nos iremos en un rato

Nada de un rato!, yo misma les escoltare hasta su casa, el señor Juubei ya está fuera de peligro así que mi abuelo le dejara irse

Gracias Ren – Kazu la miro con ternura –

No hay nada que agradecer, yo solo quiero que tanto usted como su familia estén bien n-n

Al final Juubei regreso a su hogar acompañado de su pareja y su hija, un poco de privacidad era muy bien vista, Sakura quedo preocupada por lo sucedido pero lo olvido rápidamente al ofrecerse de ayuda otra vez, esta vez no solo con la bebe sino que también con su hermano, todo marcharía bien, estaban seguros que este contratiempo no les dejaría un mal sabor de boca, que todavía quedaban muchas cosas por vivir y que las esperarían con los brazos abiertos y preparados.

_**Continuara…………**_



Que capi!!, una pelea, un lio menos y una despedida, me dolió un poco hacer que Toshiki se fuera pero debía sucedes porque sino seguiría tras Kazuki hasta el fin del mundo con o sin hijos XD. Creo que ahora si, les aviso que el capi que viene es el final!! Aviso que tomare las ideas de algunas lectoras JUA JUA JUA!!... unas quieren que Ban y Ginji se formalicen, otras que les de mas hijos a Kazu y Juubei, algunas otras quieren ver un mpreg de Ginji o hasta de Ban!! XD…. A ver que se me ocurre para finalizar y dejar a mas de una lectora contenta, seguro que les agradara la idea que tengo en mente amigas!!, me despido pero sin antes decirles que les tengo un regalo!! UN **REGALOOOOOOOO**!!... si quieren conocer a Azumi…. La bebita de Kazu y Juubei les recomiendo pasarse por mi Profile y entrar al link que les deje!! Se que les gustara ese regalito, un fanart mío!! Me escriben para saber si les gusto!!. Besos y chauuuuuu.

_**Capitulo 24 Final:**_

_**Noche Buena?**_


	24. Noche Buena?

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura….**_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 24**_

_**Capítulo final ToT **_

_**Noche Buena?**_

La enorme mansión estaba lista, esa misma noche recibirían a muchos invitados por noche buena, un gran pino adornado con muchos bombillitos de colores, lazos y adornitos alegóricos a las navidades era el centro de atención, Madoka se había esforzado mucho en que ese día fuera el mejor de todo el año, había pedido ayuda a Natsumi para reunir a los amigos de Shido, algo parecido a cuando su cumpleaños pero esta vez había una invitada mas, se podría decir que también celebrarían la presentación oficial de la pequeña Azumi Kakei, como la pequeña nació en medio de un sitio tan inhóspito como la fortaleza a más de uno le fue imposible conocerla antes, esa noche tendrían la oportunidad de darle las felicitaciones a los orgullosos padres y celebrar al mismo tiempo su primer mes de vida.

Shido… - Madoka camina por el salón tanteando con cariño los adornos que había colgados en las paredes –

Dime? – el chico estaba sentado en el suelo junto al gran árbol –

Que haces? – se agacho junto a él –

Colocando bajo el árbol los presentes que compraste ayer – sonrió levemente al recordar un regalo en especial –

No dejare de decirte lo extraordinario que eres conmigo – poso una de sus manos sobre el hombre del maestro de las bestias –

Tu eres más extraordinaria al dejarme estar aquí con mis animales… - desvió la mirada hacia los ventanales que daban al jardín –

Eres mi compañía, mi ayuda… - sintió como el chico acorto la distancia que había entre ellos –

Madoka…. – deslizo una de sus manos por el rostro aporcelanado de ella –

Si… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, por primera vez Shido daba un paso más adelante en su actitud –

Gracias

La distancia entre ambos se termino de acortar, por más que sintiera que se le saldría el corazón Shido se atrevió a besarla, un pequeño beso que solo duro unos segundos, al abrir los ojos miro el rostro de ella casi tan rojo como los bombillos del arbolito, era tan delicada hasta para avergonzarse, quiso hablarle pero se vio invadido por un abrazo cálido, Madoka se estremeció mientras sentía aquel varonil cuerpo entre sus delicados brazos, aquel hombre era todo para ella, quizás ese día empezarían una relación a un nuevo nivel, el inicio de un romance.

__

_**Honkey Tonk Café**_

Que fría mañana de navidad, Paul ni sabia como se había atrevido a abrir el lugar pero solo trabajarían medio día, tenían que ir a la reunión de Madoka, Natsumi por su parte estaba sentada al fondo del café terminando de envolver algunos pequeños presentes para sus amigos, tarareaba una canción navideña al mismo tiempo que sus ojos no se apartaban del papel de regalo con ositos bailarines y juguetones.

Esta listo!! – alzo el regalo envuelto con orgullo – este es el de Azumi!!

Estas contenta

Mucho!!, hoy conoceré al fin a la bebe!! – bajo el regalo para depositarlo en una bolsa que tenia a sus pies –

Según Ginji es igual a Kazuki – Paul hace memoria con una mano en su mentón –

El señor Ginji dice que es muy linda – empezó a envolver otro regalo con emoción –

Y si lo es!! – la voz de alguien conocido les distrae –

Señor Ginji!! – Natsumi esconde algunas de las cosas que tenia sobre la mesa – no vea para acá!!

Tranquila Natsumi – se dio media vuelta divertido – hay un regalo para mí?

Quizás…. – termino de guardar todo en la bolsa –

Y Ban? – el pelirrojo se medio asoma hacia la puerta del café –

No vendrá U.U

Se pelearon otra vez?

No, es solo que… Ban anda raro desde hace un mes – suspiro con tristeza –

Como raro?

Hay Natsumi, no sé como decírtelo, pero es como si no quisiera que yo esté cerca de él….

Ban es algo amargado pero no tiende a dejarte solo – la colegiala se rasco la cabeza con duda –

No piensen tanto eso… - Paul volvió a leer su periódico despreocupado –

Porque no Jefe?

Solo que no y punto – se encogió de hombros tranquilamente –

Acaso tu sabes algo que yo no sé Paul!! – Ginji se levanta de su asiento intrigado –

Ginji, deja a Ban en paz, el sabe lo que hace, solo diré eso… - sonrió con misterio –

Jefe no sea malo…. Díganos que tanto hace Ban cuando no está con el señor Ginji!!

No… y termina de arreglar tus presentes, pronto cerraremos el café – miro la hora en su reloj –

Señor Ginji, y Ban pasa muchas horas lejos de usted?

Algo…. Se va en la mañana y regresa en la tarde, siempre nos encontramos en las afueras de la fortaleza U.U

Y no lo ha encarado para que le diga?

Lo intente… me moleste tanto que casi pierdo mis cávales… - recordó como aquella personalidad del emperador relámpago salía a relucir por unos instantes –



Se están ahogando en un vaso de agua…. Err… - susurro Paul para sí con ironía –

Y donde se queda usted?

Donde Kazu o también voy con Emishi y Makubex… por un lado es divertido volver a la fortaleza pero extraño a Ban…. – una mirada melancólica le invadió –

Esta noche seguro que se verán y no habrá mas problemas, noche buena es un día especial hasta para reconciliarse… - una sonrisa picara y un codazo acompañaron el comentario de Natsumi –

Quizás… - intento sonreírle a la chica –

Mientras Ginji seguía divagando sobre qué era lo que tenía a Ban tan alejado de el, este ultimo estaba mirando por la ventana de un pequeño departamento, atrás de el había una mujer alta, de tez blanca y con una larga cabellera rojiza que fumaba tal cual como Ban, parecía muy cómoda reclinada del pequeño sofá de la sala, sus piernas cruzadas con coquetería para evitar que su falda corta no dejara ver más de lo deseado.

Entonces? – la chica despidió otra bocanada de humo con facilidad –

Esta noche se lo diré…. – se volvió hacia la pelirroja con su acostumbrada mirada desafiante –

Ya era hora…. no podía esperar más por tu decisión – se puso de pie tranquilamente –

Y las llaves? – miro a la chica con una sonrisa sensual –

Todas tuyas… - saco el pequeño juego de llaves de su cartera – amo ese llavero…. Cuídalo… - beso el peluchito de conejito que acompañaba a las llaves –

No seas tan dramática… ¬¬

Lo siento lindo, pero entregar las llaves de mi departamento así como así…. Apenas si te conozco hace un mes… - hizo un fingido puchero -

No te preocupes, yo las cuidare muy bien, tengo que regresar aquí o no? – sonrió triunfante –

Tengo que admitirlo, te ganaste mi corazón lindura

Ginji, esta noche se acaba toda esta farsa… - miro el llavero con serenidad -

_**Fortaleza Ilimitada **_

La tarde empezaba a caer, aquella sería la primera navidad en familia que tendrían Kazuki y Juubei, ya habían pasado muchas noches buenas juntos pero esta era más especial que cualquier otra, estarían con su hija, ese mismo día cumplía un mes de nacida, la pequeña había crecido un poco, aun era muy floja para abrir los ojos, dormía mucho y qué decir de comer, pero a pesar de ello tenia extasiados a sus papas, cada gesto, nuevo movimiento de su pequeño rostro era celebrado cual milagro.

Juubei con más cuidado… - Kazuki miraba algo preocupado como su pareja intentaba bañar a la bebe –

Se mueve mucho… - sujetaba con firmeza el cuerpecito de la niña que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar –



Ya solo quítale el jabón…. Esta haciendo frio – tomo entre sus manos una toalla para cubrir a la niña apenas la sacaran de la tina –

Listo Azumi!! – el médico celebro al poder terminar de darle el baño a la pequeña –

La próxima deja que yo lo haga – sujeto entre sus brazos a la niña –

No seas tan sobre protector…. No se romperá

No, pero debes practicar mas Juubei – le sonrió con ternura a su compañero – ya verás que te volverás un experto con ella

La pequeña solo miraba atenta las expresiones de sus papas, estaba despierta y alerta gracias al baño, miraba como ambos se turnaban para secarla, ponerle el pañal y vestirla, eran un dúo envidiable, ya Sakura no se aparecía tan seguido para ayudarles, era obvio que ellos querían hacer las cosas a su manera y aprenderían en el camino como todo padre.

Estas lista – ambos sonrieron al ver a su hija trajeada para la reunión de la noche –

No crees que deberíamos llevarle más ropa abrigada? – Kazuki miro curioso la pañalera de la pequeña –

Meteré más cosas, tu termina con ella – el médico se encargo de terminar de alistar las cosas de la pequeña –

Vamos a comer…. – se sentó cómodamente en el sofá de la sala con la niña – esta noche vas a conocer a más personas… será un verdadero alboroto U.U

_**Mansión Otowa **_

Al fin era de noche, pasaban de las 7 cuando los primeros invitados hicieron acto de aparición, una sonriente Natsumi, su jefe y la negociadora Hevn, empezaban el repertorio de llegada, al entrar sintieron como el olor a comida les invadía, era una deliciosa mezcla de aromas, entre dulces y salados, quizás un pavo y algún postre navideño se adueñaba del lugar, Madoka les invito a pasar y dejar los presentes bajo el árbol que ya estaba de por si lleno de regalos que la chica y Shido compraron.

Somos los primeros? – Natsumi miro atenta hacia el interior del enorme salón –

Sí, pero pónganse cómodos ya deben estar por llegar los demás nn – Madoka les escolto con emoción hasta el salón –

Buenas noches – Shido apareció tras la chica trajeado para la ocasión –

Shido…. Estas guapo! – Hevn le guiño el ojo divertida –

Madoka insistió – bajo la mirada algo apenado por el comentario –

No veré pero estoy segura que debes verte muy bien con lo que te regale – poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico –

Creo que estos dos llegaron a la segunda base… - la rubia cuchichea divertida con Natsumi –

Si… - asiente repetidas veces con su cabeza –

No paso más de media hora cuando otro grupo de invitados estaban prestos a ser recibidos por Madoka y Shido. Juubei, Kazuki, la pequeña Azumi, Makubex y Sakura 

miraron encantados la decoración del "pequeño" hogar de la violinista, sin perder el tiempo dos mujeres se abalanzaron contra uno de los invitados para saber más.

QUEEEE LINNNDAAAAA!! – Natsumi y Hevn veían a la pequeña bebe que permanecía dormida en los brazos del hilandero –

Buenas noches a todos… - Juubei era totalmente olvidado por el dueto de mujeres que se empujaban entre sí para ver mejor a la niña –

Si es igual a Kazuki!! – Hevn logra descubrir mejor a la bebe –

El señor Ginji tenía razón, es pequeña y muy linda!! – ojitos brillantes iluminan a Natsumi – podría cargarla?

Eh….. – Kazu no pudo terminar responder cuando la negociadora ya tenía a la niña en sus brazos –

Jo jo jo… tía Hevn te trajo un regalo!! – saca de quien sabe donde una enorme caja con un moño rosa –

…… - todos con gotitas en la cabeza –

Señorita Hevn déjeme cargarla!! – la colegiala estira los brazos pero es interrumpida por el médico –

Creo que es mucho alboroto para la…. – le estampan el regalo en la cara al pobre Juubei –

Que divertido es tener un bebe!! – la rubia se lleva a la niña seguida de Natsumi y una tía Sakura que está muy nerviosa por la salud de su sobrina –

Estas bien Juubei? – Kazuki le acaricia la nariz al ver que está muy roja por el golpe –

Creo que deberás estar al pendiente de Azumi…. No sea que esas dos se vuelvan muy emocionadas con la niña U.U

Estoy seguro que cuando llore me la regresaran rapidito nnU

Buenas noches señor Kazuki, Juubei – Madoka les sonríe muy feliz –

Gracias por invitarnos

De nada, podrían después de que las chicas se calmen, conocer a la bebita?

Por supuesto – ambos padres sonrieron orgullosos –

Shido me ha hablado de ella

El ambiente se estaba alborotando, Hevn estaba acaparando a la bebe para ella, mientras que Sakura y Natsumi hacían hasta lo imposible por que la negociadora les dejara un instante a la niña, Shido, Makubex y Juubei se instalaron a conversar un rato mientras Kazuki permanecía a una prudente distancia observando a su hija, quizás ya era hora de ir a rescatarla de todas esas mujeres con el instinto materno a flor de piel.

Ginji no vino con ustedes? – Paul se acerca al hilandero –

No, hoy no lo hemos visto

Qué raro, salió del café cuando cerré, pensé que iría a la fortaleza – se encogió de hombros algo confundido –

Me preocupa el señor Ginji, ha tenido algunos altercados con Ban ¬¬

No te preocupes por ello, esta noche Ban resolverá todo eso – sonrió con malicia –

Que sabes tú?

Nada….

Ok…



La noche avanzaba, ya casi todos estaban presentes para cenar, pero lo que llamo mucho la atención fue la ausencia de los Get Backers, nadie sabía dónde estaba Ban y de Ginji solo se sabía que había estado en el Honkey Tonk pero desapareció de allí y desde entonces no se supo a donde se fue.

Qué demonios haces llamándome!! – Shido hablaba por el celular muy enfadado – deberías estar aquí ayudando!!

Lo siento Shidito… es que tuve un pequeño altercado y necesito tu ayuda….

Emishi…. Acaso no sabes que estoy terminando la cena y ya estamos a punto de comer!! – mira disgustado hacia el pavo que saco del horno –

En verdad que te necesito Shido ToT – Emishi empieza a sollozar –

A ver… cálmate y dime que paso?

Bueno… sabes que quise darle alegría a tu reunión y pues…. – hace silencio un poco apenado –

Que!!

No te enfades… pues compre un traje de santa!!

Aja…. ¬¬

Resulta que me quedo perfecto!! nn

Y?

Venia para tu casa y se me ocurrió otra brillante idea

Puedes hacer la historia más corta Emishi?

Resulta que intente copiar a Santa y…

Y QUE!!

ME QUEDE ATORADO EN TU CHIMENEA!! SUBE A SACARME!! ToT

O.O – Shido se queda en una sola pieza al saber el problema –

Resultado, tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos para subir al techo de la mansión Otowa y sacar a un tipo disfrazado de Santa que quedo atorado de cabeza dentro de la chimenea, con medio cuerpo dentro y medio afuera XD.

No puedo creerlo! – Shido va renegando con su cabeza mientras el rescatado Emishi se trata de sacudir el traje de santa lleno de hollín –

GRACIASS POR SALVARMEEEE!! – se aferra a las ropas "limpias" de su compañero –

ME ENSUCIAS!! – se lo quita de encima como puede –

Lo siento ToT

Y como demonios me llamaste si estabas atorado?

Logre sacar mi celular, así te llame U.U

Mejor vamos a cenar….

Ya están todos?

No, aun no llega el señor Ginji ni Ban

Y eso?

Que se yo….

Shido se encogió de hombros sin importarle mucho la situación pero pronto la figura de alguien muy conocido se poso en la entrada de la casa.

No creas que faltaría a esta cena chico mono…. – la voz de Ban hace voltear al dúo –

Serpiente tarada, donde está el señor Ginji?



No está aquí ese idiota? – mira algo preocupado hacia dentro del salón –

No

En verdad que no puede ser más torpe!! Le dije que no faltara, quizás hasta olvido donde era!! – gruño enfadado mientras se acomodaba los lentes violetas –

Será mejor que me expliques que pasa contigo y el señor Ginji… - Shido le mira desafiante –

No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti chico mono, mejor ve y sírveme ponche…. – paso de largo al salón dejando a Shido con la palabra en la boca –

Maldito Ban…

Shido, creo que mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí, no queremos arruinar la reunión de Madoka

Tienes razón…

Todos quedaron intrigados por la falta de Ginji, quizás esa extraña ruptura entre él y Ban era la explicación, la cena paso y a pesar de las dudas todos estaban calmados y disfrutando la reunión hasta que el mencionado al fin apareció en medio de la entrega de los presentes donde todos estaban reunidos en torno al gran árbol de navidad.

Buenas… noches…. – Ginji lucia desaliñado y sombrío –

Señor Ginji? – Kazuki le miro impresionado por su aspecto – esta…

Estúpido como puedes llegar así!! – Ban se le acerca notando de inmediato el estado del chico – estabas bebiendo!!

Que te… importa!! – empujo con su mano al castaño –

Espérate!! – sujeto del brazo al rubio para evitar que se fuera de bruces –

Oye chico mono prepara café, este tonto se emborracho de lo lindo…. – Ban lo sujeta de la cintura al ver que Ginji está más dormido que despierto –

Porque el señor Ginji se emborracharía? – Natsumi voltea a ver a Paul –

Que tonto… no pudo confiar en Ban hasta el final U.U

Confiar en qué Jefe?

Que sea el mismo que se dé cuenta de todo

Ginji parecía haber estado bebiendo desde temprano, sus ropas estaban muy sucias y mojadas, quizás se había quedado dormido por la borrachera y no llego a tiempo, lo que importaba es que ya estaba allí y Ban tuvo que llevarlo como costal de papas hasta una de las habitaciones para dejarlo dormir y ver qué demonios se le había metido en la cabeza a ese tonto para emborracharse.

Despiértalo para que se tome el café – Shido observa como Ban deposita a Ginji en la cama –

No te metas…. – camino de regreso donde el maestro de las bestias y le quito la taza de café de las manos – puedes irte

Como te atreves a mandarme!! – sujeto con fuerza las ropas de Ban –

Ban…. – Ginji susurro entre sueños –

Esto lo resolveremos más tarde estúpida serpiente tarada!! – soltó al castaño y salió de la habitación muy enfadado –

El poseedor de Jagan cerró la puerta con llave para evitar las interrupciones de cierto chico mono, estaba enfadado por cómo había actuado Ginji pero al sentarse y ver a su querido tonto en el estado que estaba se dio cuenta que todo eso fue culpa suya, estaba 

evadiéndolo desde hacía semanas, no es que quisiera dejarlo pero debía hacer las cosas a su manera si su deseo de seguir al lado de Ginji se completara, estuvo meditativo después de ver como el par de fenómenos se establecieron y eran una pareja feliz, no es que les quisiera seguir la pista pero muy dentro de el quería que Ginji fuera feliz a su lado, hizo hasta lo imposible por ello y esa noche le daría un regalo único y que le costó demasiado lograr.

Pequeño idiota…. – acaricio el cabello rubio de Ginji –

Ban… porque? – medio abrió los ojos todavía muy alcoholizado –

Porque qué? – se recostó al lado del chico –

No me quieres….. no me quieres…. – repitió varias veces obsesivo –

Shsss…. – poso su boca contra la de el – porque te quiero hice muchas cosas….

Mentira….

Como si hubiesen activado algo dentro de Ginji, este se levanto de golpe y empujo contra el colchón de la cama a Ban, sus ojos lucían perdidos y muy fríos, un aura brillante empezaba a rodear a Ginji, estaba volviéndose controlador y para peores su actitud del antiguo emperador relámpago estaba saliendo a relucir con su borrachera, sujeto con fuerza las muñecas del castaño para después acercar su rostro a centímetros de el de el.

Ginji!! Por un demonio regresa a ser tu!! – trato de empujar al rubio pero tal parece que su estado casi colérico le dominaba –

Mentiroso… no me amas….. – bajo su rostro hasta rozar con sus labios la oreja de Ban –

Si te amo… - cerro los ojos enfadado, esto se estaba saliendo de control –

Demuéstramelo… - una sonrisa socarrona se apodero de Ginji mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo –

Estas borracho!! – trato de empujarlo con su pierna derecha pero lo único que logro fue que el rubio se ubicara mejor entre las caderas del poseedor del Jagan –

Y enfadado… - con mucha facilidad llevo una de sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de Ban –

QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!! – Ban abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir a su "tonto" amante metiendo su mano a placer en su entrepierna –

Ginji estaba fuera de sí, ya no era el inocente chico que Ban conocía, estaba en su rol de el emperador relámpago, y eso no era nada bueno, el castaño lograba sacarlo de ese estado con un buen golpe o sus palabras pero esta vez el rubio estaba dolido, ebrio y tal parece que excitado por dominar la situación. Ban trato de utilizar su Jagan con Ginji pero el chico era hábil además de borracho, cerró sus ojos y no hacia contacto directo con él, en pocos momentos lo tenía a su merced, había quitado el pantalón de Ban y el de él con tanta habilidad que el poseedor del Jagan pensó que quizás Ginji sabía hacer más cosas de las que él creía.

IDIOTAAA!!... REGRESA A LO QUE ERES!! – grito con desespero pero pronto la boca de Ginji estaba invadiendo la suya con voracidad, tanta que resultaba embriagante para Ban –

Yo mando hoy… - sin miramiento empujo las caderas de Ban hacia el –



YO SOY QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ!! NO VOY A SER TU PERRA…- intento cerrar las piernas pero eso solo logro que se ubicara mejor aun el rubio –

Disfrútalo… dime que me amas…. – mordió el lóbulo de Ban con algo de rudeza, parecía vengarse a su manera de lo que sufrió ese mes –

No lo diré…. – apretó los labios al sentir que el rubio estaba ganando la batalla y lo que era peor, el estaba reaccionando ante las caricias bruscas de su amante –

Aunque… sea una vez serás mío…. Solo mío…. – bajo su mano para acariciar la naciente excitación del castaño -

Y lo inevitable paso, Ban no pudo evitar que el emperador relámpago se apoderar de él en todos los sentidos, estaba impresionado, casi que en shot por lo que hacían, no se sentía mal pero el orgullo de un hombre que siempre domino en la cama le estaba rompiendo a pedazos su cordura, tendría que detener a Ginji antes de que se volviera mas brusco de lo que ya estaba siendo con él, el dolor no era placer, pensó que como él le podía hacer eso a Ginji y que lo disfrutara? , Seria que estaba haciendo algo mal?, su ojos se centraron en las llaves que horas antes le había dado la mujer, esa sería su salvación, entre embestidas y gemidos logro tomar el llavero que cayó cerca de él, lo sujeto con fuerza mientras Ginji aun seguía en su mundo dominante.

MIRA…. ESTUPIDO…. TUS LLAVES!!... – tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir como el rubio aceleraba el paso sin importarle nada –

Mis… llaves… - un sonido ronco salió de sus labios –

Nuestra casa….. para!! – lanzo el juego de llaves al rostro del rubio pero ya era demasiado tarde, los espasmos indicaron que llego al clímax dentro de él –

Estúpido Ginji!! – golpeo una vez más al rubio que cayó de frente sobre él en forma Chibi –

Nuestra casa…. – susurro Chibi Ginji al mismo tiempo que se quedaba dormidote –

_**2 meses después……**_

Un pequeño departamento, eso era lo que tanto tenia alejado a Ban de Ginji, el muy testarudo mantuvo hasta el último instante en secreto lo del lugar, no era un lujo ni tampoco barato, el único que sabía de eso era Paul ya que él le contacto con la mujer dueña del lugar, la chica pelirroja que le alquilo su antiguo apartamento a Ban Midou, el poseedor del Jagan tuvo que trabajar día y noche para reunir el depósito, además de sus trabajos como recuperadores tuvo que hacer de cajero, repartidor de volantes, pizzas, trabajo de limpieza, paseador de perros, entre otras, pero al fin, al fin tenían un lugar digno donde vivir, pequeño, cómodo y acogedor. El pobre de Ginji no sabía cómo disculparse con Ban, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente y vio lo que su otro yo le hizo al castaño quería morirse XD, jamás se perdonaría esa y juro ante Ban que mas nunca bebería, el chico se volvía prácticamente un violador en potencia, el tema fue cerrado, nadie supo lo que paso en esa noche buena.

Te gusta? – Ginji le mostraba orgulloso el lugar a Kazuki y Juubei –

Lindo señor Ginji nn



Ban se esforzó por primera vez en su vida – Juubei mira hacia fuera del departamento - La fortaleza esta cerca.

Si!! Así podremos visitarlos y ustedes a nosotros!!

Eso si que no!! – Ban entra dando un portazo al departamento –

Se dice buenas tardes a las visitas…

Cállate fenómeno!! – mira muy iracundo al dúo –

Será mejor que nos vayamos… - Juubei le toma la mano a su compañero –

Quédense a cenar

No podemos, dejamos a Azumi con mi hermana y Makubex

Está bien…. pero vengan pronto!!, quiero jugar con la bebe!! – Ginji sonrió divertido mientras Ban les miraba nada encantado desde el sofá de la sala –

La pareja se fue dejando solos a los Get Backers, la noche cayo y ya los chicos estaban listos para ir a la cama, al fin dormían en una cama decente y no en un asiento del chiquitín de Ban, Ginji permanecía mirando la tv, mientras Ban salía del baño con un rostro de asesino múltiple en potencia con tendencias a torturar.

Ginji….

Dime? – siguió con la vista en la tv –

Tenemos un problema….

De qué tipo?

Mira!! – le lanzo un trocito de plástico blanco con rabia –

Comiste helados y no me trajiste!! – alzo la paletica blanca con tristeza –

QUE HELADO NI QUE HELADO MALDITO VIOLADOR!! ESA ES UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO!! – se lanzo contra Ginji y lo sujeto por el cuello con rabia, tanta que lo estaba dejando sin aire –

BAN….es….es..pera…. – se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire –

ESTUPIDO DE SEGUNDA ESTOY EMBARAZADO!!

O.O….

Los gritos pasaron a ser llantos, la cosa se salió de control totalmente, Ban parecía enloquecido además de sorprendido.

BAN!! BAN DESPIERTA!! BAN!!... – un Chibi Ginji angustiado le mueve con brusquedad entre sueños –

Qué?... – el chico se talla los ojos notando que esta bañado en lagrimas–

otra vez… la pesadilla… - el rubio le miro triste –

si…. Todo esto es tu culpa…. – se dio la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a su amante -

pero…. Ban, yo no quise violarte ese día…. y menos que eso te dejara un trauma U.U

todo esto me lo gane por querer darte un hogar…. – mira indignado la habitación donde dormían desde hacía dos meses y donde mismo tenía esa rara pesadilla una y otra vez –

te amo… y no volverá a pasar, te lo juro…. – abrazo al poseedor del Jagan con ternura –

júrame que es imposible que pase lo de la pesadilla ¬¬ - se volteo a verlo –

lo juro!! – alzo la mano derecha en alto mientras cruzaba los dedos por detrás con la izquierda –

__

_**FIN?**_

_**Jua jua jua!! A que les asuste!! XD….. Perdón pero no pude evitarlo!!, estaba tentada a hacer eso, y mas con las ideas de algunas lectoras así que las complací así sea en una pesadilla de Ban XD, no se ustedes pero esto quedo como inconcluso así que haré un epilogo prontito… no quiero dejarles así no mas, así que esperen el verdadero final nnU, perdón por el retraso pero es que tuve que ocuparme de algunas cosas personales y se me pasaron los días U.U, ahora estoy aquí con un terrible dolor de espalda es que escribí este capi de un sentón sin detenerme nn, gracias a todos por leerlo y esperen el epilogo!!. **_

_**Los quiere Ramsin!! **_


	25. Epilogo

_**Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen y tampoco pretendo poseerlos, pero este relato solo sale de los recónditos lugares de mi mente y de cómo mi pasión por estos chicos me lleva a hacer una locura….**_

_**Siempre a tu lado**_

_**Capitulo 25**_

_**Epilogo**_

Como les había cambiado el mundo, en verdad que a todos les había movido el piso la vida, a unos con un hijo, a otros con un nuevo romance, hasta un simple departamento era un cambio extraordinario, pero todo lo que empieza debe terminar, es la ley de la vida misma y así ha de cumplirse siempre.

_**Fortaleza Ilimitada**_

Qué bien se sentía descansar un poco, todavía estaba oscuro pero que feliz era de estar en la cama, volvió la vista a un pequeño reloj despertador que iluminaba la habitación, 5 y media de la mañana, susurro para sí agotado, no recordaba en verdad cuando fue la última vez que durmió más de 3 horas seguidas desde que Azumi nació, que agotador resultaba levantarse cada ciertas horas para alimentarla, cambiarle un pañal o solo consolarla si lloraba, a pesar de ello contaba con Juubei que era extraordinario para ayudarle pero por mas que le tendiera su mano el no dejaba de vigilar hasta como dormía la niña.

Estas despierto? – el hilandero deslizo una de sus manos bajo las mantas para comprobar si su compañero se había dormido –

Como no estarlo, te sentí levantándote de la cama varias veces – sujeto con cariño la mano de Kazuki –

Pero al fin se durmió – sonrió satisfecho –

Crees que ya es hora de imponerle un horario de dormir? – el médico acorto la distancia entre él y su amante –

Aun es muy pequeña…. Solo tiene 4 meses para imponerle horarios, creo que ir aprendiendo poco a poco

Confiemos en eso U.U

La pareja se acurruco más aun, como deseaban poder dormir unas cuantas horas más hasta que a Azumi le diera hambre otra vez o se levantara con ganas de atención, el sueño regreso y ambos chicos estaban al fin profundamente dormidos, el reloj marcaba casi las 7 de la mañana cuando el sonido de un celular despertó a los ocupantes de la cama.

Juubei….. tu celular! – Kazuki le empujo casi fuera de la cama para despertarlo –



Eh… - se levanto de un salto para contestarlo antes de que el estridente repique despertara a la bebe –

Rapidoooo…. – Kazu señalo con su dedo donde estaba el aparato en cuestión –

Alo? – logro sacarlo del bolsillo de los jeans que se quito en la noche –

Justo a tiempo – sonrió Kazuki pero el llanto de la niña le quito la alegría rápidamente – voy por Azumi U.U

Perdón por despertarla – bajo la mirada hacia el celular -

Buenos días Juubei

Señorita Hevn? – volvió en sus pasos hacia la cama –

Suenas somnoliento, todavía no duermen bien nn

No….. pero mejor dígame que necesita? – ese tema de la falta de sueño le estaba empezando a molestar –

Quisiera verlos a ti a Kazuki, les tengo un buen trabajo – sonrió la rubio segura de sus palabras –

Pero… es domingo, y pensábamos salir con la bebe…. – Juubei no hallaba como disuadir a la negociadora en su propuesta –

No me dejen mal, ya el par de haraganes de Ban y Ginji están y que de vacaciones…. ustedes son mi última esperanza U.U

Espere un momento, déjame consultarlo con Kazuki – camino hacia donde estaba el hilandero con la bebita en brazos –

Quiere que hagamos un trabajo hoy – Kazu se encogió de hombros algo acongojado –

Me da vergüenza rechazarlo…. – paso su brazo libre por detrás de la cintura del hilandero –

Dile que si, le dejaremos la niña a tu hermana – miro a la pequeña que estaba realmente despierta y muy atenta a lo que decía su mama –

Iremos al Honkey Tonk en una hora

Qué bueno!! Gracias, miles de gracias chicos, les prometo una buena paga por este favor tan grande, nos vemos en el café!! – tranco la llamada más tranquila –

Luego de ello Kazuki alisto a la pequeña lo más rápido que pudo, no le gustaba dejar a su hija en manos de los demás pero esto era una excepción algo grande, al menos tenía el consuelo de que estaría en buenas manos ya que Sakura resulto ser toda una tía amorosa y protectora de la pequeña.

Listo? – Juubei tomo el bolso donde estaban todas las cosas de Azumi –

Creo que si….. pañales, ropa extra, toallas húmedas, sus biberones… creo que no se me olvida nada pero si algo falta le dejare la llave de la casa a tu hermana y que venga por lo que necesite – sonrió seguro de sus predicciones –

Lo más importante es su comida, lo demás no es prioritario – el médico tomo en brazos a la niña que aun estaba muy despierta y se diría que feliz por el paseo que daría –

Tienes razón

Con algo de prisa caminaron hacia donde Makubex, los pasillos se sentían mas desolados de lo normal por lo temprano que era, sin pensarlo mucho tocaron a la gran puerta metálica que les separaba de su destino, en pocos momentos una algo desaliñada Sakura les recibió, la pareja entro con la mirada perpleja, el lugar estaba totalmente caluroso, en el suelo cerca de las pcs se podía apreciar una rudimentaria cama hecha con mantas y algunos almohadones, al lado un cesto de basura repleto de toallas de papel, y 

para completar la hermana de Juubei lucia como si se hubiese revolcado toda la noche con la ropa puesta.

eh…. – Juubei dudo en preguntar qué había pasado allí pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien tosiendo como si se le fueran a salir los pulmones –

ese que tose es Makubex? – Kazuki se adelanto a preguntar –

si, el pobre tiene una gripe horrorosa, me quede anoche a cuidarlo, hasta fiebre le dio U.U

porque no me llamaste, podía haber venido a revisarlo

hermano me dio pena hacerlo, ya que ustedes de por si no tienen muchas horas de sueño – desvió la mirada hacia la bebita – buenos días pequeña Azumi

creo que no podemos dejarle a la bebe así Juubei – Kazuki suspiro resignado –

hermano mejor la sacas de aquí, a ella no le ha dado gripe aun y si se queda quizás Makubex se la pegue - la experta en la técnica del manto acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña con ternura –

Con la intriga de que ahora que iban a hacer con la niña y un trabajo que completar, Kazuki y Juubei se despidieron de Sakura y un enfermo Makubex que ni se atrevió a salir a saludarles no sea que contagiara a la bebita.

Ya se fueron? – salió del baño con una manta muy gruesa en sus hombros y con una cajita de toallitas desechables en mano –

Me dio lastima dejarlos así, pero no creo que sea bueno dejarte a ti solo como estas – se acerco al peligris y pego su frente de la de él con ternura – ya no tienes tanta fiebre

Sakura…. – un rubor más apreciable que el del quebranto se apodero de las mejillas del chico –

Ve a acostarte, te preparare algo de comer – se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar pero sintió como uno de sus brazos era aprisionado por el experto en las pcs. –

Gracias – sin mucho esfuerzo acerco contra su cuerpo el de la chica –

No… no tienes que darlas…. – bajo la mirada apenada por la cercanía de Makubex –

Nunca te he dicho esto…. Pero…. Sakura, te quiero…. – sin pensarlo mucho sus labios ya estaban besando los de ella –

Ese sencillo acto desencadeno toda una ola de sensaciones en ambos jóvenes, Makubex estaba pensando que como demonios se atrevió a besarla teniendo esa monstruosa gripe, seguro que tanta fiebre lo afecto, al mismo tiempo Sakura parecía algo impresionada por la demostración de cariño, sin embargo respondió al beso sujetándose de la cintura del peligris pensando que al diablo los virus, para eso existe las pastillas para la gripe. Volviendo con los papas que se quedaron sin niñera, Kazuki iba pensando en que harían ahora con una bebe de 4 meses en brazos y con un trabajo por realizar.

Probamos con Emishi? – como le costó decir eso a Juubei –

Veamos primero los pro y los contras de dejarla con el

Siguieron caminando en dirección a donde vivía el chico, para mas detalles su "hogar" quedaba encima de donde tenía su servicio de acompañantes, para empezar por allí ya era un gran contra que enumero Kazuki, los pro no se veían por allí cerca pero quisieron 

arriesgar a tocar la puerta y saber si solo el hecho de querer mucho a la niña y divertirla unas hora serian requisitos suficientes para que ambos padres la dejaran confiados, miraron la puerta ante ellos y luego de tener una cuenta de 2 a uno, uno por el contra de donde vivía y dos en pro por lo mucho que quiere a Azumi y que sería capaz de matar por cuidarla, tocaron varias veces esperando que el dueño del lugar les abriera.

quien…. – la voz algo adormilada de Emishi se escucho mientras se acercaba para abrir –

somos Juubei y Kazuki – ambos miraron como la puerta se abrió y quedo al descubierto el interior del hogar de Emishi –

buenos días!! – el chico sonrió enormemente mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo para después estrujarse los ojos sin pena alguna –

O.O

Juubei desvió la vista mientras le tapaba la cara a la niña que cargaba el en brazos, Kazuki solo cerró los ojos y espero a que Emishi se diera cuenta el mismo del como los había recibido, digamos que mostraba toda la gloria del traje de Adam, o sea bien desnudo.

Hace frio por aquí… - sonrió otra vez y al fin noto lo que le faltaba al bajar la mirada hacia su cuerpo – ESPEREN!!

En un segundo cerró la puerta en la cara de los dos chicos, se escucho un alboroto de botellas, cosas que caían, algunos sonidos más raros aun y luego de esos tensos minutos se volvió a abrir la puerta de par en par.

Hasta esta noche chicas… nos vemos después!! – el bromista de la sangre fresca se despedía de dos mujeres que salieron de su casa algo adormiladas y despeinadas – pasen chicos…

Todavía quieres entrar? – le susurro Kazuki a Juubei –

Creo que no U.U

Oigan que pasa, yo no muerdo…. – les extendió los brazos en forma dulce pero de Juubei y Kazuki solo quedo la estela de humo donde estaban parados – que les pasaría?

Directamente salieron de la fortaleza, creo que estaba de mas seguir insistiendo en alguien para que cuidara de Azumi, Kazuki miro preocupado la hora en su reloj de pulsera, ya se habían retrasado en la cita con la negociadora en el café, mientras que Juubei seguía muy arrepentido de haber escogido a Emishi para que cuidara de su inocente hija, ambos se detuvieron en la vía y miraron hacia donde un par de conocidos amigos tenían su nueva vida.

El señor Ginji!! – corearon al unisonó –

_**Una Hora después…..**_

La habitación se sentía tibia, ya se había ido el invierno hacia unos 3 meses, el durmiente seguía enrollado en las mantas disfrutando de su cama, sus sabanas limpias y 

de una comodidad inimaginable, no deseaba levantarse ese día, era domingo y por más necesitado que estuviese de dinero, nada ni nadie le haría levantarse de su maravillosa cama o eso creía el….

Mmmm…. Idiota, que haces?

Ban susurro incomodo al sentir que algo le succionaba su pulgar, a pesar de eso estaba tan cómodo que no quería abrir los ojos, intento darse media vuelta para encarar al tonto de Ginji y decirle que no quería hacer nada de nada por el día de hoy.

QUE DEMONIOS!!…… - sus ojos estaban al borde de la impresión al ver lo que le estaba aprisionando su dedito –

BAN!! – el rubio entro a la habitación rápidamente para ver a su compañero petrificado en la cama y mirando algo –

QUITAMELAAAAA!! – señalo con su mano libre a la bebe –

No grites!! La vas hacer llorar – con una gran sonrisa camino hasta la cama y soltó a la bebita de la mano de Ban, pero esto causo que la pequeña estallara en llantos –

COMO DEMONIOS TÉRMINO EN MI CAMA LA HIJA DEL PAR DE FENOMENOS!! – se limpia frenéticamente el dedo babeado en el pantalón de su pijama –

Ya…. – meció con cariño a la niña – ni te enteraste de que Kazu y Juubei pasaron por aquí muy temprano nn

Y eso que tiene que ver con que esa moja pañales este aquí!! – miro más serio aun a Azumi que no paraba de llorar en brazos del antiguo emperador relámpago –

Larga historia – salió de la habitación seguido de un mal humorado Ban –

Mientras Ban seguía hablando solo y protestando por la llegada de la niña, Ginji se ocupo de calentarle un biberón de los que le dejo Kazuki junto con algunas cosas más para que no le faltara nada a la pequeña en su visita inesperada, por más que el castaño se enfadara ya la niña estaba allí y tendría que aguantársela hasta que sus papas fueran por ella.

Makubex estaba muy engripado y Sakura esta cuidándolo, te imaginaras que Kazu no quería que su hija se exponga a la gripe… - mira como el biberón ya está caliente dentro de una pequeña olla con agua hirviendo –

Aja… y eso fue todo para que te la dejaran!!, acaso iban a pasear esos dos que no pudieron llevársela? – rezonga una vez mas mientras mira a Ginji maniobrar con el biberón caliente –

No, Hevn les llamo por un trabajo importante y los dos debían ir…. – toma con cuidado el biberón aun caliente –

Genial…. ¬¬ - se sienta en uno de los bancos de la cocina –

No teníamos mas nada que hacer hoy, porque no cuidarla un rato nn

Ok… pero para la próxima avisa cuando la dejes en mi cama!! – se mira el dedo con asco –

Solo tenía hambre, vamos a darte tu biberón!! – levanta la botella dispuesto a dársela a la hambrienta niña –



En un segundo Ban le arrebato el alimento dejando tanto a Ginji como a la niña mirándolo confundidos, sin decir nada el castaño hecho unas cuantas gotas de la leche en su muñeca para después probarla.

IDIOTA!! LE IBAS A QUEMAR LA BOCA!! – se pone de pie con la botella y la mete debajo del chorro abierto del fregadero para que se enfrié un poco –

No pensé que estaba tan caliente U.U

Que inteligente resulto el fenómeno dejándote a la niña… - el sarcasmo era muy evidente en sus palabras –

Pero tu estas para ayudarme nn

Ni te creas!! Esto es lo último en que me meto – volvió a probar la leche para ver si estaba más fría – dásela para que se calle de una vez!!

Ban? – Ginji observa a la niña tomando su biberón muy feliz –

Ahora que ¬¬ – rueda la vista hacia el rubio sin ánimos –

A…. que sabia la…. leche?

A leche a que mas vas a saber la comida de bebes!!

Es que….. mejor no te digo U.U

Que no me dices!!

Bueno…. Esa no era leche común y corriente

A no… era leche mágica especial para los hijos de un par de fenómenos – hacia movimientos con sus dedos mientras sonreía con sarcasmo -

era de Kazu nnU

Dos segundos tardo el castaño en procesar lo que había dicho Ginji, se puso de pie camino hasta el mismo grifo donde había enfriado el biberón y metió de lleno la boca, después de ello volvió a sentarse en el banco y miro más que serio, diría que si las miradas mataran ya Ginji estaría 3 metros bajo tierra, espero pacientemente a que el rubio terminara con Azumi, cuando vio que ya estaba llena la pequeña, sin decir nada se la quito de los brazos y paso siguiente le dio un zape en la cabeza a Ginji que lo lanzo de un solo sentón al suelo.

PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA!! – sus ojos estaban al borde del coraje –

No me pegues así!!... duele... – sobo su cabecita algo triste – yo no me acorde sino hasta que ya la bebe se la estaba tomando U.U

No tengo suerte… en verdad que no la tengo!! – estaba por seguir quejándose cuando sintió que algo caliente se resbalaba por su hombro – ME VOMITO!!

No grites!! – se pone de pie para tomar otra vez a la pequeña que extrañamente sonreía muy tranquila ante las muecas de asco de Ban –

Saca a ese monstruo de mi vista!! – toma una toalla de papel para quitarse lo que soltó Azumi –

No es un monstruo, es un bebe y es muy linda… - salió de la cocina con la niña en brazos y hablándole como si él fuera otro niño pequeño –

Bebe… monstruo… son lo mismo – siguió limpiándose muy molesto –

Ban no estaba de humor ese día y más después de todo lo que le paso por estar esa niña en su casa, hasta su idiota estaba tan distraído con ella que a el no le prestaban atención en lo más mínimo, por su parte Ginji disfrutaba de un mundo con la pequeña Azumi, esta para sus 4 meses estaba muy viva y despierta, sonreía a más no poder apenas el chico le hacía muecas o le hablaba gracioso, se daba la vuelta sobre si misma si la 

dejaban sola y para completar tenía un gusto insano por jalar de los cabellos de cualquiera, quizás se acostumbro a jalar los de su mama.

Mi comida…. – Ban se asomo a la sala para reclamar los alimentos del día –

Estoy ocupado Ban… hazla tu nn – alzo a la niña con fuerza para después bajarla rápidamente –

No quiero… es domingo y tu cocinas los domingos!! – camino unos pasos hacia el rubio –

La hago si cuidas de ella mientras cocino – volteo a ver a su compañero curioso –

Por un instante estuvo tentado a decir que no, pero su estomago rugía a más no poder y no tenia las más mínimas ganas de hacer el algo de comer, sin mediar palabras cargo a la niña y se sentó en el sofá con ella sobre sus piernas.

Muévete!! – miro serio al rubio –

Cuidado con ella…. – sonrió levemente y salió hacia la cocina –

Y tu mocosa hija de fenómenos…. Ni te atrevas a volver a vomitarme… - frunció el señor y la niña solo pudo soltar una risita divertida –

La siguiente media hora Ban solo le lanzaba miradas desafiantes a la pequeña y esta solo respondía riéndosele en su cara XD, estaba estático con ella en sus piernas, hasta la que niña se aburrió de estar allí y empezó a jalonear de la camisa de Ban como intentando llamar su atención, al no obtenerla se empezó a chupar el mismo trozo de camisa que tenía en sus manitos, eso sí hizo que el castaño la levantara del sofá y caminara hacia la cocina con ella.

La comida?

Ya esta lista!! – volvió la mirada hacia Ban con un gran tazón de cereal en las manos –

CEREAL!! TANTO TARDASTE PARA DARME ALGO QUE ESTA DENTRO DE UNA CAJA!!

Es... que…. Solo había dos huevos y cuando los puse en la mesa de la cocina rodaron hasta el suelo y se quebraron ToT

ES QUE TE MATO!! – levanto su mano para darle un coscorrón al rubio pero se detuvo al notar que cierta niña estaba muerta de la risa con lo que sucedía –

Ji ji ji ji… - su rostro era un poema a la alegría infantil –

Y a esta que le pasa ¬¬ - Ban volteo a verla muy serio pero la niña lo miro y otra tanda de risas se le escapo de sus pequeños labios –

Creo que le pareces gracioso a Azumi

Ni que fuera su payaso!! – desvió la mirada y otra vez la bebe se soltó en carcajadas –

Te parece divertido ver al tío Ban molesto? – Ginji se la quito de los brazos mientras su risa se volvía tan contagiosa que ahora el rubio también se reía de Ban XD –

OIGAN LOS DOS!! YA NO SE RIAN!! – salió de la cocina mas iracundo que nunca –

Mejor vamos a comprar algo para comer, quieres venir conmigo? – miro a la pequeña con dulzura pero esta solo lanzo un gran bostezo y se acurruco contra el pecho de antiguo emperador relámpago –



Por su parte Ban se había encerrado en el baño para fumar con calma un cigarrillo, estaba muy cabreado como para salir a ver al par de tontos riéndose de él, que día más desagradable acababa de empezar y eso que pretendía tomarse unas "vacaciones" junto a su querido idiota y hacer de todo un poco ellos "solos", pero otra historia tendría ese día, una muy diferente.

Ban!! Voy a bajar a comprar comida, ya regreso!!

Ok….. – rezongo desde el baño algo más calmado, se llevaría a la niña y le dejarían en paz una hora al menos –

Te quiero!! – salió del departamento rápidamente, no quería que Ban le detuviera al ver lo que le dejo en la cama otra vez –

Al fin solo….

Apago con calma el cigarrillo contra el lavabo, se acomodo los lentes y salió del baño más feliz, camino a la habitación para volver a acostarse en la cama, miro las sabanas, su almohada, una bebe dormida, el control remoto del tv, una bebe dormida!!.

ESTUPIDO GINJI!! – se tapo la boca de repente al notar que la pequeña se movió ante el grito que soltó el castaño –

Que hacer ahora?, estaba frente a frente con la hija del par de fenómenos, Ginji tardaría más que menos una hora en regresar, se pregunto si esa cosa dormiría esa hora o se despertaría y le haría la vida un infierno mientras reaparecía el rubio con la comida, se acerco con cautela a la pequeña igual a como lo haría si tuviese que desactivar una bomba de tiempo con sensor de movimiento XD. Parecía en calma, suspiro y decidió salir de la habitación para no despertarla, ya encontraría que hacer en esa hora.

_**10 minutos después….**_

ME MATA EL ABURRIMIENTOOOO!! – se rasco la cabeza frenéticamente mientras estaba parado frente a la ventana de la sala –

HHHUUUAAAAAAAAA!! HHUUUAAAAAAAA!! – el llanto de la niña no se hizo esperar –

ME LLEVA LA €#€#¬—+-/!! – salió en dirección a la habitación más que molesto se diría que resignado –

Apenas Azumi miro a Ban otra tanda de llanto estallo en ella, por su pequeña cabecita solo pasaba la imagen de su mama y como estaba recién despierta no tenía las más mínimas ganas de estar con más nadie, apretaba sus manitos fuertemente mientras que sendas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas rosadas, se notaba que estaba muy molesta.

Ahora cómo demonios la cayo? – desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el bolso que supuso era de ella – a ver si tus fenómenos te dejaron algo para callarte ¬¬

Azumi seguía llorando en la cama mientras Ban se dedico a descuartizar el bolso en cuestión, saco ropa, pañales, toallas, mas toallas y al fondo pero bien al fondo consiguió un gatito de felpa negro, muy tonto a su parecer pero quizás eso entretenía a la mocosa como le llamaba el.

Mira….. – le mostro el peluche en cuestión y como obra de magia la pequeña soltó una linda sonrisa – mucho mejor….

Mmmmm…. – ya tenía la cola del minino en su boca y la babeaba con gusto envidiable –

Ese gato tiene…. – miro con detalle el rostro del peluche – se parece a mí!!

Y no eran meras alucinaciones del poseedor del Jagan, el gato de felpa tenía una mirada de molesto y unos enormes ojos azul intenso muy similares a los de él, en ese momento comprendió porque Azumi se reía de el, la niña lo comparaba con un mugroso animal de felpa.

Mocosa te ríes de mí por ese gato!! – acerco su dedo a la niña y esta soltó la cola del minino y tomo su dedo con fuerza –

Ji ji ji…. – otra enorme sonrisa desarmo por completo la fría mirada de Ban –

No eres tan desagradable ¬¬ - movió con gracia el dedo que tenia Azumi en sus manos –

Y como todo ser humano con sentimientos Ban también cayó en las garras de la ternura que despide un bebe, se sentó con ella en la cama y prendió la tv para ver si también eso la entretenía un poco, pensó que no debería tener hambre después del biberón que se comió hacia menos de una hora y tampoco tenía ganas de volver a ver otro de esos cerca de el XD, la niña estuvo quieta más de lo que él pensó, entre la tv y el gato de felpa que se parecía a él le dieron la diversión necesaria.

Que será ese olor…. – sintió repentinamente un desagradable aroma – oh.. oh…. No serás tu no mocosa!!

YA LLEGUE!! – Ginji entro con algunas bolsas al departamento –

Estoy salvado!! – alzo a la niña pero manteniendo una prudente distancia entre ella y el – tu tonto tío Ginji te limpiara nn

El rubio coloco las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a sacar todo cuando Ban le estampo la niña en cara.

Te toca!! – le dejo la pequeña en las manos mientras el empezaba a sacar lo que trajo Ginji –

Como se porto? – miro a la pequeña que estaba empezando a hacer puchero –

Bien y está sucia – una sonrisa perversa se apodero de Ban –

Sucia cómo? – un pequeño olor empezaba a llegarle a la nariz –

Sucia de allí – apunto con su dedo el pañal de la niña –

No… no… podría cambiarla Ban!! No se cambiar un pañal!! – intento darle la niña otra vez al castaño –

Ok…. Si la dejamos así apestara todo el departamento, te diré como hacerlo ¬¬

Sacaron lo que ellos creían necesario para limpiar a la niña y ponerle otro pañal, ambos hombres estaban parados frente a la pequeña que yacía acostada boca arriba en la mesa de la cocina, se notaba molesta por el pañal sucio pero igual de molestos estaban ellos pero por el olor.

Y ahora? – Ginji con un pañal en mano –



A ver…. Creo que primero hay que desvestirla…. – con mucho asco le saco el pequeño monito verde agua que tenia puesto la niña – listo!

Y que mas hacemos Ban?

Pues quitar eso…. – señalo con su dedo tembloroso el pañal –

Si yo lo hago tú la limpias? – Ginji quería salvarse de la peor parte XD –

Dale ¬¬

Azumi tu tío te quitara ese pañal, espero no me mojes – con mucho cuidado soltó los seguros del pañal y lo quito rápidamente –

Diossss como puede hacer eso!! – Ban se tapo la nariz rápidamente –

Toda tuya nn – saco el pañal apestoso en una bolsa plástica que cerró con rapidez –

Muy bien mocosa… - tomo una toallita y alzo las piernas de la pequeña con una sola mano, la limpio tan rápido que Ginji estaba muy sorprendido de ello –

Donde aprendiste a limpiar bebes?

No preguntes…. – recuerdos de Ban en la clase para partos que se vio obligado a hacer con Kazuki y mirando un instructivo sobre limpieza del bebe –

Siempre me sorprendes Ban – Ginji le planto un beso en la mejilla del castaño –

Deja lo empalagoso para la noche… ponle el pañal a la niña – se alejo del lugar con un aire de satisfacción muy grande –

Después de aquella encarnizada batalla por un pañal apestoso y de que Ginji terminara la comida, pasaron unas horas más tranquilamente, Azumi se portaba mejor de lo imaginado, siempre y cuando tenga su peluche cerca o un biberón, Ban solo se limitaba a ver a Ginji con la niña, este estaba jugando con ella en la cama, le hacía gestos y mimos que divertían a la pequeña, por un segundo el castaño recordó esa tonta pesadilla que había tenido gracias a Ginji y su borrachera, solo fue una pesadilla pero en instantes como ese su mente se hacia una pequeña idea de cómo sería su compañero como padre, muy dulce, amoroso pero a la vez bien atolondrado.

Ban!! Ban!! – Ginji le jala de las ropas para sacarlo de sus pensamientos –

Qué? – sacudió su cabeza como sacándose ese pensamiento de la pesadilla –

Tocan a la puerta – señalo con su dedo a la puerta –

Voy… - camino sin mucho ánimo y abrió al saber quiénes eran – fenómenos?

Buenas tardes también para ti Ban ¬¬ - Kazuki le miro algo molesto por el recibimiento –

Kazuuuuu Juubei!!, Mira Azumi llego tu mama y tu papa!! – le entrego rápidamente a la pequeña que estaba muy feliz de estar otra vez en brazos del hilandero –

Como se porto? – Juubei beso la frente de la niña con ternura –

Muy bien, pasamos una tarde divertida verdad Azumi!! - el rubio sonrió contento –

No es tan latosa la mocosa – fue lo único dé dijo Ban mientras se devolvía a su habitación sin despedirse si quiera –

Señor Ginji, Ban no se molesto de que estuviese aquí?

Al contrario Kazu, me sorprendió como la trato nn

Kazuki y Juubei se despidieron muy agradecidos por el favor que les hicieron Ginji y a pesar de todo Ban también.



Temía porque el señor Ginji no pudiese cuidarla – Kazuki acuno entre sus brazos a la pequeña ya dormida –

Creo que él y Ban se divirtieron con ella – Juubei rodeo con su brazo la cintura de su pareja mientras caminaban de regreso a la fortaleza –

No me imagino el mundo sin ella Juubei – bajo la mirada hacia la niña –

Ni yo…. Así no nos deje dormir a veces – sonrió con serenidad –

Es nuestro milagro – se detuvo para poder besar los labios de su compañero –

milagro que se podría repetir más adelante?

Juubei… todavía no salimos de esto y quieres más hijos?

No acote el más adelante, dentro unos 2 años o menos – ahora era él quien besaba a Kazuki con ternura –

Quizás… quizás….. – caminaron muy abrazados y pensando en todo lo que les deparara la vida más adelante –

Otra vez la casa estaba solitaria, Ban se había quedado dormido en su cama como tanto había deseaba desde la mañana, Ginji solo se limito a ordenar un poco el desastre que había hecho cuando jugaba con la pequeña Azumi, entro a la habitación y miro que Ban tenía sujeto entre sus manos el peluche de gatito que era de la bebe, se le había quedado.

Ese gato me recuerda a alguien…. – miro al gato y después a Ban, otra vez al gato y otra vez a Ban – JAJAJAJAJA!! SE PARECE A BAN!!

Demonios… cállate ya idiota… - susurro entre sueños el castaño –

Hubiese sido divertido tener a la niña un rato mas…. – se recostó al lado de Ban con una expresión algo melancólica en el rostro –

Tienes razón…. – volvió a susurrar el castaño entre sueños –

Creo que deberíamos comprar una mascota, a falta de niños….

Que no sea un gato…. – sonrió algo descarado el adormilado Ban –

**FIN**

**Al fin!!**

**DIOSSSS AL FIN LO TERMINEEEEEE!!... quiero que sepan que millones de gracias por todo este tiempo que estuvieron siguiendo y al pendiente de mi fic, creo que tarde en subirlo pero es que estaba sin ánimos de acabarlo, siempre me pasa con los finales de mis fics, es como negarme a darles muerte ToT, perdón por esa expresión, gracias, millones de gracias otra vez y espero verlos por mi otro fic de Get Backers " Viva las Vegas", estará genial!!, mas acción y humor que este!!, y algo de romance también XD. Espero que les haya gustado este epilogo, les quiere y se despide su amiga Ramsin. **


End file.
